Trouble in Alexandria
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Six years after Rick's supposed death, Michonne faces even more challenges with the return of Maggie with her new husband, Judith and RJ's fondness for the freed Negan and a secret she is keeping that could ruin a friendship. And of those three things, Maggie's husband is probably the biggest problem of all.
1. Chapter 1

A **UTHOR'S NOTE:** There are other characters from another TV show in this story. But I don't know how long they will be written about, so I chose not to put this in the crossover section.

 **BACKSTORY** \- Six years after Rick Grimes is whisked off by way of a mysterious helicopter, everyone that loved and cared for him, thinks he's dead and has somehow carried on without him. But it has not been easy, especially for Michonne, who discovered she was pregnant shortly after Rick appeared to have died in the explosion, and was left to raise Judith and his son named Rick Jr., or 'RJ' for short, without him.

A flood swept through the area, a year ago and unfortunately, Michonne was forced to let Negan out of his basement cell just to make sure that he didn't drown. And for some inexplicable reason, Negan was never forced by anyone to return to it. Ten year old Judith Grimes, along with RJ, were thrilled that their 'Uncle Negan' was free and in an odd way, he took Rick's place in their lives and hearts. Michonne doesn't like their relationship with him, but oddly, believes that Negan cares for the kids and would not harm them.

Darryl, who had been wandering alone in the wilderness for years, returns to Alexandra and is livid that Negan is not still caged or dead. But he 'pretends' to agree to his being free, much like he feigned going along with Rick's vision for the future, all those years ago. Darryl's outrage does not get much better when Dwight and Sherry return with twins and no where else to go. They too are allowed access into Alexandria, along with the long missing Heath. And Heath does not want to talk about where the hell he has been all of this time.

But the real trouble begins when Maggie returns—with a new husband, a sister-in-law and her son and step-son. Maggie's new name is Maggie Morgan and her husband is none other than Dexter Morgan…

* * *

There was always trouble around here. And sometimes, Michonne was grateful for it. It made her not think about certain things or certain people that were no longer here. On this particular day, she got up, found a note from Judith saying she was out with Herschel and Harrison and would be back for lunch. Michonne crumpled the piece of paper and tried to tell herself that Judith becoming too independent for her own good, was not necessarily a bad thing in this world. Though today, she had asked Judith to look after RJ while she rode over to the Kingdom to see Carol and King Zeke. She would ask Sherry if she could look after RJ, along with her own children as well.

She had thought about taking RJ with her, just so he could begin seeing the world outside of Alexandria. It was less dangerous these days. There were less walkers actually 'walking'. They were usually on the ground, snarling or writhing around, so they didn't sneak up on people like they used to. Michonne was pondering whether it was a good idea or not, when she looked out of her living room window and grimaced at the sign that was on top of an old house, furthest away from all of the others, that had been turned into a bar.

It said 'Negan's'. Michonne closed her eyes. Lord, what had she done when she let him out of that basement! But…he had been behaving himself. Sort of. He was still annoying. And there had been a council vote as to whether his building a bar here was a good idea in general. But oddly(or maybe not so) there had been a resounding amount of support for it.

What Michonne did not support, was what was used to make the liquor. Eugene, 'genius' that he was, had made a special grain from the dead walkers. There was a crematorium he traveled to, a good distance away and the ashes of the walkers were bagged, then returned here for Eugene to tinker with some more, so that the nasty remains could then be used to make some kind of special drink called 'Dead Walker Cocktail'! How, or why, no one turned into a walker just from the drink, was beyond anyone's understanding.

And of course, Negan was heading up the whole thing! Michonne's eyes moved from the Negan sign, to the sight of Debra Morgan, Maggie's foul mouthed sister-in-law, heading towards her porch steps. Michonne hurried out of her bedroom, down the stairs and walked over to the door. She opened it before Debra could knock.

"Oh, hey! I guess you saw me coming." Debra said, putting on a friendly front.

"Yeah. Why don't you come in?" Michonne said and stepped aside so that Debra could walk in. Once she did, Michonne closed the door and leaned against it.

"What can I do for you?" Michonne asked, eyeing her. The Morgans were potentially another 'problem'. Maggie had not quite explained how she met her husband, Dexter(or maybe Michonne had been too distracted by a zillion other things to really listen) or why or how Dexter's sister came with the package. Nor did she understand why Maggie opted to return to Alexandria instead of the Hilltop. Michonne did know that Hershel was good buddies with his new step-brother, Harrison, and that Maggie was also angry that Negan was free.

She didn't know if Maggie had told Herschel who Negan was, exactly, but if Maggie and Dexter were planning on staying here in Alexandria, instead of over at the Hilltop, then that little fact either had to stay hidden, or it needed to be dealt with.

Debra sat down on a couch.

"I noticed that you all don't have a police force around here. From what Negan's told me, you could use one."

Michonne lifted a brow.

"Negan?"

"Yeah. I know you have alliances with other communities, but you never know when someone might get out of line. And Negan is well aware of how his bar could contribute to degenerate behavior. I used to be a police detective in Florida. I could be of enormous help here." Debra told her.

Michonne suspected that Debra just wanted to make herself useful around here, which was not a bad thing. The problem was that the idea actually came from Negan. And this could be his way of using a bat again to crack skulls.

"I'll think about it. It's not a bad idea." Michonne said, before opening the door again.

But Debra didn't move.

"Negan told me about his past and what was done. So I'm guessing his input is what's making you hesitate."

Michonne closed the door again, this time a bit more forcefully!

"Why don't you tell me what Negan told you about his 'past'?"

Debra stood up and shrugged.

"Just that he had a community called 'The Sanctuary', he found you all here starving and when he tried to help you, two of your people jumped him and he he had to use his bat on them."

Michonne's mouth nearly dropped open!

"He told you that he was 'jumped'?"

"Yeah, in the middle of the night! He had been dropping off supplies here and that Maggie's husband and another guy, tried to beat him down! Look, Michonne, I know Maggie is saying something different about that. That Negan just killed Herschel's father for nothing, but I was a cop. Nothing is as simple as all of that."

"Except for your mind." Michonne said coolly. "Now go and tell Maggie that same story and see what she has to say."

Debra's jaw tightened at the insult. She folded her arms.

"Why don't you tell me which part of what Negan is saying, is a lie?"

"All of it." Michonne said and then opened the door again. "I'll think about what you said."

Debra struggled to keep her cool as Michonne, essentially, threw her out! She took deep breaths as she looked over at the sign that said 'Negan's'. She had heard so many different stories about him since they arrived here and none of them were that positive. But then again, everyone had to do what they had to do, when this world went to shit.

When they first arrived here, it looked as if they had finally found heaven in paradise. The gate and the housing…it reminded Deb of how things used to be. And there was a concerted effort to make things work, with cooperation from some other communities.

Then Maggie caught sight of Negan, and everything became complicated. And then Dexter got mad because Maggie was upset. Debra had decided to confront Negan about what Maggie was accusing him of.

She did.

Only she didn't shoot him.

She fucked him. In his bar. And she kept on fucking him and now she was beginning to think that the person she had really 'fucked', was herself! She hurried down Michonne's porch steps and towards Negan's bar. **HE** was the one that was fucking lying here!

Debra slammed open the door to Negan's Bar and saw Negan counting bottles, while Judith Grimes called off some numbers, while looking at a clipboard. Judith stared at her when she burst in and Negan slowly turned around. Debra noticed that Judith's hand went to a pistol she carried on belt she was wearing! Would a 10 year old really have shot her?

Debra slammed the door closed!

"I need to talk to you, Negan, and what I'm going to say, can't be said in front of a child." she said shortly. Negan, who was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, grinned at her, before looking at Judith.

"Honey, go make sure those boys aren't causing any trouble. I saw Herschel pissing in one of the potato gardens."

Judith made a face!

"Yuck!"

"Yeah, I know. Just keep an eye on them and if you see him or that other boy…"

"Hold on!" Debra snapped. "Neither Harrison, nor Herschel, would ever do anything like that! But you're good at lying on people, aren't you?"

Judith eyed Debra, before setting down the clipboard and walking out. This sounded a little too grown up for her. She'd return later to help Uncle Negan with the stock. She walked past Debra and out of the door, closing it behind her.

"Okay, Deb. What flew up your ass?"

"Besides your lying dick?! I just talked to Michonne about the police station idea. As soon as she heard it came from you, she freaked!"

Negan eyed her.

"Chonnie doesn't 'freak'. I'm sure you're mistaken."

"'Chonnie? Michonne doesn't strike me as the nick name type!"

Negan leaned against the bar and stared at her intently.

"What are you asking me?" he finally said.

"I'm asking you if your goddamned story you told me, is true or not? Maggie hates your guts and that's stressing out Dexter…"

Negan suddenly grinned again!

"Dexter…your creepier than fuck brother, right?"

Deb's eyes widened!

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

"Your. Creepier. Than. Fuck. Brother. You know, Maggie's other husband, the one I had to kill in self defense, he was quiet like that too. I didn't know him that well but I could tell."

"Maggie has always said that you just killed Glenn. You just bashed his head in because you could." Debra said.

"And yet you're fucking me anyway? Look, Deb, if Michonne didn't like your idea, that has nothing to do with me. Maybe she just doesn't like you." Negan told her slyly. Deb walked up to him.

"Fuck you! You're proof that we need some kind of law and order around here and…"

Negan suddenly grabbed her face and pulled her into a hard kiss! Deb did not even try to fight the inexplicable lust she felt for this man, as he turned her around roughly and pulled down her pants, and his own, pressing her against the bar. She felt his mammoth sized organ enter her wth the force of a fist punching through curtains, and soon, Negan began thrusting in and out, hard and fast. His hips stroked madly against her parted, buttock cheeks.

And that was what Darryl walked into the bar and saw. He slammed the door loudly and Deb squeaked! Negan slowly pulled up his pants and turned to face him.

"Darryl. I thought you were off on some kind of possum hunt or something? Or was it a squirrel you were looking for?"

Deb corrected her clothing and walked out, too ashamed to look at Darryl. Darryl waited for the door to close before speaking.

"I guess you don't give a fuck if Judith, RJ or some other kid walks in on some shit like this?" he asked. That irked Negan. Darryl's bringing up kids. Especially Judith and RJ.

"That would never happen." was his reply. "Now what are you fucking doing here?"

Darryl said nothing for a moment, before walking past Negan and picking up a bottle.

"This shit causes blindness, you do know that?"

"Oh fucking Christ, Darryl! If you're talking about that shit that happened to…uh…what the hell was his name again?"

"Heath." Dwight announced, as he walked in and stood next to Darryl. "Siddiq doesn't know if he'll get his sight back."

Negan folded his arms.

"Are you both really going to fucking blame me for some asshole drinking eight bottles of my liquor? Shit! You both should be apologizing to **ME** , for coming in here with this shit!" Negan sniffed.

Dwight pulled a bat from out behind him.

"You're going back to the jail cells. This shit just isn't working out." he said quietly. Darryl walked over to the windows and began to pull the shades down, when he saw Michonne headed towards them!

"Damn!" Darryl snapped. "Hide the bat!"

"Why?" Dwight asked, irritated.

"Michonne is on her way over!"

Negan grinned again! Saved by his Chonnie(pronounced 'Shownie'). He ignored Darryl and Dwight and pondered how long it would take for Michonne to give him a real chance? He stared at the door until it finally opened and Michonne walked in. She eyed Darryl and Dwight.

"Hey. I didn't realize you were back?" she asked Darryl.

"I just got in." Darryl grumbled.

"Oh." Michonne said and looked at Dwight.

"I thought you were going on a run with Aaron? I know he's looking for you."

Dwight said nothing. He nodded to Darryl and left with the bat. Michonne nodded to Darryl and they stepped outside of the bar. Darryl closed the door behind him.

"What did I just walk in on?"

"I'll tell you what I walked in on," Darryl told her, "Negan and Dexter's sister fucking against the bar."

Michonne did not visibly react to that news. Probably because she wasn't surprised.

"Debra was over earlier, trying to pitch an idea of a 'police force' or something. Negan was behind it." Michonne admitted. "I need to talk to him."

But Darryl grabbed her arm!

"Michonne, this ain't going to work. You know that. With Maggie back, it can't work! Maggie's family, he isn't."

"I agree. I'll ask him to leave."

"No." Darryl said firmly. "If we let him go he could swing back here in a year or two, with the same bullshit he did before. Either he dies or he goes back in the cells."

Michonne glanced at the window of the bar, before looking at Darryl again. Darryl had no idea that Negan had been outside of the gates plenty of times to go on runs and other things. Her hope had always been that he would not return. But he always did.

"How are we going to get him back down below? I don't see that happening. And Rick wouldn't have wanted him killed."

"Michonne," Darryl said in a hard voice, "we can't worry about what Rick wanted or didn't want. He's gone and we have to make this work however we have to. And Negan's being out here, running a bar with liquor from walker ashes, wouldn't be what he wanted."

Michonne was quiet. She hated hearing him say that Rick was 'gone'. Somehow saying it out loud made it hurt all the more. Even after all of this time. Darryl noticed her flinching and eased his grip on her arm.

"I'm just saying that it doesn't work. Keeping him alive." Darryl told her. There was a part of him that could not get past the feeling that Michonne had let Negan out, because of the part he and Maggie had played in getting Rick killed. He didn't know. He couldn't tell with Michonne. He couldn't guess anything about her anymore.

"I know." was Michonne's response. "I'm going to talk to him alone."

Darryl nodded and walked off. He and Dwight and maybe even Dexter, would take care of the deed. Michonne didn't need to know the details. Meanwhile, Michonne opened up the door to the bar and found a smiling Negan, waiting for her.

"Well good morning, Chonnie! You're looking beautiful…"

"Shut up." Michonne said calmly. "Debra told me about your idea. The answer is no. So don't send her to me with anymore of your requests. If there is something you want to ask me, then come to me yourself."

"Do you mean that?" Negan asked.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"Okay. Then I'll ask you something else. Directly."

Michonne stared at him expectantly, wondering what category his question would fall in to? Would it piss her off or just annoy her? Or would it possibly be an actual good idea? As she pondered her choices, her eyes fell upon a hat. One that used to belong to Rick, then Carl and now Judith. Michonne slowly walked over to the bar where it sat on, then picked it up, turning back to face Negan.

"Judith was here?"

"She was helping me with inventory, Chonnie."

"She's ten. I don't want her knowing about 'liquor' inventory."

"But you don't mind her firing a gun? Come on! We weren't open and…"

"She told me she was out with Herschel and Harrison! I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this! I need her to watch RJ while I'm at the Kingdom."

Negan rolled his eyes and walked behind the bar to pour himself a drink. He took out another glass but Michonne shook her head. He left it out anyway.

"Why the fuck would you go over there? Seriously, Chonnie, they suck over there. And they're weirdos. None of them come over here to drink. Just the Hilltop folks. And some of the raunchier women from Oceanside. I'm thinking of asking some of them to waitress for me, what do you think?"

"King Zeke and Carol don't suck."

"Yes they do. You know it, you just don't want to say it out loud. And you told me what you told me about the kids, because they do what I say…and you know that. Which brings me to the question I'm going to ask you: when are we going to fuck?"

Michonne rolled her eyes, turned and headed towards the door! Somehow she was not surprised that was Negan's question. He had begun leering at her the moment he heard Rick died. But she hadn't given it any real thought because he was behind bars.

Negan moved quickly and blocked the door! Michonne gave him a warning look.

"Get out of my way!"

"Okay. Maybe I didn't say that so nicely."

"It doesn't matter," Michonne said blithely, "because I got the general idea. I always got the general idea. Let me remind you of something that either you may have never known, or just forgotten after the world went to hell and back: there are some women that aren't 'drawn' to men that bash people's skulls in right in front of them."

"So," Negan said, drawing the word out, "that's a 'no' for now?"

"Forever." Michonne said, just as Dexter opened the door, bumping it against them. Negan moved out of the way as Dexter squeezed into the bar.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Dexter noted rather than asked.

"No. I was just leaving." Michonne said and left the bar. Dexter closed the door behind him and faced Negan, then looked around him at the place.

"Boy. You have a lot of work to do before this place becomes fully operational."

Negan eyed him before speaking.

"I've had a few customers. I need to hire some waitresses, but it will be up to snuff soon. What brings you by?" Negan asked, walking behind the bar.

"Oh, I think you know." Dexter responded in a chipper tone. He picked up a bottle of something and poured it out on the floor. Negan's jaw tightened.

"Alright, 'Creepy Dexter', say your peace and then get the fuck out of here."

Dexter smiled at Negan. Negan would never know what an almost phenomenal pleasure it was to make his acquaintance. To meet someone that could satisfy his 'Dark Passenger' so completely. Someone that no one would care about if they died…

Or were murdered.

"My wife is upset. My sister is upset as well and the common denominator seems to be you."

"No one told your wife to come back here. She belongs at the Hilltop." Negan said casually.

"Actually, my understanding of things is that you belong in one of the basement cells. But you were allowed to run loose around here because of a little thing like a flood?" Dexter asked in a fake sounding tone, as if he truly did not understand the answer.

"Okay, fucker, I've seen about as much of you as I care to. Your wife can just suck it up and try and be civil when she sees me. Michonne has a say here and she wants me where I am."

"No," Dexter disagreed again, "you're trying to get to her through her kids. And she's influenced by that. But from the looks of what I walked in on, Judith and RJ are the only ones that like you. 'Mommy' does not. Neither does my sister—anymore."

"I just fucked your sister against the bar ten minutes ago. And I'll do it again tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that." Negan replied, grinning. But Dexter noted that his grin didn't quite meet his eyes, and he sensed that Negan knew there was something different about him. Dexter was happy about this.

The door opened and Judith returned.

"I forgot my hat. Hey, Dexter! I can't find Harrison or Herschel."

Dexter slowly turned from Negan to face Judith.

"I think they're playing in the basement of our house. I'll take you over there." Dexter said and walked over to Judith. Negan called out to her.

"Honey, your mother saw your hat in here. Let her know you're going to do as she says while she's gone, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Negan." Judith chirped and left with Dexter. Meanwhile, a naked Maggie, who had gotten up late, pulled on a robe and looked out of her bedroom window. She stared at Dexter and Judith coming out of that bar. She knew Dexter had probably had words with Negan, and she loved him so much for looking out for her and Herschel. She ran a hand over her face. What the hell had Michonne been thinking. God, was the hell was Deb thinking?

Not that it would matter. Tonight she planned to burn down Negan's 'bar'. Hopefully he would be in it.

She watched Michonne leave Alexandria on a horse, just as Darryl stepped out into a clearing. He stopped and looked up at Maggie. He nodded up to her and Maggie nodded back. Darryl understood. Darryl had always understood. So did Dexter.

Things were going to be put right again, now that she was back here with her new family. And Michonne would have no choice but to see that they were right. Maggie tore her eyes away from the window, pondering Michonne. She suspected that Michonne knew they were right but was distracted by other things. Too distracted to think about doing what needed doing. But what was it? What had been going on with her in the six years Rick had died? Maggie suspected that there was more to Michonne's life than running Alexandria and raising her children.

Maggie was right to be suspicious, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

What was going on with Michonne was not good. In a moral sense.

She rode her horse hard, down the road a few miles, then turned him down a gravel path that not many people would see from the road. No, she was not headed to the Hilltop.

The Kingdom was being 're-located'. And it was something that was not well known. The Kingdom was not thriving like Alexandria and the Hilltop, and Ezekiel and his 'court' had scouted new locations for residents to live in. Michonne, by chance, had run into the scouting party and helped—over a course of a few months. And together they found the perfect place for the Kingdom to not only relocate, but to possibly thrive.

It was a prison. A prison that reminded Michonne of the one that her group was forced to leave behind back in Georgia. So many people that had lived there, were no longer alive. Oddly, maybe that was one of the reasons she was so drawn to it. She had belonged to a group of people that had once tried to make a prison a home. The Kingdom could do this. King Ezekiel could do this.

Michonne came upon a small cluster of vehicles and stopped her horse. The prison had been empty the whole time and had had cars, trucks and fuel. So for the short time that they had, before they ran out of gas, the vehicles were being utilized. They weren't taken far, for fear that someone outside their circle would see running vehicles again and wonder where they came from. Michonne handed her horse off to one of the King's men, and he was put into a trailer, that was attached to the back of a truck. The man got into the driver's side and Michonne climbed in via the passenger door. The truck was started and they drove towards the Red River Creek Correctional Facility. Soon, tall, wire fences came into a view at a distance.

"How are things coming along?" Michonne asked the man, who was Hispanic, maybe in his late forties or early fifties, and was named, 'Angel'.

"We finally cleared all of the undead out of every building. I keep thinking about what a bitch it would've been, doing it when they were fresh and still walking around." Angel noted.

Michonne nodded.

"I know. I almost thought about bringing my son out here. Just to see the world outside of Alexandria."

Angel looked over at her.

"How old is he?"

"Five."

"Aw, come on, Michonne! That's too young for a kid to be seeing this shit world."

Michonne gave him a wry smile.

"Maybe. But I don't know if I'm doing him any favors though." Michonne said, more to herself than Angel. She couldn't help but think about what Rick would've wanted for his son. Would he have wanted him safe, or out here knowing how to handle himself? Carl had to eventually learn how this world had changed. But then again, when Carl was born, the world was different.

"You know," Angel said, "there is a faction here that would really like for you to become the new Queen."

Michonne now gave him her full attention. Talk like that made her uneasy. And it was her own fault. Because the group that was helping make the Red River Creek Prison, the new 'Kingdom', also knew of her affair with King Ezekiel. She knew they could be trusted to keep it quiet, but talk like this, reminded her of how much she was betraying Carol.

"You know that's not going to happen." Michonne answered quietly, as their truck reached the first prison gate. This particular prison had much more concrete than the one in Georgia. It also had many more separate buildings. Some were just administrative, while others had housed prisoners that were better behaved. The main complex stuck out like a sore thumb. It was bigger than the one in Georgia and more high tech. Michonne wanted to discuss maybe letting Eugene in on the secret. He could probably be of some help with getting some of the electronics working again.

"Michonne," Angel said, "Queen Carol is not interested in living in a prison again."

Michonne eyed him.

"I thought she didn't know anything about this?"

"She doesn't. Jerry kind of floated the idea by her, though. She was talking about the prison you all lived in once. She said it was the worst place you all had ever lived in."

Michonne's jaw tightened!

"I never knew she felt that way. I liked it. I liked it better than Alexandria. You all are making the right decision." she said firmly.

"And with you by the King's side, this new Kingdom could be bigger than the Hilltop or Alexandria." Angel said, stopping the truck. Two more men came out of one of the buildings, just as Angel and Michonne got out. There was a barn for the horses and the men got into the truck and drove the horse trailer off towards it. Another one of The Kingdom's men brought out a fresh horse and Michonne got up on it, unassisted. She felt distinctly uncomfortable when the groomsmen bowed to her, before walking off with Angel. Angel, clearly, wanted her here by King Ezekiel's side. She wondered if he was making sure the other men saw her in a more prominent role than she should be in?

Michonne turned the horse and rode towards a small farm house that apparently belonged to someone who oversaw the horses and other outdoor facilities here. That 'someone' and his wife, had been found crawling around inside, both legless from decomposition. They were quickly put out of their hell and taken to a landfill nearby, off of the prison grounds.

Meanwhile, King Ezekiel stood on the porch, wearing nothing but a pair of black riding boots and watched 'Lady Michonne' approaching by way of horseback. As she drew near the lust he felt for her, nearly overcame him.

And the shame of what he was doing to Carol.

He didn't know when his attraction towards Michonne began or even why. It wasn't as if he was not happy with Carol as his wife and Henry as his son. Maybe it was when he realized that the Kingdom was not quite up to snuff with Alexandria and the Hilltop. Maybe it was when he realized that Carol didn't seem to care that the Kingdom facilities were run down, and Henry became so frustrated by how shabby and decrepit things had become, that he now wanted to apprentice over at the Hilltop. He did know that it was after all of that, that he began to wonder if maybe the problem was not that the Kingdom grounds needed fixing.

Maybe they just needed new grounds.

Ezekiel had told Carol he was going to take a scouting party out and look around for another place for them to all live. Carol had disagreed, not on principle, but because she just didn't think it would be possible. She agreed that Henry should apprentice and help fix what they had. But she also knew she could not stop him.

When their party had run into Michonne on the road, he strongly suspected she had been returning from visiting the site of Rick's death, that being the bridge that he had wanted so badly built to bring their communities together. She did not acknowledge this or even explain herself, but did tell them that Alexandria had decided to venture further out to find more people and communities to trade with.

The party rode ahead and Ezekiel and Michonne ended up trailing, as Michonne assured him that it was unfair to compare his community with Alexandria. Deanne Monroe had been a congress woman and had had resources to plan for an eventuality such as the end of the world. The Hilltop mansion itself, was a museum and an actual home before that. Michonne had been unsure as to just how Oceanside came to be. She just knew that their men were killed by the Saviors.

It was as she was explaining all of this, that both Ezekiel and Michonne failed to see a walker, lurching into the road and coming from the woods someplace. There were so few walkers upright that they had become careless. They had not watched their backs for one.

The walker scared Michonne's horse and she lost control of it. It went rambling and tearing through the woods until it came into a clearing—and the Red River Creek Correctional Institution was found. If it had not been for the walker, the horse and Michonne's eventual stopping of the scared animal, the facility would probably have never been spotted. Certainly not from the road.

King Ezekiel pulled his thoughts out of the past, as he held his thickening column of flesh tightly within his hand, and stared at Michonne's approaching form with hungry anticipation. His men knew of what was going on and many seemed to hold the opinion that he should run this new Kingdom with Michonne at his side— and not Carol. That was not something he liked thinking about—hurting Carol. And if she suspected there was anyone else, she did not show it. Carol was not about bullshitting around. If she thought her husband was having an affair, she would've confronted him, that Ezekiel was sure of.

Michonne arrived and Ezekiel could not help but notice that her breasts bobbed steadily with the horse's gait. They were barely contained by the pale, yellow vest she was wearing, along with jeans and riding boots. Ezekiel approached the horse, helped Michonne down, and pulled her to him for a hungry kiss before cloaking her petite middle with his arm, and walking towards the farmhouse with her. Another one of the King's men, used to seeing their state of undress, seemingly came out of nowhere and secured the horse Michonne had ridden in on, as they walked into the house and closed the door behind them.

* * *

There were plenty of people at Alexandria that were surprised to see Carol, as she rode in. And Negan was one of them.

He was locking up the bar for the afternoon when he spotted Father Gabriel handing off her horse to someone and talking to her. He then walked off and Negan made his way over to her. Carol sighed with loathing and turned to walk off, but Negan got in front of her!

"Hey Queen! Or is it 'Your Highness' or some such shit?"

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Sight." Carol said coolly. She didn't know what she would have done if she had been present that fateful night, when this murdering piece of trash, killed Glenn and Abraham. She just knew that the group she had known as her family, was never the same after that.

"Okay, okay! I was just concerned…I mean Michonne left here to see you and then you're here so…where the fuck is Michonne?"

Carol frowned.

"You're telling me Michonne was coming to the Kingdom?"

"Yeah." Negan asked, drawing the words out. "Didn't she get there?"

Carol blinked.

"I didn't even see her on the road. And I should have."

"Okay, well I'll go and look for her." Negan said and turned to head towards the stables, but Carol's voice stopped him.

"Don't!"

Negan turned to eye her.

"What do you mean 'don't'? If she's missing…"

Carol walked up to him.

"Don't disturb her. She's probably at the sight of the explosion. Where Rick was killed. She goes there sometimes. Probably to find peace."

Negan said nothing to that. He watched Carol turn and walk away from him before coming to a decision. If Michonne was at that site, then there was something he needed to tell her. Something he had heard from a former Savior, that had come to the bar for a drink one time( the fuck had gotten batshit wasted and had to be thrown out of Alexandria), about Rick and that crazy garbage woman that had kidnapped him that one time. Negan believed her name had been 'Jadis'.

Or Judy. Probably Judy. But the point was, Negan wasn't going to let Michonne wander off, crying at some bridge over a fuck that had in all likelihood, had run off with another woman and abandoned her. He headed towards the stables. He was going to go and find her.

* * *

Maggie and Carol sat at a table on her veranda. They sipped lemonade and ate some cookies that Maggie had baked.

"You didn't see Michonne at all on the road?" Maggie asked, biting into a sugar cookie. Carol shook her head.

"No. I think she went there."

Maggie nodded. She knew where 'there' was. Carol changed the subject.

"So when am I going to meet this husband of yours?" she asked.

"Oh Dexter is around someplace. I'm thinking that we'll probably be heading over to the Hilltop in the next couple of days."

"You know," Carol said, "I wondered why you would come back here with Negan running loose."

"Carol, if I had known he was 'loose', I would not have stepped foot in here. I can't stand the idea of his living a life when Glen can't. I see him in Hershel everytime I look at him."

"Does Dexter know what's going on?"

Maggie nodded.

"Dexter and his sister, Deb. Dexter is protective. He thinks we should leave only because I think he wants kill Negan himself. Deb is sleeping with him."

Carol's mouth dropped open!

"You're kidding me?!" she asked in a whispering hiss.

Maggie shook her head.

"I wish I was. Dexter is angry about it, but he's also low key. He knows that for Herschel and Harrison's sakes, we have to build some kind of life for us here. One that doesn't involve constant…constant reminders of the past. Michonne let that bastard out to get back at Darryl and I somehow, someway."

"Maggie, you weren't here for Michonne to get back at. Neither was Darryl. Rick's death sent us spiraling in all kinds of…"

"Hey!" Dexter interrupted, walking up the steps. He leaned down to give Maggie a quick kiss, before shaking hands with Carol.

"Dexter Morgan."

"Carol…"

Maggie grinned!

"She's Queen Carol now. Her husband is King Ezekiel of The Kingdom."

"Ah, right. It's nice to meet you, Carol. Is your husband with you?"

Carol's facial expression changed.

"No. He's out with a scouting team for the umpteenth time."

Dexter sat down next to Maggie and pretended to be interested in what they were saying. But of course he wasn't. He decided to interrupt the conversation in an attempt to maybe learn something more about Negan. He knew he was a vicious, murdering bastard, who had run his own community by taking things from other ones. He had been stopped from doing so and instead of being killed, as he deserved to be, the decision was made to imprison him in jail cells, here in Alexandria.

But a flood had sparked some kind of flicker of humanity in Michonne, and now the ass wipe was wandering around free. And he needed to know that absolutely no one would miss Negan. No one. So far he only counted Judith and RJ Grimes.

"So," Dexter began, "is Negan allowed outside of the gates? I know he's free but who's to say that he wouldn't find some old 'friends' and come up with a new 'Sanctuary'?"

"Why are you asking?" Carol asked.

"I just saw him get on a horse and leave…"

"Oh damnit!" Carol snapped. "Before I came here, I ran into him. He wanted to look for Michonne. God, if he interrupts her while she's at Rick's grave…"

"I suspect he thinks she's in trouble." Dexter said lightly and Maggie eyed him, before addressing Carol.

"Michonne can handle herself. And Negan. Maybe if he does interrupt her at the site, it will be the kick in the pants she needs to get him out of here." Maggie said firmly.

"I wonder," Dexter said, "why no one else around here seems to mind him? Is it because of the bar? Anyone could take that over."

"You know what I think," Carol said, "I think time makes people forget. And we can't allow people to forget that if we had not stopped Negan, we'd be bowing and kneeling before him, grateful for any scrap of crap he could give us."

Maggie nodded and looked towards Negan's bar. Hopefully after tonight, people would remember.

Dexter looked at the bar as well, but his eyes focused on the sign of Negan's name. He needed to do some scouting of his own. He would need a kill room—and some plastic.

* * *

The sounds outside of the farmhouse sounded so near, so close, that to Michonne, it was like she could hear noise brushing against the shutters. Sometimes she wondered if she was hearing anything at all? Maybe it was just guilt. Maybe she was listening for the sounds of someone coming to catch her and Ezekiel betraying people that they loved.

And yet, those thoughts did not stop her from rocking to and fro on the King's heavy bulk. Unfortunately, other things kept her from enjoying her time with Ezekiel. Michonne could not get past the feeling that Maggie was back in Alexandria to kill Negan. Or to do something to him. When she left Negan earlier, Dexter had been on his way into the bar. That conversation could not have been good. Why did she care? Maybe she should've let Darryl and Dwight finish him off with that bat?

Then she thought of Judith and RJ. How could she have allowed them to get so close to that bastard? How had she not been watching?

Michonne stopped moving upon Ezekiel and he groaned in frustration. She was not present during their lovemaking. Something was wrong He watched, unhappily so, as Michonne climbed off of him and headed up the stairs. He knew she would use the shower and he knew she would want to be alone in it. He got up, put on a robe and waited. Patiently.

Michonne returned, twenty minutes later, dressed and clearly ready to leave.

"What is it?" Ezekiel asked.

Michonne sighed and walked over to him. She reached for one of his dreadlocks.

"It's Negan."

Ezekiel's jaw clenched. Their lovemaking and time together was being cut short, because of **NEGAN?**

"Michonne, why you choose to keep the cretin alive…"

Michonne now touched his chest.

"The kids love him. I hate saying that sentence but it's true. Rick should be here. He's not and they need a father. Maggie married someone else and gave Herschel a father. Maybe Negan is the closet thing I can give them."

"You are kidding, right?" Ezekiel asked, appalled. "That is no reason to keep someone like that alive and taking up your stronghold's resources! I have heard about that liquor he makes! How can you allow such a thing?"

"I guess," Michonne said quietly, "I don't agree. The kids like him. Carl bonded with him in a half assed way. I can't kill him. And I guess I can't let anyone else kill him. At least not within the walls of Alexandria."

"Then put him out! Carol told me that Maggie returned? Do you really expect her to live within the same walls as the man that murdered her husband? What of her son? You are asking the impossible."

"No one asked Maggie to come back." Michonne answered and looked around to see if she had everything. She would be leaving a lot sooner than she had intended to, but she could not shake the feeling that something was going to take place in her absence. And if she couldn't stop it, then she needed to prepare the kids for it.

Ezekiel studied her.

"You're still angry with Maggie, aren't you?"

"I'm trying not to be. I know she and Darryl didn't want Rick to end up in the situation he ended up in. But he did. And now Judith and RJ don't have their father. I come here to forget and for some reason, today, I can't." she said sadly. Ezekiel reached out to touch her shoulders.

"Come on a tour of the grounds with me. See what you helped create." he said urgently.

"I found your new Kingdom. I didn't 'create' anything." Michonne replied, pulling out of his grip. King Ezekiel was concerned. Actually he was worried that Michonne would not come back here to be with him again. Not if Negan was killed. And he knew she didn't care for that bastard. But still, somehow, Rick had seen some reason to keep Negan alive. And Michonne was determined to carry out a dead man's wishes.

"Let me get one of my men to get you back to your horse."

"Yes, about your men…some of them seem to think that I'm coming here to live with you. Why do they think that?"

"You are here all of the time."

"No I am not." Michonne replied, putting her arms up around his neck. She pulled him to her for a deep kiss that blended into kisses until Michonne remembered that she needed to be getting back. She pulled out of his embrace.

"You need to make your men understand that Carol is your queen. We both love her."

"And yet we're hurting her." Ezekiel said. "My men do not carry tales."

"I'm sure they don't. But just make sure they know that I'm not the one they need to be bowing to. If Carol saw one of them doing that, even accidentally…" Michonne trailed off.

"So you will not be back then?" Ezekiel asked. His large hands practically swallowed her waist. Michonne pulled out of his hold again.

"I don't know." she admitted.

"Which is not 'no'." Ezekiel smiled.

* * *

Angel drove her back to the path so she could get on her horse and return to Alexandria. She waited for him to say something about being the 'Queen' again. But he did not. He said something entirely different this time.

"I heard Dexter, Deb and Harrison are living at Alexandria?" he asked casually. Michonne looked over at him.

"You know them?"

"Yeah. I used to work with Dexter and Deb. Deb and I were police detectives and Dexter was a blood splatter specialist."

Michonne just stared at Angel. He looked over at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Is it a coincidence that you both ended up in Virginia?" Michonne asked, feeling funny about the reveal but not knowing why.

"No. We left Florida together and ended up in this new 'town'. That's where Dexter met Maggie. She was already there. I'm really happy for him. After what happened to Rita…"

"Rita?" Michonne asked.

"Dexter's late wife. She was a victim of a serial killer." Angel said quietly. Michonne's mouth dropped open!

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah, it was fucked up. Dexter was the one that found her. We never could quite figure out why The Trinity Killer focused in on her…"

"The 'Trinity Killer'? The name alone sounds horrifying." Michonne said, rubbing her throat.

"It was. Harrison was a baby. Dexter found him crying in his mother's blood. He's really come a long way from that."

Michonne said nothing more. Dexter's wife had been murdered by a serial killer. Glenn had been murdered by Negan, who had once killed on a regular basis. Maybe…maybe she needed to persuade Negan to leave and fend for himself. And whatever happened to him outside of the walls of Alexandria, had nothing to do with herself or her kids.

She was so lost in thought that she scarcely noticed the car stop. Angel got out and walked to the horse trailer. He pulled her horse out and Michonne got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Take care, Lady Michonne. Will we be seeing you next week?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "but can you tell me one thing: why aren't you in Alexandria with us? You lived in another community with Maggie and Dexter, so why did you go your separate ways?"

Angel hesitated.

Then spoke.

"I left. I had met a woman in the community. I married her and then someone within the stronghold killed her. Killed my wife and four other people."

"What?!" Michonne gasped, appalled.

"It looked as if the victims, including my wife, Amanda, had wandered outside of the walls and were killed by the undead. But I never believed that. Someone was killing from the inside. I guess Dexter and Maggie must have realized it wasn't safe as well. Here's your horse." Angel said, handing the reigns off to Michonne. She could see that the little he had told her had pained him. Michonne thanked him, climbed on and rode off, her mind now on Maggie and Dexter. Somehow, for whatever reason, she wasn't seeing them as victims any longer. Why or how she had come to feel that way after her conversation with Angel, she didn't know. Maybe it was because she felt as if Maggie should have told her about this. For all any of them knew, this murderer could have followed them to Alexandria.

Michonne came galloping out of the woods and turned her horse back towards Alexandria. It was then that she heard a familiar and unpleasant sound.

Negan's whistling.

Michonne slowed the horse to stop, then turned him around to see Negan standing in the road. In one hand was his horse's reigns.

In the other, a little action figure she had found on a run. He had always reminded her of Rick and she always carried it on her! It must have fallen out of her pocket. Why did this sonofabitch have it? And why was he out in the middle of the road like this?

"You know," Negan said slowly, "I would've never found you, or even had any idea I was headed in the right direction, if it hadn't been for this little sheriff action figure. Is this supposed be Rick?"

He had asked that as if he really didn't know the answer, but from the grin on his face, Michonne knew he knew. Michonne turned her horse and trotted back over to him. She held out her hand.

"Give it to me."

"So it is yours? I mean I'm riding along here and I can't find a sign of you anywhere. And then I see this speck in the road. I look down and find this 'Little Rick' action figure…"

"You know for someone who is overly attached to a bat, I would think you would understand. Give it to me." Michonne asked again.

Negan placed the figure in her hand and watched her put it in a pouch she had attached to the saddle. She couldn't believe she had almost lost that! The action figure was kind of a good luck charm. And, in a way, she felt as if she was keeping a part of Rick with her. Even when she was with Ezekiel.

Michonne eyed Negan.

"Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you." Negan said, his eyes probing hers in a way that made her uneasy.

"Why? I was at the Kingdom and now I'm on my way back."

Negan burst out laughing! Michonne let him get whatever was funny over with, before saying anything.

"Are you through? What's so funny?"

"Well the part about your being at the Kingdom, Chonnie. See…Carol came riding in to Alexandria a little bit after you left. She hasn't seen hide nor hair of you. Not even on the way here. You'd think she would've passed you or something." Negan said, then craned his neck to look down the wooded path that Michonne emerged from.

"So," Negan drawled, "what's down there that's so interesting? Not the Kingdom. That's that way." Negan said, pointing behind him. Michonne tried to keep her cool but she honestly thought about pulling her sword and beheading him! Goddamned him! Negan was the last person she needed possibly finding out about her and Ezekiel! Though a part of her was tempted to let him go moseying down that path. Angel and some of Ezekiel's other men would probably shoot him on sight!

"I wanted to be by myself. I don't see anything wrong with that."

Negan eyed her.

"You could have just said that."

"No I couldn't because someone would've wanted to find me. Just like you did now."

"Hmmmm." was all Negan said, as he looked into the woods again.

"I'm glad you're here though," Michonne said, knowing those words would catch his attention, "because we need to talk about your finding another place to live."

Negan's head turned back to Michonne!

"Now why would you say that? Is this because of my question to you earlier?"

"No it is not!" Michonne answered sharply, not wanting to think about that earlier conversation. "It's because I walked in on Darryl and Dwight either getting ready to kill you or put you back in prison. It's because I think that Maggie has come back to do something to you. I just think it would be better if you left. I wouldn't want Judith or RJ to see something happen to you."

Negan grinned at her!

"You care, Chonnie. You care about me whether you want to admit it or not. And that's why I'm not going any fucking where."

Michonne threw up her hands!

"Negan…I'm sure you think you care about me, but this is about your wanting what Rick had. It's not happening. Come back to Alexandria if you want but I think you're taking your life into your own hands."

Negan said nothing as Michonne turned her horse and rode off. Negan looked from her retreating figure, to the wooded path she had come from. Why the hell would Chonnie have lied about where she was going? She had been annoyed that Judith wasn't around to babysit.

No. She had plans. To be somewhere And that place started down this path. Negan eased his horse into the woods she came out of, just as Michonne suddenly stopped her horse and looked behind her. Damnit! Negan was gone and probably not in the opposite direction! His nosy ass was trying to find out where she had come from! If he found King Ezekiel, his men or that prison…

Suddenly machine gun fire could be heard! Michonne rode her horse back towards the wooded path, just as Negan himself came running out! His horse was gone! He saw Michonne and ran towards her!

 **"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! TWO MEN TRIED TO KILL ME AND THEY STOLE MY HORSE!"**

Michonne casually got off of her horse and tried to calm him down!

"Look, let's just go, okay?"

Negan suddenly looked at her. Hard.

"No one was shooting at you. You know who the hell those men were, don't you?"

"Yes, there is something going on through there. Something I can't talk about."

Negan said nothing to that at first.

Then he did.

"Does Carol know what it is?"

"Look, you can ride back with me, okay?"

"So she doesn't know." Negan said carefully and Michonne could see a glint in his eyes. Damnit, what was his silence going to cost her?

"It's a surprise, okay? King Ezekiel and his men are building something for her."

"And you're helping them?"

"Something like that. Yes." Michonne said. "Now can we go? And can I trust you to keep your mouth shut?"

Negan didn't answer. He walked past her and waited by her horse. Michonne didn't like his silence. He hadn't promised anything and yet she knew he was thinking something. She walked over to the horse and Negan helped hoist her up on to the animal and then mounted himself on behind her. Negan than tugged the reigns and headed back towards Alexandria.

He curled his arm around Michonne's waist to keep her steady and the horse broke into a trot. Michonne didn't especially like riding this way, but she suspected Negan knew that if he got fresh in anyway with his hands, she'd be riding back alone!

"So…Zeke is with those men? Or is he at the Kingdom?"

"I don't want to talk." Michonne said. She also didn't want to be seen riding into Alexandria this way with him. And if Carol was there, then she knew that Michonne had told people that she was going to the Kingdom to see her. Would Negan back up her story about her wanting to just be alone?

As she was thinking along those lines, Michonne felt Negan's hand enclose something within her own. Puzzled, she looked at it.

Hell no….

It was an action figure of a guy in a black jacket with a bat! Michonne half turned around to look at him.

"Where…uh…what the hell…"

"Yep!" Negan exclaimed proudly. "While I was out looking for you, I found a pick up truck with some kids toys on the backseat floor. I'm not sure who this guy is really, but I figured you should have one of me too."

"Uh…" Michonne didn't quite know what to say. She was then stunned when he swept her braids away from the back of her neck and planted a quick kiss there.

"Baby steps, Chonnie. Baby steps." he said as they continued on towards home. Michonne held on to the 'Negan' action figure and tried to forget the way her body had tingled when his lips touched the back of her neck, just now.


	3. Chapter 3

Dexter helped Siddiq in the infirmary as a way of making himself useful around Alexandria. And of course, while he was being 'helpful' he searched for any drugs that he could use to knock Negan out with, when his 'time' came. He usually used M99, which was basically a large, animal tranquilizer, when it came to immobilizing his victims. Dexter had already checked the stables and found nothing like that kept on the grounds.

Heath was still recovering from his 'Dead Walker Whiskey' poisoning in the infirmary. Rosita had stopped in and was being examined by Siddiq. Dexter didn't know what was wrong with her and couldn't find the time to pretend to care. He had to rummage and look after Heath.

He had told Siddiq of his background, that being mainly that while had been a blood splatter specialist, he had also attended medical school and finished in the top of his class, until working with the police, like his father, Harry, and Deb, had become his calling.

Dexter now checked on Heath's IV. He was on fluids and now sitting upright. Dexter was staring down at Heath's chart when he spoke.

"It's good to have two doctors here. It reminds me of the good, safe days with Pete." Heath said, sighing.

"Pete?" Dexter asked, looking up from the chart.

"He was the original doctor here in Alexandria, years ago. When this place was first founded. When everything was fine." Heath said in a quiet, bitter voice. Dexter suspected there was more to learn here, so he decided to temper his questions so that he could indeed get answers. If he was too nosy, Heath could clam up.

"Well, things weren't ever 'fine', once the virus started infecting people." Dexter noted.

"No," Heath agreed, "but we were safe. And careful. Until we let Rick's group in here."

Dexter raised a brow. Heath instantly regretted saying that.

"I'm sorry, Dexter. I know Maggie is your wife. I never had anything against her."

Dexter set the chart down.

"No offense taken. I guess I'm curious as to how things got so bad, that Negan was locked up in a cell for years on this property? He wasn't part of your group from the beginning, right?" Dexter asked, knowing the answer but figuring if he pretended not to know, he would learn more. Maggie had told him practically nothing about how or why Negan entered her life.

"Hell no! I've never seen that fucker before in my life! Not until I came back here." Heath hissed softly. "I went on a run, I came back and Rick and his group were here. Pete 'had' to be killed. Some bullshit about his beating his wife. I never saw Pete touch Jessie…she was his wife. But next thing you know, Rick kills Pete **AND** Reg, who was Deanna's husband. Reg and Deanna were the ones that founded this place."

"Deanna was a congresswoman, right?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah. I worked for her. She and Reg were nice enough to make sure that I had a place here once the world went to hell and back."

"So," Dexter said, "you went out scavenging for a period of time. You returned here and found people dead and new people running things?"

"Yeah," Heath said nodding, "and Rick…Rick had all of these big ideas. He thought we were stupid and naive. We weren't being proactive enough against the undead…like he and his group were just so much smarter than all of us…all of us that were **ALIVE** before they came in here."

"So you remember Glenn?"

Heath nodded.

"He was cool. Low key. He kind of was the calming force whenever Rick wanted to do something stupid, which was all of the time."

"So you weren't there when Glenn and this Abraham guy were killed?" Dexter asked.

Heath shook his head.

"No. I was out on a run with Tara. She lives over at the Hilltop. But Tara's girlfriend, Denise, who was our new doctor, ended up getting killed. And you know why?"

Dexter shook his head.

"Rick offered to kill Negan and ALL of his goddamned people, for food or some shit from the Hilltop. He just tried to turn all of us into hired assassins! For food! I didn't know these people…one night Rick forced us to break into one of their 'satellite houses' and chop them up while they slept! It was bullshit! I went out on a run after that shit, ran into trouble that kept me away for years, get back and find all kinds of people dead and gone. I don't miss, Rick, sorry."

Heath glanced over at Rosita, who was shaking her head vehemently at Siddiq.

"And her…she was one chopping mofo! Her and Michonne! Look, I get what Negan is…was. But when he grabbed up Rick's group that night, they had been pulling some bullshit. The Saviors were trying to avenge their dead people."

Dexter didn't know what to say! He had never quite heard that side before.

Hell, he'd never heard it at all.

"So Glenn killed?"

"Yeah. Maggie and Carol burned some people alive. If Rick had left the shit alone, things would be different today."

"You rest." Dexter said, changing the subject. "I'll be back over to check on you later."

Heath closed his eyes and Dexter moved away from him. In the end, Negan had needed to be stopped. But it didn't sound like what happened to Glenn, would have happened if Rick's people had not started it first. That axe chopping bit at the 'satellite house', probably set Negan off.

Dexter drummed his fingers on a tray, before walking over to Siddiq, who watched Rosita hurry out of the infirmary.

"That didn't look good." Dexter noted. Siddiq looked from Rosita's retreating figure, over to Dexter.

"She's asking for Viagra."

"What?!" Dexter almost choked.

"Yes, and she doesn't want to say who it's for."

"One of the older men around here?" Dexter questioned.

"Not necessarily." Siddiq replied. "Please keep this quiet…"

"Oh of course." Dexter replied, just as the sky seemed to cloud over suddenly and hard rain came down!

"God! I hope Michonne isn't out in this!" Siddiq exclaimed.

"I'm sure she's fine." Dexter replied, unsure of where Michonne was. Apparently she was not at the Kingdom. And unfortunately, Negan was out looking for her. Rain and the sight of Negan, would be the last things Michonne would probably want to deal with.

* * *

Negan and Michonne made their way to an old library. One that Negan knew for sure, that the Saviors had used as a satellite location. They had killed the staff that remained inside, when they had refused to join their group.

Negan got off the horse, then helped Michonne down. He walked up to the door and was only mildly surprised to find it unlocked. Michonne peered at him through the raindrops.

"You've been here before?"

"It was a 'Savior' location for some of my people." Negan said and opened the door. He lead the drenched horse into the lobby, then waited for Michonne.

But she stood out in the rain.

"You didn't even bother to check if it was safe. But you didn't have to because you killed everyone here, right?" Michonne asked sarcastically. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"We all have pasts, Chonnie." Negan said, looking around. "I seem to remember your little group whipping our asses, before we caught on to who the hell you all were."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Oh of course not! Not when it makes you remember how much a part of things you were, back in the day. You don't want to talk about that…or our eventual fucking…"

Michonne rolled her eyes and walked past a set of alarms, to step into the actual library. There was dust everywhere. Negan left the horse in the lobby and walked in past her. He picked up a yellow basket and headed towards a large DVD collection.

"Let's pick up some movies the kids might like." he said and began peering at the titles. Michonne nodded and walked over to the children's section. There were Easy Reader books that she thought RJ could use. She then looked over at the chapter books. Judith should be reading some of these.

Meanwhile, Negan went to the 'A' section of DVD's and swept the first shelf into his basket! This would do for now. He would return for more later. He glanced around until he saw a CD section. He perused those, taking five from a jazz section, before heading over to the Children's department where Michonne was. He set his basket down and peered at the books she was looking at.

"Who's going to read those? Some of the babies?"

"No." Michonne said, perusing a paper thin book, "this is for RJ."

"Why?"

Michonne looked at him.

"What do you mean, 'why'? Because it's at his reading level."

"No it's not! It's probably at Darryl's reading level or even Dwight's, but RJ can read better than that!" Negan scoffed and took the book from her. "Jesus, Chonnie, there's like two words to every page!"

"What do you know about my son's reading level? I suppose these books here are beneath Judith?"

Negan picked up a Nancy Drew book.

"Christ! I remember these stupid ass books from when I was a kid! You could solve the mystery before the book was done! Look, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but someone left a copy of 'The Exorcist' lying around."

Michonne's eyes widened!

"Judith was reading that?!"

"No, RJ! Hell, he asked why the devil possessed that girl, you know the one played by Linda Blair in that movie…well anyway, I told him she was bad. I mean how the fuck would I know? Point is, he's at 'Exorcist' reading level. And if he's there then Judith can probably read some boring shit like Plato…actually, let me check and see if 'The Exorcist' is over in the movie area. RJ should see it."

"Uh, no he shouldn't! You're kidding me, right? Tell me you're bullshitting me? My son his reading 'The Exorcist'? Who's book is it?"

"The hell do I know! Look, he doesn't understand the concepts but he knows some of the big words. All i'm saying is put that baby shit back and find him a proper book on his level. Go to the adult area over there."

But Michonne was offended and horrified that Negan knew what her kids reading habits were more than she did! She sat with them during their lessons…

Actually, Nola taught them. She sent them to the small school she ran but she helped with homework. And RJ was not at an adult reading level.

"Cut the crap, Negan! And you're not showing my kids that movie." Michonne said coolly, picking up the Easy Reading books. She was taking them anyway. But Negan stared at her.

"What?"

"You're upset."

"Yes, I'm upset! You're implying I don't know what my kids are reading. And I don't believe you about RJ."

"You don't want to believe it. And you don't want to, because then you'd have to look at why you don't know."

"The rain is letting up. Let's find something to carry this stuff in and head back." Michonne said and walked away from him.

But Negan stayed rooted in place.

"I'm not judging you, Chonnie. I'm the last fucking person to do so. But whatever King Zeke and you are doing, is beginning to get in the way of your family. **OUR** family."

Michonne stopped walking and slowly turned back to face Negan.

"What did you say?"

"I said, whatever King Zeke and you…"

"No. That is not what I am talking about. We are not family. You are nothing to the kids except some larger than life guy that…"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Chonnie, I forgot to tell you: I told the kids that Rick and I were brothers! Yeah…so **THEY** think we're family. I told Judith that Rick locked me up because I'd done some bad things and I deserved it. But go and ask them. They think I'm they're real unc…"

Negan was cut off because Michonne had looked around, after seeing red, found two sign displays and threw them at Negan! He had to duck or he would've been hit!

"How **DARE YOU! YOU…YOU…"**

Negan slowly walked over to her, his facial expression no longer jeering. He looked dead serious.

"There are people that are saying that Rick isn't dead. They're saying that he ran off with that woman that ran the garbage place."

Michonne just stared at him, processing the bits of crap that had come out of Negan's mouth in such a short amount of time.

"Wh…what?"

"You remember her, don't you?"

"Yes! Her name was…Ann, I think. Father Gabriel was seeing her."

"Where is she, Chonnie?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it…" Michonne said, trailing off as a memory came to her. One in which that woman had asked to 'lay with Rick'. Negan could see that what he had told her, did not seem out of the realm of possibility. For whatever reason.

"I know you don't think I care about you. That couldn't be further from the truth. And what you're doing with Zeke…"

"I'm not doing anything with him." Michonne lied calmly. "But since you are being so nosy, I'll tell you. Ezekiel found a prison. I'm helping fix it up. The Kingdom, where it is, is not livable anymore. Ezekiel wants to surprise Carol. That's all."

"A prison? So the way there is down that path?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to trust King Zeke with all of that? Hell, Chonnie, he couldn't take care of the place he had! He'd just fuck up a prison! I say we take it for ourselves! If something happens to Alexandria, it's a back up place for us."

"There you go, Negan. Talking about taking something that belongs to someone else. Just don't say anything to Carol, okay?" Michonne requested, feeling tired suddenly. She didn't know if conversation with him just tired her out, or if it was the fact that she was lying and he just didn't seem to be buying it.

Negan could see that he had given her a lot to think about. And he wanted to let her do just that.

But there was the part of him that just wanted her. Before he could stop himself, Negan closed the distance between them, forcing Michonne back into a row of books with his nearness. He pulled her into his arms and is lips found hers in a hard, forceful kiss. And for the briefest moment, she melted, letting him have his way, until she regained control of her senses and pushed him away!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she huffed, moving away from him. "I'm not Debra Morgan. So you can just forget about anything happening between us."

"Because of Debra Morgan? Because of King Zeke or because of that one night? And Chonnie, you seem to be forgetting that your people started the trouble. Rick would've done the same thing…"

Suddenly, Michonne decided to teach this man/monster, who had bashed in the skulls of two friends of hers in front of her, who had killed people within Alexandria, who had denied Herschel the right to know his own father and had the nerve to be here when Rick was not, a lesson! She wrapped her arms around Negan's neck, pulled his lips to hers and kissed him with all the feeling and passion she could muster. She molded her body to his and ignored her own growing desire as she felt his rise and insistingly press into her.

Michonne then pushed him away!

" **THAT** , Negan, is what we could **MAYBE** have had, if you had a time machine and could change the past. But you can't. Now when we get back, you are damned well going to tell the kids that you are not their real uncle. You aren't going to say anything about the prison or what you 'think' is going on between Ezekiel and I. Understood?"

Negan said nothing as she let go of him, picked up the books and walked out into the hallway. There was room in her saddlebag, along with her now **TWO** action figures. Negan grinned as he pulled out a pack he had been wearing on his back and shoved the movies inside. Michonne then turned back to him.

"I'm going to check the back area where the employees worked. Maybe there's something else we can use." she said and began walking down a hallway. Negan called out after her.

"What day is it?"

Michonne stopped and turned to look at him.

"Tuesday, why?"

"We're fucking this weekend." Negan told her, now grinning widely. "I mean after what just happened…"

Michonne rolled her eyes and continued walking down the hallway.

 **"BY SUNDAY NIGHT AT THE LATEST! SATURDAY MORNING THE EARLIEST! FIND A CALENDAR SO I CAN CROSS OFF THE DAYS! BABY STEPS, CHONNIE! BABY STEPS!"**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was close to going down, when Negan and Michonne returned to Alexandria. And needless to say, the sight of them on the same horse, made quite the interesting picture to the townspeople that witnessed it.

Carol was one of those people. And she was still pondering it, as she helped Michonne cook dinner that night for the four of them. Judith was setting the table, while RJ was in another room, looking through the DVD's and books Michonne and Negan had returned with.

"RJ," Judith called out, "go wash your hands! It's almost time for supper!"

Her little brother did not answer her. Judith finished setting the table and walked out of the dining room. She found the DVD's and books scattered on the floor and RJ peering from behind a curtain at the window. Judith saw one DVD with a note on it and scooped down to pick it up.

 _Don't let your mother see you with this! Love, Uncle Negan_

The movie was called 'The Exorcist'. Judith glanced at the back of the DVD then looked over at her brother.

"How many are outside the gate?" she asked casually. She knew RJ was watching the front gate to see how many customers, Uncle Negan would have coming in to the bar tonight. Two people usually let customers in, slowly, making sure that they could pay with something. Many of the people were carrying things in their hands, while waiting to come in. Larger stables had to be built to accommodate the customers horses.

"A lot!" RJ answered. "But someone out there doesn't have anything!"

Judith set the DVD down and walked over to the window. She noticed who RJ was talking about. Judith shook her head.

"That's Earl. He lives over at the Hilltop. Uncle Negan said he has a drinking problem."

"But does he have stuff to trade so he can drink?" RJ asked.

"Usually. I think he's been stealing it from the Hilltop. But last time he brought us a bunch of tools. I think he thinks the tools still count for a drink tonight."

"They don't?"

"I don't think Uncle Negan is going to go for that." Judith said matter-of-factly. Meanwhile, Carol decided now was the best time to ask Michonne what was going on with her…

"So…when you returned here with Negan, you said that you had needed some time to yourself, and kind of ran into Negan while you were doing that. But you told everyone you were coming to see me. I don't get why you lied about that."

Michonne had prepared some roast beef from a cow that was slaughtered and was ladling gravy onto it. She glanced at Carol.

"I didn't want anyone looking for me. I told Negan the same thing when he found me. I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this."

"Hey, you didn't put me in the middle. I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?" Michonne asked.

"Michonne! Judith and RJ have way too much contact with him! And everyone has noticed the way he looks at you."

"Who is 'everyone'? Or are we only talking about Maggie and Darryl?" Michonne asked, walking out of the kitchen and setting the roast beef platter on to the table. Carol followed her with a bowl of potatoes.

"Maggie and Darryl care. You know that."

Michonne said nothing to that. Carol peered at her.

"What's going on? Did something happen with Negan out there?"

Michonne looked around and could hear the kids in another room. She then looked at Carol.

"Negan said something. He said one of his Saviors claimed that Rick didn't die. That he ran off with that garbage woman."

"What? What garbage woman?"

"You know! The one who lived in the junkyard with her people. Morgan stayed there for awhile."

"Ahhh." Carol said nodding. "Okay, I do remember her. Her name was Janet. Or Jacy or something like that."

"It was Anne. Jadis before that." Michonne said quietly. "And this 'someone' that Negan knows, is claiming that Rick was seen running off with her."

Carol gave her a skeptical look!

"Oh come on, Michonne! 'Running off' how? Huh? Rick was in an explosion!"

"I don't know, Carol! It's one thing to say that Rick ran off with another woman," Michonne said urgently, "but to name that woman? And where is she? I haven't seen her in years!"

"Wasn't she close with Gabriel? Maybe he knows something about what happened to her? But Michonne, whatever happened to her, didn't involve Rick! And Negan is a troublemaker that's trying to get into your pants! No one told him anything of the kind! I'm surprised you didn't trample him with your horse and come back here alone!"

"He lost his horse." Michonne said absently.

"Lost it how?"

Michonne suddenly realized she needed to tread carefully.

"He claimed some men stole it."

"Some men, where? No one from any of the communities would steal a horse."

"They might from Negan." Michonne answered. "I didn't really question it. I just gave him a ride back here. We found a library, we picked some things up for the kids and that's when he told me that story."

"What is there about the story that sounds believable, Michonne? Nothing!"

"Jadis, Anne, or whatever she was called, hit on Rick! Right in front of me! What if she has had him someplace this whole time?"

"You really think there could be something to any of this? From the man that murdered our friends?"

Michonne was quiet for a moment before shaking her head. Carol smiled wanly and touched her shoulder.

"Good. But this is proof that something has to be done about him. If he's saying this kind of crap to you, what is he telling the kids?"

Michonne didn't even want to get into the hellacious lie Negan had told Judith and RJ. She shrugged.

"You know what? Let's not talk about Negan anymore. It will just spoil dinner. Tell me about King Zeke. How are things going?" Michonne asked lightly.

Carol's face darkened some and Michonne was sorry she had asked. She felt her stomach muscles tighten and she steeled herself for Carol's answer. And answer that she hoped would not reveal that she knew Ezekiel was having an affair.

"What is it?" Michonne found herself asking.

Carol sighed.

"Ezekiel has given up on The Kingdom. **OUR** Kingdom. The place where we met and fell in love."

"What do you mean he's 'given up?" Michonne asked.

"Henry is at the Hilltop apprenticing! His goal is to fix some things around there so they will work again! But it's like Ezekiel is disregarding all of that. He's ready to pack everyone up and leave for the unknown."

"He said that?"

"No. What he's doing is taking some men and 'scouting' for some new place for us to live. I don't think we should take the chance." Carol said simply.

"Okay," Michonne said carefully, "but what if he found someplace better? What then?"

"I don't know," Carol said, sounding dismissive, "my real problem here is that wherever it is, will probably be further away from the other communities than I would like. I mean it would almost have to be, wouldn't it? I've seen nothing around here that would house all of us. Have you?"

Michonne rubbed the back of her neck nervously and lied.

"No."

"Okay then! He's wasting his time! And yet I don't want to look unsupportive. He wants to do this thing instead of working with what we have…"

Michonne could not stand Carol's negativity a second longer!

"Carol, the night Negan tore through here and burned up this place…the same night Carl died, I didn't think any of us would be able to come back here. But we made it work. And that was possible because Deanna meant for this place to be for an emergency situation. The school you all live in, isn't meant for living day in and day out. If Ezekiel thinks he can find a place that is, let him and support the decision."

Before Carol could respond, Judith and RJ came into the dining room.

"Uncle Negan's bar is getting ready to open up. When I finish supper, can I go over and help?" Judith asked, sitting down. Carol gaped at Judith, then looked over at Michonne.

"I don't think he really needs any help, Judith." Michonne answered.

"Deke doesn't water down the drinks enough on the customers that bring useless things for us. He needs watching." Judith said solemnly.

"Oh my God. Tell me she didn't just say that!" Carol exclaimed.

"It's true," RJ said, backing up his sister, "one night, I saw a guy at the gate bring in a box of cookies. I think they could have been stale."

"Cookies for a drink, Mama?" Judith asked, indignant. "I just think that if people want to drink here and they bring us useless stuff, they shouldn't get a good amount."

"Yeah!" RJ sniffed.

"Okay," Michonne said, feeling Carol's disapproval coming in waves, "the answer is 'no'. But you can watch one of the DVD's your Uncle…that Negan brought back for you. After dinner."

Judith didn't look happy but she nodded. She would sneak out later like she usually did. RJ was happy about the DVD's. He saw a movie called 'A Bug's Life' that looked good!

* * *

Negan leaned back in his office chair. Lucille was on his desk. On the other side of it were Eugene and Rosita.

The bar had opened for the night and Deke, who was formerly a Savior and now lived here in Alexandria, had checked the merchandise at the gate and then opened up. He was bartending tonight as well.

But back to Eugene and Rosita…they had bad news for him, and Rosita had attitude about it.

"Your telling me that our special 'ingredient' can't be found anywhere? You asked Siddiq?" Negan asked, eyeing Rosita.

Rosita leaned forward.

"Someone stole it out of Eugene's lab. And I think it was either you or a former Savior that's willing to kiss your ass." she said coolly.

"Whoa! Why the fuck would I fuck up my own invention? And just so you know 'Miss Smart Ass', the three of us are the only ones that know that the dead walker ashes, mixed with Viagra, are what gives the cocktail that special kick!" Negan huffed. "Now for all I fucking know, you two ran your goddamned mouths and now we have competition!"

"Don't be stupid!" Rosita snapped. "No one else knows how to use the chemicals or equipment to copy us!"

Negan gave her a dirty look.

"Don't you ever refer to me as 'stupid' again, 'Rosie', you got that? Eugene, do you have a pair or are you going to explain how a whole supply of Viagra went missing?"

Eugene decided he wasn't going to even glance Rosita's way. Otherwise he'd give everything away. The 'everything' being how he and Rosita had met some people that lived in an unbelievably large and well run community called Lakeville, that they had sold Dead Walker Cocktail to in exchange for one of their nice houses to live in, in the community, among other things. They also had a large number of helicopters, fuel…the place made all of the communities around here look like…well…shitholes. They even found out that Maggie and Dexter used to live there. Rosita especially couldn't understand why Maggie would ever leave a place like that.

But the most interesting part of this new community that they had found, just by chance, was that most people there owned their own businesses. And Eugene and Rosita were getting ready to set up a bar, serving the dead walker cocktail and screw Negan in the process. Neither of them could take living in Alexandria with him on the loose. They went into business with him for the purpose of cheating him, then once Lakeville came along, they decided to go into business for themselves. Secretly.

The Viagra was not missing.

It was in Lakeville. And without a substitute, Negan's bar would go belly up. It would be a nice goodbye to the fucker that had slain so many people in his wake. What the hell was Michonne thinking by not putting him back in his goddamned cell after they had cleaned up after the flood? Eugene just didn't want to be unnerved everytime he saw the man. He couldn't help but think that if Rick were alive, none of this would be happening. He didn't want to live here anymore and neither did Rosita. And if Abraham were still alive, he'd be leaving with them.

Negan, for his part, was anything but stupid. He suspected the two of them were selling HIS liquor on the side someplace. But where, he couldn't fathom. Nor could he really prove it. Maybe some poor impotent fuck had stolen the stuff. But somehow, his senses didn't tell him that. His senses told him that these two were trying to make a fool out of him.

Meanwhile, in the bar, Debra Morgan walked in and sat at the bar. Deke eyed her. Personally, he'd like to fuck her but he was unsure of what was going on between her and Negan. And it wasn't as if things were the way they were before. Even if she was someone Negan was interested in, she wasn't a 'wife' or someone he couldn't get with. But still, he did wonder…

"Hey, Deb! What's going on?"

"Fix me anything but that Dead Walker shit. Bourbon if you have it." Deb sighed, looking around.

""You got it!" Deke said and poured her glass. He pushed it towards her and she downed it in one gulp.

"Another?" he asked but Deb shook her head.

"No. I mean it was nice of you to give me that one on the house. I know I should've brought something to trade."

"Well, I figured with your being with Negan, it was on the house." Deke asked carefully. Deb rolled her eyes!

"I am not with him! Jesus! Negan has a big, fucking mouth!"

"I didn't hear it from Negan! Dwight and Sherry were talking."

"Goddamnit! They don't have enough to do with those pissy smelling kids of theirs? Jesus!" Deb griped, looking around Deke. Negan's office door was partially open and he could see that he was having an argument with Eugene and Rosita. Deb wondered what that was all about?

The office door opened and Eugene came scurrying out! Rosita was a bit slower with her exit. Deliberately so. Negan pointed his bat at both of them!

"We're going to have a Council meeting about this shit! You're both stealing product here!"

Rosita folded her arms and laughed in a scoffing manner!

"Prove it, asshole! And even if you could, Eugene is the genius behind your shithole bar and drink! Without him, you're nothing!"

"Yeah, without him I am! You on the other fucking hand don't amount to shit in this equation!" Negan snapped.

"I think Eugene would disagree." Rosita replied, walking up to him and 'Lucille'. "Abraham would've disagreed as well."

"Oh Christ! I don't want to hear about it! Both of you get the hell out of my bar! I'm speaking to Michonne about this shit tonight!"

"What do you think 'Chonnie' is going to be able to do to help you? Huh, Negan?" Rosita jeered. The few customers in the bar were now staring at the two of them. Eugene noticed and realized that Rosita was close to revealing their secret.

"Come on, Rosita! Let's just get out of here." Eugene said urgently. Negan pointed his bat at her.

"I don't like your fucking tone. And if I go before the council and tell them that you're selling liquor on the side but keeping the profits, we'll see who's side they'll be on! What the fuck have you two been given for the shit you're not bringing in to Alexandria? Huh? I think the whole town will be **VERY** damned interested to know!" Negan half grinned.

Everyone was now looking at Eugene and Rosita curiously. Rosita could see that they were wondering if the two of them were indeed hiding things. Rosita grabbed Eugene's hand and hurried out of the bar! Negan looked at Deke.

"Cover me! I'm going to talk to Michonne."

Debra got off of her barstool and stood in front of Negan.

"Okay, first of all, you can't go over there like this. She and the kids are probably eating and…"

"Hey, Deb! What fucking business of this is yours? People are stealing from me and it's going to be corrected!"

"Why don't you let me find out if there is anything to this?" Deb asked quietly. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't need a detective, Deb, no offense. I already know my shit has been stolen. I need to keep those two from starting a business with **MY** invention!" he snapped before moving around her and leaving the bar. Deb stared after him, then turned back to Deke. She took off a watch.

"My father gave this to me. Will it buy me another bourbon."

Deke took the offered watch and looked it over. He then poured a sliver of bourbon into a glass and pushed it towards her.

"Nothing personal, Deb. I'd give you more but I think the crystals are cubic zirconia."

* * *

Maggie watched Eugene and Rosita slam out of Negan's bar from her darkened porch.

Then she saw Negan leave and head towards Michonne's home.

Maggie turned from Negan's bar and looked in the other direction. Towards a storage garage. She knew Dexter was in there looking for supplies for his 'kill room'. Yes, she knew about him and what he did,

Deb had told her and swore her to secrecy, back in Lakeville, when she could see that Maggie and Dexter were getting close. Oddly, Maggie had not cared. Nor had she really healed from Glenn's death. Yes, she had thought she was okay with the broken man that Negan had appeared to be, the last time she saw him in his cell.

But it was Dexter that made her realize that it wasn't alright. It was nothing he ever said to her, nor did he know that she knew what he was. But Maggie was drawn to his firm belief that people that hurt people, needed to be punished. Deb became concerned that Dexter was killing people in Lakeville and Maggie had scoffed! Dexter didn't just kill on a whim! Nor would he have ever just 'framed' walkers for the deaths. Dexter had wanted to stay and punish the killer there. Maggie always felt like he might have known who it was. And she would have been fine with that too, except for Carol.

Carol had traveled a long way to tell her that Negan was out of his cell and living in Alexandria like he had done nothing wrong. And he seemed to be in good spirits. Glenn would have been in good spirits too, watching his son grow up. She convinced Dexter that she was frightened about what was going on in Lakeville and together, they took their sons and Deb out of there and back to Alexandria.

But something unexpected happened in the first few days of their arrival. Darryl was there. Darryl who had been off by himself, trying to come to terms with Rick's death. Darryl, who understood better than anyone, that Negan could not be allowed to live when Glenn wasn't.

Darryl, whom she began sleeping with, shortly after she, Dexter, their two sons and Deb, arrived here.

She felt his arms encircle her waist from behind in the darkness. Maggie glanced over at at the storage garage. She saw Dexter's pen light and knew he was too busy to be suspicious of what was going on. And oddly, she felt very little guilt. Dexter was a serial killer. She didn't know if he had the capacity to be jealous or even love all that much. Though she could see that he did care for Harrison and Deb.

"I don't like him." Darryl murmured, kissing the back of her neck. Maggie knew he was referring to Dexter. She turned in his arms and kissed him. They had known one another for years and she had never felt anything but friendship for him. She didn't know if it was like that for him, the confusion of the how and why they became lovers, but in this new world, there was no point in wondering 'why'.

Which brought Maggie back to Negan, as Darryl's lips branded her own with his response to her kisses. Maggie was not about to wonder anything about that piece of filth. She didn't want to know about his past or the how or why he came to be. She just wanted him gone. Dead or gone. Dead, preferably.

Darryl felt the same way and his mouth reluctantly left hers as he looked over at Negan's bar.

"I saw Rosita and Eugene leave. I think that 'Dead Walker Cocktail' shit is over."

Maggie frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think they've been doing some business on the side. I ran in to Jesus, who said someone over at Oceanside, knows someone who drinks over at that place where you were living."

"Lakeville?"

"Yeah. That particular brand of liquor has been seen over that way."

"Darryl that's like near the state line!"

"Yeah and from what I can tell, Negan hasn't ventured out that far."

"But you think Rosita and Eugene have?"

Darryl nodded and he could tell that that news bothered her.

"What is it? I'm glad they're fucking Negan over."

"Darryl, I never told anyone this, but Dexter and I Ieft there because they have a serial killer problem!" she whispered fervently. Darryl didn't know about Dexter being one himself, otherwise she knew he'd want him thrown out of here. But if Maggie had ever thought Dexter had been the killer in Lakeville, she would've packed Herschel up and came back to Alexandria alone.

"A serial killer problem?" Darryl asked. "What the hell, Maggie?"

"We have to warn Eugene and Rosita." Maggie said. She looked over at the storage garage. The pen light could not be seen. That meant she didn't know where Dexter was now.

"You'd better go." Maggie whispered and Darryl stole another quick kiss, before easing off of the porch. He was going off to find Eugene and Rosita. Maggie clenched her jaw and went back inside the house. Dexter would join her inside. Eventually.

* * *

Michonne opened the door to Negan, who was holding his bat over his shoulder.

"Hey! Can I come in? We need to talk."

Michonne raised a brow.

"You know, I'm watching 'The Exorcist' with the kids. Somehow that movie, which I asked you not to bring back here, ended up here anyway. I figured there was no stopping them from wanting to see it, so I'm monitoring it. It is just as nasty and bad as I remembered!" Michonne huffed. "How could you?"

"Chonnie, I really need to talk to you. We need to have a council meeting in the morning. Some shit is up and I need to get my side in first."

Michonne could hear the urgency in his voice and stepped aside to let him in. RJ, who had gotten up to see who was at the door, ran and jumped into his arms!

"Uncle Negan! Thank you for the movie!"

"You're welcome!" he said, hugging him tight. Judith jumped up and came out into the hallway.

"That demon needs to blow it's nose!" she complained. "Do you need help at the bar tonight?"

"No, honey, but I need for you to watch RJ here while your mother and I talk over at the bar." Negan told her. Michonne said nothing during this exchange, since she didn't want to talk bar business inside the house anyway. She looked at Judith.

"Your Aunt Carol is upstairs asleep. If you need anything, get her. I'm not going to be long." Michonne said. Judith nodded and she and RJ went back into the TV room. Michonne turned and nodded to Negan. They left the house and headed back over to the bar in the darkness.

"Carol is sleeping over? In your house?" Negan asked knowingly.

"Just shut up with that."

"With what, Chonnie? I'm worried as fuck that the woman could kill you in the night! I think I should sleep over too."

"Nothing is going on and I'm tired of you saying that." Michonne huffed.

"I'm just saying this is some dangerous shit here tonight. Carol might even know."

Michonne stopped walking and faced him.

"Tell me who you heard that story about Rick from?"

Negan shrugged.

"Some half assed Savior that I never liked. I don't remember his name but I do remember his face. I'd know him if I saw him again."

"And he's not in the bar tonight, hey?"

Negan reached out and twirled one of her dreads with his fingers.

"You think I made it up? I care about you. I wouldn't make up some shit like that, knowing it would hurt you. Or the kids. I said it so you could let Rick go."

Michonne pulled away from him and headed into the bar. She said hello to Deke and eyed the other customers before heading to the office. Negan nodded to Deke, noticed Deb was nowhere around and followed Michonne into the office and closed the door.

"What's this all about?" Miichonne asked tiredly.

"Eugene and Rosita." Negan said, setting his bat on his desk. "They've been selling 'Dead Walker Cocktail' on the side and keeping the profits. Profits that belong to Alexandria here."

Michonne frowned.

"Can you prove that? I mean why would they pocket anything?"

"Because they're planning on leaving here. I think they have a set up some other place and have been using our resources to get to that point. Hell, Chonnie, they could be robbing us blind!"

"Whoa! They said this?"

"No. They denied it up to their asses, but I got word of it from someone."

"The same 'someone' that said Rick ran off with that garbage woman?"

Negan folded his arms.

"There is a secret ingredient that gives that drink it's kick. It's Viagra. And suddenly, all of it is fucking gone! Eugene and Rosita don't know where it is or where it's gone! But you can bet for every bottle they're selling, they are getting something for it! Something that Alexandria isn't getting!"

"You put Viagra in that drink? And Eugene and Rosita knew this the whole time?"

Negan nodded.

"Okay, we'll call a meeting and find out what's going on. If there is anything going on. Maybe they did indeed lose the drug."

Negan snorted!

"You know, I'm just trying to help you look after this place. I'm trying to keep you from being robbed blind…"

Suddenly, Deke burst into the office!

"Someone has set fire to the bar! There's flames around all four walls! We're trapped!" Deke yelled and Michonne could see smoke billowing in! The three of them ran out into the bar area, where someone had broken a window to get out and burned themselves. Another stupid person tried to put the fire out with liquor!

"Fucking Christ!" Negan yelled. Michonne looked around wildly! The broken window was their only way out! They would have to beat back the flames with something to get out of here! Her mind went to Judith and RJ. _God, please don't force them to live as orphans!_

Then, they got a lucky break.

It began to rain. Hard. The fire was extinguished almost immediately. Michonne stared as people started running towards the bar—now. Deke helped a few of the customers out of the window and Siddiq and Dexter hurried towards the burned customer.

" **WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!** " Siddiq yelled. Debra appeared and stared at Negan and Michonne.

"What the fuck happened? I was just in there!"

"Someone tried to kill me and didn't give two fucks if other people died too! Thank God for the goddamned rain!" Negan yelled. He looked over at Michonne. Her expression was one of anger and shock.

"Chonnie? Look, we're okay now!"

Michonne said nothing to that. It was one thing to try and kill Negan, but whoever this murdering fuck was, they knew she was inside and didn't give two damns whether she died too! Or the customers!

No. Whoever this was, was getting the hell up out of Alexandria! Debra approached her.

"Let me do some digging. I'll find out who did this." she said. Michonne was still speechless from anger and shock. Negan answered for her.

"Do it."

Debra turned and hurried off. She had a list of suspects in mind. She watched Dexter help another customer over to the infirmary to get checked out and mentally crossed her brother off of the list. Fire, and in such a cowardly fashion, was not his mode of murder.

Meanwhile, the rain continued to pummel down and Negan smiled at Michonne.

He actually grinned. Michonne noticed.

"What are you grinning about? Huh? We almost died in there! Judith and RJ would've been without us!"

"The Gods were smiling on us tonight, Chonnie! The rain that's coming down is proof of that! We have a cop living here who is chomping at the bit to find out who did this! This is the best night I've had in a **LONG** time!"

Michonne rolled her eyes as the rain began to let up and Negan walked back into the bar, via the actual door. Alexandrians began to come over, asking if they were alright and Michonne gritted her teeth and pretended not to be mad, that people were acting concerned after the fact! They had a firetruck stored here for God's sakes and no one went to go get it!

There was a serious apathy problem here. And Michonne didn't even know if getting rid of Negan would solve it. She turned and went inside the bar as well. Negan was pouring two drinks and Michonne shook her head.

"I'm not drinking anything with ashes and viagra." she said quietly, as she sat up on a bar stool.

"This isn't the cocktail. This is straight up bourbon. You need it. You have to go back home and make those kids believe that nothing that was any big deal, happened tonight." he told her, pushing the drink towards her. Michonne nodded, sipped and winced. She didn't like bourbon but she sipped some more anyway. As she drank, Negan reached out and entwined her other hand within in his own.

"You've got to get smart, Chonnie. You saved my life when you kept me from drowning in that cell. People are angry with you about it. Someone meant for me to die and didn't give a damn if you did too. You might have known that if…"

Michonne began to pull her hand from his, but Negan tightened his grip on it.

"That thing you have going with him, ends, Chonnie." he said and let go of her hand. Michonne said nothing as Deke returned and him and Negan began discussing the damage to the outside of the bar. Michonne slid off her barstool and made her way back home. Her thoughts were not on the fire.

They were on Rick. When Rick made the decision to not kill Negan, people that they loved and trusted, went around him. And Rick paid the price for it.

Michonne had no intention of going down like Rick did. She stopped and looked back at Negan's bar, before heading up the porch steps to her house. The damage didn't look too bad, but wisps of smoke were still visible. It could have been much worse.

That fire was meant to be much worse.

She opened the door quietly and found that the kids were so into 'The Exorcist', that they hadn't known anything was happening outside! Michonne smiled wanly. For that she was glad. She headed upstairs quietly to change, since she smelled of smoke.

Michonne looked in on Carol, who was asleep, with her back to the door. Michonne softly closed her door and headed to her own room. She opened the door, closed it and then went about the process of finding something else to put on, when her eyes fell upon her saddle bag.

The two action figures were still inside. Michonne walked over to the chair and removed the Rick action figure and placed him on the dresser, standing. She then set the bag back down and walked over to her closet. Her hand closed around the doorknob, before she let go of it, walked back over to the bag and pulled out the Negan action figure as well. She placed him on top of the dresser, only lying down. She then walked back over to the closet again, found a change of clothes and went back downstairs to see if that stupid movie had been a mistake to let the kids watch.

Tomorrow, she would deal with who tried to kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol smelled pancakes.

She awoke in the guest room of Michonne's home, sat up and stretched. The sun was shining and beaming down on her through a window. It made her smile. The sun should always be this bright and pretty in the morning.

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Carol found herself replaying her conversation with Michonne last night. The conversation where Michonne told her that she thought the Garbage woman had run off with Rick. Not only was it a lie, but it sounded half assed. Like it was created by a half assed person named Negan!

Before Carol left Alexandria today, she intended to try and convince Michonne to limit the amount of contact Judith and RJ had with that man. It was clear to most people living here, that that man was trying to take over Alexandria. And he was using Michonne and the kids to do it.

Carol decided to let her hair air dry and walked out of the guest room, closing the door behind her. She suspected Judith and RJ were still asleep, otherwise there would be as much chatter as there had been last night, coming from down below. She decided now would be the perfect time to have a hard talk with Michonne.

She hurried down the stairs and cut through the dining room. The smell of those pancakes was just mouth watering! Maybe she could take some back to the Kingdom for Ezekiel, if he had returned from God knows where. Carol told herself that this was something her 'King' had to get out of his system. Once he realized how impractical he was being, he would come home for good…

Carol stopped short when she entered the kitchen.

There were pancakes being cooked.

They were shaped like Mickey Mouse. And Michonne was not the cook.

Negan was.

"Well good morning, Carol! Why don't you pull up a chair and sit down!" he said cheerfully. Carol noticed he had the gall to be wearing an apron over a black t-shirt and jeans. The apron made him look very at home in this house.

"What are you doing here?" Carol asked in a level tone of voice. Negan shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damned well what I mean! Do you just make it a habit of showing up here before everyone is awake?"

"I don't get what you're asking." Negan said, sliding a pancake onto a plate and setting it on the table. "Aaron found some sap in a tree for syrup. Pull up a chair."

Carol folded her arms.

"Get out of here. And I don't just mean out of Michonne's house. I mean out of Alexandria. If you care anything about Judith and RJ, you'll leave."

"Well, hell, Carol, next thing you'll be saying is that I should leave for the 'good of mankind' as well."

"Something like that." Carol said coolly.

Negan put down the griddle and the spatula. He then slowly took off his apron.

"I'm here to make sure that Michonne and the kids are safe. You see, someone tried to burn down my bar last night. Michonne and I were in it, along with an employee and a few customers. Did you know that? I'm guessing not, because I didn't see you come over and try and help put the fire out." Negan said, his eyes locked on hers.

Carol shook her head.

"No. I didn't know. I went to bed early and slept soundly the whole night. How is Michonne? Was she hurt?"

Negan didn't answer that at first.

"You know, Carol, all of us that have survived this fucked up world so far, never really sleep a whole night. You have to learn to sleep with one eye open. You always struck me as the type that did just that. And yet last night you slept soundly?"

"What are you talking about, Negan? Huh? It sounds like you're accusing me of something! Just like it sounds like you're trying to tell Michonne that Rick ran off with another woman! You leave this house— **NOW**!"

"You don't live here so I'm going to have to pass on that request. I just told you someone tried to burn Michonne and I up last night. There's a fucking psycho loose around here so someone's got to look out for Chonnie and the kids."

"Stop calling her that. Stop pretending to care about her or those kids! You're trying to begin another Savior compound with your bullshit bar! Everyone knows that your customers are lushes that are stealing resources from other communities, just to drink here!"

Meanwhile, Judith was dressed and ready for the day. She slowly walked down the stairs, followed by RJ, who was still in pajamas. They both could hear arguing. Judith was about to pull out her gun, when she recognized the voices as Uncle Negan's and Aunt Carol's. The kids slowly made their way to the kitchen, where Negan was the first to spot them.

"Good morning! I've got pancakes, syrup and a bit of bacon that I'd been holding in storage over at my place. Judith, honey, set the table. RJ…"

"What's going on, Uncle Negan?" Judith interrupted. "Why are you fighting with Aunt Carol?"

Carol turned to look at the kids.

"Is he here every morning?" she asked them.

RJ shook his head and Judith squinted at her, before looking around her at Negan. Negan grinned carelessly.

"Kids, we aren't fighting. See, I caught Aunt Carol doing something bad and she's asking me not to say anything to you all." he lied. Carol slowly turned back to face him. What possible lie was about to come out of this sonofabitch's mouth now?!

"What, Uncle Negan?" RJ asked in a small voice.

"Well, your aunt here comes from a community that's poor. I came over here to make breakfast and let your Momma sleep in, when I found your Aunt Carol stealing food out of your refrigerator for sandwich fixin's. She's headed back home today and…"

Carol looked around, picked up a plate on the table and flung it at Negan's head! He ducked and it smashed against the wall next to the back door! RJ turned his face into Judith, who wrapped her arms around him!

"Stop it, Aunt Carol!" Judith yelled. "You didn't have to steal from us! We would've shared!"

Meanwhile, it was the plate crashing and breaking, that woke Michonne out of a restless sleep! She sat up and listened. She heard arguing and jumped up, putting on a robe! What the hell was going on?

She hurried out of her room and down the stairs. As she neared the source of the commotion, Michonne recognized the voices. And one of them belonged to Negan! What was he doing in this house before she was awake?

Michonne went into the kitchen and RJ pulled away from Judith and ran to her! Judith moved around Carol and stood next to Negan.

"What's going on in here?" Michonne asked, feeling RJ's unease. "What happened in here?"

"Uncle Negan caught Aunt Carol trying to steal food." Judith said calmly. Michonne looked from Judith to Carol.

"Carol, what is this all about?" she asked.

"I confronted this lying piece of filth and he told the kids that story! How often is he in this house before everyone gets up, Michonne?"

Sensing another 'Carol Lecture', Michonne set RJ away from her.

"Honey, go get dressed and then get ready for school with Nola."

"Actually," Negan drawled, "I could use some help cleaning up the bar."

"Why?" Judith asked.

"Someone tried to burn it down last night." Negan said. RJ gasped and Judith walked over to a window and looked out. The bar did look bad. She looked up at Negan.

"Why? Was it a customer?" she asked him.

Michonne interrupted.

"The kids are going to school. Other people will help clean up the bar." Michonne said to the kids. "Judith, help your brother get dressed, then come back down here and eat."

Judith did not contradict Michonne. She knew she would probably throw Aunt Carol out for what she tried to do. Negan put an arm around Judith.

"Do as your Momma says. I'll see you both after school."

Judith nodded and walked over to RJ, grabbing him by the hand. They quietly left the kitchen. Carol could not believe what she had just seen!

"Rick would be rolling around in his grave if he saw this! So would Abraham and Glenn, now that I think about it!"

Michonne was about to tell her to shut the hell up, when the front door opened and King Ezekiel walked in! Their eyes locked on one another for a moment, before Ezekiel looked to Carol. Carol ran into his arms!

"I was told you were here," Ezekiel said, giving Negan a look of distaste, "what is going on here? And do not tell me nothing. There was clearly a fire across the way."

Michonne dragged her eyes off of Ezekiel and Carol, and looked at Negan.

"Go." she said softly.

"Council meeting at nine?" he asked as a reminder.

Michonne nodded and Negan walked to the back kitchen door, opened it and left, closing it behind him. Michonne sighed and turned to face her lover and his wife.

"Carol, Ezekiel, there was a fire at Negan's the other night. While I was there."

"When were you there? When I went to bed last night you were watching a movie with the kids." Carol noted.

"Negan came by. He is having a disagreement with Eugene and Rosita that he wants called attention to before the council. While we were talking about it, someone set fire to the bar."

"But you are alright?" Ezekiel asked carefully. Michonne nodded.

"I'm fine. Though it was disheartening to not hear the sound of a siren. Aaron managed to find a fire engine and bring it back here. That might have helped."

Carol folded her arms.

"I'm sure whoever did it, was only trying to kill Negan. I think people around here thought he was alone in there. That's why no one went to get the engine."

"Carol!" King Ezekiel admonished.

"Ezekiel, I'm just saying that whoever did this, meant to only kill Negan! They probably didn't know other people were inside!"

"That would've been pretty hard to miss, Carol." Michonne said calmly. "And now I'm wondering if this is maybe the work of someone who just doesn't like the idea of a bar in Alexandria."

"You know," Ezekiel said, "it could have been a drunk customer? Someone that was displeased with the amount of liquor they received, versus how they 'paid'?"

Michonne nodded.

"Deb Morgan is looking into it. She's Maggie's sister-in-law and she used to be a cop. She's also looking for something to do around here."

Carol said nothing. It was her fear that either Maggie or Darryl had done this. And if they had, they might be asked to leave. Carol cleared her throat.

"Seriously, Michonne, about Negan…"

"Carol, the bottom line is that his bar does bring in resources. I am not a fool. I know what he is. I was there." Michonne said. Ezekiel looked from her over to Carol.

"I think we should be headed out. There is something I want to show you on the way back."

Michonne tried not to react, but she knew Ezekiel was in all likelihood, going to show Carol the prison. This was a good thing. Maybe if Carol had a much bigger place to be in charge of, she'd keep her nose out of Alexandrian business.

But Carol was not so eager to leave.

"I'd actually like to stay and hear what happens at the Council meeting. If for no other reason, just to see how another community handles problems. I'm going to go and see if I can catch up with Darryl." Carol said, before giving Ezekiel a quick kiss and walking out of the house.

Once the door closed, Michonne glanced towards the stairs. The kids were still in the house. She then looked at Ezekiel, who's expression was quite different now that Carol was not present.

"Tell me what was really going on here? Why was Negan in this house?" Ezekiel asked.

"I think he probably called himself protecting us. Because of the fire. I have no idea." Michonne sighed, before sitting down on the couch. Ezekiel sat down next to her.

"Really?"

"What do you mean, 'really'? Ezekiel, I can't have you doubting my common sense like Carol does."

"No one is doubting that, Michonne. Carol is worried. I am now worried. You left our bed because he was troubling people here. Now I come here to pick my wife, only to find her sparring with him in some way? You have a council. Why don't you take a vote to get him thrown out of here?"

"Because I don't think he would get thrown out of here. That bar of his, represents the old ways. It reminds people of what used to be. I do have to keep that in mind."

"No one says that bar has to go away. Just him." Ezekiel said cautiously. Michonne heard the kids coming down the stairs and stood up. It was time to get them fed and ready for school. Ezekiel stood up as well. Maybe Carol had had the right idea. He too wanted to witness a council meeting. Maybe he would bring up the idea of excommunicating Negan himself.

* * *

Deb hurried to the front door, found Negan about to knock and stepped on to the porch, closing the door behind her.

"Christ! What the fuck are you doing on this porch?! Huh? Dexter, Maggie and the kids are inside, eating breakfast!"

"Oh I can't come up on someone's porch now? Fucking Christ, I do live here too!" Negan complained.

"Oh cut the shit! You know why you can't be on this particular porch! What are you doing here?"

"Tell me you found out something! Jesus, I'm going crazy here trying to figure out who hates me enough to kill other people too, just to get me!"

Deb looked around, before answering.

"I've been working on it. Just so you know, Dwight didn't go anywhere yesterday. He's top on my list."

Negan eyed her.

"What do you mean? He's off with Aaron scavenging."

"Yeah, I thought that too. We all thought that. Aaron just got back this morning with quite a load. He bitched to me that he could've taken more if Dwight hadn't begged off. Apparently one of his twins was sick. I went to the house he lives in with Sherry and heard one of the kids crying. I knocked and knocked and no one came to the door. Eventually the baby stopped crying too." Deb said.

"So you think Dwight and Sherry were pretending not to be home?" Negan asked, wondering if that was much of a clue or not.

"Someone got the baby to shut up."

"Or maybe the baby just stopped crying on it's own. Hell, Deb, maybe something happened to Dwight and Sherry in there and they can't answer the door. If I gave a fuck, I'd check, but I don't so…"

"I get your point and yes, I think they were pretending not to be home. They know something about last night." Deb said. Negan looked around her at the windows.

"What about your creepy brother, his wife and that kid? The one that's not your brother's?"

Deb folded her arms.

"Dexter doesn't set fires."

Negan grinned!

"But he does do other shit, right? And there is always Maggie and Herschel."

Meanwhile, inside, Dexter was trying to set a good example by eating oatmeal with Harrison, but he couldn't stand it! Harrison burst out laughing!

"Come on, Dad! This stuff sucks!"

"You've been spending too much time around Deb."

"No I haven't! I didn't say 'damn' or 'fuck'."

"Harrison!" Dexter sighed. "I'm going to get us something else to eat."

"Where's Maggie?" Harrison asked.

"She didn't sleep well. That fire worried her." Dexter said, looking around. "Where's Herschel?"

Harrison shrugged. Dexter looked at him suspiciously.

"You two are as thick as thieves and suddenly you don't know where he is?" Dexter asked, not buying it. Meanwhile, Hershel, who was on a second floor terrace, picked up the bow and arrow set he had 'borrowed' from Darryl, aimed downwards and released an arrow towards Negan—the man that murdered his real father.

Unfortunately, the arrow missed Negan and buried itself in the wooden, porch railing! But Deb and Negan saw it and looked up!

"What the fuck?!" Negan almost screeched. Dexter heard that and he and Harrison came running out of the house! Dexter eyed Negan as he picked up the arrow, then looked at Deb.

"What's going on out here? What is he doing on our porch?" Dexter asked.

"I'm on your porch because it's a free fucking country!" Negan snapped. Dexter snatched the arrow out of his hand.

"Not anymore it isn't." he said and broke the arrow in half with his hands. He then looked at Deb again.

"Darryl has clearly lost his mind. Maybe you should talk to him." Dexter strongly hinted. Clearly he had tried to kill Negan and missed. But Negan had news for him!

"That wasn't from Darryl! Your step son tried to kill me from that balcony!" Negan snapped.

Dexter backed back off of the porch a bit but saw no one on the second floor. He then hurried back inside to find Maggie coming down the stairs and moving towards the door!

"Whoa! Honey, I'll deal with him!"

Maggie stopped and looked at her husband.

"I'll do it. It's about time I did anyway." she said, touching his face. She walked outside and gave Negan a smarmy look.

"Get off of my porch." she said coolly.

"Your son tried to kill me." was Negan's reply.

"Can you prove that?"

"I fucking saw him!"

Deb ran interference.

"Okay, Negan, I'm sure he was just playing around. I'm sure Herschel didn't mean to aim near you. What I want to know is how he got ahold of Darryl's arrows? Darryl lives way the hell near the gate. And he doesn't just leave his weapons lying around." Deb said.

"Her brat boy probably broke in and stole them." Negan said calmly.

Maggie did not respond. Darryl had left weapons in the basement of the house, in a back room that the two of them used in the middle of the night. No one really knew he was half staying there and sometimes, Maggie left her bed with Dexter and 'visited' in the middle of the night. Damn!

Meanwhile, inside the house, Herschel was unapologetic and surly!

"Is anyone going to care? Seriously, Dexter, why is he still alive? Harrison told me I should be avenging my father's death!"

Dexter turned to look at his own son with a raised brow.

"Really, Harrison?"

"Dad, we all know it's true! And that bow and arrow set was just lying on the bed in that basement room. I figured it belonged to you or Maggie." Harrison swore. Dexter frowned.

"What basement room?" he asked. Dexter realized he had been stupid not to check the basement as a possible kill room location. But he had not been down there at all.

"There's a guest room or something down there." Harrison said.

"And it kind of smells. Like someone had been down there." Herschel added.

"Okay, boys, eat your breakfast. I'm going to check the basement out." Dexter said. He watched as Harrison and Herschel went back into the dining room, before walking over to the window to look out. Negan was no longer there anymore and Darryl, Maggie, Deb and Carol were now talking amongst themselves. Had they had something to do with the fire last night?

Dexter's eyes fell on Darryl. What was his weapon set doing in a room down in the basement? Dexter turned to walk down the hallway that lead to the basement door. He opened it, turned on a wall switch and headed down the stairs. Once down there, Dexter noticed a door that lead outside.

And it was ajar.

Dexter looked around until he saw another door that possibly lead to a room. Was it impossible that Darryl was secretly staying in a room in THEIR basement when he had his own house? And if so, why?

* * *

Negan had decided to mosey back to Michonne's house, once he saw that Carol was not with Ezekiel.

He then walked past the school Nola ran and caught sight of Judith and RJ going in, along with some other kids. Those brats of Maggie's and Dexter's, apparently were too stupid to be there or something. But that wasn't the point.

The point was, Ezekiel and Michonne were now alone.

Meanwhile, King Ezekiel was propped up on one elbow, facing Michonne, as she told him about how Carol seemed to be feeling about the idea of moving. They were both naked and their bodies gleamed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Yes, Carol could come back at any moment, but both of them knew that her closeness with Darryl, would probably make her visit with him take longer than expected. Long enough of the two of them to have some alone time.

"She is in love with the idea, that the two of you fell in love where you live now. You know I was thinking, maybe we could see if some of the people here could travel to the Kingdom and help fix up some things. We're neighboring communities. If you need help…" Michonne began.

But Ezekiel cut her off.

"Michonne, I have found another place for my people. I really believe once Carol sees the prison, it will be as if she never had any doubts at all." he said, giving her a light kiss.

"Are you planning on showing her the prison on the way home?" Michonne asked.

"Yes. The men are getting antsy. It is ready to be lived in as of now. We just need to move some things."

Michonne was about to answer him, when she heard something. Something awful.

Negan's telltale whistling. _Oh Christ no!_

Ezekiel heard it too and slowly rose from the bed, unclothed. Before he could move towards the door, Negan burst in, carrying his bat! Michonne jumped up and pulled the sheet around her to cover herself!

"Get out of here!" she yelled at him. But Negan grinned madly at her, as he twirled 'Lucille' and looked from her to Ezekiel.

"Balls of steel, 'Your Majesty'. Your wife is on the fucking premises and here you are, bare assed with her friend." he said, tossing Lucille into a chair and walking over to the action figures on the dresser.

"Get away from there and get out!" Michonne snapped. But Negan picked up the Rick action figure, held it up so that Michonne could see, then tore off one of the legs! Michonne screamed and leaped at him, losing her sheet!

"Michonne!" Ezekiel yelled, unable to process why Negan's breaking a toy, would cause her to act like that! Negan tussled with her nude form until he ended up subduing her, by wrapping his arms around her from behind!

"Carol is on her way over here! And even if you two got dressed, she'd want to know why the hell we were all upstairs!" Negan hissed. Ezekiel ran to the window and saw Carol headed back towards the house! Damn! How could he have been so careless!

Michonne wrenched away from Negan and stood before him. Negan's eyes roamed over her, unapologetically as an idea came to him. He tore his eyes off of her and looked at Zeke.

"You get dressed, go downstairs and tell Carol that you found Chonnie in bed with me."

"What?!" Michonne almost screeched! "He's not doing anything of the kind!"

The sound of loud knocking interrupted them.

"Michonne? Ezekiel? What's going on? The door is locked!" Carol yelled as she began pounding.

"She's going to begin looking through the windows," Negan said in a sing song voice. "Maybe she'll even climb the trellis…"

"I get your point." Ezekiel said, looking at Michonne, who looked miserable. She nodded to him.

"Do it. We don't have any choice." she said. Carol seemed to half think she was sleeping with Negan anyway. Ezekiel began to hurriedly dress, while Negan began to hurriedly undress! Michonne didn't like how eager he was to be naked and she averted her eyes. She picked up the sheet she had lost during her scuffle with Negan, and walked over to Ezekiel, who was now dressed again.

"It's the only way. We were careless." she said, touching his cheek. Ezekiel kissed her hand and Negan rolled his eyes. He was completely naked now.

"Would you get the fuck downstairs for Christ's sakes? Chonnie, get in bed!" he ordered her. King Ezekiel hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Michonne slowly got into bed on her usual side, while Negan practically leaped in on the other! He turned on his side and looked at Michonne, who stared up at the ceiling, not saying anything. Negan reached out and tried to pry the sheet off of her!

"What are you doing?!" Michonne snapped.

"You know, my Lucille used to like soap operas. I tried watching a few with her but they were so fucking stupid, I couldn't take it. But you know what I noticed?"

"What?" Michonne asked, not really caring.

"How when they had bed scenes on the shows, the actors had sheets draped around them. It never looked realistic." he said, trying to pry the sheet from off of her.

"Stop messing with that!" Michonne huffed.

"Hey! You want Carol to believe this, don't you? Because she needs to think you're either with me, or her husband. And you need to look like you're enjoying this!"

They heard Carol screech from down below! Then footsteps could be heard running up the steps and headed their way. Michonne looked towards the door fearfully and that was when Negan took the opportunity to yank the sheet down from around her, revealing her bare breasts, before pulling her to him forcefully so that his hard muscled body molded with her own. Michonne's lips opened to gasp and Negan's mouth crushed her own. Finding her lips parted, he thrust his tongue between her teeth and tasted her mouth as thoroughly as he wanted to taste her body.

That was when Carol threw open the door and screamed! Negan broke off the kiss and half turned to look at her.

"First your husband and now you? You can't see that we want some time alone…"

"My God, Michonne! My God! You lied to me this morning! Hell, you lied to me last night, didn't you? He sleeps here! That's why he was here this morning, wasn't it?"

Ezekiel did not want Michonne to have to spend anymore time pretending to want Negan, than she had to! The sight of the two of them lying in the bed he had just occupied with her, made him ill!

"Carol, it is none of our business! Come!" Ezekiel said, pulling Carol out of the room and slamming the door!

"I can't let Carol believe this! I'm going to tell her the truth!" Michonne said and tried to move out of Negan's hold. But he was not quite so obliging.

"Do you really think Carol is going to believe that? She already half believes we're lovers anyway, Chonnie." Negan said and moved to kiss her neck. Michonne tried to move out of his hold, when she realized that his kisses were leaving this hot, trail on her neck. She didn't want to like his kisses, his touch or anything else!

"I can't have people thinking this!" she cried out desperately. Negan pulled his lips from her neck, and reached out to hold her chin.

"Do you hear that? That was the front door slamming. We're here alone now and there's no more pretending…"

Michonne wriggled out of his hold and stood up, shaking out her dreads!

"Negan, I appreciate what you do around here for Alexandria, I really do! The kids love you and you bring a lot to the table. But this…will never be real. It can't be."

Negan sat up but made no moves to get out of bed.

"Because I broke the Rick action figure?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You know why! I've told you why!"

Now Negan got out of bed and walked over to her. She ended up backing back against the dresser to escape his nearness, but it was becoming clear to her, that there would be no 'escaping' Negan. Not as long as they were both in Alexandria. And she would have to deal with that, somehow, someway.

Negan gently rested his hands on her smooth shoulders and said the last thing she expected him to say.

"How about we make a deal?"

Michonne could feel his bulbous penetration, pressing against her and tried to concentrate.

"What kind of 'deal'?"

"We get this council meeting over with, then we take a little trip. Just the two of us to find Jadis, or find out what anyone knows about her. If we find out Rick left with her, I'm moving in here with the kids and you. And this bed."

"And if we find out that Rick is dead?" Michonne asked challengingly.

"I move in here with the kids and you. And I sleep in this bed."

Michonne rolled her eyes!

"What kind of deal is that?"

"If we find out that Rick is being held someplace against his will, I'll help you find him. And I won't be a problem." he said sincerely.

Michonne said nothing for a long time.

Then she did.

"Maybe. That's all I will say on that for now. I'll go on the trip and we'll see about anything else and…"

"And?" Negan asked challengingly.

"You fix Rick's action figure!" Michonne almost yelled. Negan grinned at her and stole a quick kiss!

"Yes Ma'am! Oh and…I'll break things off with Ezekiel for you." he said, his tone turning dark as he glanced over at Lucille. He then began putting on his clothes again, while Michonne wondered just what she had actually agreed to do with this man?


	6. Chapter 6

Michonne hurried out of her house and began making her way towards the church. She could see people walking in to it from a distance and she suspected that this particular council meeting, would draw a big crowd.

She glanced over at Negan's bar and saw Deke cleaning up. Michonne would ask for volunteers to help out with that. She tried not to think of what Carol would say to her, once she arrived. She just wasn't ready for anyone to believe that she would willingly sleep with Negan. But, they did make a deal. If Rick's death, absence, whatever one would call it, was not as it seemed, then Negan would back off.

Or was the agreement if Rick was found he would back off? Michonne shook her head. She couldn't think about that now. If what Negan was alleging was true, than Eugene and Rosita had been hiding profits not only from Negan, but Alexandria as a whole. Things their community could use. Michonne just really, really hoped that what Negan was accusing them of was not true. They had enough problems already.

She caught sight of someone approaching the gate on horseback and Michonne veered off in that direction to see what was going on. She stopped short when she saw it was Angel. Michonne hurried over to the gate, just as former Savior, Laura, was questioning him.

"It's alright, Laura, I know him. He's with King Ezekiel." she said. "You should get over to the church."

Laura nodded. She had went from being under Negan at the Sanctuary to becoming a trusted Council member here in Alexandria. She really didn't like the fact that Negan was the one bringing the complaint today. Things were much better when he had been locked up.

Michonne waited until Laura walked away before she addressed him.

"I can tell by the look on your face that something is wrong." she said quietly.

"Do you remember the building that sat on that hill? And below it was the track and football field at the prison?"

"It looks like a trailer?" Michonne asked. Angel nodded.

"That's the one. It slid down the hill a couple of hours ago. Two of our men were killed."

Michonne's eyes widened!

"It slid down the hill? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Angel said, climbing down off of his horse, "that over the years the foundation was weakened. I blame myself. There were signs when you looked around inside of it, but I just failed to really think about what it all meant. The King needs to return immediately. There is a gas leak as well."

Michonne opened the gate and Angel walked his horse inside of Alexandria. Meanwhile, Maggie was losing herself in the almost deranged force of Dexter's thrusts. as his hips pounded between her legs in their bed. Maggie's moans were loud and timed to each movement of his length, in or out, until the serial killer she had married, turned her to jelly and she lost herself in him completely. Where had this spur of the moment passion from Dexter come from? Not that he was a bad lover, but he was hardly ever spontaneous.

Dexter, for his part, rolled to his side of the bed after their lovemaking ended, and tried not to think what he was thinking. That Darryl Dixon was living in their basement and Maggie had known the whole time. There could only be one reason for that. And unfortunately, it didn't bother or interest him that much. He did wonder briefly if he would have cared if Rita had cheated on him? But there were times when he could not even remember her face.

However, what did interest him, was a long piece of plastic he had found the other night in a storage unit, and the basement in this house, itself. It was the perfect kill room. Like today. This morning while everyone was at the council meeting or off doing other things. And yet he still had not found a victim. Rick Grimes's group had been just as guilty as Negan's, in their own way. So no go on Negan. He needed to stay within the rules his adopted father, Harry, had set for him. His first victim in Alexandria had to be totally guilty. There could be no question or doubt. That and if he did not immerse himself in a 'dark passenger' moment soon, he would go crazy!

Maggie propped up on one elbow and smiled at him.

"What brought that on?"

Dexter glanced over at her.

"What? I can't take the opportunity to be alone with my wife, while everyone is doing something else?"

Maggie burst out laughing!

"Oh come on, Dexter! You know what I mean. I mean…" she trailed off, rubbing his arm. "It's just so unlike you to want to…well…just out of the blue."

"Maybe," Dexter said playfully, "I just wanted to see if we were okay."

Maggie frowned.

"What do you mean? Of course we're okay. Why would you say that?"

"Well," Dexter lied, "I'm ashamed about Deb and Negan. I don't want you taking her bad taste in men out on me."

"Hey," Maggie said, touching his face, "I would never do that. Deb is going to learn the hard way about Negan. That and I don't thinks she really 'likes' him. She's just lonely and bored. Hopefully this fire mystery will help her find her footing around here."

Dexter propped himself up.

"So we're staying here? I thought you wanted to eventually go to the Hilltop?"

Maggie shrugged and sat up, hugging her knees against her chest.

"I don't want to run from Negan. I have more of a right to be here than he does. The Hilltop was a place I needed at the time. And from the sounds of things, Tara and Jesus are making it work just fine over there without me."

Dexter hadn't actually been listening to her. He sat up and tried broach another subject, carefully.

"You know, if things are going to work here, then we need to know who the potential trouble makers are."

Maggie eyed him.

"Okay, well we know who it is. Negan."

"Yeah…but I'd hate for someone else to slide through the cracks. Everyone is so focused on Negan that there could be someone right in front of us that we're missing. Like whoever tried to kill people at Negan's bar the other night."

"Dex, I'm sure that person was just looking to kill Negan and messed up."

"But it isn't alright to almost accidentally kill other people, Maggie. Earl was hurt badly. I'm going over to the infirmary to check on him and Siddiq sent someone went over to the Hilltop this morning to tell his wife. If Earl dies, we have a murderer living here."

Maggie nodded but knew where this was going.

"I agree but let's let Deb find out who he is. We can administer our own brand of justice."

"Which is what?" Dexter said, climbing out of bed and walking over to the window. "Locking someone up for years? That's not going to cut it…Angel is here."

Maggie put on a robe and jumped out of bed to see what her husband was looking at.

"That is him. He's wearing the Kingdom colors. Oh my God! He kind of looks like a knight. Michonne seems to be getting on with him."

"Yeah." Dexter said, his voice sounding hollow. This was not good. Exactly. Because what Dexter never told Deb or Maggie, was that he believed that his and Deb's old friend and colleague Sergeant Angel Batista, was the serial killer that had been terrorizing the residents of Lakeville.

Dexter's theory on that was sketchy, this he always knew. Just that Angel would go scavenging with one of the residents, then return needing 'help', claiming that he and the other person he was out with, had been surrounded by a mob of the undead. They would get to the spot where Angel fled, only to find that that someone was already turned. And sometimes, no mob was in sight.

But the story got old to Dexter after the fourth victim. Deb was the one that believed that someone was killing these people, and she really thought that Angel might be the clue to finding who it was.

Then Angel's wife became victim number five.

Then Angel left Lakeville.

Dexter insisted on leaving too. But not because he feared a faceless, serial killer. He wanted to stop Angel. And the only reason he could come up with as to why Angel would begin killing, even a woman he had met and married, was that this whole end of the world scene had made him snap. Dexter theorized that while Angel would not have been the first person to lose his damned mind in this new world, his moral code could not abide someone like that in this society.

Maggie glanced over at Dexter.

"Let's go down and say hello? We'll find out how he's been doing?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. I need to check in at the infirmary." Dexter said, giving Maggie a quick kiss before heading off to shower. Maggie thought about joining him, but Dexter only liked solo showers. That made her think of Darryl. Darryl and his arrows that he had left in the basement! Dexter hadn't said anything about it and she didn't know why. Did he not think anything was strange about it or was he biding his time to confront her about it?

Maggie looked out of the window again. Maybe she would go to the council meeting and watch Negan not get his way.

* * *

There were two tables set up in front of the church pews. Negan sat at one table. Eugene and Rosita on the other. Most people sat behind Eugene and Rosita, while the stragglers were forced to sit on Negan's side. There was a long table, some distance in front of Negan, Rosita and Eugene, that the council members sat at. The council members slowly entered via a back door of the church. Laura sat down in a chair and ignored Negan's grin. Aaron and Father Gabriel came in next along with Michonne. Michonne ignored Negan's grinning and Carol's glare from behind Rosita and Eugene. Michonne saw Angel ease in and whisper into Ezekiel's ear. Carol saw him as well and got up to hurry after the two men. Michonne realized that Ezekiel would have to tell Carol about the surprise prison now.

Darryl glanced after them, but stayed put in his seat. Negan began whistling that sinister tune…

"Shut up, over there!" Rosita snapped.

"Awww, Rosita, what's the matter? Are you nervous about what's going to come out today?" Negan asked with feigned innocence. "And I don't know what 'tune' you're talking about?"

"The hell you don't!" Darryl snapped. "Shut up with that shit!"

Negan turned to look at him.

"Or what?" he asked and began whistling louder! Michonne banged a gavel!

"Okay, okay. We're going to start these proceedings before someone gets hurt." Michonne sighed. "There has been a complaint lodged by Negan against Eugene and Rosita. He is alleging that Eugene and Rosita have robbed him of a key ingredient that is used in the 'Dead Walker Cocktail' he serves at his bar. He is also alleging that Eugene and Rosita are selling the liquor to other communities and pocketing profits. This, unfortunately, is a very upsetting accusation. People are no longer paid in money anymore. They are paid with products. Products that Alexandria is not receiving. We will start with the defense. Eugene? Rosita? Is any of this true?"

Rosita stood up.

"I would like to say that this is absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe anyone would listen to any complaint of his. He's lucky to be breathing. That's all I have to say." Rosita huffed and sat back down. Michonne eyed her. That was not much of a defense.

"Eugene? Anything to add?" Michonne asked.

Eugene stood up.

"What Negan is alleging is not true. We simply ran out of the ingredient. He'll either have to find another way to make his cocktail or stop making it all together." he said before sitting down again. Michonne stared at the two of them hard. She wouldn't say that she thought Eugene and Rosita were lying, necessarily. But she didn't think they were telling the whole story. Darryl looked at the back of Rosita's head. He had told both her and Eugene what Maggie had told him the other night about a serial killer running loose where they were planning on going. They thanked him for the heads up, but figured they could handle him or her, if they ran into a problem. Darryl hadn't quite expected to hear such a casual answer, but he was not about to tell them what to do. Not when they were cheating Negan.

Michonne looked at Negan.

"Alright, Negan. We'll hear from you."

Negan stood up, walked around his table, walked up to the council members and pulled out what looked like a key. He dropped it on the table. Aaron reached for it and picked it up.

"What is this to?" he asked.

"I had a brother that used to fly turbine powered helicopters. He had a key like this that opened the door to it. It also disabled the engine." Negan said solemnly.

"Where did it come from?" Laura asked.

"From Rositia's house." Negan admitted. There were some gasps! Dwight, who had resurfaced, shouted out that Negan had probably planted it there! Michonne eyed Negan.

"You broke into Rosita's house?"

"I did." Negan admitted.

"And you found this where?" Michonne asked.

But Rosita interrupted!

"I don't know what that is! He either planted it there or the people that originally lived in my house, had it!"

Negan turned from the council table to grin down at her!

"I found **THIS** key, in your shower, pressed into a bar of soap. You know, where people hide keys they don't want anyone else to find!"

Laura had heard enough! She glared at Eugene!

"Do you two have a fucking helicopter or not?! Because I don't see one around here!"

Darryl clenched his jaw. Lakeville was near the state line. If Eugene and Rosita had some secret helicopter someplace, then yeah, he could see how they were getting away with this and selling to that community. He didn't mind Negan being fucked over, but Alexandria could use a helicopter. He really hoped this wasn't true!

Michonne stood up.

"We need to verify that this indeed is a helicopter key." she said. "I believe Heath once told me he had a pilot's license and flew the late congress woman, Deanna Munroe places. Is he still in the infirmary?

"Jesus, Chonnie, he's blind now, isn't he? How the fuck is he going to be able to verify that?" Negan asked, annoyed.

Michonne ignored Negan and nodded to Laura and Aaron. Aaron, who still held the key, stood up, along with Laura, and they left by way of the back door. Michonne banged the gavel!

"We're going to take a short recess until we kind find out whether this is indeed a helicopter key." Michonne said, then looked down at Father Gabriel.

"Gabriel, can I have a word with you outside?" she asked. Father Gabriel nodded and stood up. They both left by way of the back door as well, but Negan decided to join them, since he knew what Michonne wanted to speak to the good padre about. Rosita and Darryl watched Negan follow after Michonne and Gabriel, while Eugene sighed nervously. Deb, who was there as well, moved forward to eavesdrop on Darryl's conversation with the two 'defendants'. This looked bad. Was it possible that Eugene and Rosita had burned down Negan's bar in an effort to silence him over a helicopter? Christ! If this community had a helicopter, they could travel far and wide for supplies! T _his looked really fucking bad, Deb thought._

"Tell me there's nothing to this." Darryl said quietly.

Rosita turned around and looked Darryl in the eye.

"What we're doing is about getting Negan out of here. That's all you need to know." she told him. Eugene did not bother to turn around. He couldn't lie to Darryl. This was about getting away from Negan. Not getting him out of here. He had told Rosita that Darryl would probably be a good ally to have on their side. She thought maybe, later, once they got where they were going, they could they clue Darryl in. But not now.

Meanwhile, outside, Michonne ignored Negan's looming presence next to her as she asked Gabriel about the woman he had once known as 'Anne'…

"Why are you asking about her?" Gabriel asked quietly. Negan eyed him. Yes, Father Padre was hiding something…

"Did she die or just leave? She seemed willing to be part of our group and then she just disappeared." Michonne said.

"Yes, but no one noticed. Or no one has asked about her until now. Why?" Gabriel asked.

Negan spoke up.

"I still have contacts beyond these walls. And one of them claims that they saw your 'Anne' take off with Rick in a helicopter. Is that why you don't seem to be missing her? Because she dumped you for Rick?"

Michonne gave Negan a dirty look and resumed the questioning!

"Do you know what happened her? That's all we're asking." she said.

Father Gabriel hesitated, then spoke.

"She kidnapped me. Again, to the junkyard she used lo live in." he said. Negan raised a brow. Shit! That woman had once abducted him too! He kept quiet and decided to listen to what Gabriel had to say—uninterrupted.

"She kidnapped you even though the two of you were involved?" Michonne asked.

"We had a misunderstanding. And there was something so secretive about her. I followed her when she appeared to be sneaking away from the group, back when we were trying to rebuild the bridge. I followed her back to the junk yard and saw she was in possession of a walkie talkie. In short, I think Anne was into some sort of 'human trafficking' scheme. Trading people for supplies. In the end, she couldn't trade me. Or she didn't have the heart to. She knocked me out and when I awoke, she was gone." Father Gabriel said.

Michonne just gaped at him! Rick would not have been in any shape to leave with someone like that willingly! She looked at Negan, who looked crazed. Or more crazed than usual.

"What?" Michonne asked.

"Well…err…during my group's dust up with your group, that bitch kidnapped me! She put a bucket on the head of walker…"

"Yes, she did that to me as well." Gabriel nodded.

"But I don't think she was going to trade me for anything! She meant for that walker to kill me! But I sweet talked her out of it. Shit! I don't know what to think now." he said, telling the truth.

But Michonne did.

"We're going to finish the council meeting and then I am going to make arrangements to travel to that filthy junk yard she lived in."

"Chonnie she's probably not there." Negan warned her. But Father Gabriel began to look appalled!

"You think Anne abducted Rick?"

"I do now, yes!" Michonne snapped. Negan grabbed her arm and pulled her some distance away from Gabriel. Gabriel went back inside the church, feeling out of sorts. Good God! Was such a thing possible?

But there was a part of him that realized that this 'tale', appeared to have begun with Negan. There might not be any truth to it whatsoever. He sincerely hoped not, as he forced is mind to focus on the issue at hand. Though he found it funny that twice now, he had been involved in conversations that had to do with helicopters.

Meanwhile, Negan tried to talk sense into Michonne!

"Okay, would you just listen to me for a moment? Let's say this human slave shit is true. Rick's a bright and capable guy! How come he couldn't get back here in five years?"

"Maybe he's being held captive. Or he was killed." Michonne answered quietly.

"Or he likes his new life where he is." Negan stressed. Michonne pulled out of his grip and walked back into the church but Negan was…well…he didn't know what to feel. Because it was seeming less likely that Rick had run off with that crazy junk yard lady. And if he ever wanted things work with Michonne, Rick had to either be dead, or have run off with Jadis. Nothing else would do.

Negan paced around outside, trying to think of what to do, when he rounded a corner of the church and saw Ezekiel, Carol and another man, getting ready to leave on their horses. Negan squinted at the unknown man…and the horse he was on! Goddamnit! That was the fuck that had shot at him and stole his horse! That animal was Alexandrian property and it was going to stay here!

Negan made his way towards them, whistling.

* * *

Carol tried to control the myriad of emotions she was feeling, as Ezekiel told her about their new home. A prison. A prison where certain buildings, were apparently not fit to live in! What the hell was he thinking? And now there could possibly be a gas leak?

This prison sounded like a 'palace'.

"Carol, before you pass judgement, just see what I am trying to build for our people! We can handle the gas leak…"

"Yes, we'll handle that by leaving! Honey, I know what you're trying to do! I get it, I do! But a prison just isn't very homey."

"And a school is?" Angel asked.

Carol took a deep breath and faced him. She didn't like Angel Batista. Maggie had always seemed to be fond of him, as well as Dexter, but she got the distinct impression that he did not approve of her and Ezekiel, for whatever reason. And she always sensed an underlying hostility coming from him, when he spoke directly to her.

"It was home before you were a part of the Kingdom, Angel, so I would not expect you to understand." she said and turned back to Ezekiel, just as Negan came upon them.

"Well, well! Heading on out?"

"We are," Ezekiel said, "not that that is any of your concern."

"No, I don't give a flying fuck if I see either one of you again. But that horse your guy is on, stays here." Negan said, looking at Angel. "You stole it from me yesterday in the woods."

"What?!" Carol asked, shocked. What the hell was Negan going on about now?

"You saw me come in with Michonne on one horse. Mine was stolen by this guy. One of your 'Kingdom' guys. Before any of you use those slick lip of yours to call me a liar, I can call out Michonne or some of the stable guys to confirm that horse belongs here at Alexandria." Negan told them.

Carol noticed a look exchanged between Ezekiel and Angel, before Angel handed the reigns to Negan, then turned to walk towards Dexter, whom he spotted on the infirmary porch. She stared at her husband.

"You knew that Angel had stolen that horse?"

"Negan found his way to the prison. I did not want him to risk telling you."

Carol said nothing but nodded slightly. Had Negan found the prison before running into Michonne out there? Meanwhile, Angel shook hands with Dexter.

"How are Maggie and the boys? Deb is good?"

"Deb is bored but with Negan here, there is enough trouble around here to keep her occupied."

"Yes. That sonofabitch. I heard someone talking about his bar being burned down?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, Deb is looking to that too. I didn't realize you were living over at the Kingdom?" Dexter asked, keeping his tone light and conversational.

"Yeah, King Zeke…I know people think his whole royal thing is bullshit. But that man over there is trying to get things done. The people at the Kingdom are innocent. Not a creep in the bunch. Carol on the other hand…" he trailed off.

"Carol? You don't get along with her?" Dexter asked.

"Dex, I guess you're going to hear about this soon enough: we found another location for the Kingdom. A prison. A huge, country club type of prison. Probably a place where rich criminals did time in. But we had some bad luck and this whole thing has been a surprise for Carol. The Queen. But she's not happy or grateful. I just don't think she fits in."

Dexter nodded slightly. Angel was focused in on Carol and not in a good way. He decided to address something else to his former colleague. The real source of his uneasiness with Angel's close proximity to Alexandria.

"I noticed you were talking to Michonne earlier?"

"She let me in. She's a good woman. The Kingdom could use her leadership."

"You got all that from just her letting you in through the gate?" Dexter asked.

"No. I know her. She's Carol's friend. We've talked a bit." Angel said.

"Yeah," Dexter said, drawing out the word, "I noticed that she kind of…sort of…resembles Amanda, don't you think?" he asked. Angel shrugged.

"I hadn't noticed." was Angel's reply. Dexter decided to let it go. But there was no way in the hell, Angel had not noticed that Michonne and his late wife, Amanda from Lakeville, looked so much alike that they could've been sisters! Even down to the braids.

"I wouldn't bring it up, Angel, except I know how painful it was to lose her."

"Just like it was painful for you to lose Rita. I have to get going. It's good seeing you. Say hello to Deb and the family for me."

"Okay, I will. Let me know if I can do anything to help over at the prison." Dexter said and watched as Angel turned and walked away. He tore his eyes off of him and turned to see Aaron and Laura nod to him, before leaving the infirmary and heading back to the church. They had wanted to talk to Heath about a key. Dexter wondered what that was about?

* * *

Maggie managed to get a seat in the church, as the council session resumed. She sat next to Sherry, who had found someone to babysit the twins.

"What's going on? Was there a recess?" she asked in a whisper. Sherry nodded.

"Negan is claiming that Eugene and Rosita have a helicopter stashed someplace."

"What?" Maggie asked in disbelief. Meanwhile, Michonne banged the gavel to resume the session. Aaron spoke.

"Laura and I just returned from the infirmary. This is indeed a helicopter key. Rosita, Pete and Jessie Anderson lived in your house before you did. I was an original member of Alexandria, remember? He was a doctor, not a pilot of any sort. Is this your key? Or is it Eugene's?"

Neither Rosita nor Eugene said a word. Negan looked over at them. Were they fucking serious? They weren't going to just admit they were hiding a helicopter?

Laura looked over at Father Gabriel, who cleared his throat loudly!

"The answer should be 'no'. What is going on?" Father Gabriel asked.

"What's going on," Rosita said defiantly, "is that the moment you let that monster out, Michonne, and everyone else here went along with it, this community stopped being ours. Let's say that we do know where such a thing is. Negan would kill us all for it. He's planning on killing us all anyway! None of you can see what he's doing!"

"And yet you went into business with him?" Aaron asked.

"Just so we could get away from here." Eugene said.

Michonne shook her head.

"Okay. I get your side. I get why you're hiding a helicopter and I'm assuming the fuel to fly it, from us. Where did you get it from? Lakeville?"

Maggie stood up.

"I never saw any helicopters there." she said. Deb stood up as well.

"I agree. That community was nice and rich. But they didn't have anything that could fly." Deb revealed.

"Where did you get it from?! Where is it?!" Laura snapped.

"Oh look at the Savior chomping at the bit to get her hands on it!" Rosita snapped back. Darryl stood up, moved out of the pew row and stood in front of them.

"I feel you on everything! You know that! But a goddamned helicopter could help us find **MORE** shit for this place! Not to mention if one of us gets hurt! We could get to someone a lot quicker than on horseback! Where is the helicopter?" Darryl asked.

Rosita and Eugene said nothing. Michonne broke the silence.

"You're both remanded to the jail cells until you can answer that question." she said, her throat catching. A few men grabbed up Rosita and Eugene and took them out of the back door, towards the very cells Negan had done time in. Michonne couldn't believe she had had to do that. She couldn't believe things were so out of control around here that someone would burn down a bar and hide a helicopter!

Rick filled her mind. He would've never let any of this happen. Or if it did, he'd know what to do about it.

* * *

An hour later, Eugene and Rosita were officially prisoners of Alexandria. Darryl, Dwight and a 'posse', began to plan a scouting party for possible locations where this helicopter could be hidden.

Meanwhile, Michonne stared at Rick's action figure, moving Negan's aside, to talk to 'Rick'. Negan had put Rick's action figure's leg back together with gray tape. She had returned home, despondent at how badly everything had went today. She had done some laundry, including her own bedsheet(if anyone would have told her years ago that both Ezekiel **AND** Negan would lie in her and Rick's bed…) then came up to her room to consult the toy.

"What do I do? I just had to put two of our friends in jail. Jail, Rick! How could everything have went so wrong after…after I let him out. You wouldn't have wanted him to drown." she said softly. Suddenly, she felt a small kiss pressed against the back of her neck, but she did not move.

"Rick wouldn't have wanted me to drown either, Chonnie. You didn't have any other choice." Negan said, tuning her around to face him.

"I want to leave tomorrow. Alone. I want you to stay and watch the kids…"

"No!" Negan said forcefully, shaking her a little. "We have a helicopter, Chonnie! Do you know what that means?"

"What does it matter if we don't know where it is! Just go! And if you think this gray tape job you did on 'Rick' is going to cut it…"

Negan cut off her tongue lashing by covering her mouth with is own! Michonne did not try and fight Negan's hungry, relentless kisses, as his hands reached down towards her jeans and tore them off of her! Their clothes were discarded in haste, in various parts of the bedroom, as they made their way to the same bed they had pretended to be lovers in, a little over an hour ago.

This time, things were very real.

Somehow, someway, Michonne found herself surrounding to Negan's lovemaking. She grabbed onto his shoulders to anchor her body as he ground her into the mattress with short, powerful thrusts. Her breasts mashed and bounced against his chest as his heavy organ spiraled deeper and deeper into her body.

Michonne tried to turn her head so she couldn't look into his eyes, which she had suddenly realized were hypnotizing, but he held her chin still as he continued to move with in her assertively.

"Look at me." he ordered softly and her eyes found his again as he continued his intoxicating penetrations. For Negan, the moment he buried himself inside of her beautiful body, a mix of emotions filled him. Feelings he had not experienced since Lucille had been alive, vital and not sick. He didn't like remembering her sick. Because if he remembered that, then he would have to remember how powerless he had been to save her.

His stomach muscles began to contort and together, their bodies were pulled into a shattering vortex of passion that could not be overcome. They eventually stopped moving and Negan rolled to the side of the bed he had been on earlier. They were quiet and Negan pulled her towards him, her back against his chest and nuzzled her neck. He cupped her breasts gently and Michonne felt his stiff, hard length, ready and resting against her.

Negan stared over at the action figures, as did Michonne.

Negan was thinking of a way to kill Rick if he was found. It's not like he wanted to, but it would probably be best. Hell, he would probably be traumatized and shit…he would be putting him out of his misery. He smiled and pulled Michonne even closer to him.

Michonne was thinking something entirely different, as she too stared at the action figures. For it was after being with Negan, that she could actually entertain the possibility that Rick had not returned because he didn't want to. She closed her eyes. Rick had to be dead. He had to be.

Whatever the truth was, nothing could be done until they located Eugene and Rosita's helicopter. That meant that Michonne could not leave Alexandria. Not even to look for Rick.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie walked down the stairs to the door that lead to the basement prison. The last time she had come down these steps, she had come to kill Negan. That almost seemed like a lifetime ago.

But it wasn't. And if she had just killed him like she had intended to, Rosita and Eugene wouldn't be down here. Maggie opened the door and saw that Eugene and Rosita were in separate cells. She closed the door and stood before them, arms crossed.

"This is me now. Not a room full of half strangers. Tell me what's going on." Maggie said quietly.

Rosita was who Maggie expected to hear from first. But Eugene talked.

"Our goal was to relocate to Lakeville. And bring our resources there. We were not about to share anything that we have with Negan."

"But you went into business with him?" Maggie asked. "What was that all about?"

"To make it look as if we were going along to get along," Rosita sighed, "and we could see we had something with that liquor. But it was never our intention to let Negan become successful with it. We hid the viagra so it wouldn't taste the same."

Maggie's eyes widened!

"Viagra? What are you talking about?"

"You might as well know. Viagra is what gives the drink it's kick." Rosita admitted. "But if he doesn't have that anymore…"

"I wouldn't have helped him at all." Maggie stated, still not understanding their logic.

"I can't speak for Rosita, but there was a moment where I actually thought this whole thing could work." Eugene admitted. "That I could forget what happened. And then I saw him with Judith and RJ. He wants to run this place like Rick did, and Michonne is too…I don't know. She claims she sees what he is but she doesn't act like it. I'm just through."

"So am I. We don't know how many Saviors are still out there, waiting to take over this place with him." Rosita seconded.

"Did you all try to burn down the bar?" Maggie asked.

"We had nothing to do with that, Maggie, I swear." Rosita said. "Darryl told us about the serial killer. Eugene and I don't think there's anything to that. I know he said you left Lakeville because of it, but I'd rather deal with that than be here."

Maggie thought those were the saddest words she had ever heard in a long while.

"I'm going to go talk to Michonne. I'll make sure she lets you out of here and sends Negan packing. We've tried to be civil about this but he's the one that belongs down here, not you two."

And with that, Maggie turned and left the basement—her destination, Michonne's house.

* * *

Negan had not stayed with Michonne, even though he had wanted to. But he was very aware that she needed to be alone after their lovemaking. She didn't say that but he knew. He showered and dressed at her house, then went back to the bar. Deke had went along with the 'Helicopter Posse' so he was alone, sweeping up the damage from the fire. But his mind was not on his work.

He felt like days had passed since he had last seen Michonne instead of just one hour. Or two. And his head was filled with naked splendor. He sighed lustfully, wondering if he could invite himself over for dinner with Michonne and the kids tonight? Would that be too much after their morning together?

Negan looked up as Father Gabriel walked in.

"Father. What brings you by?" he asked, picking up some glass.

"I came to lend a hand."

Negan threw away the glass and looked at Gabriel skeptically.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I thought we could talk."

"Oh Christ!" Negan swore. "I figured there was something else to this visit. If this is about what happened to Eugene and Rosita, you all came up with the idea of jailing them. Not me. And chances are you'll find a helicopter, two boats and God knows what!"

Gabriel held up his hands in surrender!

"I am not here to talk about Eugene and Rosita. I am here to help you mend your bar for re-opening and to talk about Michonne."

"Talk about her, why?" Negan asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Negan, come now. It is evident to all that you have feelings for her."

Negan set the broom against the bar.

"Thank you, Padre! Because no one else seems to think that!"

"What do you think everyone thinks, Negan?"

"Oh come on! That I'm trying to 'take over' Alexandria by using Michonne, Judith and RJ. I wouldn't do anything like that."

"But you understand why people think you would?" Gabriel asked, taking the broom Negan had set against the counter, in hand.

"Let me ask **YOU** something: did you know about Rick's campaign to kill my people and me? Before I had to teach that red headed fuck and Maggie's husband, a lesson?"

Gabriel thought about how he was going to answer him.

"I knew that Rick had a plan to get us supplies."

"That's your fucking answer? Father, I just don't understand why people can't see my side of things? Do you really think if things were reversed, and I had killed up a bunch of you all, while you slept someplace, that Rick and your group wouldn't have come after me? Me and my own?"

"I think Rick would have come after you. And you alone. Not innocent people." Gabriel asked.

"That Abraham fuck was eyeballing me that night!"

"What you call 'eyeballing', others have said was quiet desperation to be spared."

"Who's been saying that shit?" Negan wanted to know.

"My point is, Negan, Maggie could have lost her baby that night. Some things are not forgivable. I think you should consider leaving and starting anew someplace else."

"Is that right? Why? This place has been my 'home' for five years. I have as much right to be here as anyone else. More so than Maggie and that creepy husband of hers."

"Dexter? I don't see anything 'creepy' about him." Gabriel said, and began sweeping.

"No," Negan said, walking behind the bar and pouring himself a whiskey, "no one else does. Can I ask you something?"

Gabriel stopped sweeping and gave him his full attention.

"Of course."

"I saw the videos of all of you all, when you first came here. When you first joined Rick's group, back down South, were he and Michonne together then?"

"No. Or at least I saw no signs of a relationship other than friends. I was too embroiled in my own misery to take notice. And we were always fending off enemies."

Negan eyed him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that were others before The Saviors."

"Others that your group killed?" Negan asked slyly.

"I did not participate in any of those coarse murders. But those happenings were different. The acts were committed in self defense." Gabriel sniffed.

"Uh huh." Negan replied suspiciously, just as Judith and RJ wandered in, looking around. Negan realized school had to be out by now and he glanced out of the window. He saw a few other children making their way to their homes. RJ's mouth hung open as he looked around. He had only been in here a few times after school but now, the bar looked and smelled terrible!

Judith looked around as well, focusing on the back area, where Uncle Negan slept.

"Did the fire get back there?" Judith asked. Negan glanced back at his office/cot area.

"No, thank God! My food was spared too. You see the fridge wasn't touched." he replied. Gabriel smiled at them.

"What did you learn in school today?" he asked.

"We learned about money," RJ said proudly, as he pulled out a twenty, a ten and a five dollar bill, "this makes thirty five dollars."

Father Gabriel smiled approvingly but Negan frowned!

"Uh, why are you learning that?" he asked. Gabriel looked over at him.

"I think that it is important to know, in case civilization returns." he said.

"You think that's going to happen?" Negan asked skeptically. "I think someone needs to have a talk with 'Ms. Nola' the teacher. Or at least sit in on some classes."

Meanwhile, Judith had made her way back to Negan's private quarters and saw that his refrigerator actually had a lot in it. Still, it had to be lonely eating alone here, with the bar in such bad shape. She closed the door to the refrigerator and walked back out into the bar.

"What do you need help with, Uncle Negan?" Judith asked.

"I need the tables wiped down, honey. And RJ, I want you to go home. Your Momma wouldn't like it if you were here with all of this broken glass."

"Judith is here?"

"Judith's bigger." Negan told him, sensing a tantrum coming on. "Besides, your room needs picking up. So go on and I'll see you later."

RJ nodded and walked over to give Negan a hug, before leaving the bar. The place smelled bad and he really didn't want to be there anyway…

Father Gabriel looked at Judith, who had not caught Negan's faux pas, being the age that she was. He walked over to Negan and began speaking in low tones.

"How do you know what RJ's room looks like? Isn't it on the second floor of the house?" Gabriel asked.

"I've been on the second floor before, okay? I've used the bathroom there when I've been over."

"Oh." Gabriel said, still sounding suspicious. But his chance to question him further was interrupted by a lot of screaming and yelling! RJ had just reached the porch of his home, as had Maggie, who was about to knock. Michonne whipped open the door and looked surprised to see Maggie and RJ there, but then looked towards the front gate. Darryl had Carol with him in a buggy and she had blood on her! Siddiq and Dexter ran out of the infirmary!

"My God!" Michonne hissed. "RJ, I want you to get inside and stay there! Where is your sister?"

"At Uncle Negan's! What's wrong with Aunt Carol?"

"RJ," Maggie said, "do as your mother says. It will be alright."

Father Gabriel ran out of Negan's and Negan kept both hands on Judith's shoulders, as they watched from the bar. Michonne and Maggie reached Darryl and Carol about the same time as Siddiq and Dexter.

"What happened?!" Michonne yelled. "Where is Ezekiel and Angel?!"

Darryl looked her in the eye.

"I don't know where Angel is but Ezekiel is dead! Carol is just barely alive! Carol told me they were attacked by someone before she passed out!"

Michonne just stared at Darryl.

"What do you mean Ezekiel is dead? How can that be?" she asked, trying to quell the growing horror that was building up within her, at the idea of Ezekiel being gone.

Dexter watched as Siddiq, Maggie and Darryl carried Carol to the infirmary. He then looked at Michonne.

"We need to do something to find Angel."

"I agree." Michonne said in a tone that she hoped didn't give away how sick she was over this whole thing. She looked at Deke, who had helped Darryl with Carol.

"What did you see out there?" she asked him.

"Ezekiel was beheaded. Carol's been stabbed a few times and there was no sign of that other guy you all were talking about. Not to be rude, but it's possible he did it."

"Angel? No! He's devoted to the Kingdom!" Michonne said firmly and Dexter eyed her. Michonne seemed sure Angel was innocent, while he himself, was not so sure…

"Look, he's nowhere around! There were two horses out there. The one Ezekiel and Carol were on, ran off or something. The other one that 'Angel' is on, went off in another direction down some wooded path." Deke told her.

"Okay, well maybe Angel went after the killer!" Michonne reasoned, but now wondered if he had went to get help at the prison? She looked at Dexter.

"Tell me you don't believe that?"

"No. Of course not. But I do think we need to get out there and help him. I'm going."

"I'm going too!" Michonne seconded, just as Negan walked up.

"I sent Judith home with RJ. What happened?"

"Someone attacked King Ezekiel, Carol and Angel. King Ezekiel is dead, Carol is unconscious and Angel is missing." Dexter said grimly, just as he saw Deb coming towards them. He excused himself from Negan and Michonne to talk to her. Negan noticed that they did not go to the infirmary, but back to the house they all lived in together. Negan tore his eyes off of them and looked at Michonne.

"I'm sorry about King Zeke and Carol."

Michonne nodded then turned and walked back towards her house. Negan fell into step beside her.

"So…I was hoping I could come over for dinner tonight…"

"I need you to stay with the kids." Michonne said brusquely.

"Why?"

"Because Dexter and I are going out to look for this killer. I know you didn't approve of Ezekiel and I, but I am not about to let whoever killed him, get away with this!"

"Shit, Chonnie! It sounds like that guy that stole my horse killed them and rode off!"

"Angel wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know? Besides, you should let the Kingdom men handle that. When Carol awakes she'll be the new leader. Let's just stay out of it." he said, touching her arm.

"Negan, Deke said that he thinks Angel chased the killer to the prison! I have to help! Or at least see if everyone is alright!"

Negan said nothing for a moment.

"Okay, but I go with you and Dexter. Maybe Maggie could watch the kids?" Negan suggested.

"No. I think you should stay…"

"I'm not letting you go search for a damned killer, alone! And Dexter looks pussified as shit!"

Michonne raised a brow.

"Pussified? Really?"

"Yeah, really! I'm going to go pack some things. You get some stuff and then we'll head out. With Dexter."

Michonne touched his shirt.

"Thank you." was all she said, as she headed to her house. Meanwhile, Dexter was handed a wedding ring by Deb,

"You found this outside of Negan's bar?"

"Right at the point where the gasoline was poured. I found the actual can in the tunnels." she said. "I think the person that did this was a woman."

"Someone jilted by Negan?" Dexter asked.

"I would think that a married woman here would not want anyone to know that she was seeing him. I don't know. But when we find out who owns that ring, we'll find the arsonist. I'm going to let Negan know."

"Let me ask you something," Dexter said, "did you notice from the beginning, how much Michonne looked like Amanda?"

Deb frowned.

"Wow, Dex. Where is that coming from?"

"I don't know. You heard about what happened out there?"

Deb shrugged.

"I saw Carol carried in…"

"Deb! Ezekiel is dead! Beheaded by someone and Carol was stabbed! Angel is missing!"

"Christ, Dexter! Why did you let me run on about that stupid ring?! What do you mean Angel is missing?"

"Deb, Deke thinks that Angel is the one that did this. We have to find him before people that don't know him very well, do." Dexter said firmly.

"Okay, so let's go and find him…"

"Yeah, well, Michonne and Negan are coming too."

"Shit!" she cursed. She then looked at her brother.

"You don't think that serial killer from Lakeville found his way here, do you?"

Dexter didn't quite know what to believe now. Something was off about the whole thing. Ezekiel was beheaded, Carol was stabbed, yet left alive and Angel was missing. He couldn't say he was sure of anything anymore.

"I don't know." he finally answered. "But I'm going to let the others know I'm going out with Michonne and Negan."

Deb nodded.

"Okay, I'll go upstairs and get us some stuff together. We might have to rough it."

"Oh joy!" Dexter said with little enthusiasm. He had done enough of that 'sleeping under the stars while keeping guard', during the first few weeks of this undead apocalypse. He left his house and hurried over to the infirmary. Darryl and Siddiq were in the corner talking. Maggie was sitting at Carol's side. She looked up when Dexter entered.

"Where were you?" she asked as Dexter approached Carol's bed.

"Talking to Deb. We're going with Michonne and Negan to find Angel. He could need help."

"Michonne and Negan are going out? To help Angel? Why?" Maggie asked. Dexter shrugged.

"I talked to Angel earlier. He has gotten to know Michonne somehow and…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"He seemed overly fond of her. He said things like 'she would be a good leader for the Kingdom', stuff like that. He didn't seem to have any regard for Carol here at all."

"Come on, Dexter! You don't think…" Maggie trailed off as Carol began to come around.

"No. That's why Deb and I are going out there." Dexter said and he realized he was still holding the mysterious wedding ring. "Actually, Maggie, do you know who this belongs to?"

"Oh my God!" Carol cried out, now fully awake. "My ring! I thought Angel had stolen it! My God, where did you find it?"

Maggie smiled wanly and Dexter slowly handed back Carol the wedding ring that Deb had found in the tunnels, next to an empty gasoline can.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?" Deb asked suspiciously.

They had ridden for almost an hour, before they found the blood splattered road. There was a wooded path that lead someplace and Michonne and Negan seemed to know exactly where all of this was!

"Shut up, Deb!" was Negan's reply and Dexter tried to run interference.

"You two, come on!" he snapped. Meanwhile, Michonne slowly climbed down off of her horse and kneeled by a particular blood splatter with some kind of matter lying within it. Chances were, it was where Ezekiel was beheaded. But where was the head?

"No you come on, Dexter! They both know what's down that path, don't you?" Deb asked. Michonne slowly stood up.

"Ezekiel and his men had found a prison for the Kingdom residents to move to. I knew about it and was helping. I helped often. That is how I came to know Angel. Okay, Deb? Are you happy now?"

Dexter looked at Michonne. Deb was not happy but he was. For now all the pieces were beginning to fall into place. Sort of. Michonne knew about this prison and Dexter guessed Carol didn't. Michonne began spending time with Ezekiel and something happened between them. That he couldn't prove, but it made it entirely possible that it was not Negan that Carol was trying to kill in the bar that night.

It was Michonne. And Carol knew it would be too obvious to kill her in her house, while she was staying there. Plus if Negan died too, that was a plus. Dexter looked around on the road and the neighboring woods, for any sign of Angel while tuning out all of the arguing…

"Did Carol know about this new home? The prison?" Deb demanded to know.

"No. It was going to be a surprise." Michonne answered.

"And Ezekiel asked you to help him with it? You and Angel?" Deb asked, now staring at Michonne hard.

"Yes! Now can we get back to the task at hand!" Michonne snapped.

"So when they left Alexandria, Ezekiel and Angel were going to tell Carol about this place? See I think it's fucked up that whatever happened, happened here! Almost as if someone didn't want them to return to the prison." Deb noted.

"Who is someone?" Negan asked.

Deb got off of her horse and walked up to Michonne.

"Where were you after Eugene and Rosita were detained? Did you leave Alexandria?"

Deb's answer was a backhand from Michonne! Negan jumped off his horse!

"Shit!" he yelled. Dexter jumped off of his and grabbed Deb, as she began to claw at Michonne's braids!

"Cut the shit, Deb! Michonne didn't do this!" Negan yelled.

"Watch yourself!" Dexter snapped at Michonne. But Michonne advanced on the two of them!

"No, you two watch yourselves! You all came into our community and didn't tell us that you had a serial killer chasing you! My children could be in danger now!"

"That's bullshit!" Deb yelled. "And that still doesn't answer the question. "Where the fuck were you? Hell, where were you, Negan? Deke worked like a servant cleaning that bar of yours and I didn't see you in there!"

"That's because I was with Michonne." Negan said.

"Where?" Deb asked.

"He was in my house. And that's all you need to know! We alibi one another, not that we need one! How dare you suggest that either one of us would have done something like…"

But Dexter shushed everyone! There was a noise. A chomping noise. Michonne heard it too and turned to look down the wooded path she had ridden down, many a time to meet with Ezekiel at the prison. She unsheathed her sword and eased down into the forest. Negan followed after her and Deb took out a revolver and followed after him. Dexter had a knife and was the last in. The chomping got louder behind a fallen tree and when Michonne peeked over on the other side of the trunk, she found a healthy looking walker eating Ezekiel's head!

Michonne screamed and stabbed the walker in the head! Negan shook his head at the sight and Deb was about to say something, when a horse came racing down the path, from the road they were on! As it passed them, they all saw Angel's headless body in the saddle! Dexter looked around calmly. Were was Angel's head?

"Fuck no!" Negan yelled. "We're getting the fuck out of here! Your asses can find another place to live!"

"Oh shut up, Negan!" Deb snapped.

"I'm dead serious! None of this shit was going on, **BEFORE** your asses showed up at Alexandria! You've brought a serial killer here to our communities! Don't follow us! Come on, Chonnie!"

Michonne felt tears slip down her face at the sight of Ezekiels messed up head. She started to reach for it, but Negan pulled her away from it, slipping a hard arm around her waist and began walking her back to the horses. Deb gaped after them and then looked at Dexter!

"Is he fucking serious? He's kicking us out of Alexandria?"

Dexter didn't answer that. But he made a decision. One that unfortunately, would delay his dark passenger cravings.

"A serial killer didn't do this. Carol did." he said. Deb turned to look at him, as did Negan and Michonne.

"What?" Michonne asked in a hollow voice. "What are you talking about?"

Dexter looked at Deb.

"I should have said something before, but I was so concerned about Angel. That wedding ring that you found next to the gasoline in the tunnels? It belonged to Carol. And she seemed to think that it was found after her 'attack'."

Deb stared at Dexter, then walked up to Negan and Michonne.

"Were you fucking Ezekiel?" she asked Michonne. "Because I found a wedding ring, next to a gasoline can that in all likelihood, was used to burn up Negan's bar."

Dexter walked up to them.

"Carol probably didn't realize she had lost it when she hid the evidence."

"No!" Michonne said, shaking her head. "No, she wouldn't do anything like that. And if she thought something was going on, she would have confronted me. No. You're wrong. And it doesn't explain…" she trailed off, thinking about how Angel never thought Carol was a proper queen.

"You know something!" Deb exclaimed, but Negan didn't like the sound of any of this shit! He had always had a vibe about Carol. Not one quite this extreme but still…

"Okay, okay. We've got to do something. I guess you all aren't kicked out." Negan grumbled. But Dexter spoke up.

"We need to prove that her wounds were self inflicted. This 'murderer' beheaded two men and did nothing to the woman. Either he's being chivalrous or…"

"Or Carol did it. Somehow she knew and she killed them both." Michonne whispered. Deb and Dexter glanced at one another. Michonne had as much as confirmed the motive just now. Negan looked at Dexter. Somehow, he knew the creepy fuck had a plan.

"You came up with this theory. How do we take her down without Chonnie here looking like the bad guy?"

Dexter looked at Deb, who knew what he wanted to do. Dexter then looked at Negan.

"I have a plan." he said. "One that makes Carol disappear, so to speak."


	8. Chapter 8

They returned to Alexandria with a plan. And that plan was to lay low.

They would acknowledge King Ezekiel's death and even tell about his being beheaded. But nothing was said about finding Angel's headless body on horseback. Dexter thought it would be better to let everyone think, for now, that Angel was the likely culprit. That way, Carol would relax, thinking she had gotten away with her deed.

Night began to fall and Negan but up a sign that read **'CLOSED FOR REPAIRS BECAUSE SOME BASTARD OR BITCH BURNED TRIED TO BURN DOWN** **THE BAR'** (that actually took up two pieces of paper), packed some stuff and moved in with Michonne, Judith and RJ. Only he didn't really tell Michonne he was moving in…

He had told Michonne he would watch the kids and as far as he knew, she was asleep in her room, shocked, angry and horrified by Ezekiel's death and Carol's betrayal. He told the kids a little about what had happened, and that with the fire and that killing, he would be staying with them.

Negan had cooked a dinner coming from some meal kit supplies, that he kept over at his place. How and why he came upon this small treasure trove, he was not about to talk about, but it wasn't something all Alexandrians had. Just him, as far as he knew. But tonight's meal consisted of beef ravioli, along with some bread that he had baked in the oven. Judith was helping him by making a pitcher of lemonade. It was then that RJ presented a cake, seemingly out of nowhere for desert. It had lemon frosting on it…

"Where'd that come from?" Negan asked, eyeing it. It looked good.

"It was over at Maggie's house in a window." RJ said.

"And?" Negan asked. But he knew…

"I took it. I heard Herschel and Harrison talking about how Carol had made it for them. But Carol stole food from us. So…"

Judith raised a brow!

"RJ! Did anyone see you? And I thought you were up in your room?"

"I did it when everyone was helping Aunt Carol go and see Siddiq," RJ confided, "Uncle Negan, can we eat it?"

Negan didn't want to eat anything that had come from Carol! But, he reasoned that Carol wasn't mad at Maggie and Dexter. That meant the cake wasn't poisoned or anything.

"Yeah. Sure. Carol did steal from us. It is only right." Negan said, taking the cake from RJ and setting it on the table.

Judith tasted the lemonade, then brought the pitcher over to the table.

"What happened to her? Is Uncle Ezekiel really dead?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Negan said. "Did you both wash your hands?"

"No," RJ said, "because I washed them yesterday."

"Yeah, well why don't you do it again…today." Negan said, eyeing him. RJ slid out of his chair and went to the kitchen sink. He used a step stool and Judith watched him, to make sure he actually did it. Negan began filling their plates with food. This felt right. His being here. With the kids. And Michonne. If only she would come downstairs and stop feeling sorry for herself over that sorry assed Ezekiel! What happened to him, is what happened to men that didn't handle their shit right. Ezekiel had two women and even during an apocalypse, one of them found out they were being fooled and put him down.

Suddenly, Michonne appeared in the doorway. It was almost as if Negan's wish had somehow come to life in that moment. If she looked surprised by the family scene, she showed no sign of it. She also showed no sign of wanting to join them.

"I need to take care of something. Save me a plate, okay? Judith, RJ, do what your Uncle Negan says." she said and walked towards the front door. Negan stood up and looked down at Judith.

"You're in charge. Your Momma and I will just be gone for a few minutes. Then we're having a nice, relaxing dinner. We're all going to watch a movie tonight too."

"The Exorcist?" Judith asked. RJ rolled his eyes!

"I don't want to watch that again. It was boring." he sniffed.

"Yeah well we'll find something. Fix your Momma a plate while we're gone." Negan told them and hurried after Michonne, closing the door behind him. He saw her up ahead, going towards the infirmary. Negan caught up with her and grabbed her arm!

"Chonnie, I know what you're thinking! We agreed to let Dexter handle this!"

Michonne yanked her arm from his and looked around. A few people eyed them before going about their business.

"Negan," Michonne said in a low tone, "I can't just let Dexter 'take care of this' without knowing that Carol is really behind it. Seriously, for all we know someone else is out there and Carol just managed to escape them."

"Okay." Negan conceded. "Maybe the murders aren't her. But the fire sure as fuck is! And there is someone in the infirmary because of her. She tried to kill you that night, Chonnie and when she couldn't get you she got King Zeke! That other guy…"

"Angel." Michonne said.

"Yeah, Angel. He was there to protect Zeke. He got in Carol's way. Look, can we not talk about this out in the street? Let's go to the bar." Negan suggested urgently. He glanced towards the infirmary. The sun was going down and there was no telling what Crazy Assed Carol would do under the cover of darkness!

"I need to know that she did this. I need to look at her and know she did this." Michonne said.

"And you need to think of Judith and RJ! Hell, Chonnie, one visit from you tonight, could make her decide to swing back around here and do God knows what to you! Then where would the kids be?" Negan countered, just as Deb approached them.

"I hope the two of you know you look suspicious as fuck out here!" Deb hissed as her eyes darted around. Darryl was sitting on his porch watching them. Negan noticed and gave him the finger! Darryl started to get up and Debra cursed!

"Damnit! This is the last thing we need!" she snapped. Michonne walked over to Darryl and met him halfway, just as he was approaching them to confront Negan!

"Darryl, we don't need this now! Please!"

Darryl dragged his eyes off of Negan and looked at Michonne.

"Is this about stopping me or protecting him?" he asked her.

"Why would you say that? Look, can we not do this in the middle of the street?"

"Carol told me about the two of you. How long has it been going on?" Darryl asked gruffly.

"Darryl," Michonne said coolly, "can we at least discuss this on your porch? And I'm not asking!"

Darryl turned and walked back towards his porch. Michonne followed and Negan was about to follow when Deb grabbed his arm!

"Where are **YOU** going? Leave them alone and let's go talk in your bar." Deb suggested. Negan showed no signs of moving at first. Then he reluctantly followed Deb's lead and headed towards the bar. Meanwhile, Dexter slipped into the infirmary and looked at Carol. She was asleep. Or she appeared to be.

Siddiq, who was checking Earl's vitals, noticed him and set down his clipboard.

"Dexter? You didn't have to come back. Heath is asleep, Earl is doing about the same and Carol is resting comfortably."

Dexter glanced at Earl, the most severe injury from the fire at Negan's. Poor Earl had no idea that he was sleeping in the same room as the woman who had caused some of his burns.

"I thought Earl's wife was coming to see him?" Dexter asked casually.

"I think Carol and King Ezekiel were going to stop at the Hilltop and pick her up when what happened…well, when whatever happened, happened." Siddiq said, suddenly looking at Dexter questioningly. "You went out with Michonne to find out what happened, right?"

"Yes. And it wasn't good." Dexter said, glancing over at Carol. Siddiq noticed and they moved out of her possible hearing, in case she awakened.

"What did you see?" Siddiq asked.

"King Ezekiel's head. Being eaten."

"Really? Did the walker look healthy?"

"Do they ever?"

"Well what I mean is that you rarely see them these days, full bodied." Siddiq clarified.

"Oh. Yeah. No this one was full bodied. I get what you mean though. You usually find them without legs or just their torso's or something. Maybe it was someone that had been recently turned." Dexter speculated.

"What about the other man? The one that was with them?" Siddiq asked.

"No sign of him." Dexter lied. "Did Carol say anything about who her attacker was?"

"No. She hasn't spoken much about it. Darryl and Maggie were here, sitting with her, but they didn't speak of what happened. Oddly, they seemed to be talking about Michonne."

Dexter raised a brow.

"Michonne? Were they worried because she was out looking for the killer?" he asked.

"I didn't get that impression. I think they are concerned about her and Negan. I personally wish he was still locked up myself, with all the damage his liquor did to Heath. But they seemed to believe that he has more sinister motives."

"Hmmm." was all Dexter said to that.

"Negan was out with you all as well, wasn't he?" Siddiq asked.

"Yes but he was concerned about finding the killer. My sister was there as well. You know, whoever did this, beheaded Ezekiel and wounded Carol. They didn't kill her, they wounded her. It would help if we knew what we were dealing with here." Dexter said.

"I don't follow you?"

"Meaning was this personal? Is this someone who was just angry with Ezekiel and Angel? I knew Angel before the world went to hell, he didn't do this." Dexter said. Siddiq sighed.

"None of Carol's wounds were close to fatal. But she was stabbed numerous times. I guess we won't know anything until she wakes up." Siddiq said and walked away. Dexter watched him walk off to another room, before looking at Carol, who still appeared to be asleep. He then eyed Earl before picking up a clipboard and heading to a supply cabinet. He pretended to inventory their drug supply, before surreptitiously, palming a small vial of a tranquilizer. One that he knew would immobilize the patient.

Carol awoke, or pretended to, and looked over at Dexter.

"Dexter?"

"Carol." Dexter said, moving towards her.

"Maggie and Darryl told me you went out to look for Angel."

"Angel is the one that attacked you?" Dexter asked, not really surprised that she was blaming him.

"I don't know. Everything happened so fast. Did you find him?"

"No." Dexter lied. "We didn't really know what we were looking for, Carol. You were unconscious when you were brought in. Then Siddiq told me you spent a lot of time talking to Maggie and Darryl about Michonne and Negan…who went out to find the killer. We did find what was left of Ezekiel. I'm sorry for your loss." Dexter said calmly.

For the first time since meeting Dexter, Carol began to get an uneasy vibe about him. The kind of vibe that made her think that Maggie and Herschel could be in danger.

"Thank you." she said calmly.

"So when you were talking about Michonne and Negan, could you remember anything about your husband's murderer? Michonne is panicked that there could be a serial killer loose around here."

"I'm tired. My husband was murdered right in front of me and I just need to rest."

"We can't 'rest', Carol. Not in the world we live in now. Angel is my friend. He could be out there somewhere at the mercy of this bastard. Your husband was beheaded in front of you…"

"I didn't say that."

"You just said that he was murdered right in front of you. So since you saw it, then you saw his killer, right?"

"I'm tired, Dexter." Carol said loudly, just as Siddiq returned, "I don't remember much about it."

Siddiq frowned, sensing something was not quite right with what he had walked in on.

"Carol? How are you feeling?"

"Alive. I can't stay here and lay around. I need to go out and find my husband's killer."

 _You mean you need to escape Alexandria before everyone realizes you're the killer, Dexter thought._

"Michonne and Dexter went out and didn't see any signs of anyone. It's getting dark. We have guards. Just rest tonight." Siddiq said and he and Dexter moved to another room.

"She looked upset." Siddiq noticed.

Dexter decided to use that to his advantage.

"I was trying to tell her the same thing you did. That going out tonight isn't going to do any good. But she's determined to go out and find Ezekiel's killer."

"Does she even know who it is? Was it this 'Angel'? The man who was your friend?"

"She doesn't know. No one knows. Look, I'm going to stay here tonight on watch. Just to make sure that Carol doesn't up and walk out of here to do God knows what."

"I could stay." Siddiq offered but Dexter shook his head.

"You've been here around the clock. I'll watch over Carol and Earl. Besides, I saw what this killer did to Ezekiel. I feel responsible for Carol. Maggie loves her so."

Siddiq nodded his understanding.

"I get it. Alright, well I'll be at my house if anything comes up." he said and gathered up his things to leave. Dexter gave him a reassuring glance before looking over at Carol, who was staring at him. Tonight, Carol would go missing. Dexter tried to stop her but was 'injected' with something from behind.

By morning, Carol would no longer be on the premises. No one would ever know what happened to her for sure. Maybe Angel killed her. Or maybe an unknown, faceless serial killer got to her. The same one that supposedly killed Ezekiel.

* * *

"Okay. We're on my porch. Say what you have to say." Darryl told Michonne.

"Okay," Michonne said slowly, "I'll say that people that live in glass houses, shouldn't throw stones." Michonne said firmly, looking at him intently.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I think you know. How long until Dexter finds out?" Michonne asked quietly. Darryl looked away for a moment before talking.

"It just happened. You know…one of the things I regretted most…almost as much as what happened to Rick, was that I didn't step up and look after Maggie after Glenn…"

Michonne touched his arm.

"Don't think about that night." she said softly. Darryl turned to face her.

"Is that what you do? Not think about it when you're in bed with him?"

Michonne slowly removed her hand from his arm. What was she supposed to say? That what Carol saw was fake to cover her affair with Ezekiel, but that it had actually happened for real?

"I can't explain him. All I can say is that Rick thought he was worth not killing. Carl had a dream of some kind of 'Utopia' where Negan was a part of this community. I can't just spit on all that they wanted."

"That utopia didn't include your sleeping with him."

Michonne folded her arms.

"I don't have anything to say, Darryl. I don't. Just like you can't really offer an excuse for what's going on with Maggie and you. Negan is a problem. I have always understood that. But you've added to the trouble here with what you're doing. We know nothing about Dexter and what he could be capable of. So I don't need your judging me right now, okay? Can we just concentrate on this killer that we can't find?"

And with those words, Michonne walked off of Darryl's porch and looked towards the infirmary. She then turned and walked towards Negan's bar. She walked up as Deb was leaving.

"I talked him down from going over to Darryl's with his bat. This is almost over."

"Is it?" Michonne asked. "Yes, Carol set the fire but what if what happened out there, is what Carol said it was?"

"Dexter will find out if it's what she said it was." Deb said and began to walk off, but Michonne moved in front of her.

"He's done this before, hasn't he?"

"Done what, Michonne?" Deb asked. Michonne didn't answer so Deb walked off. Negan had a drink poured for Michonne as she walked in. She shook her head and sat at the bar.

"A drink is the last thing I need right now." she said, feeling restless. Negan reached out and touched her hand.

"Let's go back to your house and eat dinner with the kids. Though they've probably wolfed down everything."

"I can't."

"You have to. Because when this goes down, we have to look like we didn't know shit about it." he reminded her. Michonne nodded and got off of the barstool. Negan cleaned off the bar then followed Michonne out of the bar, re-hanging his harshly worded sign on the door before walking back to Michonne's house with her. Once inside, Michonne saw the lights dimmed low in the TV room. The kids were watching some movie or something. She headed towards the dining room and saw the table had been cleared. Negan joined her in the kitchen and found that two plates had been put into the refrigerator for them.

"What do you say we join the kids and see what they're watching?" he asked, his eyes probing hers. Michonne couldn't break on this. When people began searching for Carol, they had to be where they said they were. Michonne said nothing but walked around him through the living room and into the TV room…

Linda Blair's demon just vomited on a priest! Michonne turned on the lights and then walked over to the DVD player to snatch the movie out! Negan grinned and joined the kids on the couch.

"Come on, Chonnie! How are you going to just stop the movie like that? If you're afraid we can all sit huddled up on the couch here, together." he said, winking at her. Michonne scowled at him briefly, before looking at Judith and RJ.

"I'm not even going to ask **WHY** this movie? I want you to watch something else. Anything else!" she huffed and left the room again. She walked over to the living room windows and parted the curtains to look out. Deke was climbing up into the guard tower with Deb. With all that was going on, maybe it was better to have two guards on duty tonight. She turned back around and saw the lights were out in the TV room again. Michonne casually walked over until she stood in the doorway.

There was a guy onscreen wearing a hockey mask and chasing people with a machete! Michonne threw up her hands! She gave up! Negan was in there with them so she guessed it would be alright. She stared at the three of them on the couch, seemingly entranced by the horror movie, before heading upstairs herself. She needed alone time to think. To think about what was going to be done tonight and their part in this. Her part in this.

Michonne tried not to think of Ezekiel's head, as she entered her bedroom. Her eyes fell upon the Rick and Negan action figures for a brief moment, before she began removing her clothing to shower. She would take a nice hot shower and go to bed early. By morning, she would be prepared to pretend like she didn't know why Carol was not on the premises or what happened to her. She might even be ready to join a search party for her.

Her instincts told her that the way they were handling this was wrong. But then again, her affair with Ezekiel had been wrong as well. And Carol was trying to make her pay for that. Michonne's eyes fell on the Negan action figure once more, before going into the bathroom and turning on the water.

* * *

Negan had put Judith and RJ to bed, before helping himself to a guest room. Chonnie hadn't said he could stay but hell, if Dexter failed in someway, Carol would be bringing her murdering ass over here to do God knows what!

He had been sleeping pretty soundly, when something woke him up. Blinking, he sat up slightly as he saw Michonne, standing in the middle of his room, staring at him.

"Chonnie? What time is it? After midnight? Is it over?" he asked. Michonne's answer to that was to drop her robe and reveal her body to him. It gleamed in the moonlight that streamed through the window.

"I don't know. I don't know if Carol is dead, missing, gone or whatever. I don't know if it was a good idea to let you out of your cell. I don't know if what Ezekiel and I had would have ever turned into anything more. I don't know anything anymore. I do know that what happened between us today was wrong and right at the same time." she whispered as she slowly moved towards the bed. Her braids were draped over one shoulder and the ends touched one of her breasts.

"Wrong and right at the same time." he said, grinning, "I like the sound of that."

Michonne moved to sit down on the end of the bed.

"If we do this…"

"You mean 'try'?"

"If that's what you want to call it. Yes, 'try'. If we try to make a go of something here in Alexandria, then I have some rules that you have to follow."

Negan whipped off his blanket, revealed his nude body and his engorged organ.

"I don't follow rules."

Michonne stared at him, then slowly stood up, walked to the spot where she had dropped her robe, and began putting it back on. Negan slowly got up out of bed, not bothering to cover himself and blocked the door.

"You're actually going to just leave?"

"Negan, Alexandria works because of rules. If you want to be here…"

"Let me tell you something, Chonnie! This is how things are going to work! No more hiding! No more shrinking from my touch in public! Everyone is going to know we're together and if they don't like it, they can get the hell out of here! That includes Darryl and Maggie! And when I am disrespected by them, I want you to stand up for me!"

Michonne noted that he actually sounded hurt. She tightened the belt on her robe.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, plenty! I want you to sleep in here with me! That old room where you slept with Rick and Zeke, can be a guest room."

"And you." Michonne reminded him.

Negan walked up to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You are the first woman I've given two damns about since this whole world went to shit. I know you don't believe that but it's true. I want you and I want the kids and I want our family. And if Dexter Morgan has to kill someone that threatens that, then let him! And if he wasn't doing it, then I would be. Once Carol is taken care of, we aren't going to know shit about where she is, or what happened to her and we won't be wrong for feeling that way." he growled softly as his mouth suddenly covered hers, while his hands deftly untied her robe and let it drop to the floor. Michonne returned his kisses hungrily, putting all that was wrong with what was happening with him, from her mind.

Moments later, Michonne felt as if her world were quaking and shaking as she rode Negan's stiff and bloated length. Negan held one arm around her waist possessively, while his other hand cupped one of her breasts as she helplessly bobbed upon his throbbing bulk, that was deeply buried within her. The sound of their flesh meeting was loud and rhythmic and it was not long before Michonne felt herself surrendering to an intense pleasure she had not felt in a long while.

Like six years.

Negan's lust nearly overcame him at just the feel of her silky insides wrapping themselves around his organ. Their shared passion exploded fiercely and relentlessly until the world stopped spiraling, spiraling and spiraling…

Michonne had fallen into a deep sleep in the cocoon of his arms, when Negan slowly got out of bed, disentangling himself from her. He put on a robe and left the room to check on things. He paid a visit to RJ's room and almost broke his foot on some toys he had scattered on the floor! He bit his lip to keep from swearing, then put RJ's blanket more securely on him. Negan then limped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Judith was not in her room.

Negan made his way down the stairs and saw the light from the TV flickering. He looked in the TV room and saw that Judith had put in another Friday the 13th movie! Chonnie would have a fit about her watching another one of those! Negan limped over to the door to secure the lock and he peered out of one of the living room windows.

Someone was driving an RV out of Alexandria. Negan saw Deb climb down from the guard tower and pull back the gate. He had no doubt that Dexter was the driver and that Carol was his passenger. Negan grinned. Yep, tomorrow was another day indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Dexter drove to the spot that Deb, Michonne, Negan and himself had found Ezekiel's head and Angel's headless corpse riding on horseback. Carol was still out of it so he had time to set up the RV as a 'kill room'. He pulled over on the wrong side of the road(like it mattered anymore), turned off the vehicle and made it a point to take the keys with him. He glanced back at the passed out Carol before getting out of the RV to look around a bit in the dark. He took a lighter with him to see in the darkness.

Before he killed anyone, he usually had a photograph of one or several of their victims. But Dexter didn't have pictures of King Ezekiel or even Angel. But if he could find Ezekiel's head and something of Angel's, that would suffice. Finding his lighter to be semi-useless, Dexter waited until daylight(Carol was still out) and then began to walk through the wooded path that he and the others, had been on before. It did not take him long to find the telltale tree trunk where Ezekiel's head had been found. It was still there but in an almost advanced state of decomposition—meaning there were ants on his half eaten face. Dexter rated a brow. He could not bring the head into the RV. Well, he could wipe off the ants and bring it in, yes, but he sensed that was not the right play here.

The sound of hooves racing down the path, got Dexter's attention and he spotted Angel's horse again! But this time his body was not on it. Dexter looked in the direction that Michonne had said the prison was in. It seemed odd that none of the other Kingdom residents that were helping to fix up the prison, had not noticed the horse.

Or maybe they had. Maybe that's why Angel was no longer on it.

Then again, Angel's body could have just fallen off. But now there were too many possibilities for discovery. Dexter was going to just wait until Carol awoke, kill her and leave her body to the elements. He shook his head as he headed for the RV, disgusted and disappointed that his ceremonial kill would be without ceremony. But as he approached the RV, he stopped short.

The door was wide open!

Dexter ran to the RV and looked inside! Carol was nowhere to be found! He ran to the road, looking in both directions before his eyes stayed on the woods across the street from him. He would have known if Carol had come in on his side of the woods. Or would he?

" **CAROL**!" he called out, pulling a knife from a belt he had around his waist. " **COME OUT NOW! YOU AREN'T WELL**!"

Nothing. Which was understandable. After all, if Carol responded then he would discover her hiding place.

" **CAROL, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IT WILL WORRY MAGGIE! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT! SHE'LL COME OUT HERE LOOKING FOR YOU**!"

Still nothing.

Dexter decided to get a rise out of her. He had heard gossip that Darryl used to have a crush on Carol, or Carol had had a crush on Darryl, or they were an item…something! He was hedging his bets that Carol knew nothing about Darryl and Maggie.

" **DARRYL WILL BE FORCED TO COME OUT TOO! YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO RISK HIMSELF, DO YOU? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THAT DARRYL AND MAGGIE HAVE BEEN FUCKING, CAROL? HOW LONG?** "

That did get a rise out of her, though it wasn't quite what Dexter expected, word wise.

" **SO IS THIS WHY YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME, DEXTER? BECAUSE MAGGIE IS CHEATING ON YOU WITH DARRYL? IT'S MY FAULT**?" Carol yelled back. Dexter perked his ears and was about to actually head into the woods he had actually left, when he stopped short again.

Carol was there. And she was not alone.

Carol was standing on the wooded path, surrounded by at least twenty men on horses, wearing the Kingdom colors! Dexter slowly put down his knife in the middle of the street. Two men got off of horses and hurried over to him! One picked up his knife, while the other grabbed ahold of him and shoved him back towards Carol and the others!

Carol did not smile. But her eyes did. She walked up to him.

"I am now the ruling Queen of the Kingdom. And you tried to kill me after you murdered King Ezekiel and Angel."

Dexter rolled his eyes!

"Oh come on, Carol! You know that's not true!" he said and looked around at the men. "Hey, guys, **THE QUEEN** here beheaded Ezekiel and Angel because she found out about Michonne. You all knew about her and the King, didn't you?"

Dexter noticed a few men looked at one another. He smiled. He could see they now had doubts about Carol's story. Carol turned to look at a few of the men. She could see it as well.

"He killed King Ezekiel! Take him back to the prison and I will ride back to Alexandria to inform them of what's happened."

But Jerry rode his horse forward to rest near her.

"We will both go. We will keep him, but there will have be a trial. We are not The Sanctuary. King Ezekiel would have wanted a fair hearing for everyone." he said solemnly. Carol nodded reluctantly. Two other men got into the RV to drive it back to the prison. It would be looked over for evidence to support Queen Carol's story. Or not.

"Of course." Carol replied to Jerry statement.

"Be careful," Dexter told Jerry, "you could end up headless like your king and Angel. She can't let you get back to Alexandria and tell them that she is a suspect as well!"

"Shut up!" Carol snapped. "What will come out is that not only are you a liar, but chances are you were a murderer before the whole world went to hell and back!"

"She tried to kill Michonne in Alexandria as well. Be careful!" Dexter called out as the men put him on a horse and rode off with him to the Red River Creek Correctional Facility. He could not help but note the irony of his being detained in a prison.

Meanwhile, Jerry and another 'knight' named Gus, watched Carol carefully as she got on a horse. Together, the three of them rode uneasily back to Alexandria.

* * *

Negan had awakened where he had wanted to wake up, for a long time now.

He had taken the time to let his hands explore Michonne's naked body lying next to him, before he got up, put on some clothes and left the house. The idea being he would go to the bar, bring some more of his hidden stash of food and some of his things, to the house, so that he could settle in to his new home. It was as he was putting stuff in boxes, that Deb hurried in! He eyed her.

"Hey, Deb. What's up?" he asked casually, as he looked around for a toenail clipper that he couldn't seem to find.

"What's up is that Carol is at the fucking gate!" Deb rasped. "And she's with some of those Kingdom soldiers!"

Negan stopped looking, or even thinking about that toenail clipper!

"What the fuck?!" he snapped. "Where the hell is Dexter?"

"I don't know and I'm scared shitless!" Deb admitted. "Dexter can handle himself. MORE than handle himself but maybe he underestimated Carol! Jesus, she beheaded two fucking people!"

"Okay, calm down. Let's just casually walk to the gate and act like we don't know what the fuck is going on." Negan told her. Deb nodded and they both left the bar, then walked over towards the gate. Maggie, Darryl and Aaron were already there. Father Gabriel was pulling open the gate.

"Fuck!" Deb swore and looked over at Maggie's house. Harrison and Herschel weren't up yet. What the hell was she going to tell Harrison?

"What's going on?" Negan asked casually. Maggie pretended like he wasn't there and Darryl stared at Carol with confusion.

"What the hell, Carol? I thought you were in the infirmary?" he asked.

"I was." Carol said, getting of of her horse, "until Dexter drugged and kidnapped me."

Maggie folded her arms. Oh no.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, as if she had never heard the concept of Dexter doing anything, to anyone.

Carol walked up to her and stared accusingly, something Darryl noticed.

"What's going on, Carol? Why are you looking like that?" he asked, not liking Carol's expression. Carol looked from Maggie to Darryl.

"I was in the infirmary last night. Then I wasn't. I awoke in one of the RV's and got out and ran for help. I found it and we are holding Dexter at the the new Kingdom facility."

"What?!" Maggie snapped. "You're not making any sense, Carol! Why would Dexter have taken you out of here in the RV?"

Carol looked over at Jerry and Gus, who were staring at her hard. She then looked at Maggie again.

"Dexter seems to think that I was the one that tried to burn down Negan's bar. He thinks I killed my own husband and Angel, because I was angry over the affair Ezekiel and Michonne were having."

More people in Alexandria were up and and had joined the crowd to listen. Negan looked at Deb, who stepped forward.

"This is bullshit! You are full of bullshit, Carol!" Deb snapped.

"Oh so you were in on this as well?" Carol asked coolly.

"I found your wedding ring in the tunnels, next to cans of gasoline. Dexter said you saw him with the ring so you ID'd yourself as the arsonist."

Darryl clenched his jaw.

"Carol wouldn't fucking burn anyone up. Even if they had it coming." he said, locking eyes with Negan. Negan grinned!

"You're not hearing Deb, Darryl! She's not saying Carol burned down my bar to kill me. She did it to kill Michonne. Over Ezekiel." Negan said.

Maggie folded her arms.

"Carol, you're wrong about that, okay? Michonne would never hurt you that way."

"Like she wouldn't hurt you by sleeping with this piece of filth that murdered Glenn and Abraham!" Carol snapped back. Negan stepped up to her.

"Since Carol has put our business in the streets, literally, yeah, Michonne and I are together but it is not the ugly way that "Murdering Carol' here is making it sound! It's never occurred to anyone here, that I might actually care for Michonne, Judith and RJ? Huh? Has it ever?" Negan asked and forced his eyes to become shiny with tears…

Father Gabriel was the first to see Negan tearing up! He hurried over to him.

"Come now, Negan. No one meant anything by that. I have sensed that you had feelings for Michonne for some time now."

"Oh please!" Darryl snapped. "Cut the shit, why don't you, Negan? What did you find an old bottle of eye drops to make yourself cry like that? You want what Rick had. You always have and you want to run this place!"

"And the only way you were going to do that was to seduce Michonne!" Carol yelled.

But Maggie interrupted.

"I don't know about Michonne and Negan, but I do know Dexter. And I want to see him and hear his side of things. You have no business keeping him against his will someplace." Maggie told her. Deb spoke again.

"I think my brother was jus trying to protect the children here in Alexandria from a threat. You tried to kill the leader of Alexandria. You also killed our friend, Angel. He was probably…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Carol yelled. "I didn't even know anything about Michonne and Ezekiel until Dexter said something today! Just like I didn't know anything about Maggie and Darryl…until today!"

Deb looked at Maggie. As did everyone else. Negan wiped his eyes and refrained from grinning! Miss Perfect was going to keep her fucking mouth shut about him, now that she was cheating on her own damned husband! But he did wonder about Dexter's reaction to his wife's cheating ways. He had kept that inside this whole time? Negan could tell by the expression on Darryl and Maggie's faces, that they were shocked that Dexter knew anything.

Maybe, Dexter had been planning to come back here and take care of them, **AFTER** Carol, Negan thought.

Jerry looked at Gus, then spoke.

"We need to see Lady Michonne. She was with us, side by side some days, as we worked to build the New Kingdom. We want to hear what she thinks of all of this." Jerry said. Gus nodded as well. Everyone looked at one another at hearing Michonne referred to by that title and Carol could barely keep from wincing, something Deb noticed. Negan turned as she saw Michonne come out of the house, down the steps and walk towards them. Negan backed away from the others and hurried over to run interference!

"I see Carol is here." Michonne said quietly.

"Something happened and Carol knows Dexter tried to kill her. They're holding him at that fancy new prison. But Dexter must have said something, because they aren't so convinced that Carol is telling the truth." Negan said in a hushed tone. 'They want to talk to you."

Michonne looked from the crowd, many who were now beginning to notice her, to Negan.

"I don't want to lie about this anymore. I also don't want the whole town here to know. Take the kids to your bar to help clean and I'll have a talk with Carol and Maggie at my place."

Negan said nothing to that and Michonne could see he didn't agree.

"Negan, what?"

"Why do you feel like you have to take this on alone? Let me have your back. Let's have Deb watch the kids at the bar and I'll be with you when you talk to Carol and Maggie."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's not a good idea? Or you don't want people to see that we're together?" Negan asked directly.

"Negan, I started this with Ezekiel. I need to deal with it alone."

Negan said nothing but nodded. Michonne knew he was having doubts about her motives and decided to do something that would placate him. She pulled him to her and kissed him! Hard!

"Sonofabitch!" Darryl swore. Maggie just stared. Was she really in a position to say anything anymore? And she could feel Deb's eyes on her…

Meanwhile, Michonne had to break off the kiss, forcefully, since Negan was getting just a bit overheated!

"Okay, everyone sees we're together. Now will you let me do this?" Michonne asked softly.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. We've all killed. But what she did was different. And dangerous." he warned.

"I can look after myself."

"You shouldn't have to. But I get what you're trying to do. I'll get the kids. Deb and I will get the kids and you do what you have to do." Negan said unhappily. He glanced behind him at Deb. She didn't look too happy about that Maggie/Darryl reveal.

Meanwhile, Deb stepped in front of Maggie.

"Is it true?" she asked, looking from her to Darryl. Darryl looked from Deb to Carol, just as Negan and Michonne walked up. Michonne looked at Carol and Maggie.

"We need to talk. At my house. Jerry, Gus, you two can come along as well." she said and Negan felt a bit better that the goddamned knights, or whatever they were called, would be there too.

* * *

"Negan, Deb, myself agreed to have Dexter take you out of here to kill you." Michonne said when the three of them were alone in her home. Maggie gaped at Michonne, then looked at Carol, who was staring down Michonne.

"Wow. I have no words." was her response.

"You have none? Really, Carol? You tried to kill me instead of just confronting me about Ezekiel? Or was burning me alive your way of confronting me?" Michonne argued.

"I did not try and kill anyone, Michonne, nor did I murder my own husband and one of his men! You just agreed to let Maggie's psycho husband do away with me, without asking me about this?"

"Meaning how your wedding ring conveniently ended up next to the gasoline cans used to burn down the bar?" Michonne asked sarcastically. Maggie glanced over at Gus and Jerry, who were standing guard at the front door.

"I would like to know how and why Negan and yourself partnered up with my husband and sister-in-law, to come to such a decision? Why didn't you come to me with your concerns, Michonne? You involved my husband in some scheme…"

Michonne gave Maggie a hard glance.

"Dexter came up with this idea all on his own. We went along with it but it was 'funny' how easy he made it seem to do. I guess Carol proved him wrong." Michonne replied, looking from Maggie to Carol.

"We're getting nowhere here. I don't know you, Michonne. Not anymore. You lose Rick and then you decide sleep with my husband and that murdering bastard, Negan….when you couldn't sleep with Ezekiel." Carol stated accusingly.

Michonne didn't even flinch.

"I'm not going to debate my sex life with you. Ezekiel was feeling dejected over the fact that the Kingdom was not doing as well as Alexandria or The Hilltop. He was determined not to go down. He was determined not to have to beg from other communities. I just happened to run into him on a scavenge and we found that prison. But he didn't feel as if you supported moving your community or trying to make it better or anything. So he kept what he was trying to do secret. And one secret created other secrets. Now, Carol, you could end all of this by just telling us what happened the other day. WHO did you see behead Ezekiel and Angel? Just tell us that and we can all go out and look for this person."

"I've told you all that it happened so fast! I didn't even get a glimpse." she replied. Maggie noted that Jerry and Gus looked skeptical. She spoke up again.

"Look, we have a couple of problems here: one, Rosita and Eugene are locked up, remember? They're hiding a helicopter, something this community could desperately use. Second, my husband is being kept prisoner in a literal prison, for something that he thought was right. In his own way. Third and lastly, Carol, you are going to have to come up with a better explanation than that. If you can't, then I want my husband released. And I don't want to see you back here. Ever." she said firmly.

Jerry stepped forward.

"We cannot let this go. Our King was slain and someone has to answer for it." he said bluntly. Carol looked at him.

"I hope you are not suggesting it was me, Jerry?"

Gus spoke.

"You were the only one there, Your Majesty. You had to have seen someone." he said.

"I didn't." Carol said in a tight voice. "And I can't believe you two are doubting me. I don't like any of this anymore than you do. But we might just have to go along with this and leave. For good. We will find a way to move on."

Michonne didn't like it either. That is, the idea of Carol getting away with murdering Ezekiel and Angel. She realized on some level, she needed to hear Carol admit to the deed. She turned to Jerry and Gus.

"We're going to keep Carol here in our jails. You keep Dexter until we find out what happened." she told them. Maggie stepped in front of Michonne.

"Michonne!" she exclaimed. She then noted how easily Jerry and Gus took orders from Michonne, as they grabbed a protesting Carol and took her out of the house. Michonne looked at Maggie.

"I'm going with them. We'll talk later."

"I want Dexter released! You were in on this as much as he was!" Maggie countered.

"He will be. He will be when we can prove that Carol is a murderer."

"We're all murderers on some level, aren't we, Michonne?"

Michonne was about to leave, then turned back to Maggie.

"King Ezekiel was the leader of one of our sister communities. His people considered him royalty. I won't let that go. Now either Carol comes up with the name of a killer—either herself or someone, or she is not leaving here."

"Which means Dexter isn't leaving **THERE**!"

"I think once Dexter is heard, he'll be let go. Once Carol is locked up, we're going to follow Jerry and Gus back to the prison. We'll get this taken care of." Michonne told her. Maggie nodded, slightly mollified by the compromise, as Michonne closed the door.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Rosita said softly, as Carol was brought into their cell space, pushed gently into one and then locked away like her and Eugene were. Eugene recognized the men as Kingdom guards.

"What's going on?" he asked, as Michonne entered the room. She nodded to Jerry and Gus and they left. Rosita just shook her head with disgust!

"You've lost your mind! First Eugene and I, and now Carol? What did she do? Help us hide the helicopter?" she asked sarcastically. But Eugene was uneasy. Something was going on here and he wanted to know **WHY** Carol was here!

"What has happened?" Eugene asked in a low voice. Rosita noticed his tone and suddenly looked over at Carol curiously.

"Carol? What's going on?"

Michonne answered.

"King Ezekiel and his guard, Angel, were murdered when they left Alexandria the other day. Carol survived and it was discovered that she was the one that set fire to Negan's bar. We also think that she killed Ezekiel and Angel."

"The 'We' being herself, Negan, Dexter and Deb. Four geniuses." Carol said sarcastically. "I was recovering in the infirmary when Dexter injected me with something and I awoke in one of the RV's. He was going to kill me outside of these gates and Michonne here was fine with that!"

Eugene raised a brow and eyed Michonne.

"What reason did you have to believe that Carol killed her husband and the guard?"

"And why would she have burned down Negan's bar? You were in there too." Rosita noted, before something clicked. She suddenly moved away from Carol's adjoining cell bars.

"I was having an affair with Ezekiel. Carol found out and planned to kill both Ezekiel and myself. She was only successful in murdering Ezekiel." Michonne said, locking eyes with Carol.

"You were sleeping with King Zeke?" Rosita asked. "What about Negan?"

"She's sleeping with him too!" Carol snapped. "This is crap! I was attacked too! And I didn't see who killed my husband and Angel! That's my only crime!"

"They were beheaded, Carol!" Michonne suddenly yelled. "How do you not see who did that? Huh? How?"

"Probably the same way you can't see that Negan is a piece of shit!" was her response. But Eugene had more questions.

"So you got away from Dexter? Where is he?" he asked.

"We're holding him at the Kingdom. The New Kingdom." Carol said firmly, looking at Michonne. "I have responsibilities. My people at the original Kingdom don't know what's happened! You have to let me out of here."

Michonne turned and walked out of the room, closing and locking the door to the cell block, behind her. Rosita stared over at Carol, uneasy as hell! Michonne couldn't have done this without Maggie and Darryl's okay. She looked over at Eugene who was deep in thought. Maybe it was time to reveal the location of their helicopter. Such a device could help get the word out to the communities about what happened to King Zeke and maybe, if there was some weirdo running loose beheading people, make such a person could be seen from the air.

He looked at Rosita.

"We need to tell everyone where the helicopter is." he told her. Carol stared over at them for a moment, before sitting down on a cot and staring off into space.

* * *

Harrison was helping Judith and RJ clean up at the bar. He had heard about Maggie and Darryl and that had caused him to get into a fight with Herschel. He was angry and scared for his father. Deb told him not to worry, that they'd get him back. Well right now, Harrison wanted to be around his only family and other people that had agreed with what his father did. That Carol woman was the reason they were cleaning up this raggedy bar in the first place, Harrison thought! His father had just been trying to keep people from getting hurt!

Negan, who was cleaning glasses, eyed Deb, who was drinking bourbon. He had not mentioned payment, because she was Dexter's sister and they had a sex past. But she was only getting one glass…

"We'll get Dexter back, okay?" Negan said, holding a glass up to the light.

"She's craftier than hell," Deb said, shaking her head, "I feel like I should have known it sooner."

"Michonne didn't even know it! Listen, did you know about Darryl and Maggie?" Negan asked with a sly grin. Deb glared at him!

"Hell no! And yet that shit about Darryl living in the basement should have been a clue!"

Negan was about to ask about that, when Deke and Laura walked in. Deke moved to sit down next to Deb.

"So what was that last night, Deb? You fuck me in the guard tower so your crazy brother could kidnap someone?"

"Shut up, Deke!" Laura snapped. "Dexter was doing us a favor. I'm not buying that Carol didn't see who cut off the heads of two people. Especially now that we know about Ezekiel and Michonne."

Deb didn't even look at Deke but started talking.

"We thought it was the best play here. Sorry if I hurt your feelings, Deke, okay? But I didn't think you'd go along with it if you knew."

"We didn't think any of you would." Negan spoke. "I mean, Christ, there's children living here. And she's spending the night in people's houses and shit. We just figured we'd get her out of here quietly and people would assume a walker had taken care of her. Look at what she did to Earl. He's never going to be right again being burned like that. Carol did that."

No one said anything after that. Michonne suddenly walked in and everyone looked at her. She closed the door behind her.

"How's it going? Where are the kids?" she asked, looking around.

"In the back sweeping up." Negan said. "What's going on? How did things go?"

"Jerry and Gus are going to stay the night in one of the vacant houses. Carol is locked up in our jails with Rosita and Eugene. I never thought we'd have more than one person down there at a time." she said forlornly. Deb eyed her with surprise.

"So what about getting Dexter out of her prison?" Deb asked.

"I'm going with Maggie to the Red River Creek facility. I think I can persuade the people to let him out."

"How?" Laura asked.

"I'm not proud of this, but the people there seemed more interested in my being there with Ezekiel than Carol. I could see it even now with Jerry and Gus. I'm going to tell them flat out that Carol is a murderer and that Dexter is innocent in all of this."

"Okay," Deb said, "but there are some people that do still see Carol as their queen. I don't know…"

"i don't see any other play here, Deb. We have to convince the Kingdom that Carol murdered their King and one of his soldiers, one of **THEM** , in cold blood. We're also going to have to explain that Dexter was just trying to help. And yes, I think i can do this. Maggie wants to be by her husband's side so we're leaving tomorrow."

Harrison, Judith and RJ had come out of the back and listened to what Michonne had to say as well. Negan noticed them and walked over to them.

"You all heard what she said. We're going to have to hold down the fort while your Momma and Maggie try and get Dexter back. That means watching the jail to make sure Carol doesn't try anything." he said. The three kids nodded. Deke got up.

"I'll just pay a visit over to the jail to make sure everything is secure." he said and left. Laura eyed Michonne.

"What about Siddiq? He didn't see anything in her injuries that implied that she could have killed Ezekiel and Angel?"

"Besides the fact that she's alive and they aren't?" Deb asked. "He seemed to think that this could have happened the way Carol said it did."

"Carol didn't actually say what happened. That's the problem here." Michonne said and walked over to the kids, who were still with Negan.

"I need you all to stay here with your Uncle Negan and Deb. I'm going to get Harrison's father back here and I'll be traveling with your Aunt Maggie."

"You should let me come too, Momma." Judith said firmly. "In case there's trouble along the way."

"Maggie will help me if there's trouble. I want you all to stay another hour and then come back home for lunch, okay?"

RJ nodded and hugged her. Harrison snifffed.

"Can I come over for lunch?" he asked pitifully. Michonne smiled at him.

"Of course. Don't worry. By tomorrow this time, we'll be on our way back here with your father." Michonne said and nodded to Negan to join her outside. He followed her and closed the door behind him.

"Negan, there is going to be a faction here that isn't going to like any of this. I need for you to gather allies here and keep the peace. And not in the way you used to." she said knowingly.

"I have another idea: why don't we all go to this prison?"

"What do you mean by 'all'?" Michonne asked, confused.

"I mean, we get ourselves in one of the RV's and take Judith, RJ, Harrison and Deb with us. Let's just go there and see what the fuck is really going on."

Michonne said nothing to that.

"What?" Negan asked.

"I know you want to see this prison so that you can take supplies or whatever…"

"I'm hurt, Chonnie that you'd think that! I was thinking that those kids need to see this world outside of these gates."

Michonne shook her head.

"Maggie is coming. if I take Harrison then she'd want to bring Herschel and the three of you cannot be locked in the same vehicle for any extended amount of time."

"Okay. Alternate plan: the two of us go to get Dexter, you convince Maggie that since we were in on this thing, we're the ones that should get Dex out of it. Deb can stay in our house and watch the kids."

"I can handle…"

"I heard what you said, and I heard what you think you've got going on with the Kingdom people. But things are different now and you really don't know what you'll be walking into there." he said firmly.

Michonne thought about it and nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to Maggie and see if she goes along with it."

"Why wouldn't she? After all, she's got Darryl to comfort her while she waits for Dex to return." Negan smiled, giving Michonne a quick kiss before heading back to the bar. Michonne stared after Negan for a bit before turning to walk towards Maggie's house. She could not shake the idea that Negan had designs on that prison for himself, someway, somehow. And if he did, she was not going to let that happen. For Ezekiel.

* * *

Michonne could not help but think that when Maggie actually agreed to the plan that Negan had suggested(she did not say anything about it being Negan's plan), because of Darryl. She was no one to judge what was going on between the two of them, but considering what had happened because of herself and King Ezekiel, she didn't want a repeat of that around here!

The next thing on her mind(and there were many), was how to explain to Judith and RJ that Negan was going to become a permanent part of their household. There was a part of Michonne that didn't think she really had to explain anything. They expected to see him everyday anyway. It couldn't really be done tonight, however, because Harrison was spending the night with them. He was pissed off at Maggie, and her affair with Darryl had breached the friendship the young boy had struck up with his step=brother, Herschel.

Deb, who would be staying in their house while her and Negan went to get Dexter out of that prison, had went home—probably to make sure that Darryl didn't spend the night! But Michonne did not envy Maggie her 'alone time' with her sister-in-law.

Meanwhile, Negan put in 'Jurassic Park' for the kids down in the TV room and left them with snacks, before locking up the house and looking out of the windows. He couldn't help but think that Carol was slicker than she looked. The woman had somehow managed to get the jump on two men, that were much bigger than her and cut their heads off. And she got the jump on Dexter. For all he knew, she could slip out of her jail cell and do God knows what over here.

He made his way upstairs and found Michonne sitting in front of a dressing table, in a black teddy, slathering some sort of creme on her legs. Negan sighed with contentment, before closing the door and taking off all of this clothes. He had thought about this moment, when they could be truly alone and shut out all of the shit that was happening in this community, all, damned day!

Michonne glanced over at him as he walked into the bathroom to shower. The door half closed and she turned back to the mirror. She then glanced over at the Rick and Negan action figures, before looking in the mirror again. She had been re-thinking the rescue of Dexter. It would be better if none of those people saw Negan. More importantly, it was important that none of the Kingdom people, that had been familiar with her affair with Ezekiel, suspected that she was with him now.

Negan toweled off, hung it up and padded back into the bedroom, naked. He climbed into bed and smiled over at her lasciviously. Michonne met his gaze in the mirror and turned around. She stood up.

"I want to talk about something."

Negan's manhood was now bulging with a vengeance and he really didn't want to 'talk'. Unless it was about what they were going to do right now. And all night.

"Chonnie, can we talk later? Like in the morning or something."

Michonne said on the edge of the bed.

"I want you to stay here with Deb. I'll go alone tomorrow. I need for the Kingdom people to see me as the woman that had Ezekiel's back. Too many of them remember you. They might even get the idea in their head that you're the killer. So, I think that would be best, okay?" she said, removing her teddy and climbing into bed with him. She kissed him and said goodnight, before turning her back to him to go to sleep. She then prayed that would be enough and he would indeed go to sleep…

"Hell no." Negan said in a low voice that dashed her hopes. Michonne turned to face him.

"I need to do this…"

"I know! Alone, right? You want to do everything alone. In this version, you don't even take Maggie with you. No. We're leaving together, tomorrow. And no one is going to think that I'm the fucking killer! We were together when that happened."

"I can't tell them that, Negan! I just don't…"

"You can't tell them that?! Why? Who the fuck are they? Carol is their queen, not you!"

Michonne grabbed his face and held it.

"I just want to get Dexter out of there. I don't want this to drag on. Because whether we like it or not, Dexter was out there with Carol to kill her. And there are some people at the Kingdom that aren't going to be happy about that. There will be some that won't be happy with me." Michonne said, sliding her hands off of his face. Negan pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tomorrow, the two of us will head over there and get Dex out of this situation. We'll make it extra clear that Carol is the killer and have them come here and get her. Dexter is a smart man. He'll help us come up with a way to make them believe what we're saying. And it's not going to matter whether I'm there or not." Negan said, as his hands began to roam up and down her body.

Michonne could feel his fingers working magic on her and her mind struggled to stay clear. She was sure **HER** way was the right course of action here, and she needed for Negan to understand that he needed to stay in Alexandria. She started to say something else but he moved on top of her and stilled any further words from her by covering her lips with his own in a demanding, intense kiss.

Michonne felt him enter her gently and deeply, invading her depths. A searing warmth filled her belly at just how much he filled her and she already knew that she had lost her argument with him. He moved slowly within her and then moved faster and faster, until his thrusts were nothing short of dizzying and jolting. Michonne found herself wrapping her legs around his hips tightly, almost as if to bind them together before they entered a realm of fiery delights.

After, Michonne glanced over at the action figures, before falling asleep. But Negan was wide awake. He gently pulled out of his embrace with Michonne, got up and walked over to the action figures. He picked up the Rick one, opened a window and threw it out! He then closed the window and looked around for his robe. Now was the time to strike.

Yes, he was going with Michonne to this prison. And if Dexter was rescued or killed, he could care less or give a fuck.

He wanted a place of his own again. A place he could **RUN** on his own again and he didn't appreciate the drama that came with being in Alexandria. Michonne could not give herself to their relationship the way he wanted her to, if she was feeling guilty about the past. If she didn't have to see the past anymore, then things would be easier.

What Negan really wanted, was to take Michonne and the kids, out of here. And if he thought the Red River Creek Correctional Facility was a better place than here, then the Kingdom people were going to follow **HIM**. The Kingdom people and anyone else he could get to see his way.

Finding his robe, he left the room and headed downstairs. He would see how long the kids had left to watch that dinosaur movie, and then they were going to bed. He briefly thought about Dexter Morgan. Yes, he thought he was serial killer crazy, possibly. But that might work at the New Kingdom. The one **HE** planned to run.


	10. Chapter 10

Dexter didn't feel much like a prisoner at the Red River Creek Correctional Facility. At least he wasn't treated like much of one.

For starters, he had the whole cell block to himself. And all of the doors were open. The whole wing had been cleaned and the floors and walls were white. He sat out at one of the tables in the middle of the room, reading some poor deceased prisoner's paperback copy of Stephen King's 'Misery', while sipping a protein shake someone had scrounged up for him. He sighed and put the bookmark that was already in it, in a new place before closing the book. He then began to re-think what had happened earlier.

Carol had gotten away. And now Dexter had to wonder just when the sedative he had given her, had worn off? Had she been pretending to be out of it, while he was driving the RV? And he could only imagine what was going on back at Alexandria right now. What the hell did Maggie think as she was listening to Carol's accusations against him?

Then again, they weren't really 'accusations'. Dexter strongly suspected that everything, in all likelihood, had been brought out into the open. Dexter drummed his fingers on the table and looked around again, wondering if he would have been incarcerated in such a place, if his previous crimes had ever come to light?

Chances were, he probably would have been executed.

The doors to the cell wing opened, and Michonne was escorted in. She said something to the man that opened the door and he left. He also left the door to the wing open. Michonne walked over to his table and sat down across from him.

"What happened?" Michonne asked carefully.

"What happened is that I underestimated Carol. Or the drug I used on her didn't work long enough. What happened when she returned to Alexandria?" Dexter asked.

"About what you'd think. She told everyone that you tried to kill her. I confessed everything and put Carol in one of our jails."

Dexter's eyes widened!

"Wow. I wasn't expecting to hear that." he confessed.

"Believe me, I wasn't expecting to do it either. But Jerry and Gus were pretty insistent that we find out just what exactly happened to Ezekiel. And they weren't buying Carol's version. But the problem is, if Carol is innocent, then we look bad for trying to have their 'Queen' killed." Michonne told him. Dexter nodded and rubbed the side of his face. Michonne noticed his reading material and the sustenance he had been given. She then leaned forward.

"I think I can work out a trade. Meaning I take you back to Alexandria and the Kingdom deals with Carol here. But I need to know some things."

"Like?" Dexter asked. He was anticipating a question that in all likelihood, he would have to answer with a lie.

"I need to know that it's safe to bring you back home."

"What do you mean?" Dexter answered.

"What I mean, Dexter, is what are you planning on doing to Maggie and Darryl?"

"Oh. That. Carol talked about that too?" Dexter asked. That reveal told him a lot. He had revealed it to pull Carol out of her hiding place. But apparently it had bothered her more than she had let on. Interesting.

"How long?" Michonne asked in a no nonsense tone.

Dexter shrugged.

"Since it started."

"Which was when you first arrived in Alexandria?"

Dexter raised a brow.

"Uh, yes! When else would it have been?"

Michonne looked at him carefully.

"Darryl wasn't living in Alexandria all these years. Meaning the years that you were living with Maggie in that other community. He was out in the wild, by himself."

Dexter gave her a skeptical look.

"You think my wife was sneaking out into the wild to meet him?"

"No. I'm actually not suggesting anything really. Honestly, I guess what I am saying is that I'm not shocked. And this is in no way meant to insult you, but there is a bond between all of us. I guess I can see how it happened." Michonne said quietly.

"I sense a 'but' coming?" Dexter asked sardonically.

"But it bothers me that it doesn't seem to 'bother' you. It's like you just put it in the back of your mind someplace. I don't know if you did that because you just accepted it, in some way, or because you planned to deal with Darryl, and Maggie later down the road."

Dexter stared at her uncomprehending.

"I don't follow you."

Michonne stared back. She could see that he didn't understand. Which convinced her that Dexter Morgan did not need to be within the Alexandria stronghold. But she was not about to tell him that now. She was going to allow him to return and then tell him, and Maggie, that they would have to take their family and leave.

Dexter changed the subject.

"So…where's Negan? I'm surprised he didn't make the trip with you?"

He noticed her scowl slightly and knew he hit a nerve.

"I think we both know that I couldn't bring Negan here. He understood that and stayed behind."

Dexter grinned!

"Come on, Michonne! What's really going on? I don't personally care about seeing him, but Deb and him were just as much a part of what we tried to do, as we were. Did they stay behind to keep the peace?"

"Yes." was all Michonne was willing to say. She was not about to tell him that she had snuck out of bed at two in the morning to get here! She had left Negan a note and eased out of Alexandria without him. She had pretended to go along with him the night before, but Michonne did not want any trouble here. And she was convinved that she would have never been allowed back in this prison, if Negan had been by her side. Needless to say, she was not looking forward to going back home and facing him…

Dexter's eyes left hers and focused on a woman that was walking in with a tray of food. She had brought his protein shake earlier. She set it down before him, nodding at him, then looking at Michonne quickly before walking out. But Michonne slowly stood up and called out to her.

"Jadis? Your name is Jadis, right?"

Jadis, who now had bleach blonde hair, but the same page boy hairdo with bangs, slowly turned to face Michonne.

"Michonne. Hello." she said and turned away. But Michonne ran so that she was in front of her, blocking her way! Dexter walked over to them.

"What's going on?" he asked, eyeing Jadis.

"Have you been with the Kingdom this whole time? I never saw you here before." Michonne said carefully.

"I arrived last night. A few people remembered me from before…"

"From six years ago, right? That's how long you've been gone!" Michonne snapped. Dexter decided to be quiet and watch this play out. Whatever it was.

Jadis cleared her throat. She knew she had been taking a chance in coming back to this area, but she had no choice.

"Has it? Been that long? You know, days turn into months and months turn into years." was the only thing she could think to say. She hadn't meant to stay here long. She could see that Rick was not here. And she could also see that Michonne was suspicious of her appearance, meaning she must have connected it to Rick somehow. Jadis was spared Michonne's death glare, when William, a head Kingdom guard that had taken a temporary leadership position in the Kingdom, walked in.

"Jadis, I need to speak to Michonne and Dexter. Would you excuse us?"

Jadis nodded and walked out of the area. William started to say something but Michonne interrupted him.

"Do you remember her?"

William frowned.

"Who? Jadis? Remember her?"

"From years back. From when we were at war with the Saviors and after, when we first started to rebuild our lives? Do you remember her from then?" Michonne asked in a sharp tone. William looked from her to Dexter, who's expression was blank. He then looked at Michonne again.

"Yes, I sort of do."

"William, where has she been? You just let her in here, during a time like this, without finding out where she's been or what she's been up to?" Michonne asked.

William's answer, would shock both Michonne and Dexter.

"Where she's been? Michonne, she said things didn't work out in Alexandria with Gabirel and she needed a new start. She's been with you all this whole, time, right?"

Now Dexter spoke up!

"William, my wife and I have been in Alexandria, maybe a couple of months. I have never seen her before in my life." he said.

"And she disappeared after Rick disappeared!" Michonne snapped. "There are people that are now saying that Jadis left on a helicopter with Rick! Now she's suddenly back here? I want to talk to her."

Dexter frowned. Now that part, about Jadis and the infamous Rick, he had never heard! Dexter decided run interference. The point of this whole meeting was to get **HIM** out of here! All of this talk about Jadis and a dead man, was getting in the way of that. He pulled Michonne away from William a bit.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Michonne realized that Dexter thought she was out of control. But the idea of this woman being here and just casually strolling in, as if she knew nothing about what had happened to Rick! Where had she been all this time? Why hadn't anyone made her tell them that?

Probably because no one knew anything was wrong. Hell, if Jadis had shown up outside the gates of Alexandria, she herself probably would have let her in. The only reason she was feeling the way she was feeling, was because of what Negan had told her.

"I have reason to believe that Rick might not be dead and that that woman knows where he is." Michonne whispered.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Dexter asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Uh…yes! I mean I didn't know Rick, but if he could've returned to you and the kids, he would have."

"Exactly, Dexter! And that woman could be the reason he couldn't!"

"But how did you find this out? Was it something you always knew or…"

Michonne clamped her lips together before opening them.

"Negan. Negan told me that someone saw Jadis leave with Rick by way of a helicopter. Suddenly Rosita and Eugene are hiding a helicopter that they got from some other community, somewhere…"

"Okay, but the 'other community', was Lakeville. They never had any helicopters when Maggie and I lived there. Look, Michonne, we still have to deal with that. Rosita and Eugene, remember? And we have to deal with Ezekiel and Angel's murder. Let me find out what I can from this woman. Just make the deal that takes me home and brings Carol back here, okay?"

Michonne looked unsure.

"Michonne, she's already lied about living in Alexandria, so I'm kind of curious as to why she would say that, instead of the truth. So I'm going to need you to trust me on this, just like I'm going to trust you to get me out of here. And right now, William over there, can't see you acting like anything else but a leader." Dexter told her.

Michonne took a deep breath and nodded, before turning back to William.

"I apologize. Negan told me something about Jadis and Rick that I should have known was bullshit. Sorry for losing it like that."

"Negan? Christ, Michonne, you know better than to believe anything out of that lying fuck's mouth! King Ezekiel was worried about him being there with you, especially after you let him out after the flood. Maybe he should be locked back up."

"I'm considering it. Really."

"Well it might not be such a bad idea to hand him over to us now. We have the facilities for it."

Dexter looked around. That was true enough. And it would give Maggie peace of mind.

"Like I said, I will consider it. Right now I'd like to see what can be worked out to get Dexter out of here. He was within the Alexandria stronghold when King Ezekiel and Angel were murdered." Michonne said.

"Yes. I believe that. But I am not following how he ended up near the road to this new stronghold, with our Queen?"

Michonne glanced over at Dexter. He would have to come up with a lie for that. And she strongly suspected he could come up with one.

"I had reason to believe with 'Queen Carol' knew about her husband and the late King. I don't know if you knew this, but there was an attack on Michonne's life recently. And I had reason to believe your Queen was responsible for it. I confronted her, then went to bed. I was awakened by a noise and I opened my eyes to find Carol standing over me with a syringe. The next thing I remember, I am waking up on the RV and Carol was trying to drag me off into the woods. I managed to escape her." Dexter lied.

William gave him a skeptical look.

"Yes, but why didn't you just jump in the RV and return to Alexandria? Carol found us and told us a similar story. One of you is lying."

"Maybe," Michonne interrupted, "but I think the main concern here should be ascertaining whether there actually was someone out there, besides Carol, when the King and Angel were killed. If they were not killed by some unknown person, then Carol needs to be held accountable."

William said nothing for a long moment. He then nodded.

"What is it that you are proposing?"

"A trade. We return Carol to you. Dexter comes back with me to Alexandria. Carol is your queen. The Kingdom residents should be the ones to find out what happened. Or if you even still want her to be Queen."

"Alright. But Dexter here does not leave with you now. Go and get Queen Carol and bring her back here. Then we can do a prisoner exchange."

"Agreed." Michonne said and William turned to walk off. Dexter rubbed the back of his neck.

"So far so good." he noted. But he saw that Michonne was not listening to him. He touched her shoulder.

"By the time you return here with Carol, I will find out what's going on with this Jadis woman. At the very least I can find out where the hell she's really been, since we all know she wasn't living in Alexandria." he said. Michonne nodded.

"Fine. I guess that's all that can be done right now. I am going to be pushing off. The next time you see me, I will have Carol with me and you'll be going home."

And that would be true, for the most part. But Michonne would find a pretty fucked up situation, when she returned to Alexandria.

* * *

Negan could barely contain his rage at Michonne's letter! But he knew he had to, for the sake of the kids, though Deb was eyeing him warily from the kitchen. Michonne had just snuck out of bed and went to the prison to get Dexter! They had talked about this! At least he thought they had talked about it!

He kept telling himself he needed to honor her wishes but as time dragged on, Negan felt less sure about that until finally, he decided he was going to just get on a horse and go there himself when…

 **"HELP! CHRIST OPEN THE GATE! DARRYL, MAGGIE! CHRIST!"**

Deb hurried over to the window, while Negan opened the door to the house and peered over at the gate from the porch. Who the fuck was screaming like that this early in the morning?

Heath was scrambling to open the gate for some guy wearing an eyepatch. Deb moved away from he window and hurried to join Negan on the porch.

"Who the fuck is that Heath is letting in here?" she asked him.

"How the hell would I know?" he responded but he noticed Darryl gape at the man.

Maggie hugged him. What the fuck…

Negan suddenly backed back! Deb noticed.

"What? Who is that?"

"Shit!" he hissed. "That looks like Rick! That looks like Rick fucking Grimes! Rick with one fucking eye!"

Deb's eyes widened and she hurried down off the porch to see what was going on up close. Negan went back inside the house. He found a gun and then left the house as well. The kids were at school, than God. He slowly walked over and saw Darryl and Maggie ushering Rick into Maggie's house…

Meanwhile, Herschel ran to the jail to get the prisoners out, on Darryl's orders. Darryl faced the one eyed man, who was Rick, but not the Rick they knew…

"Darryl. Maggie. It's good to see you. I hadn't brought enough water and almost passed out. Thank that guy for getting me in here." he said, sounding a bit formal.

"That 'guy' was Heath." Maggie said. "You remember him, right?"

Rick said nothing for the longest time, before finally answering.

"I don't know what happened, exactly, but the last time I saw either of you was at the prison. It's been cleared out, by the way. There are people staying there."

Darryl eyed him.

"What do you mean you remember the prison? Rick, we all live here now."

"I don't remember that. I was told about this location by someone. I want my baby girl back. I know Carl is gone but I want Judith. I have a helicopter standing by. I just want to take her and go."

Maggie looked over at Darryl with horror, before looking at Rick again.

"Rick, you need to take a breath. A lot has happened since the prison. Since you were thought for dead. Now Michonne is raising her…"

Rick raised a brow.

"Michonne? She's here? With us? Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Darryl asked sharply.

"We were going to give her over to the Governor, right? Isn't that the only reason we're alive? Did she escape?"

Meanwhile, Negan and Deb were eavesdropping on Maggie's porch via and open window. Deb looked at Negan.

"What in the fuck is that guy talking about?"

"I don't know," Negan said, trying to refrain from smiling, "but he clearly wasn't involved with Michonne back at this prison. And it sounds like he tried to trade her for something. Shit! I'm not letting him take Judith anywhere."

"No one's taking anyone. I doubt Maggie or Darryl will let that happen." Deb told him. They listened in some more…

"Look, I'm not here because I'm 'back'. I was told something that I found out was not true. That being that **ALL** of my family was dead. I now know my daughter is alive. I am in charge of a community that needs me. There are people there that I care for. I just want Judith. I don't need any trouble."

Maggie could not believe any of this! Any of it! How the hell could Rick just come here and expect to just take Judith and then leave again? And he really only remembered the prison? That was it?

Negan opened the door and walked in. Darryl groaned! Shit!

"Mr. Grimes! Welcome back to the land of the living! Though I told people I didn't think you were dead. Now everyone will know I wasn't bullshitting."

Rick stared at Negan. There was something about him that rang a bell, but nothing was coming to him. And yet it was clear to him that he was a threat of some kind.

"I don't know you."

"Oh you do, but you don't remember. Supposedly. How'd you fuck up your eye, Rick? Chonnie probably won't want you when she sees that."

Rick had no idea had no idea who Chonnie was, nor did he care. He was sensing something about this place. It was not the appearance of this stupid fuck, whoever he was. But it was who he was not seeing.

"Where are Glenn and Herschel? Beth and Carol…I'd like to say hello before heading out with Judith…"

"You're not taking Judith." Negan said coldly, wishing like fucking hell he still had Lucille. "And I'm not buying this one eyed, amnesia bullshit you're pulling, Rick! You ran off with someone and now you're fucking pretending you don't remember shit!"

Rick leaped at Negan but Darryl got in between them, just as Carol, Rosita and Eugene hurried in, followed by Herschel, who eyed Rick! He knew this was the Rick Grimes he had heard his mother talk about. He was also Judith and RJ's father. But he didn't know he had an eyepatch! He was going to go and get Harrison. They weren't on speaking terms but maybe they could begin talking again so that Harrison could get a look at this guy! He eased away from the house.

"Rick!" Carol gasped. Rick hurried over to her and hugged her! Rosita looked him up and down suspiciously and Eugene stared at him as if he had seen a ghost. Carol let go of him and stared into his face.

"What happened? Where have you been?"

"I want to see Judith." he said firmly.

"Of course! And your son!"

Rick frowned.

"I was told Carl was gone. Was that a lie too?"

Carol now frowned and looked over at Darryl and Maggie. Rosita folded her arms.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think Rick needs to go in one of the cells until he can explain where the fuck he's been for six years. Michonne is going to want to know." she said.

Rick looked at Rosita.

"I don't know you. And I don't know why everyone acts as if Michonne's opinion would matter on anything."

"She's raising your children, that's why! What's wrong with you and what happened to your eye?" Rosita asked in a belligerent tone. Father Gabriel walked in, along with Deb. Rick eyed them both. Father Gabriel with curiosity.

Deb with interest.

Carol nodded to Maggie and Darryl and they had a pow-wow in a corner.

"What is going on? What happened to him?" she asked.

"Rick claims he doesn't remember shit past the prison." Darryl said. "And all he remembers of Michonne is that we tried to give her to the Governor."

Carol gaped at him! Maggie looked from her, to Negan, who looked pleased as punch.

"We need to run interference here. Michonne left early for the prison. Someone needs to get to her before she steps foot back in here, and tell her about what's going on." Maggie said.

"Nah." Darryl said. "That's not going to help anything. Right now, Rick needs to understand that he has two children and that they can't leave with him. He said he's running a new community and was lied to, or some shit. Maybe Rosita is right. Maybe he needs go into one of the cells until we can find out what's going on."

Maggie glanced at Rosita and Eugene before speaking.

"Rick also said he had a helicopter waiting." she revealed.

Meanwhile, Negan nodded to Deb and they left the house and stood on the porch to have their own pow-wow.

"He's cute." Deb said.

"Chonnie is going to love you for that." Negan noted.

"I can't help that. Besides, she's with you now. Maybe she won't care that he's back."

Negan snorted!

"Oh she's going to care. She's going to care that he's back, that he doesn't remember her and that he wants to take Judith. I'm going to pull the kids out of school and prepare them for this shit." Negan said, sounding decidedly unhappy about what he was going to have to tell the kids—that their father was alive and that he only remembered one of them.

Meanwhile, Michonne stopped her horse, got off and stared in shock at what was blocking her way back to Alexandria.

There was a helicopter, sitting in the middle of the road, with no one in it.


	11. Chapter 11

Jadis returned to get the tray of food she had brought in earlier for Dexter. She found it empty. She ignored Dexter's pointed stare as she picked up the tray and tried to scramble away in a hurry. But Dexter quickly got in front of her, blocking her way!

Jadis kept her cool.

"You should move."

"Because?" Dexter asked, trying to get a read on her.

"Because you just should." was her answer. But Dexter stayed put.

"Why did you lie to the people here about where you've been? You told them you've been living with us at Alexandria. Since that clearly is not true, I want to know why you said it."

"You do? Or Michonne does?"

"Jadis, is it? Let me just cut the bullshit and tell you the little I know: once upon a time, a man named Rick Grimes ran Alexandria. He also defeated the evil Negan and his group called The Saviors. There was peace for awhile. Then Rick was in an explosion and his body could have been eaten by walkers or not. But someone claimed they saw you leave with Rick by way of a helicopter. Fast forward six years. You're here. And you lied and said you'd been living where Michonne and her children with Rick, this whole time. So while I never knew Rick Grimes, indulge my mild curiosity and tell me what the fuck is going on." Dexter said dryly.

"Who is this 'someone'? That saw me with Rick Grimes?"

"I don't know or really care, Jadis. I'm actually wondering what would bring you back to this walker-ridden neck of the woods? The same walker-ridden area that Rick Grimes hails from?" Dexter asked knowingly.

"If you don't care then why I are you asking, Dexter Morgan? I know what the situation is here. You have other problems to concern yourself with."

"So William said that you told him things didn't work out with Gabriel. You were involved with our priest? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you after all of this time. Much like how people would be happy to see Rick Grimes after all of this time."

Jadis turned and began walking out. Only Dexter's final words stopped her briefly.

"You should make yourself scarce the next time Michonne comes around here. She's not going to let it go that Rick Grimes's disappearance, and you, are connected."

Dexter stared at Jadis's back for a long moment, before she left the cell area with his tray. Dexter sat down at a table, unable to ascertain if he had learned anything of value. But if this woman did do something to Rick Grimes, then Dexter had found another victim to satisfy his Dark Passenger.

* * *

Michonne slowly walked up to the helicopter in the middle of the road and opened the door to it. She stuck her head inside, then slowly came back out. The smell inside of the vehicle was haunting. Unsettled, she closed the door and looked all around.

There was no one in sight. Someone had just landed a helicopter in the middle of the road and left it? Maybe it didn't fly?

Michonne eyed the tracks that seemed to have moved off in the direction she was heading in. Meaning unless this person was waylaid in someway, he or she would end up outside the gates of Alexandria. Michonne walked back over to her horse and was about to get on, when she heard someone else coming on horseback. Her eyes widened when she saw it was none other than Carol!

Carol rode up to her, then got off of her horse. Michonne slowly did the same.

"Who let you out?" Michonne asked, confused. What was going on back at Alexandria?

"I'm here because I felt really strongly that you needed to be warned."

"About?"

Carol nodded to the helicopter behind her. Michonne glanced back at it, before focusing on Carol again.

"Okay. I take it this person that landed it here, is connected with Rosita and Eugene?"

"Rosita and Eugene?" Carol asked.

"Yes…we suspected them of hiding a helicopter from us? What's going on? Who's at Alexandria now?"

"What makes you think anyone is there?" Carol countered.

"How did you get out of the jail?"

"I was let out. Along with Rosita and Eugene. Michonne, there is no way to tell you this, but that helicopter belongs to Rick. Rick is back and he apparently has no memories of anything past our stay in the prison. He remembers the deal to take you to the Governor and I think he believes we followed through on it. He also wants Judith." Carol said, biting her lip. As angry as she was with Michonne right now, somehow she had not enjoyed telling her any of this. There would have never been a Michonne and Ezekiel affair, if Rick had still been in the picture.

Michonne said nothing for a long time and Carol began to suspect she was in some kind of shock.

But then she spoke.

"Jadis is at the Red River Prison. She told William that she had been living at Alexandria all of these years…" Michonne trailed off, trying to comprehend what an amnesiac Rick, who wanted to take Judith away from here, meant for herself? And when did Rick learn how to fly a helicopter? Had he been involved with Jadis when they were together?

No. No, Michonne knew in her bones, that Rick had wanted no one but her back then.

"Jadis said she'd been living at Alexandria? I can assure you she hasn't been in the Kingdom, that's for sure." Carol said, peering at her.

"You know," Michonne said slowly, "I guess I always figured if Rick was alive and out there someplace, I would have to go to him. I never imagined him returning on his own. Probably because I told myself he couldn't, for whatever reason. I guess I was wrong."

"Michonne, he doesn't remember squat! And he has one eye! So clearly he was hurt in that explosion. He got help and he just didn't remember this place. Darryl said Rick told them there were people living at the prison again. He probably went back there and got confused." Carol tried to explain. But hell, she didn't know anymore than Michonne, as to what had brought Rick to Alexandria, in a helicopter no less, when he didn't remember living here.

"You said he wants Judith? So he does remember her? Tell me you kept her away from him?" Michonne asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Negan and Deb weren't going for it. Darryl grudgingly backed them up. Rick is one of the jails until we can figure out where he's been all this time." Carol said. Michonne sighed heavily.

"God, I am dreading this. And I never thought I would say that. Never in a million years." Michonne said, jumping on her horse and riding back to Alexandria. Carol got back on her own horse and followed after Michonne. She knew that Dexter, Ezekiel and all other problems would have to be forgotten, until they could find out where Rick Grimes had been for six years, why he had returned and how Jadis fit into all of this.

* * *

Deb entered the cell area and nodded at Deke, who had been keeping an eye on Rick. He vaguely remembered the asshole and thought things were better around here, when everyone thought Grimes was dead. He knew Negan had to be itching to get in here and beat the shit out of him, if for no other reason, to keep him away from Michonne…

"I'll watch him." Deb said. She was carrying a tray of food. Deke eyed the food.

"We're feeding this fuck?"

"Yes." Deb said impatiently. Rick, who had been sitting on a cot watching Deke, stood up and walked over to the bars.

"It's called hospitality, something the people I knew here **USED** to have." Rick said calmly. Deb smiled at him, then looked at Deke, who was pissed off that Deb had smiled at Rick!

"I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you." she whispered to Deke, who said nothing but left the basement cells with anger coursing through his body. Deb had shown more interest in One-Eyed Grimes, than she had ever shown in him. And Deb had known him longer!

Once Deke left, Deb set the food on a table tray and pushed it towards the bars. Rick reluctantly picked up a sandwich and began to eat as Deb watched him. Rick swallowed and nodded towards the other half of the sandwich.

"There's plenty here."

"I've eaten already." Deb replied, looking him over. "You know, you're already causing a lot of trouble around here."

Rick set down his sandwich, rubbed his hands together and regarded Deb with amusement.

"I just want my little girl back. Judith belongs with me. I can't just leave her here. She's the only family I have left. So you can tell your boyfriend that I will be taking my daughter out of here."

"My boyfriend?"

"That guy you were so cozy with. The crude one."

"That's Negan and he's not my boyfriend. He's Michonne's. Judith and RJ love Negan." Deb said, unaware of her mistake.

"RJ? He is who, exactly?"

Deb took a deep breath.

"Just eat your sandwich. I'll send Deke back in here. You may not think that Michonne is important in this deal, but she is. You'll have to deal with her before you get any ideas about taking any kids anywhere."

"Again, you've mentioned more than one child. if I have another son, then I need to know that! And hell, I'd love to see Michonne again! I owe her an apology for something."

"Yeah…" Deb trailed off and began to leave the basement. But Rick kept talking.

"Why don't you tell me what your story is? I'm pretty good at sizing situations up."

"No you're not, since you thought Negan was my boyfriend." Deb said flippantly.

"Maybe. But there's something there." Rick said firmly. "How did you come to live here?"

"Okay. I'll bite. I came here because of Maggie. My brother is married to her."

Rick eyed her.

"Maggie is married to your brother and not Glenn? What happened to him?"

"He died."

"Died how?"

"How does anyone die in this world, Rick? Look, I have to get going…"

"It's Deb, right? Don't bullshit me here. What happened to Glenn? You can tell me or I can ask to see Maggie."

"Then ask to see her." was Deb's answer, before leaving the cellblock. Shit! The last thing they needed was all that 'Negan bashed Glenn and Abraham's heads in' crap! Not that it was 'crap', but things were complicated enough around here! She ran into Deke, who was on the steps.

"What'd he have to say?" Deke asked.

"I told him Maggie was married to my brother. He wanted to know what happened to Glenn."

Deke shrugged.

"Did you tell him? It's not like there's shit he can do about it anyway."

Deb folded her arms.

"No. He's probably going to be asking for Maggie. But I think maybe Negan should tell him about Glenn. Personally."

"Shit!" Deke cursed.

* * *

Deb opened the door to Michonne's house and heard some kind of eery music playing from the family room. Deb cracked the door and found that Judith, Harrison and RJ had closed the drapes to make it darker. A movie Deb recognized as the original 'Halloween' was playing. She knew Michonne wanted the kids doing homework after school, and she knew Negan knew it as well. Deb glanced towards the stairs. Negan had okayed this to get them out of his hair while he sulked or connived.

Deb walked up the stairs and dared to enter the room Michonne now shared with Negan. She heard water splashing and walked to the bathroom door and cracked it open a bit. Negan was sitting in a tub, surrounded by bubbles. And yes, he was sulking.

"You look stressed as hell. What's with this bubble bath shit?" Deb asked, now sitting on the toilet seat.

"You don't think I deserve a relaxing bath after the shit that happened today? Have you seen him? Over at the jails?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. He wants to know what happened to Glenn? He didn't mention Abraham."

Negan said nothing. He didn't know the particulars of how the 'Grimes Group' came together. But clearly, Abraham Ford was not at this prison that Rick remembers. He looked up at Deb.

"You're suggesting something?"

"I think you should be the one to tell Rick what you did. Look, I have no dog in this fight, when it comes to who Michonne ends up with. But I do when it comes to getting Dexter out of trouble here. We're an alliance and that can't get fucked up."

The door to the bedroom suddenly opened and Negan could see that Michonne had returned! He got up out of the tub and put on a robe. Michonne lifted a brow when she saw both Negan and Deb emerge from the bathroom, but didn't comment on it.

"You've seen him?" was all Michonne asked. Negan did not answer but Deb did.

"Yes."

"I ran into Carol and she told me what Rick remembers and what he wants here. I found his helicopter as well." Michonne said matter-of-factly. Deb folded her arms.

"There is actually a helicopter out in the middle of the road?"

"Yes and I told Deke and some of the other men to get to it quickly. We can get it back here. Apparently Eugene knows how to fly one." Michonne said tiredly. Negan nodded to Deb and she decided to leave them, but not before asking about Dexter.

"What happened at the Kingdom Prison?" Deb asked.

"Dexter is being treated well. I think the people don't quite know what to believe about what happened. We're going to do a prisoner exchange. Carol for Dexter." Michonne said as her eyes slid off of Deb and focused on Negan. Deb said no more and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

That left Negan and Michonne alone.

"So," Negan drawled, "you didn't go to see him right away when you came back here? Why?"

Michonne slowly sat down on the end of the bed and looked up at him.

"You didn't kill him as soon as you laid eyes on him. Why?" she countered.

"Honestly? I was thinking of the kids. Now your turn." Negan said in a no nonsense tone. Michonne shrugged and said nothing. Negan slowly walked to the space beside her on the bed and sat down.

"I don't know what to think or feel. I just know Rick is back, he doesn't want me but he wants to take my daughter. This is not the way I ever envisioned his returning. Then again, I told myself he was dead." Michonne sighed and bent forward to put her head in her hands. Negan reached out to caress her back.

"I'll go with you. If you want." he said softly.

"I need to see him alone. Then I need to talk to the kids. What do they know?"

"Nothing. I made sure they came straight here and watched movies." Negan said. Michonne nodded and raised her head.

"Okay." was all she said. But she did not move.

"What is it?" Negan asked.

"I could smell him in that helicopter. I opened the door to it and it was like Rick was right there with me. And that was before I knew anything." she admitted. Negan said nothing to that and Michonne finally faced him. She slowly reached out and grasped his hand.

"I can't pretend to you that I don't still love Rick, even though he doesn't want me. But I won't pretend to him that you aren't in my heart as well." she said, letting go of Negan's hand and standing up. She gave him a last, wistful look, before leaving their bedroom to go and face Rick Grimes.

Negan stared after her, long after she was out of his line of sight. That was the first time Michonne had admitted anything close to having any real feelings for him. Yes, when they made love, the feelings were there, but in the back of his mind, Negan had assumed that he was what she would take in lieu of Rick or even King Zeke. But her words just now and the way she had looked at him…damn! He was not about to lose her to 'One Eyed Rick Grimes'! No way in fucking hell!

He got up from the bed and began to get dressed. He was going over to that jail whether Michonne liked it or not.

* * *

Michonne nodded to the guard posted and he left the cell basement. Rick, who had been lying on a cot, slowly got up and stared at her. He watched the man leave before speaking.

"Michonne."

Michonne said nothing about his casual use of her name.

"We secured your helicopter and Judith doesn't know you, so I won't be turning her over. You can say what you need to say to Carol, Maggie and Darryl and then you're going to have leave Alexandria. Are we clear?" she asked coolly, trying not to think that he looked sexy with the eye patch.

Rick walked up to the bars.

"No. We're not clear. I appreciate you looking after Judith but she's my daughter…"

"Actually, she's not." Michonne said. "You confided who her real father was to me. So that argument isn't really going to fly here, Rick."

Rick stared at her and Michonne could see that he was now beginning to take her seriously.

"Okay. Let's start over. I understand that I can't just come in here and uproot my daughter. I also understand that we have a son together."

"No we do not." Michonne lied.

"So this 'RJ' is not mine?"

"No."

"So what does his name stand for?"

"R. J." Michonne said slowly, repressing her hurt and anger at his lack of memory of her or what they had.

"I see. What if I offered a counter proposal? How about you give me back my helicopter and I take Judith, yourself and RJ who isn't mine, to the new community that I run. You can see the kids would be safe there…"

"I thought you only wanted Judith?" Michonne asked sarcastically. It was then that Rick did something unbelievable. Something she would've never imagined him doing in a million years.

Rick reached between the bars and grabbed one of her dreads…hard! He yanked her towards the bars, just as Negan walked in!

" **HEY**!" Negan yelled, pulling Michonne out of his grip! Michonne burst into tears and ran out of the basement cells! Rick could barely control his anger! Who the hell was she to tell him that he couldn't take his daughter? And she was keeping a son from him too?

Rick stared at the door Michonne had run through, then shifted his focus to Negan.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Negan walked up to the bars.

"I heard you wanted to know what happened to Glenn?"

Rick looked him over.

"Maggie is on her way over to explain…"

"Well all she's going to tell him is that I killed him. I bashed his brains in right in front of you while you quivered like the little bitch you are! Then I bashed in the head of someone else that I don't think you would remember. Our communities went to war, you won, you locked me up in the same cell that you're standing in now and then…then you ran off with Jadis. I knew Jadis. She struck me as kind of a weirdo. I mean she lived in a garbage dump, for fuck's sake! But you don't 'remember' that, do you?"

Rick just stared at him with his one eye. Negan tilted his head.

"Nothing to say about my killing Glenn? Nothing to say at all?"

"When I get out of here, you won't be here." was Rick's reply.

Negan grinned!

"When you get out of here, you're leaving. You're leaving without Judith and without your fucking helicopter! Thanks for that, by the way. We'll put it to good use."

"You're not here because of my helicopter or my daughter. This is about Michonne."

Negan said nothing so Rick continued talking.

"So, let me see if I can follow what's happened in my absence: Michonne got over me really quick with you, even though you killed Glenn, who I know she cared about. I do remember that much. And what else? You're playing daddy to my kids?"

"You don't have any children, Rick. At least not here." Negan said, now turning and pulling up a chair. "Why don't you tell me where the fuck you've been all of this time and if **YOU** have any other children yourself. I'm sure Chonnie would love to know."

Rick Grimes realized he had deeply underestimated how difficult it would be to get Judith out of here. Not to mention the son he never knew he had. He blamed Jadis and her goddamned lies for his not being prepared. But an idea formed as he stared at Negan. In order to get his children back, he would have to get to Michonne. And if that meant prying her away from this murdering fuck, all the better.

Rick stretched and yawned.

"I'm tired. That means I'm through talking, Negan. You have a pleasant day." Rick almost purred. Negan stared at him coldly, before slowly standing up and walking over to the bars.

"We'll be through talking, Rick, when I'm satisfied that you understand that there is nothing, and no one, here for you anymore. Do you understand that?" Negan asked coolly.

"I'll understand that when I'm satisfied that Michonne does." was Rick's reply.

Negan turned and left the cells. He was coming back to kill Rick in the middle of the night. Problem solved.


	12. Chapter 12

Negan found Michonne in his tavern, sitting at the bar in the darkness. Negan walked around the bar, his feet crunching on some of the disarray that was still on the floor since the fire. He took out two glasses and when Michonne saw what he was doing, shook her head slightly.

"I don't want to hear it. What happened was fucked up. You need something to chase away the memory of it." Negan said, pouring her a whiskey and handing it to her. Michonne took it and downed every bit of the liquid, before setting the glass back down on to the bar. Negan tried to refill her glass but she shook her head more vehemently this time.

"I need to keep a clear head." she said softly and slid off of the barstool. "And hiding in here isn't going to help things. I need to talk to Judith and RJ."

"Okay," Negan said, putting away the liquor, "but I have an alternate suggestion."

"What?"

"We get the hell out of here, Chonnie! We take the kids and see what we can do at that prison. And before you go accusing me of trying to take it over, hear me out. You see Rick is crazier than fuck now! He could get back in here, running Alexandria with the support of the people around here."

Michonne shook her head!

"No! He's different. Everyone would see that…"

"He's sly, is what he is. He's smart enough to play up the 'aw shucks, I had amnesia and Michonne is being mean and not letting me see my kids, crap'. He stays here until public pressure is put on you to let him see Judith and RJ **AND** to let him have a role here!" Negan said and walked around the bar to pull her into his arms. He could feel her lack of resistance to his hold.

"Listen to me: let's at least get the kids out of here. We'll leave in the middle of the night. Rick will be jailed and he won't be able to do shit to stop us."

"But Darryl could." Michonne said, touching his leather jacket. "I can't tell you how much I want to do what you're suggesting. I do. But I am not about to run from Rick Grimes. He has no business coming back here and making any demands. Not after six years. This is **OUR** home. He needs to leave."

Negan figured she would say that. And he couldn't blame her, not with that shit where he tried to grab her hair through the jail bars. And it wouldn't matter anyway once he killed Rick. He pulled her closer to him, welding their bodies together, just as the sound of a helicopter distracted them. Michonne pulled away.

"That's the helicopter Rick came in." Michonne said in a hollow tone. She started to turn and walk away, when Negan pulled her back to him.

"Let Eugene and Deke take care of the helicopter. We have some other shit to talk about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you go to the prison alone, Chonnie? You snuck out of our bed and went alone. In the middle of the fucking night!" Negan said, his tone hard.

"You want to talk about this now?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay. I don't think that we'd even have a deal to get Dexter back here in exchange for Carol, if you had come along." Michonne told him pointedly.

"We could have if you had made it clear that I was a trusted person here in Alexandria."

"But you're not, Negan, and you know that! Does it really matter now? We have other things to deal with here. I have to go back and see Rick."

Negan raised a brow.

"I thought you wanted to talk to RJ and Judith?"

Michonne clenched her jaw.

"I do. But not before Rick understands not to put his hands on me in that manner, ever again." she said before turning to walk out of the bar. Negan stared after her, wondering if he should go with her to back her up?

But he realized that she needed to do what she needed to do alone. He didn't like it but she did need to stand her ground. Negan poured himself another drink just as Darryl, who as the last goddamned person he wanted to see at this point and time, wandered in. Or it appeared that way. Negan did not offer him a drink.

"So," Negan drawled, "how long were you listening in on Chonnie and me?"

Darryl leaned against the door before replying.

"Long enough to know that you should pack your shit and leave."

"Whoa!" Negan grinned. "Is that what you got out of that conversation? Let me ask you something: how far did you get in school? Like fourth grade or something?"

But Darryl didn't bat an eye.

"Rick is back. And it won't be long until he remembers what needs remembering. Meaning Michonne. And even if he doesn't remember, what they had would eventually happen again anyway. You need to leave."

"Because if I stay there's no chance for them to be reunited, right?"

Darryl didn't answer so Negan swigged down his drink, set the glass down and began talking.

"Whatever fairytale fuckery you think is going to happen here, isn't. Not while I'm still here and I **AM** still here. What the fuck do you think Judith and RJ are going to think of Crazy Rick when they meet him? Huh? You want to scare the shit out of them?"

"Judith will remember…" Darryl began but Negan cut him off.

"Judith doesn't remember shit about Rick! And RJ never met him! I am the only father they have ever known and that was **LONG** before Chonnie and I got together! Hell, they barely know you and it's your ass that should have been here, filling in for Rick!"

Darryl moved away from the door and walked up to the bar.

"I'm going to let that go. Because you're upset. You're about to lose again and you can't take it. See, I don't know about everyone else, but I never believed that you were even remotely interested in Michonne or the kids."

"Okaaayyy!" Negan drawled. "Why don't you tell me what I was really up to then?"

"I think it's funny that you were the only one that 'saw' Rick being taken away by helicopter. Carol told me that Jadis has been living at the Kingdom but telling people she was living with us."

"What's your point, Deliverance Boy?" Negan asked, bored with how slow Darryl was to make his point.

Darryl smiled.

"I don't think it's a surprise to you, that Rick is back here. I think that was the whole point of hooking up with Michonne and playing Daddy to her kids. I think you wanted Rick to come back here and see that you had taken what he had."

Negan tilted his head, since he had not quite expected that answer.

"You're telling me you think I knew where Rick was the whole time?"

Darryl didn't answer.

"And I suppose you've been spreading that shit around?"

"I plan on warning Michonne." he replied.

"And you think she's going to believe that?"

Darryl shrugged.

"Maggie does."

"Well you're fucking her so…" Negan trailed off dismissively. But Darryl continued.

"Michonne was there. I was there and you know what I'm talking about. All I have to do is remind Michonne of Glenn and Abraham and yeah, she'll believe it." he said, before turning to walk out of the bar. Darryl didn't bother to close the door behind him and Negan just stared through the open door, mulling over what he had just been told. Was his relationship with Chonnie strong enough to sustain a fucking lie like that?

Negan poured himself another drink. He had to admit to himself that he was not sure.

* * *

Michonne slowly walked back down the stairs into the basement prison that Rick now resided in. A guard had been posted there again and she nodded to him. He left without looking at Rick. Rick, who had been lying on his cot, slowly raised up.

"You're back. I'm glad. I was out of line before. I'm sorry."

Michonne eyed him before speaking.

"No you're not." was her reply. Rick got up off of the cot and walked to the bars.

"I just want to see my kids. I had a long flight here not knowing what I would find. I understand things a little better now."

Michonne tilted her head.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Rick looked her squarely in the eye.

"Meaning Darryl and Maggie were here, after Negan left. I understand how things got to be the way they are." he replied, his gaze never wavering.

"They did, did they?" Michonne asked, her tone sardonic.

"Yeah, they did. Needless to say, I'm not comfortable with a psycho playing 'Daddy' to my children."

Michonne said nothing. Rick continued talking.

"I know you have a lot of questions…"

"Did you answer them for Darryl and Maggie?" Michonne interrupted.

"They didn't ask. They just accepted that I was back. I have a lot to tell everyone."

"Like how you can suddenly fly a helicopter? Unless you could the whole time and just didn't think it was pertinent, since there were no helicopters around?" Michonne asked skeptically.

Rick nodded.

"I'll tell everyone everything, in good time. I just want to see Judith and RJ."

"This is how things are going to work: I am going home to explain the situation to my children. Then, if they feel so inclined, you can talk to them through that window in your cell." Michonne said and turned to walk back up the steps. But Rick was not through.

"You're going to only let me see the kids while they're standing outside? Michonne, I know that you felt abandoned or…"

Michonne stopped to look at him.

"Do you know how fake you sound right now? I don't know what Darryl and Maggie are hearing when they see you, but I don't hear Rick Grimes talking. I don't hear any part of Rick Grimes talking. What I hear is some shady, desperate loafer, begging to see kids he doesn't know. I don't know where the hell you've been or what you've been doing. Jadis knows though, so here is what's going to happen: I'm going to go and get her. I'm going to bring her here and put her in the cell right next to yours. And when one of you is ready to tell me what's going on, that person gets a out of their cell and out of his community. The other can stay here and rot."

And with those words, Michonne walked back up the stairs, feeling Rick's eyes burning a hole through the back of her head. She wasn't even sad anymore about the man Rick had become.

She was worried. And a bit horrified.

Once Rick heard the door close, he clenched the cell bars—hard! Darryl suddenly entered from the outside entrance and closed the door.

"Well? Did you see Michonne?"

"Yeah. I did. She looked at me like she looked at the Governor." Rick noted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Did you tell her what was going on?" Darryl asked.

"I told you that I can't tell anyone about any of that. And I'm doing that for your own protection. I didn't get away from there clean. I'm being hunted. That's why I need to take the kids and get out of here."

"That's a lot for Michonne to take on faith. It's a lot for any of us to take on your word, Rick. Look, I told you, I think Negan might be part of whatever you can't tell us."

Rick shook his head.

"I've never seen him before nor has anyone ever spoken his name around me. I don't think so."

"No, but it might not hurt if Michonne believed he did have something to do with it."

Rick eyed him.

"Didn't you tell me the bastard was locked for years, in this cell? Michonne's not stupid. I get where you're going with this, but from just what I can see, Negan has got a good hold on her. I need to get around him to get to her."

"You need to be the Rick she knew, to get to her." Darryl said matter-of-factly. "Look, I'll talk to her about the kids. Right now she needs some space."

"Space means time, Darryl. We don't have it."

"Tell me why?" Darryl asked calmly. "Look, I don't think you should be kept from your kids, but you do have to tell them, especially Judith, something. She's not stupid. She'll want to know where the hell you've been and she'll smell a lie in a hot, damned minute."

Rick hesitated for a long time before speaking.

"Do you remember that every once and awhile, when we left someplace, I would be on a walkie talkie? I was trying to contact someone and then I did find him, but he wasn't quite right?"

Darryl stared at him for a long moment before replying.

"What does Morgan have to do with any of this?"

Rick tilted his head.

"I mentioned him to you?"

"No, Rick, he lived here for awhile. Then he lived at a place called The Kingdom then he ran off, batshit crazy for other parts. Or at least that's what I assumed. No one has seen him in years."

"He's Jadis's husband." Rick said. "And he's still batshit crazy. He's the one that taught me how to fly a helicopter."

"When did he learn to fly one?" Darryl asked, trying to hide his shock. Never in a million years did he expect Morgan Jones to somehow play into this story. He hadn't even really wondered about him or anything.

"He wouldn't say. But I woke up in a hospital bed with more than one doctor working there. He was the only person I recognized. He told me that Jadis had found me after some kind of flood had happened around here and that I was the only survivor. I still don't get how or why we ended up here in Virginia?" Rick asked.

Darryl eyed him.

"So those doctors couldn't have been any damned good, if you still don't remember shit past the prison?"

"Okay, Darryl. What is it? I remember that look. You're suspicious…"

"I am trying to help you!" Darryl suddenly yelled. "I want you back here and I want you to be with your family and I want Negan the FUCK out of here! But I can't do anything if you don't tell me everything! And if I don't think you're being upfront then I know Michonne doesn't think so!"

"And that's what counts, right?" Rick asked and Darryl noted that his tone changed.

"Yeah. It does." Darryl told him.

Rick backed away from the cell bars.

"I need to talk to Maggie."

"You just talked to her before."

Rick folded his arms.

"You don't think I could see that something is going on between the two of you? Huh? How long after Glenn was killed, did that start up? How come Negan is still walking around here alive? Why didn't both of you take care of him? If someone had bashed Lorie's head in, that person would not be breathing."

Darryl stared at him for a long moment before answering.

"Maggie is married. To someone else. I'm going to let you get some shut eye." Darryl said and moved to leave. Rick realized he had fucked up and called out to him.

"Darryl! Darryl, I know I seem different and that's because I am, okay? I don't remember shit, I had to steal a helicopter just to find this place and I have two children that I can't even see. Maggie, Carol and you are the only ones that I truly remember. I didn't know Michonne for very long, you know that. She knows that too. I just need for everyone to understand…"

Darryl turned back to him.

"I'm going to let you get some shut eye. I'm going to let Michonne have some time to herself and then tomorrow, you're going to explain in front of everyone, where the hell you've been and what Morgan has to do with any of this." he said before turned to leave. Rick watched him close the door and he took a deep breath. This was not going well and Jadis was to blame for it.

The door to the basement upstairs opened and suddenly, Rick was listening to the creepiest whistling he had ever heard. He watched as Negan slowly walked down the stairs carrying a bat. Negan walked over to the other door that lead to the outside and locked it. He then dimmed the lights, turned to Rick and smiled.

"Well hello there, Mr. Grimes! I've come to put you out of your misery." he grinned, before slamming his bat against the bars! Rick did not flinch.

"Is that what you used on Glenn? Huh? Maggie told me that you killed Sasha too."

"Oh I had nothing to do with her. Honestly. But I can see why people think that too." Negan continued to grin, his eyes locking on Rick's.

"What was Deliverance in here talking with you about?" Negan asked, tapping the bars with Lucille.

"if you want me, then open up the door and come in here." Rick challenged him. "But somehow, I don't think you'll do that. Michonne wouldn't like it."

"Mr. Grimes, this is not about what Michonne would like. All I have to do is tell her that you came at me like the animal you've turned in to, and she'll be sad that you died crazy, but it won't come between us. Believe that shit." Negan said smugly, as he looked around for the keys to the cell. Yeah, he was coming in there alright…

And Rick could see that.

Unfortunately, everyone had been so happy(and not so happy) to see him, that they forgot to search him for weapons. Negan got the door open quickly and moved to swing on Rick, when Rick brought out a pocket knife and stabbed Negan in the arm!

" **GODDAMNIT!** " Negan screamed. " **NO ONE SEARCHED YOU FOR WEAPONS**?"

Rick managed to get out and around him! He hurried towards the outside basement door, opened it and ran up the steps! He looked around wildly, trying to find a place to hide until he could get to his kids! But Negan was on his tail and put him in a head lock from behind, just as Darryl and a few other men, moved in to help!

"What happened?!" Darryl yelled.

"This crazy fuck stabbed me! Nice checking for weapons, people!" Negan snapped and they overpowered Rick and got him back down into the basement cells! Once there, Darryl noticed 'Lucille' on the floor. He let the other men drag Rick back inside of his enclosure, and stooped down to pick up the bat. He then walked out with it. Negan saw him, snapped at the men to search Rick for anything else, and hurried after Darryl!

"I'll take my property back." Negan told Darryl when he caught up with him. But Darryl didn't offer the bat to him.

"You tried to kill Rick, didn't you?"

"And? Give me my fucking bat, would you?"

"How do you think Michonne would feel about that? Or even Judith?"

"Let's find out." Negan said calmly and began walking towards Michonne's house. Darryl stood still and Negan stopped and turned back towards him.

"Coming?" he asked daringly, then turned to continue towards the house. Darryl ran to catch up with him and followed him through the front door, just as Deb and Harrison were coming out.

"Hey, Darryl." Deb said, sounding suspicious by his mere presence. "Michonne is talking to Judith and RJ now so we thought we'd give them some privacy."

Harrison saw Negan's bat in Darryl's hands.

"Where'd that come from?" Harrison asked.

"I think you should stay Deb. Let's let Harrison hear all about this. He needs to know who the real menace in this community is." Negan said and walked past them both. Darryl just stared after Negan with loathing, while holding the bat.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Deb asked, holding on to Harrison.

"Negan tried to kill Rick with this." was Darryl's gruff answer as he followed after Negan. Deb took a deep breath and looked down at Harrison.

"Your father will be coming home tomorrow. Probably to Maggie. We can go home or hear this. I think it's important for you to know just who Rick Grimes is."

"I don't like Maggie," Harrison said matter-of-factly, "so, I guess we can stay here. So he really has one eye?"

Deb raised a brow.

"How'd you find that out?"

"Herschel came over and told me."

"When was Herschel in this house?"

"I snuck outside to see him. So does he have an eyepatch?"

"You know, you shouldn't let what's going on between your father and Maggie, come between Herschel and you. You're brothers. You didn't have to sneak outside to see him. I would have let him in."

Harrison shrugged and Deb and him went back inside the house, closing the door behind them. Deb, at the very least, needed to find out if Rick Grimes was going to get in the way of getting Dexter out of that prison. They walked into the TV room, where Judith and RJ were sitting on the couch. Michonne was standing and facing Negan and Darryl.

"Michonne," Darryl said, "I need to talk to you alone."

Negan glanced at him. He had thought Darryl would tell the kids as well, in front of him, about what he had tried with Rick. Michonne noticed the bat Darryl was carrying and shook her head.

"I think everyone here needs to hear what you have to say." she told him. Darryl handed the bat back to Negan and began talking.

"I think we need to make Rick explain where he was in front of the council. If we don't like his answers, he leaves." Darryl said.

"And if we do?" Negan asked.

"I don't think we will." was all Darryl said before turning to leave. Deb looked at Negan and Harrison made his way to the couch to sit next to Judith and RJ. RJ was scared! His father was back and he had one eye! Why?

Judith was quiet and Negan addressed her.

"What are you thinking? If you want to see him, your Momma and I will take you there tonight. Same goes for you, RJ."

RJ shook his head vehemently, jumped up and ran to hug Michonne! Michonne held him tightly and watched Judith.

"I want to hear what he has to say. Tomorrow. Like everyone else." Judith said stoutly. Harrison nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan to me. So can we put in another movie?" he asked.

"No." Deb answered. "You watched two of those serial killer movies already. Go upstairs and find something else to do."

Harrison sighed loudly and got up off of the couch. Judith did as well and walked over to Negan to hug him quickly, before following after Harrison. RJ let go of Michonne and hugged Negan **AND** Deb, before hurrying after Harrison and Judith. Once they were gone, Deb broke the ice.

"What the fuck happened?! Isn't that your bat?" Deb asked Negan.

"I tried to kill Rick, okay? He is a complication none of us need right now. He's nuts. He's even more off than Dexter."

"There's nothing wrong with Dexter!" Deb huffed.

"The hell there isn't! But that's why we need him back here, pronto! He'll be able to sniff out the crazy in Rick and deal wth it—accordingly." Negan said, now looking over at Michonne.

"If that's your way of saying that we need to do to Rick, what we tried to do to Carol, just forget it. You all can hear Rick out if you want to. I'll be busy with the prisoner exchange. We need to get Dexter back here." Michonne said.

Deb nodded.

"Agreed. I'm going to go check in on our prisoner and that helicopter that was brought in here. Hopefully we can use it." Deb said and turned to leave the room. Negan waited until the front door closed, before walking to the TV room door and closing it. He then faced Michonne.

"Do you really mean that?"

Michonne looked around and saw junk that the kids had left on the coffee table. She began picking up after them.

"Did I really mean what?" she asked, not looking at him.

"You want to skip the hearing with Rick and just deal with Dexter?" Negan asked.

Michonne stopped working and looked at him.

"I want you to take my place. You stay here and hear Rick out."

"Chonnie, I want us to go to that prison together. And I don't want to leave the kids here with Crazy Rick. He almost got out of that cell tonight!"

"Because you tried to kill him." Michonne said knowingly. Negan reached out and touched her arm.

"Are you mad at me? About trying to kill him? I was only thinking of you. And the kids."

"And yourself. I don't know if I'm mad. I don't know anything anymore. I just know that I need to handle this Dexter/Carol business. I need you to stay here and handle Rick."

"Is that all?" Negan asked.

"Is that all what?" Michonne asked.

"Is that all you need me for?" Negan asked. Michonne eyed him before responding.

"Clearly you have something you want to say." she said before she noticed his wounded arm! She reached for it.

"What happened? Did Rick do this?"

Negan pulled out of her hold and waved it off.

"No one checked the crazy bastard for weapons. He had a knife on him…I'm fine."

"I'm going to get a first aid kit. Just stay here." Michonne said and opened up the door to the room. Negan sat down and took off his jacket and shirt, before sitting down on the couch, his mind spinning. Michonne's dealing with Dexter and Carol was her way of not dealing with Rick. And he needed to know that Michonne was not waiting for Rick Grimes to get his memory back, so that she could be with him again.

Michonne returned and sat down beside him. She looked over his arm and went about the business of stitching him up. They said nothing for a few moments until Michonne broke the ice.

"You want to know, that what we have is not temporary until Rick gets his memory back, right?"

Negan nodded, not expecting her to have read his mind exactly. Michonne said nothing for a short while.

Then she did.

"I'm not waiting for Rick to get his memory back because that's not Rick."

Negan raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean yes, he's 'Rick' in appearance and all of that, but I feel no real connection to him. I just realized that when I saw him the second time. And I don't think amnesia would make me feel that way. Something is wrong. It's almost as if he's another Rick from another time, or some creep that got plastic surgery to look like him."

Negan just stared at her! Then he grinned!

"What?" Michonne asked.

"Uh those are some really ballsy theories there!"

"I can't help it." Michonne said, finishing up. "I don't feel as if Rick even has amnesia. Something is just off. And I can tell Darryl thinks so too. He just didn't want to say it in front of you."

"Okay. Let's say there is something to this. What do you want to do about it?"

"I told you what I want to do: I want to get Dexter and bring him back here."

"So you think I'm right about his being able to sniff Rick out?"

"Maybe." Michonne said primly, now standing up. "The point is, I need him…and Jadis. I'll need his help convincing her to come back with us."

"All you have to do is tell her Rick is here. I'm sure she'll hightail it here willingly."

"And if she doesn't?"

Negan nodded.

"Then Dexter can help you. And I guess I'll stay here and hear Rick out tomorrow." he said grudgingly. Michonne smiled at him and patted his face.

"Thank you for your cooperation." she said in a soothing manner and started to turn away with the first aid kit. But Negan pulled her back to him.

"What?" Michonne asked, but she knew. She could see it in his eyes.

"I'm going to do more than 'cooperate', Miss Chonnie." Negan whispered as his mouth suddenly took hers in a way that could almost be taken for primal. Michonne knew the door to the TV room was not closed and she didn't want to take the chance of one of the kids seeing them, but right now, she needed Negan as much as he needed and wanted her. The kit dropped from her hands and their clothes were quickly shed as they fell onto the couch, their kisses almost devouring one another. Negan's pulsating manhood had a life of it's own as he sank his length into her depths and began to move aggressively, his body pounding against hers rhythmically.

Michonne's blood was racing and her mind felt like it was on fire, as she answered each of Negan's powerful lurch's into her body. There had been a time when her lovemaking with him filled her with shame and ecstasy. But this time was different. And she had Rick Grimes to thank for that.

Negan kissed her fiercely, before bolts of dark pleasure shot through both of them. And after, no words were said as they lay sandwiched together, naked on the couch, uncaring of who saw them. For once, Negan was not worried about the ghost of Rick Grimes or the man in the cells of Alexandria. He now knew Chonnie was truly his. He could feel it.

Michonne wasn't quite thinking as he was. She now saw Rick as a threat and she would have never in a million years predicted that. And she could not help but feel that something else was coming their way, in search of Rick. Something that could hurt them all.

* * *

 **RED RIVER CREEK PRISON -**

Dexter frowned as he put down the copy of Misery he had been reading, and stood up. He heard a noise…

It was a helicopter. A helicopter, followed by a lot of shouting from the people here at the Kingdom Part 2 Prison here. What the hell was going on? Was that the helicopter that Rosita and Eugene had been hiding? Was the prisoner exchange between himself and Carol starting now?

There had always been something inside of him that sensed danger. And for the first time since his 'stay' in this prison, Dexter realized that his circumstances were not exactly ideal if this place was under some attack…

Dexter heard machine gun fire! Before he could search out a way of escaping it, a small looking, black man, dragged Jadis by the hair into his area! If the black man noticed him at all, he gave no indication of it, even though Dexter was pretty much right in front of them.

"Where is he, Jadis? The portal needs to be closed!" he snapped.

Portal? Dexter thought. What the hell was this guy talking about?

"I don't know, Morgan! I haven't seen him! I thought he'd be here but he's not, okay? He's not!"

"So why are you still here then? Why aren't you looking someplace else?"

Dexter was about to interrupt the interrogation, if for no other reason chivalry's sake, when two other people entered the room. The two people did see him and one of them even smiled at him…

And that person was his twin. Or could have been.

Or maybe it was just him?

Dexter backed back, as the other person gave him a cursory glance, as if he were the impostor. And that person was Rita! She tossed her blonde hair and looked at Jadis.

"Your husband asked you a question, Jadis. And if you do not answer it, **MY** husband will kill you. Do you understand?" Rita asked her.

Jadis glared at her! Dexter felt compelled to clear his throat.

"Excuse me? What is this? Who are you people?"

It was himself that answered. He walked up to Dexter.

"No version of myself, would ever be in your situation. Whatever this is. Keep your mouth shut and stay out of this. None of us wants to be here any longer than we have to be." the man Dexter had dubbed in his mind 'Dexter #2' told him, before turning back to Morgan and Jadis.

"Jadis," Dexter #2 said in a condescending tone, "Rick needs to be found so that the stinky virus that ruined this world, doesn't ruin ours. Now two undead things wandered into our universe, because of that opening you made for him. It won't close if someone is here, that doesn't belong. Do you know where he is?"

Jadis said nothing. Morgan let go of her hair and moved to talk to Dexter#2 and Rita. Dexter struggled not to stare at Rita, who appeared to be hostile and aggressive, two things he would have never said about her. He eased over to Jadis and helped her up off of the floor.

"What the hell is this?" he asked her in a low tone.

Jadis said nothing.

"Jadis, now is the time to come clean! Michonne is coming back here with Carol and if they see two of me and God knows what else…"

"You just need to keep quiet. They don't want you." Jadis said tiredly.

"What the **HELL** is going on, Jadis? Huh? I'm hearing talk of a portal? Where is Rick Grimes, really?" Dexter snapped. Morgan walked back over to them, his eyes on Jadis only.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to them. They want to kill you. Tell them where you think Rick is, and we'll take it from there." Morgan told her. Meanwhile, Dexter turned his head slightly and saw Rita and Dexter #2 staring at him. They looked at him a bit longer before turning their gaze away.

"Well?" Rita asked.

"Well what?" Dexter #2 asked.

"Oh come on. You have to admit that if you ever needed to be replaced, he might do." she almost purred, staring at him again. Dexter #2 turned Rita's face back towards him.

"No more 'replacement' crap, okay. That's what got us in this trouble in the first place. Let's get Rick back and go."

"Maybe he knows something?" Rita asked, still looking at Dexter.

Dexter #2 rolled his eyes and ignored the question. The man was clearly a prisoner here. Something that would have never happened to **HIM** here or anywhere else. And yet, from the look of this set up, the people here were not keeping a close watch on anything, much less some guy they had decided to lock up. He shook his head. This whole world smelled like dead bodies and rot. They could not have that happening in their world.

Dexter #2 pulled out his gun, walked up to Jadis and shot her in the forehead! Morgan flinched.

Dexter did not.

Dexter #2 looked at Morgan.

"Sorry about your wife. Now, stay here and find Rick. Bring him back so we can close the portal. Otherwise you end up like Jadis. Are we clear?"

Morgan nodded. Dexter #2 and Rita turned and walked out of the room. Rita, however, glanced back to look at Dexter, smiling flirtatiously. Dexter could not help but smile back at the murderous version of his dead wife.

It was not long before the sound of a helicopter taking off could be heard. Dexter turned to Morgan, only to find he had a gun pointed at him.

"Alright. 'Dexter'. Tell me everything I need to know on how to find Rick Grimes here."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning in Alexandria began with purpose.

Michonne said goodbye to the kids, kissed Negan goodbye and got on the helicopter Rick had returned in, with Carol, who offered up very little resistance. Eugene was going to fly them to Red River Creek Prison to give Carol over for Dexter. Almost every resident in Alexandria stood around to watch them take off. For many, it had been years since they had seen anything fly. For the kids in their community, they had never seen such an event.

Once they were gone, Father Gabriel made his way over to Negan.

"We will be holding Rick's hearing in the church. Michonne told me you are to be her proxy. How will we proceed?" he asked Negan patiently.

"Proceed? Oh, well if Rick doesn't tell us anything, then we throw him out of here."

"Errrr, yes, Negan, I understand that part. What I am not clear about is how things will proceed in the church. Where will Rick be?"

"In the church."

"I mean where in the church? And will he be be tied up?"

"Hell yeah! And we're going to stand him up in the front, where he can look everyone in the eye. I'll be next to him." Negan told Father Gabriel. Father Gabriel nodded and walked off, just as he noticed Deb walking down the steps to Rick's prison. He was about to follow after her when Maggie suddenly appeared before him.

"Well, well. Does the widow have something to say to me?" Negan asked, not in the mood for any shit from her.

Maggie folded her arms.

"Your time here is almost over. There will be no use for you after today. And I suggest you find some hole or swamp to live in for the rest of your life—however long that is."

Negan grinned!

"Because you won't be able to find me in one of those places to kill me, right?"

Now Maggie grinned!

"When Michonne and Rick find their way back to one another, you'll probably need a place to kill yourself." she said and walked off. Negan rolled his eyes and moved towards Rick's basement prison. What the hell could Deb be saying to this bastard so close to his hearing?

The answer to that became obvious, as Negan moved down the stairs and towards the door. He stopped and put an ear up to it before grinning! Well..well…well…

Negan slowly and quietly opened the door to the basement prison. He then leaned against the wall and grinned as Deb and Rick continued to screw like rabbits, within his jail cell! Why the fuck would Deb go inside the cell to screw Rick, Negan would never know. But they certainly were creative…

Deb and Rick were butt naked and Rick's arms encased Deb's raised ones as she clung and shook against the bars in response to Rick's furious penetrations. One of her small, pert breasts, bounced wildly through a jail bar and she bucked her hips wildly in response to Rick's thrusting. It was as Negan watched this show, that he suddenly had a very unpleasant image of Michonne being in Deb's position and he decided to make his presence known.

"Well Good Morning, lovebirds!" Negan drawled, just as Deb squeaked and Rick gave Negan a death glare. They pulled apart and Deb began quickly putting her clothes on. Rick was not so quick about it.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Negan?!" Deb snapped, embarrassed.

"Ricky boy there has some explaining to do in front of the whole town. I wanted to take his breakfast order." Negan said, grinning again.

"I get a breakfast order?" Rick asked in a frustrated and raspy sounding voice as he put on his pants.

"Nope!" Negan replied and watched as Deb opened up the cell door, slid out and closed it quickly before Rick could do anything. She then shook out her hair and walked to the outside basement door. Negan smirked at Rick before following after Deb. He closed the door behind him and met her at the top of the steps outside.

"I would applaud but I don't want people asking me why I'm clapping. Didn't I suggest you fuck him before and you gave me attitude?" Negan asked her.

"That was nothing. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone." Deb huffed, straightening her hair.

"By anyone you mean Chonnie? I won't be able to do that."

"Oh come on, Negan! We don't need that kind of trouble around here!" Deb sighed with frustration.

"Well I need for Chonnie to hate Rick's guts. And I'm not quite satisfied that she does. So I'll mention it when she gets back and if she asks, you won't call me a liar." Negan told her. "Besides, I believe in owning up to fucking. Lying about it never does any good."

"Says who? I don't want to get thrown out of here!"

"I wouldn't let that happen, okay?" Negan told her, just as Darryl walked towards them with some kind of picnic basket.

"Hey, Darryl." Deb said. Negan raised a brow.

"He gets all of that?" he asked.

Darryl ignored both of them and went down the stairs towards the prison. Deb turned and walked back towards the house she now shared with Negan, Michonne and the kids, while Negan backed back down the stairs and opened the prison door.

Darryl looked over as Negan entered. Rick was in his cell, a napkin in his lap, eating food he didn't deserve and acting as if he hadn't just fucked someone in his cell.

"What are you doing down here?" Darryl asked, eyeing him.

Negan looked from Darryl and over to Rick.

"You didn't tell him?" Negan asked Rick, who was eating a piece of toast. Darryl looked from Negan to Rick, who chewed slowly but kept his eyes on Negan. Negan smirked again and looked at Darryl.

"I need some alone time with Rick. I'm not going to try and kill him.. But I do need to let him know how things are going to go down around here today. In private."

Rick nodded to Darryl. Darryl slowly left. Or made it seem that way. He listened by the basement window into Rick's cell…

"So, you're going to give your explanation and then get the fuck out of here—on foot. We can't spare any horses. Sorry." Negan said, not sounding a bit sorry. Rick wiped his hands on a towel he had been given and walked over to the bars.

"I suppose you plan on running to Michonne with what you saw between Deb and I?"

"Let me think, Ricky…uh… **YES**! But that's not really important now, is it? You're going to go into that church, tell your shit story, spend a little time with the kids….actually just Judith. Your son is totally creeped out by just the thought of you, and then you're getting the fuck out of here. Capiche?"

Rick grinned!

"You think you're holding all the cards, don't you?" Rick asked.

"I think the fuck I am, yes."

Rick said nothing to that as two guards entered and Negan nodded to them, before addressing Rick.

"Finish up your breakfast and let's get a move on. It's time for you to tell your shit story to the whole town." Negan said.

* * *

Eugene did not want to land. Not with the carnage that was visible below.

"What happened?!" Carol snapped. She was in the backseat of the helicopter. Michonne's jaw clenched as she saw the billowy wisps of smoke and more than a few dead bodies. How had this happened? The 'when' was clear, since the whole attack still looked fresh.

"Land in the woods outside of the prison. We'll walk there." she told him.

"I should stay with the said helicopter, to keep it from being procured by the enemy."

"Fine." Michonne said shortly, not really surprised by Eugene's cowardice and at the same time, feeling as if his cowardice actually made sense. The last thing they needed was to have the helicopter stolen.

Eugene landed in a field outside of a patch of woods near the prison. Michonne and Carol got out, armed themselves and headed on foot towards the prison. Carol looked around wildly!

"Who the hell did this?" she asked more of herself than of Michonne. But Michonne had an answer.

"Probably the people connected with Rick."

Carol stopped walking and gaped at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Carol! Do you think this attack on the prison **AND** Rick's coming back from out of nowhere, are a coincidence?"

"You're saying Rick master minded this attack?"

"I don't know. I just think if he wasn't back, we wouldn't be walking into a disaster here." Michonne said and began to walk again. Carol hurried to catch up with her!

"You're not planning on giving Rick a chance, are you? You're actually going to stay with that piece of filth that murdered Glenn and Abraham? Then again, why shouldn't I be surprised? You got over Rick really quick with my husband…"

Michonne stopped walking and turned back to face her.

"Shut up, Carol. Just shut up. I can't even look at you and say that I'm sorry it happened. You didn't believe in Ezekiel and…"

"And you just took advantage of that?" Carol countered. "You shut up! You are sending me back to a death sentence and you damned well know it! The Kingdom people think I killed my husband! And Dexter is psychotic! But you knew that when you sicced him on me, didn't you?"

Before Michonne could think to answer, a gunshot rang out and Michonne watched the hole that suddenly appeared in Carol's forehead, before she slumped to the ground—dead. Michonne looked around wildly, unable to believe what had happened, had actually happened, before Morgan Jones appeared before her, holding the gun that killed Carol. He holstered it and motioned for Michonne to come with him.

Michonne pointed her gun on him instead.

"What are you doing here after all of this time? Are you responsible for what happened at the prison?" she asked, feeling uneasy and confused by his appearance.

Morgan said nothing and Michonne thought he looked different. Still crazy, but calmly crazy.

"Everyone is dead at the prison. Except for your prisoner. Dexter." Morgan said coolly. Michonne still stared at him, trying to figure out what was wrong here, besides the obvious.

"Morgan, you killed Carol here. She was your friend, remember?"

"She was never my friend. Now let's go. I want to tell your prisoner some things." Morgan said and was about to say more, when the sound of a helicopter taking off, got his attention. Michonne realized Eugene had heard the gunshot and decided to get help. Morgan ran a bit and fired twice towards the airborne copter, but didn't make a dent. Michonne suspected that was on purpose. Morgan turned back to her.

"Let's go." he said again and Michonne slowly began walking along side of him. There was nothing said between the two of them, as Michonne realized what was different about Morgan.

He now had a British accent.

* * *

The church was full as Father Gabriel began the proceedings.

"Everyone knows why we are here. We are here to decide if we will allow our brother, Rick Grimes, one of the founders of this community, back into this threshold. Unfortunately, there is much confusion as to where he has been the last six years. People that love him here, want to know, along with his children."

Rick was staring at Judith, who was staring back at him with little emotion. She looked so much like Lorie, Rick's heart hurt. He did not see any other children that could possibly be his son. Maybe Negan had been telling the truth about that. Maybe Rick Jr. was scared of him.

"Rick." Father Gabriel said softly, "please begin. Please tell us what happened to you after the bridge exploded."

Negan, who was next to Rick, knew he would bomb out on that question. But his eyes scanned the audience. He didn't know if they would necessarily care though. And that alone was dangerous to Chonnie's leadership around here.

Rick cleared his throat.

"I don't remember that. I don't remember even coming here. There are a few in my group: Darryl, Maggie, Carol and Michonne, who knew me back when we were living in a prison in Georgia. The next thing I know, I'm in a town called Waldorf Spruce. I was told I was in an accident and that everyone at the prison had been killed except for me. After I adjusted to my life there, I found out from someone that that wasn't true. I made my way back here to try and set things right. Thank you." Rick said and moved to sit down.

Negan looked around at everyone before speaking.

"I don't know about you all, but that isn't going to quite cut if for me. Can I see a show of hands of the people that aren't buying that lame ass explanation?"

Most of the room raised their hands. Maggie did not but Negan could tell from her eyes that she had more questions.

"Look," Rick said, standing up, "all I can say is that this place doesn't have undead people running around in it."

Rosita stood up.

"Why, Rick? Because this town killed them all? Are you behind a barrier or something?"

"Yes, Rick," Deke said, "it seems unlikely that there would be no one undead around, in anyone's neck of the woods."

"If that's really where you were." Laura said. Deb clamped her mouth shut. She liked Rick but his story reeked. What was he hiding and why was he hiding anything? Did this Waldorf Spruce town have supplies he didn't want to share?

"Where did the helicopter come from?" Darryl asked suddenly. He didn't like what he had overheard between Negan and Rick earlier. Rick had had sex with Deb. There was no way Michonne would ever overlook that and give him another chance.

"From Waldorf Spruce." was Rick's answer.

Judith stood up.

"Daddy," she said, startling the room, "you're holding back about something. And Rick Jr. and I aren't going anywhere with you until you start telling the truth."

Rick stared down at Judith for a silent moment before talking again.

"I think it would be better if I showed you where this place was, instead of talking about it. Because you'd never believe me if I told you. And I think it would be better if we went by helicopter. We can wait until Michonne and Carol return to go."

Negan nodded.

"That sounds reasonable. As long as you understand that it won't be your children going with you to this 'magical place' that doesn't have walkers." he said.

Rick nodded but he was not okay with any of this. He knew he needed to get back to the other side, otherwise more of the undead would infect Waldorf Spruce. And he knew that in all likelihood, Jadis was not the only one looking for him. But he would be goddamned if he was going to leave his kids in this shit world, when there was a normal, functioning one, on the other side of a portal. He just had to figure out how to get them out of here without anyone knowing. Michonne's not being here was a plus but he didn't know how long he would be gone.

He would need some help. Rick decided he was going to ask Darryl and Maggie to help him take his kids to the portal.

* * *

Michonne ended up in a cell with Dexter. They both watched Morgan as he stood before them both on the outside of the cell.

"I'm leaving for a bit. When I come back, you're going to tell me where Rick Grimes is. And I know one of you has seen him. Probably you, Michonne."

"Rick is dead." was all Michonne was going to say to this crazy fuck.

"You came here in the helicopter he stole. So you're already lying to me." was Morgan's reply. He then turned and walked out of the cell block, slamming the door behind him. Once Michonne was sure he was gone, she turned to Dexter!

"What the hell happened here?!"

"You tell me, Michonne! Where's Carol? I thought there was going to be an exchange!"

"Morgan killed her in the woods when we were on our way here. We could see the carnage from the air."

"The air?" Dexter asked.

"Rick is back," Michonne admitted, "and he came here by way of a helicopter. He won't say where he's been and he apparently has amnesia."

Dexter nodded suddenly and Michonne peered at him.

"What?"

"Everything is starting to make sense. Sort of. Morgan was here before. Apparently he and Jadis were married."

Michonne's eyes widened!

"What?! Married? So they've been off together married in the same place Rick was? Morgan and Rick were friends! Carol and Morgan were friends! Now suddenly Morgan is some assassin or something…where is Jadis? Don't tell me Morgan killed her too?"

"No," Dexter said in a funny tone, "not Morgan."

He didn't say anymore and Michonne frowned.

"Dexter? What happened here? There are a sea of dead bodies all over this prison and yet here you are—still alive!"

"You could sound a little more relieved." Dexter said wryly.

"Dexter, what the hell is going on around here? Rick is back and he has amnesia, and he wants to take the kids and leave for someplace he's been, but doesn't want to talk about. I come here to exchange you for Carol, and find all of her people dead and this prison looking like a war zone! What do you know that you're not telling?"

Dexter folded his arms.

"Alright, but you probably won't believe me. I saw a version of myself, and my late wife, Rita, standing out there. The version of me was ten times worse than I ever could be. Rita was awful but I found her more attractive that way…and she was a good woman. She didn't deserve what happened to her."

Michonne stared at him, seeing something in Dexter she had never seen before in the limited amount of time she had known him.

Feelings.

He had not seemed to care about what was happening between Maggie and Darryl, and there were times when Michonne wondered if that was because he genuinely did not love Maggie. But there was something in his tone just now. Something that made is clear to her that his wife that had been murdered, was someone had had cared deeply for. Harrison's mother.

"Angel told me a serial killer murdered her, right?" Michonne asked.

"I didn't realize you two had talked so much about me." Dexter said in the same wry tone.

"Look…I wasn't at a trusting point with you yet. I'm still not sure I'm there. But we are in an effed up situation here! If Morgan doesn't come back and we can get out of here someway…"

"Okay. They all talked about a portal. They came here through a portal. They were looking for Rick and the conversation seemed to concern his being here being a problem for their world. The longer he was here, the more of the undead came into their world. And apparently, they don't have an undead problem. My version got sick of Jadis not talking about where Rick was and he shot her dead. Morgan looked as if he could give a damn. So go ahead and call me crazy."

Michonne took a deep breath.

"You're not crazy. I was just telling Negan that Rick was acting like he was a clone or from another world or something! He's not Rick. Not the one I knew."

Dexter shook his head slightly.

"I get the feeling he is. Something's just happened to him."

Michonne didn't want to hear that. Because if Rick was her 'Rick', then there was little to no chance that he'd ever remember what they once had. She looked away for a moment, trying to keep their problems in perspective. She would deal with her feelings about that later.

"Morgan has a British accent now."

Dexter's eyes widened!

"Now? I thought he…well…I'd never seen him before so I had no way of knowing that that was strange."

Michonne nodded.

"That man is definitely not Morgan. Morgan would have just never shot Carol as if she were nothing. Eugene got away. He's probably back at Alexandria by now telling them what happened. But…"

"But what?" Dexter asked.

Michonne shook her head slightly before answering.

"I watched Morgan, or whoever that man is, fire at the helicopter in a way that he knew would miss. He wanted Eugene to get away."

"And we don't know where this portal is." Dexter agreed. "Morgan could return with God knows who and be waiting for whoever returns to rescue us."

Michonne thought of Negan and tried not to. She didn't know if she was ready to face the idea of life without him, something she would not have said a month ago.

"We're just going to have to hope that whoever comes for us, comes ready." Michonne said firmly. Dexter nodded then looked at the glass cell. They needed to find a way out of there before Morgan Jones returned.

* * *

Morgan left the other universe and returned to his own, using the portal that was conveniently hidden behind a group of trees. All one had to do was part two branches, and they were someplace else. And unfortunately, a few of the undead had discovered that as well.

On the other side, the portal opened up into the Waldorf Spruce Town Square. He nodded to Shane Walsh, who was sheriff of the town. Shane did not nod back but watched him with suspicious eyes as he made his way to his car, which was parked near an expired meter. There were at least two tickets on it. Morgan would have Mayor Morgan or his Rita fix them.

Morgan threw the tickets off of the car, making eye contact with Shane, before getting in his car and driving off. He pulled up to his home, got out and walked up the porch steps. Morgan unlocked the door, opened it, closed it quickly and felt lust twist in his gut at the sight lying on his couch.

It was Michonne, sporting a very short afro. She was also totally naked.

Morgan's eyes covered her entirely and the blood rushed through his head as he began to remove his clothing, his only concern being the throbbing in his loins. Michonne, who's arms were propped behind her head, smiled at him.

"Tell me Rick is dead?"

Morgan found himself quickly covering her body with his own, like a carnal blanket. Michonne grabbed Morgan's face and pulled him into a hungry kiss! Their kisses were yearning and deep and Morgan moaned before spreading her legs with his hips and entering her with a lunging thrust! Michonne cried out but clung to his back as Morgan thrust into her hard and deep, three more times, before picking up the pace and slamming into her relentlessly with the speed of a woodpecker! The almost deafening sound of their bodies slapping together, was canceled out by Michonne's moaning cries mingled in with Morgan's lustful growls. Their passions erupted in a liquid fury and Michonne clung to her lover for a few more moments before repeating the question, this time a bit breathlessly.

"Is he dead, Morgan?"

Morgan disentangled himself from this Michonne and tried not to think about the other one he had met, in that foul smelling reality.

"No." he said and got up to walk over to his bar. He poured himself a drink while Michonne sat up and began to dress.

"Why not?" she asked in a brisk tone. "Carol was bitten today. One of those things was hiding in her house! She's not expected to live…"

Morgan set down his drink and walked over to her. He pulled her up and her dress fell to her waist. His hands splayed her middle.

"I know where he is. I just need to give it a few hours and then I'll have him. But Dexter and Rita want him alive. We have other problems. Jadis's body was brought back here. Shane looked at me as if he thought I killer her. It was Dexter."

"I figured that." Michonne said softly and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"But Shane is looking to get me for it. I could tell from the way he was looking at me. I think he knows about us. I want you to leave him." Morgan said in a no nonsense tone.

Michonne pulled out of his hold and finished dressing.

"We've talked about this. Shane and I have a child together. I can't just leave him and…and he can be very…"

"I don't give a good goddamn what he could be! If he was worth anything you wouldn't be here with me. After I get Rick back here, I want you to leave Shane!" Morgan said more forcefully. Michonne's mouth suddenly claimed his again and Morgan sat down on the couch, as Michonne straddled, then lowered herself on his pulsing root. For several, long moments, she slowly slid up and down his erect length to keep him quiet. She loved Shane Walsh. And she loved Morgan Jones. And she had no intentions of ending either relationship.

Rick Grimes could not come back here though. He needed to die in the other world. He was the only one that knew that she had been there herself. And when she had been there, she had been 'married' to a man named Angel, killed a few people in their community, before leaving in search of the portal. If only Angel had not found her that day. Angel and the very handsome man with the dread locks…


	14. Chapter 14

Rick watched his helicopter land from the lone window in his cell. His jaw tightened as he watched Eugene get out alone, then go running over to Negan and Darryl. His view of the interaction was suddenly blocked by Judith herself. She peered down at him from the steps outside, wearing a hat that was once his own. He remembered he had given it to Carl to wear at one time.

"Hi." Rick said, a fog catching in his throat.

"Hello." Judith replied, her eyes sweeping over him. For some reason she could not help but think that they didn't look too much alike.

"What's going on out there?" Rick asked.

"Something's wrong with Momma. But Uncle Negan will help her out. And when they both return, you need to think about thanking your brother for taking care of us."

Rick blinked.

"My brother? Honey, who are you talking about?"

'Uncle Negan! How many other brothers do you have?"

Rick refrained from gasping! That bastard had told his children that they were brothers? That they were actually related?

"Judith, he is not my brother. And he is not your uncle and I can't believe Michonne let you think that!"

Judith dragged her eyes off of him, when Maggie approached the stoop.

"Judith, you need to get home now. I need to talk to your daddy."

"Why? Where's Momma? Why didn't she return? Something happened with Dexter, didn't it?"

Maggie wasn't going to lie to her. She nodded.

"Yes. The prisoner exchange did not go well. Carol is dead."

Rick's eyes widened and Judith jumped up and ran towards home! Maggie hurried down the steps, opened the door to the basement prison and slammed it behind her. There was no guard on duty.

"Maggie, what the hell?! Carol is dead?"

"And my husband is not here. Neither is Michonne. Rick, you know we love you and if you want back in here, I'm all for it! Anything to throw Negan out of here! But you are going to have to start telling the truth here! Eugene said that Morgan is the one that shot Carol and took Michonne. Darryl said that Morgan was wherever the hell you've been, all of these years, so don't tell me you don't know anything about this!"

Rick slowly sat down on a cot and ran a hand over his face, before standing up again and walking over to the bars.

"When I woke up in that town, I knew something wasn't right. You want to know how I knew that? Because the first person I saw was Shane."

Maggie eyed him.

"Shane? Shane who's dead?"

"Yes." Rick said in a tight sounding voice. "And he was the Sheriff. Michonne was his wife."

"Michonne and Shane were married? You saw Michonne there?"

"Not right away. She was here." Rick said. Maggie shook her head slightly.

"Rick, I'm not following any of this! What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about, Maggie, is that there is a damned portal to another world, where life if like it used to be. Meaning the dead stay dead! There had been a version of me that was killed, apparently. So when Jadis found me and brought me to Waldorf Spruce, she did it to get of trouble. She shouldn't have been here herself. Everytime anyone from that reality crosses into ours, it lets Walkers into their world."

Maggie digested what Rick was saying, still feeling a bit skeptical about what she was hearing.

"Okay, let's say I believe what you're saying: what did you mean about Michonne?"

"Michonne…Shane's Michonne, was here already. I saw her come back through the portal one time wearing a wig. One time she was wearing glasses. Finally, I saw her return drenched in blood."

Maggie stared at Rick for a while. Rick clung to the bars.

"What, Maggie? You know something."

"It's just that…well…I met Dexter in another community. We lived there with our kids along with a friend of Dexter's. He was married to a woman that was killed. Or so we thought."

"Killed?"

"There was a serial killer in the compound. That's why Dexter and I came here. For safety. But once we arrived…Dexter said something to me once about how Michonne looked like the woman that was killed. Her name was Amanda. I never thought that because they didn't really look like…Amanda had glasses and a different hairstyle…but…" she trailed off, now turning away from Rick.

"If she was who you all were living with, then she was the serial killer. She's dangerous, Maggie."

Maggie turned back to him.

"Rick, Carol's husband and Dexter's friend were killed! Dexter's friend who was married to Amanda! And Carol was blamed! Was your Michonne here then?"

"She returned to Waldorf Spruce before I showed up here. That's when I took the helicopter and flew out of there."

"So you were taught how to fly one?"

Rick shook his head.

"Somehow I could do whatever my other version could do. Maggie…Dexter is married to someone else in Waldorf Spruce. And he is a very sinister, violent man. So is Morgan. Hell, so is Shane, though he didn't seem much different there than he was here." Rick mused.

"I believe you." Maggie told him. "Now what do we do about it? How do we close this portal?"

Rick clamped his lips closed for a moment, before answering.

"I don't know. But I need for you to close it after I take my daughter and son back to Waldorf Spruce. I need for you to help me do that, Maggie. Say that you will?" Rick asked in a pleading tone.

* * *

"You fucking left?!" Negan snapped at Eugene. "And who the hell is Morgan? I've met him?"

Darryl said nothing but stood there with his arms folded. Carol was dead. Carol was dead. Carol was dead. And he could not get it out of his head that Rick would not be surprised by any of this. Rick had said Morgan wasn't the same.

Rick knew what the hell this was about.

"Everyone at the prison was dead!" Eugene yelled. "Michonne didn't want me to land there in case the people that killed everyone, were still there! She wanted the helicopter protected! Her and Carol headed there on foot but got ambushed by Morgan! He's the only one I saw!"

"And you couldn't have shot the fucker from the air?!" Negan asked in a surly tone. "Never mind, Eugene. Just fly us to the prison so we can get Michonne and Dexter."

"We don't know what we'll be walking in to." Darryl said slowly. "We'll need Rick."

"Rick?! What the fuck for?!" Negan yelled.

"Because he knows what this is. He knows why Morgan killed Carol." was all Darryl said before walking towards Rick's prison. Eugene and Negan gave one another a WTF look, before Negan hurried after Darryl and grabbed his arm! Darryl swung around and punched Negan! Negan staggered back a bit.

"Don't put your hands on me ever again," Darryl said in a low, growly tone, "get to the helicopter with Eugene."

"You tell me what you know about all of this, Dixon! You knew Rick was lying in church, didn't you? What's he told you?" Negan asked, not backing down.

"Just go to the helicopter…"

"The fuck I will!" Negan snapped. "You tell me what's going on here— **NOW**! Otherwise, Eugene and I leave alone!"

"And who is that going to help, Negan? Huh? Michonne and Dexter will be more fucked than they are now!"

"Like you really want to see Dexter come back here!" Negan grinned. "I'm coming with you to get whatever it is you need to get out of Rick. And if he doesn't talk just from our asking, we're going into the cell to beat the shit out of him."

Maggie suddenly hurried towards them! She grabbed Darryl's hand and pulled him away from Negan and he realized that whatever she learned from Rick, she wasn't going to share. Negan decided to go down there himself. Darryl noticed this but didn't have time to act on it, as Maggie began to tell him what Rick told her.

Meanwhile, Negan slammed the basement prison door and walked up to Rick's cell.

"No more bullshit, Grimes. I know you know what's happening around here. What do you know? Did you send this Morgan guy after Michonne and Carol?"

"Ask Maggie." was all Rick said. Negan pulled out a set of keys.

"I'm going to come into your cell and ask that question again. And I'd better get a more detailed answer than that." Negan warned him.

"Or what?" Rick asked, eyeing him. "None of that is going to help Michonne."

"So you do know this Morgan? How many men does he have? And why was only Carol killed? Why would he keep Dexter and Michonne?"

"I want my children, Negan. You want Michonne…"

"Michonne and the kids are **MY** family now. There isn't one without the other."

"Of course there is!" Rick snapped. "You can have more children with Michonne. I can take Judith and RJ to a safe world…"

"Where they kill people here?" Negan countered. "No. But now I know that you don't want Michonne rescued, do you?"

"I think that if Morgan is here, then it's too late." was all Rick would say to him. Negan put the keys back in his pocket. He didn't have time to beat the shit out Grimes. There was another danger here that he had never anticipated. If he left to get Michonne, someone here could let Rick out of that cage and help him take Judith and RJ. He couldn't allow that to happen. And he also didn't quite understand where the hell Rick thought he could take Judith and RJ, that would be any safer than Alexandria?

Deb suddenly entered the prison basement.

"What's going on down here now?" she asked. "What are we going to do about getting Dexter and Michonne back? The kids are scared shitless!"

Negan turned from Rick to look at her.

"You're going to go with Eugene and Darryl and get them back."

Rick raised a brow.

"That could be dangerous." he noted.

"Well, Rick, if you don't want your new girlfriend to possibly get killed, you'll cut the bullshit and say what needs saying." Negan said in a hard tone. Deb walked over to the bars.

"Rick? Do you know what's going on?"

Rick rubbed his throat before speaking.

"There are no undead in Waldorf Spruce. And there are a lot of people alive there, that aren't here." he said. Negan squinted at him!

"What the fuck are you talking about, Grimes? People think I'm bad, but you're standing there spewing bullshit while people's lives hang in the balance!"

Deb rolled her eyes at Negan before addressing Rick.

"What are you trying to say, Rick? Just say it." she said.

"Okay. I woke up in another world, Deb. You're there but you're different. Dexter and his wife Rita run the town along with Morgan, my dead, ex partner at the Sheriff's department and Michonne, who's a murderous bitch. My being here has allowed walkers to breach their world, that is why Morgan is here. They want me back there. I want to take the kids…"

"Okay," Negan coughed, "look, mutherfucker, clearly you're on something or was on something or I don't know what. But this is what's going to happen: Darryl and whoever he wants to take with him, is going to rescue Dexter and Michonne. I'm going to stay here and make sure you don't pull anything on the kids. And then you're getting the fuck out of here."

And with those harsh words, Negan turned and left the basement jail, leaving Deb and Rick alone.

"There is no way," Deb said, "you could know that Dexter's wife's name was Rita, unless something of what you're saying is true. Tell me the part about Michonne?"

"It's just what I told Maggie. Maggie seemed to think that the Michonne I knew, was here pretending to be someone named Amanda in disguise…"

Deb gasped and backed back!

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You're shitting me, right?!"

"I'm not." Rick said calmly. "And it was the other Michonne that probably killed Carol's husband and your friend."

* * *

 **RED RIVER CREEK PRISON-**

Michonne and Dexter took apart a cot and used some of the pieces to slam against the prison glass. But nothing seemed to work. Michonne shook her head as she realized that they were running out of time. Morgan could come back at any minute or someone from Alexandria could, and be taken by surprise.

"Tell me what this Morgan guy was like when you knew him?" Dexter asked Michonne.

"What does that matter? That's not him!"

"In some ways it is. Or it could be."

Michonne lifted a brow.

"You think that because of what you saw in yourself? And your late wife?"

"What I think is that we're going to have to talk our way out of here if we want to live, and save whoever it is, that Eugene sends back here." Dexter answered, by not answering her question directly.

Michonne folded her arms.

"Okay. Morgan…the one I knew, was crazy. Actually, maybe that's not fair to say. This whole thing…the collapse of our world…he didn't adapt as well as others. He lost his wife and son."

"Together?"

"No. Separately. At least that's what Rick told me. Rick could've ended up like him if he hadn't had something else to hold on to." Michonne said in a hollow voice.

"Meaning Judith and yourself?" Dexter correctly surmised. Michonne nodded.

"Yes. Morgan had no one. Though when he did form relationships, it was usually with younger people that reminded him of his son. Then they would die and he just couldn't come back, you know?"

Dexter shook his head.

"No, Michonne. I don't know. I can't imagine losing a child. If anything happened to Harrison, it would've been like losing Rita all over again."

Michonne stared at him and then realized she was staring. Dexter noted this as well.

"You're staring." Dexter said wryly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I know what it's like to be in love with someone who's dead. Or who you thought was dead, in Rick's case."

Dexter wagged a finger at her!

"Don't let Negan hear you say that."

Michonne shrugged.

"With Negan, what you see is what you get."

"Yet somehow you don't strike me as the type of woman that would be drawn to a sadistic asshole. All I've ever heard about Rick Grimes is how wonderful he was."

"He was." Michonne said shortly.

"And yet Negan is his polar opposite."

"Negan has…Negan is just trying to survive, like we all are."

"So…there is actually more to Negan than what we see?" Dexter asked, smiling. Michonne rolled her eyes!

"Yes. But his 'beginning' is a little hard to overcome in Alexandria. Especially with Maggie."

"Can you blame her?" Dexter countered.

Michonne decided to get the topic off of her and on to him specifically. She realized there would probably never be another chance to find out if her suspicions about Dexter's dark side, were true or not.

"No. Though Maggie was never one to be drawn to men that were shrouded in darkness."

Dexter grinned!

"Shrouded in darkness? What is that? What does that mean?"

"It means, Dexter," Michonne said, "that Maggie is one of the best judges of character I have ever known. I'm supposed to believe that she couldn't sense something was off about you from the moment the two of you met?"

"I'm not following you." Dexter lied, actually enjoying the conversation.

"You came up with that plan for Carol like it was second nature."

"And Negan and you agreed to it." Dexter replied.

"Along with Deb." Michonne countered. "Which means that she knows about you."

"Knows what about me, Michonne?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Except this feeling I have that killing isn't something new to you."

"Is it new to anyone these days?"

Michonne smiled.

"Alright. I'm through prying. For now."

"Yes," Dexter said drolly, "since Carol is actually dead now, isn't she? And I wasn't the one that killed her."

Before Michonne could think of a come back to that, the sound of a helicopter outside, distracted them both. Michonne eyed Dexter.

"Did they come in a helicopter before?" she asked him.

"All I remember hearing were machine guns. But they could have." Dexter answered tensely. He didn't like no-win situations and if that was Morgan, then Michonne needed to cough up Rick's whereabouts or he would!

After a long, few moments, the doors opened and Negan, along with Judith, RJ and Harrison, came running in! Dexter looked surprised.

Michonne was livid! There were dead bodies everywhere and Negan had brought the kids to see this? They were in danger still! He had brought the kids into…

But the kids didn't actually look that upset. They ran to the glass cage Michonne and Dexter were in and RJ grinned!

"Uncle Negan and Eugene brought us here in a helicopter! It was so cool!"

"Dad!" Harrison said. "What the hell? How did you end up locked in there?"

Negan walked in, swinging his bat behind his shoulder. He could see Michonne was pissed off, but he was hoping to use that energy and anger for angry sex later on. He looked around, pressed a button and the door opened to Michonne and Dexter's cage. Judith looked impressed!

"Uncle Negan, how did you know which button to push?"

 _Probably because Uncle Negan has seen the inside of a prison at least once in his life, Dexter thought._

"Oh it was just a lucky guess, honey." Negan said, walking up to Dexter and Harrison.

"I need for the two of you to head back with Eugene." he told them. He had managed to corral the kids into the helicopter before Darryl and Maggie grew wise to what he was planning. Probably because they were off screwing someplace…

Dexter glanced down at Harrison before addressing Negan.

"What? You're going to stay here with the kids and Michonne? Those dead bodies out there will be walkers any minute."

"The dead bodies are dust out there. So something has happened or the attackers burned the bodies or something."

"When?" Dexter asked suspiciously. "Michonne saw them when Morgan brought her here."

"Then 'Morgan' did something to them. Probably so he wouldn't have to face off with walkers when he came back."

"Yeah, Negan, that's a problem as well. Morgan will be coming back to find out where Rick is."

"Harrison." Negan said coolly, "could you give your Dad and me a minute?"

Harrison nodded. He kind of wanted to explore more of the prison anyway. Him and RJ walked off. Michonne and Judith joined the men.

"What's going on?" Michonne asked. "We have to get going. Judith, find your brother and Harrison."

"Uh no need, Judith." Negan said. "Because only Dexter and Harrison are leaving."

"Why?" Judith said, staring up at Negan in confusion. Michonne clenched her jaw before speaking.

"Judith, go find your brother and Harrison." she repeated. Judith hurried off, eager to explore the prison and eager to be away from whatever argument was about to take place! Michonne folded her arms.

"How could you bring the kids here? How did you get through the walkers? RJ has no experience fighting…"

"Those bodies look like they've been through a crematorium. That Morgan guy must have done something to them when he left you here."

Michonne looked at Dexter, who shrugged.

"Okay, well, Morgan is going to come back so we need to be out of here…" Michonne began.

"Nope." Negan said, setting his bat on a table. "What's going to happen is that Dex is going to get back to Alexandria and get Rick ready to turn over."

Dexter glanced at Michonne. That would not go over well…

"We're not turning Rick over! Dexter said that Morgan, a version of himself and his late wife came out of a portal…"

Negan frowned and looked at Dexter.

"Yeah, Rick told Deb and me some gibberish shit like that too. So I guess there's some truth to it. Not that I give a fuck. It sounds like they want him back and we're going to give him over. Dex, I need for you to get back there and make sure it happens."

"No!" Michonne argued. "We need to find out what this place is and help Rick regain his memories."

"Chonnie," Negan said patiently, "the reason I brought the kids here is because Rick is bound and determined to take them back wherever the hell he has been. I couldn't come here and leave them, because I didn't know what Darryl and Maggie were up to."

And with those words, Negan focused on Dexter again.

"Get back to Alexandria, see to your wife and Dixon, then watch Rick. And FYI, I caught Deb and Chonnie's precious Rick, engaged in raw fucking in his jail cell! Eugene has landed the helicopter outside. Go find Harrison, send Judith and RJ back here and let's finish this thing." Negan said in a hard tone.

Dexter decided that it would probably be best if he and Harrison were anywhere but here! Especially after that remark about Deb and Rick. He eased out of the room, his mind on finding Harrison and just how he was going to deal with Maggie and Darryl when he returned.

That left Negan and Michonne alone.

"Did you think that was amusing? You know, to tell me in front of Dexter about Rick and Deb?"

"I didn't think it was 'amusing' when I saw it!" Negan said and he started to put his hands on her shoulders, but she shied away from him and turned away.

"Chonnie, I have had two discussions with that man. He doesn't remember shit about loving you and he only wants the kids. I came here with them because I thought they were safer here, in this situation, than back at Alexandria. He has plans to take off with them and the longer he stays, the bigger chance that someone in Alexandria will help him do that. We need to stay here."

Michonne turned back around.

"You really think that he would do that?"

"He's not your Rick anymore. He doesn't see you as their mother, for whatever fucking reason. Probably because he's with someone else in this 'world' he comes from."

"He told you about it?"

"Yes," Negan sighed and sat down at a table, "at first I thought he was on something. But then Dexter and you said something about a portal and…well.. he seems to think that wherever this place is, is safer than Alexandria. Maybe there is something to what he's saying. But the people there don't sound much better than the people here, Chonnie. I know you realize that."

Michonne said nothing to that.

"What do you need to hear to convince you that I'm right?" Negan asked.

"I need to hear the whole story from Rick. I need for him to tell me everything."

"Meaning that you need to see that he doesn't love you, right? So you can finally be happy with me?"

"Don't say that, Negan. Don't. The Rick I knew would never have went near Deb. I get that he doesn't love me. I just need to deal with it in my own way. I also get that that portal has some dangerous people in it. More than we realized."

"What does that mean?" Negan asked.

"It means that it is very possible that a version of me came through that portal and killed Ezekiel and Angel. And that version of me is why Rick can't stand the sight of me. I understand things better than you'd think, Negan. I don't like it but I have to move on."

"There's another you here?" Negan asked. "And she's a murderer?"

"That's the theory."

"And you want to ask Rick about her?"

"I need to know at this point, if we were wrong about Carol."

"Carol killed Zeke and Angel and no one else. Hell, Chonnie, Rick could've done it and is just making all of this shit up. Now, I saw a couple of nice houses on the property. Let's get the kids settled in and wait for your Morgan to show up. We tell him where to find Rick, make sure it's taken care of and then we'll take it from there, okay?" Negan suggested. Michonne nodded and floated into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. This was their new home now and he planned on making sure that Chonnie and the kids, understood that.


	15. Chapter 15

Darryl, Father Gabriel and Aaron, ran to the helicopter that Eugene landed behind the walls of Alexandria. The noise seemed to attract walkers outside of the gates and Darryl was honestly wondering if having the damned thing was even worth having.

His anger at being unable to stop Negan from taking the kids in the thing, was bad enough. But to see only Eugene, Dexter and Harrison emerge filled him with rage and uneasiness. Deb came running up and threw herself into her brother's arms!

"Jesus, Dexter! I thought I'd never see you again! I didn't know Negan snuck Harrison out of here too!"

"But did you know that he took Judith and RJ?" Gabriel asked in a kind sounding tone. Dexter decided to handle this…

"Negan sends his regards and has asked me to handle the Rick Grimes situation." he said, smiling patiently.

"There is no 'Rick Grimes Situation'." Darryl replied in a huffy manner. Dexter focused on his wife's lover.

"Oh but of course there is, Darryl. See, someone wants Rick back and it's been decided that that's what's going to happen. Negan is going to arrange it from the prison, I will make sure that Sheriff Grimes is put onto this helicopter and taken back there, so that he can ensure the relative safety of this community. You wouldn't happen to know where my wife is, would you, Darryl? My sister is here welcoming me but I don't see her? Is she cooking a welcome home meal for myself and Harrison?"

"You sonofabitch!" Darryl snapped. Gabriel and Aaron got in between the two men, in case of trouble.

"I'm a sonofabitch? Really, Darryl?"

"You had no business trying to kill Carol. That started this whole damned trouble." Darryl growled.

Dexter rolled his eyes! What Maggie saw in this unwashed hillbilly, he would never know. What he had come to realize, is that this portal was of extraordinary interest to him. It beheld people that could satisfy his dark passenger tendencies. And Rita. He couldn't get her seemingly savage manner out of his head. He wanted to know that Rita Morgan. And he sensed that he held some interest for her as well. And in order to make any of what he was hoping for come true, Rick Grimes would have to be questioned.

He decided to ignore Darryl.

"Harrison, go with your Aunt Deb. I have to talk to the prisoner." Dexter told him.

"I'm coming with you. You're just as dangerous as Negan." Darryl told him.

"How in the world am I just as dangerous as him? Seriously? Do you think I would actually line people up and bash their heads in with a bat? Do you think I would groom a community full of killers?" he asked and then looked to Gabriel and Aaron.

"Look, I don't know what you've been told around here, but Rick has brought some serious trouble down on us. I need to know what to expect. We all do."

Aaron looked at Gabriel and Darryl, before speaking to Dexter.

"Can I at least accompany you when you question him? Negan has already tried to kill Rick with his bat."

"Again, I don't do that kind of thing…"

"Naw," Darryl interrupted, "in a way you're much worse."

Harrison looked at Deb. What the hell did Darryl mean about his dad? Deb could see Harrison was taking in things that Dexter didn't want his son to hear.

"Darryl, stop! Just stop, okay? Let Dexter and Aaron do what they need to do. Nothing is going to happen to Rick." she told him.

"We're not turning him over." was Darryl's final sentence and he walked off. Dexter moved towards Deb.

"Take Harrison home. I'll fill you in once I'm done."

"So you know about the portal?" Deb asked him. "He knows all about Rita and some other version of you."

"Yeah, I met myself and Rita. Deb, they want him back and he needs to leave."

"He's willing to leave if he can take his kids."

"That's not happening." Dexter said. "And think about what could possibly happen to us here, if we allowed that. Michonne and Negan are not people to be taken lightly."

"Neither are you." Deb said pointedly.

"Just take care of my son." Dexter said and he nodded to Aaron. Together they walked towards the basement steps towards the jail that held Rick Grimes. Soon, Dexter was looking at the man that was somewhat of a legend around here, face to face. Aaron spoke first.

"Rick, I know you don't remember me. But I was the one that brought you, and your group, to Alexandria. I used to go out scouting for people lo live here. People that I thought could be trusted and would fit in. There were some ups and downs but we became good friends. Good friends that had one another's backs. I, personally, would love to let you out of that cell. But there are still too many questions about where you've been this whole time, and what kind of trouble you may have brought back with you."

Rick nodded at him, but kept his eyes glued on Dexter. It was clear to both Dexter and Aaron, that he was familiar with Dexter.

"You know," Rick said, "I was in law enforcement. And there were times when I could sense someone was trouble just by looking at them. I'm looking at you, Dexter Morgan, and thinking that you don't seem one damned bit different than the version I know."

 _Probably because we're not, Rick! Dexter thought._ He glanced at Aaron before looking for a chair, pulling it up and sitting down in it.

"You don't mind if I sit down, do you, Rick? I just came off of a long, helicopter ride. And before that I was locked in a jail cell. And even before that, I watched a version of myself, with my late wife and another man that apparently, used to live in Alexandria, kill Jadis. You remember her, right?" Dexter asked. He saw Rick flinch.

"She's dead?" Rick asked.

"I watched her die, execution style, myself." was Dexter's reply.

"Who killed her? Morgan?" Rick asked.

"Actually it was the 'other me'. He apparently got sick of her lying about your whereabouts and ended her life." Dexter said wryly.

"She wasn't lying. She didn't know where I was. I made damned sure of it." was Rick's reply.

"Hmmm. Well, see it doesn't matter because Morgan killed Carol, then locked Michonne and I in a cell. He told us we had a certain amount of time to cough up your whereabouts, before he returned to kill us both. The thing is, Rick, I don't know if he's returning to this world alone. So tell us what we need to prepare for?"

There was a silence and Aaron absorbed what he had heard with quiet disbelief. He also heard something else. Something in Dexter that had never noticed before. Something that made him uneasy and yet, he could not pinpoint what it was or why.

"I'm going to tell you," Rick said, "what I told Maggie and Deb. None of this needs go down badly. Just let me return with my kids. They shouldn't have to live in this shit world with no one to care for them!"

"I think you're being very unfair to Michonne." Aaron said calmly. "Judith and RJ do not have 'no one'. And as much as I loathe Negan, he is good to your children."

Someone came into the basement and told Aaron that Gracie had hurt herself somehow, and was crying for him. Dexter nodded toward him.

"It's okay, Aaron. I can handle this."

Aaron said nothing but nodded back towards him. He then left the cell basement with the guard, leaving Rick and Dexter alone. Dexter stood up and kicked the chair he had been sitting on, away.

"It's just you and me, Rick Grimes. Tell me what I need to know about that other world you've been living in for the past six years, and I will consider trying to convince Negan and Michonne of some sort of 'partial custody' agreement."

Rick eyed him.

"No. They live with me perm…"

"Permanently, Rick? Jesus! How the hell do you think that would work, huh? I know about the other Michonne and what she is. Judith and RJ would freak out if they saw her there acting like that. Throw in the fact that they don't know you and full custody in another world, doesn't work, Rick."

"What do you want? I mean what was it about seeing yourself and Rita, that is making you offer me a 'deal'?"

Dexter said nothing and Rick quietly sized him up.

"It's Rita, right? Maggie said she was killed here. I take that to mean that you don't give two damns about Maggie, huh?"

Dexter said nothing to that as well. Rick continued on.

"How about I tell you this: Dexter and Rita cheat on each other constantly and one of Dexter's fuck buddies is Michonne. They get along just fine with how they both are. Rita is jealous of Michonne and has even tried to kill her a couple of times. Do you really want a woman like that? A woman like Rita over Maggie?"

"I don't know. Do you really want to take your children back to such savage people?"

"It's better than here."

"I don't quite agree." Dexter said.

"And yet you'd take your son back there…" Rick began but Dexter shook his head.

"Nope! I would not. Look, I don't need you for anything, Rick. I can wait until Morgan returns and takes you back through the portal by following the two of you. I am very good at 'finding things'. I just thought I could ease some of your suffering. I'd hate to have Harrison under the influence of Negan, myself."

"Then help me, Dexter."

"Help yourself. You won't be able to go through Negan. But Michonne may be more amiable." was Dexter's parting shot to him, before leaving the basement. He knew that Deb and Harrison were staying in Michonne's house and that's where he would be going, until he could figure out how to proceed with regards to punishing Maggie and Darryl. Meanwhile, Rick was left with Dexter's parting words. He had mulled over, once before, the idea of getting to his kids through Michonne. But things fell apart almost as soon as the thought entered his head. Maybe it was time to revisit that idea again.

* * *

 **RED RIVER ROCK PRISON -**

Clearly, this prison must have been one of those country club facilities, Negan thought, impressed as hell by the tennis courts, swimming pool and the other amenities the prison had to offer. Suddenly, he was happier than hell that King Zeke and his men were dead! They were going to enjoy all of this shit? And Carol would've been here, living it up on the high hog…

Negan's thoughts suddenly turned dark. No. Ezekiel had never had any plans for Carol to share all of this. Michonne was who he had intended this for.

He tried to think positive thoughts, as he relaxed in the hot tub found in one of the houses. A goddamned hot tub! King Zeke had probably had it put in for himself and Michonne to enjoy. Probably. He sipped some champagne he had found(yes, that pissed him off too) as Michonne entered the room with a raised brow.

"You know, this place is nice when it has enough people to guard it. Do you really think now is the time for this?" she asked, sitting in a chair by the hot tub.

"The time for what? A little time for ourselves? Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs. They're exploring. I had to make sure there were no walkers here."

"This prison is secure, Chonnie, now why don't you join me…"

"Negan, we can't stay here, okay? Seriously, there are just too many ways just one walker could slip in without men guarding the perimeters, at the very least. And we can't be so far away from Siddiq. What if Judith or RJ need a doctor?"

Negan set down his glass of champagne.

"Chonnie, we'll get people here. People that are loyal to us. We can't go back to Alexandria. People want Rick back as the leader."

"Oh someone told you that?" Michonne asked knowingly.

"It's the logical next step. I'm just saying we need a back up plan. Another place to run in case Rick gets his way." Negan counseled her. He could see Michonne was still unsure about his plans and deep down he knew why. Or suspected why.

""Do you not want to stay here because of him? Are you thinking he could get his memory back?" Negan asked quietly, his eyes probing her intently.

"Negan, this is about what makes sense for now. I don't think it's a bad idea, I just think we're taking a chance staying here this long. We're not prepared for Morgan or how many men he could return with. If they are from a world that resembles what our civilization used to look like, then they could bring whatever kind of weapons they wanted against us. We can talk about this some other time when we get back to Alexandria."

"You didn't answer my question." was Negan's answer.

"Yes I did. This isn't about Rick. I'm thinking of Judith and RJ."

Negan ran his hands over his face and pondered her words for a moment. Actually, for longer than a moment. Michonne tilted her head.

"Okay. What are you thinking?"

Negan looked at her.

"Nothing you'll like. But I'm going to say it anyway."

"Oh God." Michonne muttered. She knew she was going to hear something she didn't want to hear.

"I think that your mindset is off. I think you're still thinking Rick could remember and be the man to you he once was. And I think in order for you to heal something needs to be done."

"Something?" Michonne asked. Negan got out of the hot tub, put on a terrycloth robe and walked over to her. Michonne could tell he wanted to say something important and she hoped he wasn't about to propose or something. She didn't know how she'd quite feel about that.

But Negan was not the 'proposing' type. At least not when it came to marriage. Bad ideas on the other hand…

"I think that we need to fuck in front of Rick."

Michonne stared at him, uncomprehending at first.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Chonnie. I think that Rick needs to understand what we have. And you need for Rick to understand that in order to get over him…"

Michonne suddenly shoved him away!

"So you think that having sex in front of him is the way for me to 'get over him'? Negan, he does not remember me! He only wants Judith and RJ and he doesn't even know them. I can't say what I would do if Rick got his memory back. I can't, because a lot has changed."

"Then you'll understand why I think your answer is bullshit. The man may have had amnesia but he knew he had a daughter out there someplace. He knew there was a portal long before he got off his ass and finally used it…"

"You know what? Have a good night, Negan!" Michonne huffed and left the jacuzzi room. She went upstairs and found the children asleep in a room with two twin beds. She stared at them from the doorway, before turning and walking back down the stairs and out of the house. She picked up a rifle, deciding that now would be the time to patrol the grounds—alone.

Negan…Negan…Michonne shook her head, allowing herself to realize that his mention of Rick was not the only thing that was bothering her. This had been her and Ezekiel's place. And there were places on the prison grounds she had never even seen. Her eyes spotted the farm house that she and Ezekiel met at and shared many wonderful times. It did seem a waste to let all of this get unused and yet, Michonne didn't want to give up Alexandria and she was not about to let Rick run her out of there.

Michonne carefully descended a set of concrete steps and found a pool. A swimming pool for prisoners? Had Ezekiel put this in or had it always been here for the country club set? She looked around before focusing on the pool again. The water looked inviting…

A noise made her turn towards the steps and she saw Negan walking down them and coming towards her, still dressed in the robe.

"The kids are fine. They're worn out from exploring today." Negan said shortly. "I came down here to tell you something: maybe I was out of line asking what I asked of you. Maybe. But I love you. I loved you while I was locked up in that basement prison and i love you now. If you want to go back to Alexandria with the kids, I'm not going to stop you. But I'm staying here."

Michonne stared at him, trying to hide her shock. She didn't know if it was his declaration of love, or the fact that he would actually not come back to Alexandria with her and the kids, that left her momentarily speechless. She was about to say something, when another voice interrupted.

"That was actually rather sweet."

Michonne pointed her gun at Dexter and Rita from the other universe, who were standing some feet behind Negan! Negan turned and cursed himself for not bringing a gun down here! Damn! He stared at this Dexter and the blonde woman, who was wearing heels and pantsuit, that was standing next to him.

"Darlin', those will get you killed here." Negan said, nodding down at Rita's heels.

"So will any comments about my wife's footwear." Dexter said coolly, as his eyes slid off of Negan and over to Michonne.

"I get the feeling that you are a woman that knows things, Michonne. I want you to tell us where Rick is." he said.

"He's in a gated community called 'Alexandria'." Negan said bluntly, ignoring Michonne's glare. Rita noticed it though.

"Awww, 'Chonnie', what's the matter? You wouldn't happen to have a soft spot for Rick, would you?" she asked sarcastically. Michonne said nothing but kept her gun trained on Rita. There was nothing about this particular woman that could've ever been good. Then again, her counterpart was a serial killer. Michonne could not believe that Rick actually wanted to take Judith and RJ to a world where these two weirdos lived?

"Where's Morgan?" Michonne asked, her gun still trained on Rita. "We were expecting him."

"He'll be coming along soon. With a helicopter. You can keep the one Rick stole from us." Dexter said generously. "So, which one of you will be coming with us, to make sure that Rick is secured into our custody?"

"That'll be me." Negan said, trying not to take this Dexter in too much. This Dexter, he took a little more seriously than the one he knew. Yes, they both seemed batshit crazy, in a quiet sneaky way, but this one in front of him, was capable of taking over a whole community. It made Negan wonder if he needed to be keeping a closer eye on the Dexter here? Could he be the one that could end up taking over Alexandria?

"And you are?" Dexter asked. Michonne took that to mean that Negan's counterpart was either not in this Dexter's world, or just not known to him.

"Negan. And no fan of Rick Grimes. So when your guy gets here with the helicopter, we can get going." Negan told him. Dexter tilted his head, eyeing Michonne.

"I think you should both accompany us." Dexter replied. Michonne refrained from shaking her head. These two did not know about Judith and RJ and she meant to keep it that way.

"I don't want anything to do with Rick going back to a place he doesn't want to be. I'll stay here." she answered. Rita grinned at her!

"Oh we're not giving you a choice! You're coming with us. And I'd just love to meet this daughter of his that he came back to look for." she said in a manner that both Negan and Michonne took to be threatening.

"Excuse us for a moment," Negan purred, "you were right about Chonnie's fondness for Rick. I just have to make sure we're on the same page."

"Do that." was Dexter's curt reply. Negan pulled Michonne some distance away from Dexter and Rita before speaking.

"You need to come along. We don't have any choice."

"We can't leave the kids here alone." Michonne whispered. "If they wake up and try and find us…"

"Judith is more than capable of taking care of herself and RJ. We can't let them know they're here. Hell, this Dexter looks even crazier than ours." Negan said. Michonne nodded, realizing he was right. They returned to Dexter and Rita, just as the sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance.

"Chonnie wants this to be a smooth transition. Let's go."

"Oh you can change first. We're not animals." Dexter said, walking up the stairs and looking around at all of the buildings on the property.

"All my clothes are at Alexandria. It'll be fine." Negan responded. Dexter nodded and Rita followed him up the steps, then Michonne followed by Negan. Michonne forced herself not to look at the house her children were in, off in the distance, while Negan kept his fingers crossed that neither Judith or RJ, would hear the helicopter, wake up and come out. Because if they did, the could be walking into their deaths.

It was as they all began to head towards the helicopter, that a shot rang out! Rita gasped as a bullet hole appeared in Dexter's forehead, before he dropped to the ground! Morgan saw what happened and flew back up in the air and away! Negan knocked Rita's gun out of her hand and put her in a chokehold, while Michonne ran to Judith, who literally held the smoking gun.

"Momma? That was not Dexter! Who was he?"

"Honey, how could you be so sure?"

"Because he and that woman there were in the house." Judith said calmly. "And that guy that looks like Dexter, came into our room and licked my face. I pretended to be asleep."

Negan's eyes widened and he tightened his hold on Rita's neck!

"Well, well, well! Your husband is not only a murderer but a perv as well, hey? Are you alright, honey?"

Judith nodded.

"I just wiped the spit off. RJ didn't wake up."

"We're getting out of here." Michonne said firmly before looking at Rita. She didn't look so smug now. Michonne walked over to her.

"We're headed back to Alexandria. You'll find Rick there. You can keep him company…in the cell next to his." she said coldly.


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of a helicopter drew a few of the Alexandrian residents out of their houses. But many were now getting used to a helicopter landing within the stronghold and either ignored it or went about their business.

Maggie was one of those people. She stood in her home with Darryl, who was insistent that something was 'off' about Dexter and that she needed to leave him. Maggie sighed. She could not tell Darryl that she knew something was off about him, and that that was what had drawn her to him.

"We don't need any trouble, okay? We have plenty of it now. Darryl, this is a chance to get Negan the hell out of here."

"How do you figure that? He's got a tighter hold on Michonne and the kids than ever. She isn't even looking Rick's way."

"That's because Rick isn't acting like the Rick she knew. And when he did know her, he wasn't in love with her. That isn't our concern right now. We need Rick out of that cell. And we need to rally behind him."

"Maggie, he doesn't want to stay here." Darryl said, closing the small distance between them. "And right now, I'm not thinking about Rick or Negan. Your husband threw in with Negan and now Carol is dead."

"Morgan did that. Morgan from another universe." Maggie said and put her arms around him. "We need to deal with this portal business. We can't have Rick taking Judith and RJ someplace else. I helped deliver Judith. That's not happening."

"I don't want that either." Darryl said, pulling Maggie tightly into his embrace. "But we need to start thinking smart. We have two threats in this community: Negan and Dexter."

"Darryl, what do you want me to do? Seriously, he's my husband…"

"I say we take him someplace out of the way and get rid of him. Harrison would be better off." Darryl advised. Maggie was about to answer that Harrison probably wouldn't feel the same way, when something, instinctively, made her pull away from Darryl and look out of the window. Michonne had gotten off the helicopter with a gun pointed to the back of a blonde woman's head. Negan then got out, along with the kids.

Then the helicopter took off.

"Darryl, that helicopter…did Eugene go and pick up Michonne and Negan?"

"Naw. Eugene is here, trying to make bullets in his lab." he noted as he just realized what Maggie realized. Someone else had returned Michonne, Negan, Judith, RJ and a new prisoner, to their stronghold. Maggie's eyes went from the scene, to Dexter and Deb, who stared at the blonde woman with familiarity.

"I'd better get out there." Maggie said.

Meanwhile, Rita was taken to the jails and thrown into the cell next to Rick. Negan had taken the kids back home and Deb stayed with him. Dexter, however, joined Michonne and eyed Rita.

"What happened?" Dexter asked calmly.

"She's staying here with Rick." Michonne said and then nodded to him to join her some distance away. Dexter moved with her.

"She came here alone?" Dexter asked.

"No. Your counterpart came here. Judith shot him. He's dead. Apparently he showed an inappropriate interest in my daughter." Michonne told him matter-of-factly. She peered into Dexter's eyes and saw pure horror behind them. It caused Michonne to feel a flash of pity for him.

"Look, there is no telling what my counterpart is capable of either. Killer Morgan flew us back here and didn't seem to give two damns about rescuing your late wife here. If you want to stay and get answers, be my guest, but I'm going home. I'll be back in the morning." she told him. She started to walk out when Rick called out to her.

"What's going on? Why is she here?" Rick asked. Killer Rita rolled her eyes!

"Your daughter killed Dexter for no reason! When I get out of here, she's dead, you know that Rick, right? She's dead!"

"Your dead if you lay a hand on my daughter." Rick said calmly. "And I'm assuming Dexter was up to his old tricks?"

 _Great, Dexter thought. I'm a pervert and a killer in this other universe!_

"Shut up, both of you." Michonne said calmly. "I'll have dinner sent in and then we plan to get some answers out of both of you, tomorrow."

"Michonne, I am not her. I wouldn't let anything happen to our children, you have to believe that." Rick told her.

Michonne lifted a brow.

"Now they're 'our' children? Well that's good to know, Rick. Goodnight." she said and left the cells. Rick stared after her, his jaw set. Dexter stayed behind and walked up to Rita's cell.

"You don't look especially sad about 'my' being gone?" he asked, eyeing her. Rita tossed some hair.

"I'm heartbroken." she replied in a flirtatious manner, just as Maggie opened up the door and entered the room. Instantly, she felt the chemistry between Dexter and the blonde woman, whom she had been told was Rita Morgan's counterpart. Maggie slammed the door, hoping to break things up, but neither Dexter, nor Rita, broke eye contact. Rick noticed the look on Maggie's face and cleared his throat!

"Maggie, this has gone on long enough. You know me. Let me out of here so I can begin again around here."

Dexter tore his gaze off of Rita and looked at Rick.

"Now you want to stay in Alexandria? Why? Michonne not looking your way anymore?"

"Dexter," Maggie said in a quiet tone, "can I talk to you outside?"

Rita correctly surmised who this woman was to her 'husband from another universe'.

"Don't tell me that you're with her?" Rita snorted.

"He is." Maggie said coldly.

"Do you know how a killer is properly fucked, honey? Clearly, you don't."

"And clearly all you think about is fucking, which is why you let someone get the jump on you and put you in here. Dexter, outside, please?" Maggie requested and opened the door to leave. Dexter backed away from the cells and followed Maggie outside. They walked up the steps, where Maggie stopped and faced him.

"We need to clear the air about Darryl."

"No we don't." was Dexter's response. "You were insistent on coming back here for him. This whole time."

"No. Darryl and I were friends. But things just changed after Glenn was killed and then Rick…"

"Please. I've heard it all before about Glenn and Rick. And I'm not mad. But I won't be made a fool of around here. You need to openly live with Darryl. It's not like we were married by anyone legitimate with paperwork and all of that. I'll find another house for Harrison and myself to stay in."

"And Rita?" Maggie asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "How stupid do you think I am? Your dead wife's counterpart is here and suddenly you don't mind Darryl and me?"

"Maggie, I **NEVER** minded. I just hope that Harrison and Hershel can stay close."

Maggie said nothing more as Dexter walked away towards Michonne's house. Maggie ran a hand through her hair. She turned and walked back down the steps and into the jail block. Rita and Rick both eyed her. Rita actually grinned at her, while Rick gave her more of a questioning look.

"Darryl and I are going to free you both." Maggie said. "Rick, you're going to fly yourselves out of here on that helicopter, go back to your universe and never come back here. I'm sorry, but nothing about any of this is going work. And I have to consider Michonne's feelings."

"You'd let Negan stay and run things? After what he did to Glenn?" Rick asked, knowing damned well this was all about Rita.

"Who is Negan?" Rita asked.

"The man that brought you here." Maggie told her.

"Oh. Mr. Smart Ass. Well, I'd like to stay. Just to fuck Dexter, you understand, don't you?" Rita smirked.

"Maggie, let me out and we'll set things straight around here. It's long past time." Rick said firmly. "Let me out and hide me at your place with Darryl. We'll think of a way to make things work."

"Rita here knows what we're planning on doing." Maggie told him. "So I can't…"

"Oh hon, I wouldn't dream of saying anything. I'll just say that someone didn't lock Rick's cell door. I wouldn't dream of leaving here without seeing the fallout from what you're trying to plan." Rita told her.

* * *

Michonne didn't know if it was seeing Rick again and not feeling much of anything, that drove her into Negan's waiting arms as soon as they were alone in their bedroom. She didn't know if it was Judith's near molestation scare or the fact they were in more danger than ever, now that they had abducted Rita and allowed Morgan to go back to his universe and tell his people that fact.

All she did know, was that she was lost in a mindless haze of heat and pulsing lust, as Michonne cupped her own breasts, encasing Negan's head between them, all while bobbing confidently upon Negan's pulsing member. They were both gasping for breath urgently, and Negan's large hands cupped and spread her buttocks with primal ferocity, while Michonne tirelessly slid up and down on his erect length until their roller coaster of lust spun out of control, and a familiar liquid, warm feeling vibrated throughout her body, even as she continued to buck steadily upon his pulsing root…

It was sometime later, that Negan blew out the lone candle that had lit their room, and lay beside her, feeling, no, knowing, that there was more than just 'something' between them. Michonne could try going back to Rick, but he doubted anything would be the same between them again. He had decided not to worry about him. For now.

His arm was under her head and she said something that he didn't quite know what to make of.

"I think we should let Rick out." Michonne said quietly, knowing Negan wouldn't like it, but prepared to defend her line of thinking. Negan kind of shrugged.

"Okay." was all he said. That made Michonne prop up on one elbow and look at him.

"What?"

"I said, okay. It couldn't hurt."

Michonne just stared at him. Negan, who had been looking up at the ceiling, felt her gaze on him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're fine with letting him out?"

"Yeah. I'm not worried about him anymore. The kids will hate him, he looks creepy with that eyepatch and I want him to see what he's missing."

Michonne said nothing to that and rested her head back down on his arm. Negan then said something else.

"You know, I was thinking about that night."

Michonne felt every fiber in her body freeze up. She knew he was talking about the night he had slaughtered Glenn and Abraham in front of everyone.

"That night?" she asked.

"Yeah. The one." Negan replied.

"Why?" she asked, hoping against hope he would say something remorseful.

"I was thinking about what my first impressions of you all were. I thought Maggie was smokin' hot, despite the fact that she looked like shit. I thought Eugene's hair looked ridiculous. I thought Rick looked like a quivering bitch. Carl had more guts than he did. But you know what else? I felt like I could sense there was something between Rick and you. I actually thought, after doing what I did, of kidnapping you. Just to teach Rick a lesson…"

Michonne got out of bed and put on a robe! Negan sat up!

"You know, I'm trying to discuss my feelings here and open up!"

"When have I ever asked you to do that? Your feelings and opening up is not one of your problems!" Michonne huffed. "You were going to kidnap me and what?"

"Okay," Negan sighed, "there is no need to get an attitude. Did I kidnap you? No! And that's because I do have a tender side."

"You know what? I need to be alone, okay? I'm going over to your bar and do some cleaning. Alone. I'll be back."

Negan said nothing as he watched her dress and leave their room. He got out of bed and watched from the window as Michonne did indeed go over to the bar. At least he knew she wasn't going to have a late night talk with Rick Grimes at the jail.

* * *

Michonne swept ashes into a dustpan, then emptied it into a garbage can. She was working with a lantern and tried to block out what Negan had said in their room. But there was something that she had to face. No matter how much she wanted to be with him, there would always be a part of her that was ashamed of him. There would always be a part of her that was ashamed that she was with him as well.

She glanced up when Rick entered through the decrepit doorway.

"Was it Maggie or Darryl? That let you out?" Michonne asked.

"Maggie." Rick said, looking around. "What happened here? This looks like it was once a bar."

"It was." Michonne said shortly, not looking at him.

"Do you have another broom? Maybe I can help?"

"So," Michonne said, not acknowledging his offer, "are you staying with Maggie and Darryl?"

Rick nodded.

"I am."

"Well…" Michonne trailed off, waiting for him to leave. But he didn't.

"Michonne, I'm sorry that I only remember you from the prison. I'm sorry I only remember that horrible time, when I almost made the worst decision of my life, by trying to give you to the Governor. I can't help the fact that my memory never returned completely. I've had people tell me about things that happened after we were forced out of the prison. I'd like to hear from you what things were like? What they were like for us? Carl…what kind of man did he grow up to be?"

"He didn't get to grow up. I don't want to talk to you. And if you think by softening me up, you'll get in with the kids, think again. I'm not going to stop them from getting to know you, but I'm not going to encourage it either." Michonne said, picking up another pan of ash and dumping it.

"And this is because of Negan, right? Because you love him?" Rick gently pried. Michonne did not answer that and Rick could smell an in.

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no', Michonne. I'm hearing we had a great love here. We have two children and yet you can't forgive something that wasn't my fault. I just have to assume that what you have with him is all consuming and leaves no room to give me a chance."

Michonne threw down the broom!

"Do you actually want a chance, Rick? Look into my eyes and tell me you want to be with me again? Cut the bullshit, Rick, and go back to Maggie's house."

"What I think, Michonne, is that when I knew you at the prison, I was mourning my dead wife. You were a part of our group and Carl liked you. It went no further than that. I need to find my way back to you in my own way. Do you think that's fair?"

"It isn't about fair or unfair." Michonne said, picking up the broom and leaning it against the bar. "Good night, Rick. Sweep or don't sweep." she said and walked out of the bar, then back across the street to her house. She crept in through the darkness, like a teenager sneaking in after hours, went upstairs to her room, undressed and got back into bed with Negan.

"Was that Rick I saw go into the bar?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Yes." she replied. It figured Negan would have been watching.

"Who let him out?"

"Maggie."

"Is Dexter's creepy wife out as well?"

"No. Well, he didn't say but I doubt Maggie would have let **HER** out." Michonne sighed.

"What did he want, Chonnie?" Negan asked, raising up on one elbow.

"To get to know me again. I just didn't want to hear anymore." Michonne half sulked. She had wanted to believe him, that was what was making her angry. She almost wondered if Maggie or Darryl were putting Rick up to this?

"I don't want to hear anymore either," Negan said as his lips sought hers hungrily and Michonne gave into the feelings she could not deny she had for him. It was Negan that was in control, as he took her endlessly during what would be a long night. She endured his brawny flesh not only in bed, but twice he lifted and impaled her near the dresser. Negan almost lost himself, buried within her beautiful body, while still not making her quite his. He could lose her and what they had, if he was not careful.

Rick was no longer contained. Rick was trying to put the moves on Michonne. He was going to have a talk with Dexter about getting rid of Rick, in the morning. And he wasn't worried about him not agreeing to it. Because Dexter was hot for his hot looking, dead wife lookalike. And she wanted Rick dead too. Maybe they could work together on getting Mr. Grimes out of here. Somehow, he knew Dexter Morgan would like that.


	17. Chapter 17

**RED RIVER CREEK PRISON-**

Evil Michonne, Morgan, Andrea, Phillip Blake a.k.a. The Governor and Miguel Prado, the serial killer that the Dexter from Alexandria, had once rid the world of, found 'their' Dexter's body with two bullet holes in him. One of them was in his head.

Evil Michonne gritted her teeth but said nothing as she dragged her eyes off of Dexter's body and looked around at all of the buildings. Miguel clenched his jaw.

"Rita is not here. She was taken." he said sounding pissed. Phillip Blake rolled his eyes! Miguel was hot for Rita and now that Dexter was gone, he was hoping to secure a place in Rita's bed. As far as he could see, Rita had never looked Miguel's way even once. Andrea walked over to Michonne. Andrea was five months pregnant…

"Do you think that Rick took her?" Andrea asked her.

Evil Michonne liked Andrea, for whatever reason. She was always chipper and pleasant and…well…she accepted Michonne for what she was. And she was always telling her to be kinder to Shane, which Michonne tried to be. That being, kind to her own husband.

But Shane refused to step up and take Dexter out. Shane should be the leader of Waldorf Spruce. Not Dexter and definitely not Rita. Phillip walked over to them, taking Andrea by the arm.

"I've said this before, we're wasting our time. Why do we need Rick back at all?" he asked.

It was Morgan that answered.

"Because Andrea loves him and she's going to have his baby." Morgan said bluntly. Andrea said nothing and began walking around. Phillip followed after her, hoping Rick was on the grounds someplace so he could catch him alone and put a bullet in him. Andrea had made a mistake getting pregnant by Rick Grimes. The man did not love her. Not like Phillip did.

Miguel moved so he stood in front of Morgan and Evil Michonne.

"You should have killed whoever it was that killed Dexter, instead of flying away like a bitch. You could have at least helped Rita." Miguel said coldly.

Morgan smirked!

"And if I had done that then you couldn't come flying in like the hero. Nothing is keeping you here, Miguel. Go. Go find Rita out among those undead things. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Michonne, I'm going to check the buildings."

Evil Michonne nodded and watched Morgan walk off before addressing Miguel.

"You need to stop."

"Stop what? Maybe you need to stop your bitch like lover."

"He is not bitch like. He made the right call. Now we're here to take care of what Dexter and Rita couldn't. And Rita is probably dead." Evil Michonne said with glee, before she started to walk off.

But Miguel roughly grabbed her arm!

"I love how you forget that we've killed together! Those two in the woods here, I helped you with that! And then we celebrated by **FUCKING** on a tree log!"

Evil Michonne coolly pulled out of his grip.

"And your point is what, Miguel? I'm sorry but most people would be quite happy not to be implicated in two murders. And the only reason you were there, is because your nosy ass came through that portal to try to catch me doing something, so you could tell Dexter or Rita. Maybe even Shane. Now pull yourself together and continue panting over Rita and not me."

And with those words, Evil Michonne walked away from Miguel and caught up with Morgan, who was in an office of sorts, rummaging through a desk. He didn't look up as he addressed her.

"What was that all about with Miguel out there?"

"What it's always about. He wants to kill you for not helping Rita. He actually wanted me to do it." Evil Michonne lied. "Now what the hell do you expect to find in those drawers?"

"Something about the people that are helping Rick so we can find his exact location." Morgan said, slamming the drawer and standing up. He walked over to her.

"I don't believe you. I've seen Miguel eyeing you…"

"And that's all he's going to be able to do," Evil Michonne lied. "Let's go look around in some of the other buildings. There's nothing here."

Morgan's response to that was to yank her to him and her pulse beat wildly at his nearness. Because what attracted Evil Michonne to Crazy Morgan, was his potential to unleash crazy at any moment, at any time. They shed their clothing quickly and proceeded to fall onto a couch, when their environment began shaking violently!

It was an earthquake. And they were happening more frequently in Walforf Spruce than most people were comfortable with. One of Phillip's friends, a scientist, believed that the traveling between worlds was what was causing the tremors. And they would only get worse unless there was some balance. Morgan let go of Michonne and hid under the desk, while Evil Michonne, stood in the doorway, facing the hallway, gripping the inner frames of the door. Godammnit! They had to find Rick and drag his ass back to their world! They couldn't keep going through…

Miguel was standing in the hallway facing her, unafraid of the tremors and watching her full breasts jog violently up and down with unvarnished lust. Evil Michonne did not break off eye contact with him, until the tremors stopped. She then slammed the door to the office and watched as Morgan came out of hiding.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked hoarsely.

"Do you care? So there was no room underneath the desk for me?"

Morgan made his way over to her and quickly covered her mouth with his! He began talking between hard kisses.

"I know you've fucked Miguel!" he hissed. "I know you won't leave your husband so I'm going to have to kill him…"

Evil Michonne began laughing and pushed him away!

"You've been saying that for how long, Morgan?! How long?! If you're going to kill Shane, then kill him! Don't tell me about it just **KILL**. **HIM**!" she snapped. She then shoved him away, put on her clothing and walked out of the office. She passed by a room without realizing that Miguel had been in it. There was a divide in the alliance that had once been Dexter, Rita, Michonne, Morgan and Shane. And if he could convince Phillip and Andrea to join him, then Miguel could be the leader of Waldorf Spruce—with either Rita or Michonne at his side. He would give Rita a chance to think about sharing his bed. She could either do it or die.

* * *

 **ALEXANDRIA-**

Michonne would have loved to have slept in, after her night with Negan. But there was too many things to do and a few too many people that now needed to be watched. But she didn't let any of her concern show at the breakfast table, with Negan, Judith and RJ. Negan had made some pancakes that looked like Mickey Mouse. Neither Judith nor RJ knew who that was exactly, which Michonne found kind of sad. It just showed how much the world had went to shit, when Mickey Mouse was foreign to a child. But they liked the odd shaped food and began to dig in.

"You look like you slept well, Uncle Negan." RJ suddenly announced between bites.

"I did indeed, Mr. RJ. I slept well because we all slept under one roof, as a family." Negan said, eating a bite of some eggs before they slowly slid out of his mouth! Judith grinned. Michonne didn't.

"What's wrong?"

"These taste like shit! I thought Maggie was busy farming and getting our few chickens to be productive? Their eggs taste like…"

"Okay," Michonne said, holding up a hand, "there is no need to say it again. Maybe it's not the chickens. Maybe you didn't cook them well or something."

"Seriously, Chonnie? How many times have I cooked around here? When have you ever known me to fuck up eggs?" Negan groused, just as a knock on the door interrupted his morning tirade. RJ excused himself from the table and hurried out of the kitchen and towards the front door. He threw it open and then backed back.

It was Rick. But to RJ he was 'the guy with the eyepatch that was his father'.

Rick smiled down at him. He was carrying a tray full of scrambled eggs.

"Hi. You're RJ, right?"

RJ's response was to begin screaming at the sight of the pirate! Negan, Michonne and Judith came running! Negan took the tray of eggs from Rick, handed them to Michonne and shoved Rick on to the porch! He closed the front door behind him.

"Rick, I'm going to just assume that you don't know how mornings work around here. The kids have school so there's no time for bullshit from absentee fathers. You understand, don't you?" Negan said, just as the ground began to shake! Rick manage to hang on to a porch railing to keep from pitching backwards down the stairs. Negan stood in place and looked around suspiciously. Once the tremors ended, he headed back inside to see if Michonne and the kids were okay.

RJ grinned!

"What was that?"

"It was an earthquake." Judith said. "We learned about them in school."

"Kids, you're staying home today." Michonne said, unsure that the school was ready for such an emergency with the children. RJ clapped his hands and ran upstairs, ready to play with some of his action figures. Judith did not move.

"Maybe if we just spend some time with him, he'll go away." Judith said quietly. Michonne stared down at her with surprise.

"Is that what you want to do? Spend time with your father?"

Judith shrugged.

"He needs to know that he's not Uncle Negan. And he needs to make up with him. They are brothers after all."

Michonne bit her lip. There would have been a time when she would have corrected that lie, but something would not let her do it.

"Okay," she said carefully, "but do you think RJ is ready to spend time with him?"

Judith shook her head.

"No. He's scared of him."

"Because of his eye patch?"

"No. I think it's because he's afraid he's here to take us from you and Uncle Negan."

Michonne felt her heart wrench. Rick was here to do just that. She closed the distance between Judith and herself and enveloped her in a hug.

"Why don't you and RJ see if you can spend time with Gracie or Harrison? Have them come over or something. We'll talk more about your idea, okay?"

Judith nodded and headed upstairs. Michonne then sighed and walked over to the door, opened it and stood behind Negan, who was facing off with Rick.

"Thank you for the eggs. Maybe you should see if Maggie and Darryl are okay?" Michonne prompted.

"Michonne, you can't keep my kids away from me forever." he replied. Negan eyed him.

"Listen, you stupid sonofabitch, we just had a quake. We didn't have any goddamned earthquakes before you came back here! So go be productive or some shit and leave this porch!"

Rick turned and walked down the stairs. He knew why the quake had happened and he knew the two worlds needed balance. That quake had happened because someone else had come into this world from the other one. Probably more than one person. He was running out of time.

Michonne stared after Rick briefly before looking at Negan.

"I'm going to go check on our prisoner in the jail. Judith told me she wants to spend time with Rick, just to get him to go away. Maybe I should let her."

"He can't stay here, Chonnie. Now we've got the earth threatening to cave in around us? Something is off." Negan groused.

"You really think Rick and that quake are related?" Michonne asked skeptically.

"I fucking do, yes. Look, Judith knows her own mind. If she wants to spend time with Rick, then let her. But we need to make sure he can't take off with her. Maybe the visit should be supervised." Negan advised. Michonne nodded, touched his arm and then went back inside, while Negan continued to stare after Rick, who was making his way back to Maggie and Darryl's.

* * *

Michonne entered the jail only to find Dexter had brought Rita breakfast and was sitting in a chair, on the other side of the bars, talking to her. Michonne made her presence known, loudly, interrupting the love fest. Dexter turned and saw her, then stood up.

"I was just making sure that our prisoner was alright."

"I'm sure." was all Michonne said to that. "Listen, Rita, Negan seems to think that that quake happened because of Rick and you being here. Is there any truth to that?"

Rita shrugged.

"Why don't you let me out of here, send me back and find out if you have any more quakes?"

Michonne looked at Dexter.

"Get some real answers out of her, okay? I have things to do."

"Maybe." was Rita said next. Dexter turned to look at her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Rita said in a low, seductive voice, "that my people are here looking for me. Rick's girlfriend is probably here too. Andrea has got to be so worried about him…she's having his baby."

Rita grinned at Michonne when she said that and when Dexter looked at her, he could see that Michonne knew who this 'Andrea' was!

"Michonne?" he asked. But Michonne walked up to the cell bars.

"You're going to tell me everything about this 'Andrea'. If you don't, I will come in there and rip the hair out of your scalp. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not the one you should be talking to, 'Chonnie'. Rick never mentioned her, huh? Yeah, she was with the other Rick who died. I'm not sure that baby really is Rick's…"

Michonne turned and left the jail. Dexter had no doubt she was going to confront Rick. He turned back to Rita.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Forget her and her tired drama," Rita drawled, "come into his cell and fuck me, Dexter Morgan. You know you want to…"

They were interrupted when Harrison entered the jail and stared at Rita. Dexter came to his senses and hustled his son out of there! Rita stared after the boy, who looked a lot like her long deceased father. She backed back until she was sitting on a cot. Mother of God! Had this Dexter had children with her version? She and her Dexter had never been able to to conceive but…

Rita Morgan found herself affected by that possibility. So affected that she hugged herself and rocked back and forth in her cell. Meanwhile, Michonne did not confront Rick right away. But she did go to Maggie's. She banged on the door until Rick answered.

"Michonne?" he asked and she shoved her way past him, inside. Darryl, Maggie and Herschel were eating breakfast. Rick closed the door and stood behind her.

"I just came from the jail. Our prisoner believes that other people are now here from the other universe. That means they've found the other Dexter's body and will be coming to get Rick. We need a town meeting as to how we plan to defend ourselves." Michonne said firmly. Darryl looked at Rick.

"Okay, Rick. How many? Who can we expect to see?"

Michonne turned to face him.

"Yes, Rick. Will Andrea be coming?" she asked coldly. Maggie folded her arms.

"Andrea is in that universe?" she asked.

"Yes, and she's pregnant." Michonne said, "so I doubt she'll be doing much fighting. Don't you agree, Rick?"

Rick sighed.

"Okay. Yes, Andrea is pregnant with my child…"

"And you want my children for what reason?" Michonne countered.

"Andrea is pregnant with the other Rick's child, Michonne. I have every reason to believe that he didn't die like everyone there is saying. I do believe he could be here." Rick said. "And he knows about the kids. I am here to protect Judith and RJ from **HIM**! Do you get that now?"

"I get it. I get that you've put my children in danger from another version of yourself. If your story is true." Michonne said shortly before turning to Darryl and Maggie.

"I get that you hate Negan. I more than get it. There is no time for it anymore. Besides the world going to shit, there are people from another world, universe, whatever, that will be willing to hurt us to get to Rick! I need to know who's side you're really on here?"

"This isn't about being on a side, Michonne," Darryl said, "this is about what's right. And what Negan did wasn't right. And nothing he does, whether it's pretending to like your kids or standing with us against an enemy, is going to make that right."

Michonne looked at Maggie.

"You feel the same way?"

"How can you ask that? The fact that you have to, shows you've lost your fucking mind! He butchered my husband in front of all of us and you can ask that? You can willingly sleep with him? Get out of here!" Maggie snapped. Michonne turned and walked out, past Rick, whom she ignored. She hurried down the steps and was heading back home, when Eugene was suddenly blocking her way!

"Eugene? I don't have time to talk…"

"I was listening on the porch. Rick told you about the other Rick?"

Something in his voice made her pay attention to him.

"What? What do you know about it?"

Eugene swallowed, then spoke.

"We've been lying to you, Michonne. This whole time. That other Rick gave us that helicopter. He runs a community and Rosita didn't think you needed to know. We assumed he was our Rick and just lost his memory and became mean. He's really mean, Michonne and I mean…"

"Okay, Eugene. Stop. I'm going to get Negan, we're going to go to his bar and Rosita and you are going to explain this to us." Michonne told him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: the reason this Evil Rick, who the people in the other universe, think is dead, knows about Judith and RJ, is because the two of you ran your mouths about them?"

Rosita cast a glare Eugene's way, before speaking.

"We really thought he was Rick but with no memory. When Eyepatch Rick showed up, we knew something was wrong. He runs a town called Mount Falls and there is a class system."

"A class system?" Michonne asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that whatever you did for a living before things went to hell, you do again. There are people that are janitors, fast food workers…you name it. And they live in kind of ghetto type communities. Unless you hook up with someone…"

"Whoa!" Negan interrupted. "This place is big enough to have a ghetto and fast food restaurants?"

"Yes." Eugene said simply. "They print their own money too."

"Oh I have to see this!" Negan grinned. He then looked at Michonne, who's returning look was not so kind. He cleared his throat.

"Well thanks for coming clean. Finally!"

Rosita walked over to Michonne.

"If you want us to leave, then we'll go." she said.

"That's up to you." Michonne said and Rosita left. Eugene stayed behind.

"You want to go there, don't you?" he asked Negan.

"I don't think it could hurt to see a community that's doing better than us." Negan replied.

"We need help." Michonne said. "And if this other Rick, who faked his death, can help us from being attacked, then yes, I want to go there." Michonne replied. Eugene nodded.

"We can leave this afternoon." Eugene said. Negan nodded and waited until Eugene left before saying anything.

"I think I should go alone. Seriously, Chonnie, if he's hell bent on getting the kids…"

"And what if you don't come back? What if he kills you before you can convince him to help us? You know, the more I think about it, maybe we don't need this other Rick? Maybe we just need to make sure that Alexandria is secure." Michonne countered.

"I want to go. I want to face him. Chonnie, if he can be an ally, we could stop this trading shit and start using real money. I want to see how his community runs. Rosita and Eugene don't know what the fuck they're doing! We can get more than a helicopter out of him if we play our cards right."

"Our cards are the kids? I'm supposed to tell them what? That a second Rick wants them to live with him? No. I'm staying here and I think you should as well." Michonne said.

"Are you ordering me to stay?" Negan asked. "Because that's not going to work and…"

"Fine, Negan. Go. Do what you want to do. I'm going to do what I have to." was all Michonne said before walking out of the decrepit bar. She had been stupid. Stupid to depend on anyone to look out of herself and the kids. Negan was going to get himself killed and he could care less about how that would affect the kids. Another plan came to her.

She was going to the enemy to surrender Rick. The one that really belonged in Waldorf Spruce.

* * *

Negan and Eugene took off in the helicopter as Rosita watched, shaking her head. Darryl watched Rosita from the porch, not quite understanding where Negan was going and what Rosita knew about it. He then eyed Michonne's house. Whatever was going on, Michonne had not went with him.

Michonne waited until Negan left before taking off herself. She asked Deb to watch the kids and even she, knew something was off. But Michonne just told her that she was going to meet with someone that might be able to return Rita without a lot of trouble. Deb was skeptical, but hopeful. She didn't like this Rita, nor did she like the fact that Dexter was clearly attracted to her.

Michonne took a horse and traveled the secret way she used to, to the prison. Back when she was sleeping with King Ezekiel. Back when Carol knew nothing about anything. Back when she hated Negan and only tolerated his come ons.

Back when Rick was dead. Supposedly.

Michonne rode her horse right up to the prison gates, then got off. What happened next, startled her.

Tyrese opened the gate. Tyrese without the blue cap. He walked up to her horse and handed the reins off to someone else.

"It was foolish of you to come here unless you're going to tell me where Rick is." he said, his eyes sweeping over her.

"I am. Ready to tell you. I'm ready to tell someone." she said coolly. Tyrese nodded to one of the men.

"We'll be back." he said and turned Michonne away from this prison, his muscular arm slipping around her waist and absorbing it.

"Get out of here!" he hissed. "Go back and get your people out of there if you can!"

Michonne stopped in her tracks and faced him.

"How many people are here to kill us? If I just tell them where…"

"You could tell them and you would be killed anyway. Especially after Dexter. They want Rick **AND** his murderer." Tyrese said solemnly.

"I can't leave! We need to end this!" Michonne snapped. Tyrese turned her to face him, their bodies almost welded together. Both hands dropped to her hips and Michonne could feel his heavy balls pressing against her. They matched the vast size of his rod. Michonne did not pull out of his hold.

Deputy Tyrese Williams had been sent through the portal to watch Sheriff Shane Walsh's tramp wife, Michonne. Michonne and the crew she ran around with, that caused all the trouble in Waldorf Spruce. This Michonne seemed different. This one would make Shane a better wife.

"Just go." he said quietly and reluctantly let her go.

"Can I have my horse back? Look your man over there saw me. He has my horse! You won't be able to hide me!"

"He works for me." Tyrese said and the man brought the horse back out. Tyrese effortlessly lifted her back on to the horse and looked up at her.

"Our Sheriff doesn't want either Rick back." Tyrese said knowingly and Michonne was forced to realize that Evil Rick's feigned death, was not such a secret to some, after all. Michonne nodded down at him and slowly rode off on her horse, back towards Alexandria. Barring a miracle, she would in all likelihood, have to deal with another version of Rick Grimes in her life.


	18. Chapter 18

Michonne returned to Alexandria pissed off.

Her mood, on the ride back, had alternated between being shocked shitless to see Tyrese, to being fearful that she was now seeing so many people from this other universe, to now being angry! They were goddamned well going to find a way to stop these other versions of themselves, or else!

She rode through the gate and Siddiq greeted her, sensing her mood. He took her horse from her.

"Well?"

Michonne was tempted to ask him how he knew that where she had went, had been anywhere important? But Deb had probably said something and to be honest, there was no time for arguing. They were in trouble.

"I went to the prison and found myself face to face with someone else that was dead in this world. More of them are here. It won't be long until they come to get Rick and God knows what else." Michonne told him.

"Okay," Siddiq said carefully, "then where did Negan go? Do he and Eugene have a plan?"

"We need a meeting. In the church." was all Michonne said to that, walking off towards her house. Deb eyed her from a window and turned back to Dexter.

"Michonne is back and I get the feeling the situation is more fucked than we thought." Deb told him.

"Where did she say she was going?" Dexter asked carefully.

"She didn't but I could guess. She went to the prison to make a deal or confront somebody."

"And she returned alive?" Dexter asked skeptically. If Michonne ran into more people that were like Rita then…

Michonne opened the door, closed it and looked around.

"Where are the kids?" she asked brusquely.

"Harrison took Judith and RJ over to see Herschel at Maggie's house." Dexter said quietly. Michonne caught an odd look between the siblings.

"What?" she asked.

"Harrison paid Rita and myself a visit in the jail cells. He realizes she's a version of his mother." Dexter said quietly.

"Oh." Michonne replied, not quite knowing what to say. "How is he?"

"Better than I expected. But apparently Rita can't stop crying. Siddiq had to give her something."

"No offense, but that evil bitch actually shed a tear?" Michonne asked sardonically. Deb folded her arms.

"I don't want Harrison near her," Deb said, "we can't begin to get attached to the other versions of ourselves."

"Yeah," Michonne said tiredly, "that is why I went to the prison to make some kind of deal. I'm sick of this whole thing."

Dexter raised a brow and glanced at Deb, before addressing Michonne.

"I take it you changed your mind?"

"I was stopped from going into the prison to make any deals at all. By someone who used to be part of our group. Just from what I could see from the gate, they, these other people, have brought a small army with them. I have to think of my kids. We need to think about us here. Rick needs to surrender himself. I don't like it but I don't see any other way." Michonne huffed.

"So where the hell did Negan and Eugene go?" Deb asked. Michonne rolled her eyes!

"It gets worse. Rosita and Eugene admitted that they got our helicopter from another version of Rick. An evil version."

Dexter grinned!

"That's a joke, right? Another version of Rick…"

"The version of Rick that belongs in that other universe, is here. He runs some a town called Mount Falls. Rosita and Eugene assumed Evil Rick just has amnesia and they stupidly told him about me and the kids. The town is so advanced that Negan insisted on flying there to do business with them."

"That's a shitty idea." Deb told her.

"Oh, I totally agree! Negan did not and I, to be blunt, wouldn't be surprised if he ran into a situation there that he could not get out of. Right now though, we need to have a meeting. In the church. And Dexter, we need everything we can get out of Rita."

"And somehow you think that I can make her talk?" Dexter asked wryly.

"Come on, Dexter! There is something between the two of you. She cares for you and Harrison. She wouldn't want to see the two of you get hurt." Michonne told him.

"I have a different plan: let's go to them." Dexter said. "Like you did."

Deb eyed him and Michonne looked confused.

"What?" Deb asked. "What the fuck, Dexter? We go to them and do what?"

"Give them Rick and Rita and move on. These people, however horrible, don't want the undead seeping into their world. Let's get Rick and Rita and take them to the prison."

Michonne folded her arms.

"If it was that easy, then we would've done that right away. Maggie and Darryl are never going to go along with this."

"They will if they think they have people there." Deb said. Dexter looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…let's tell Maggie and Darryl that there is a version of Glen and someone that Darryl would've cared about, there at the prison. I think Maggie would throw Rick to the wolves if she could see any version of Glen again." Deb said coolly.

Michonne just stared at her. She herself, was not quite willing to go that far. But at the same time, she didn't know that there was **NOT** a version of Glen with them. Still…

"Okay, let's say we do this to get them to give us Rick with no trouble. There are only two people I can think of, that maybe Darryl would want to see again. He had a brother named Merle, who I would honestly never want to see again. And there was Maggie's sister, Beth. It's a plan but I don't know…" Michonne trailed off, now looking at Dexter.

Dexter shook his head.

"I don't like it. I'll deal with Maggie and Darryl my own way." he said and left the house. Michonne's eyes widened, as she did not quite know what that meant! She looked at Deb.

"What does that mean? That he'll deal with them in the next five minutes or…"

"Yep! Dexter will give us a way to take Rick out of here in the next five minutes. And it won't be good. For Maggie or Darryl." Deb told Michonne.

* * *

Dexter hurried down the steps to the prison and opened the door. Rita was sitting on her cot and staring at him, as if she had willed him to come through the door. Dexter pulled out two knives, then walked over to her cell to let her out.

"Your people are here at the prison. We're taking Rick back. You can stay here or go back with them. But I need your help with Maggie and Darryl." Dexter said knowingly. Rita smiled back just as knowingly, taking the knife from him.

Meanwhile, Darryl saw Dexter head towards the cells and followed him down there. He wanted to know where the hell Michonne had been and what Dexter knew about where Negan and Eugene had gotten off to. He hurried down the stairs and opened the door…

Dexter stabbed him in the chest, then grabbed him by the throat and pulled him inside the room! Rita nodded approvingly as she quickly closed the door, then helped Dexter drag Darryl into one of the cells, closing and locking the door.

"Now, let's go get Rick." Dexter said. Rita followed after him, totally turned on by how effortless it had been for this Dexter, to just maim someone. She wanted a baby by him. And soon.

Dexter and Rita put away their knives and casually walked over to Maggie's house. Michonne, who watched Darryl go to the jail and not come out, did not like what she was seeing!

"The kids are in that house!" Michonne snapped as she grabbed her katana and hurried out of the house. Deb grabbed a gun and was on her heels. She would check on Darryl. Meanwhile, Maggie and Rick came out on the porch when they saw that Rita was free and with Dexter…

"Where is Darryl?!" Maggie snapped.

"This is how it's going to go, Maggie: you can get help for Darryl, who's locked in a cell bleeding from his chest, when you turn Rick over to us. And the longer you take to do this, the worse off Darryl is going to get." Dexter told her.

Rick just shook his head at the both of them!

"That must have been a real turn on, to stab someone together like that." he said with disdain. Rita grinned at him!

"I know you can't wait to get back to Andrea. She looks like she's about to give birth any minute." she said coyly, now looking from Rick to Maggie.

"Your greasy haired boyfriend is wasting away, Maggie. Tick tock! Tick tock!" Rita chanted.

Meanwhile, Harrison had been at the top of the stairs, listening in and not understanding why his father and the woman that looked like his mother, were threatening Rick and Maggie. He went to a hall window and carefully climbed through it and down a trellis. He would go get Siddiq and get help for Darryl.

"Rick," Rita said, "I know that your killer daughter is around here someplace. Don't make me have to look for her. Come with us now."

That was the clincher. The kids were upstairs and Rick was not about to let Rita hurt them, just as Michonne hurried in with her katana!

"Rick, leave with them! Now!" she snapped. "You can see they're both crazy!"

"It's a shame you couldn't see it!" Rick snapped back and Dexter grabbed his arm! He escorted Rick out of the house, followed by Rita. Rita, once on the porch, saw Harrison hurrying over to the jail with Siddiq. She stopped and stared at her son for a moment, before hurrying to catch up with Dexter and Rick.

Meanwhile, Michonne lowered her sword and faced Maggie.

"First, you betray Carol and now me…" Maggie seethed.

"Maggie, I was there. At the prison. They have an army and they will kill whoever they have to to get Rick. This is over. Not to mention we have worse problems if what Rick said was true about that other version of himself. Maggie…I saw Tyrese. If he's there, there is no telling who else is as well. I'm going with them." was all Michonne said as she left the house. But Maggie knew what Michonne was trying to say. God, was it possible that Glen, or her sister or father were there as well? None of this was right. None of this felt right. Maggie sat down on a couch and wrestled with the idea of going with them, if for no other reason, to see if a version of Glen was with these people.

Then she thought of Darryl. She glanced up the stairs. Herschel and Harrison could watch the kids while she went over to the jails. Dexter was a killer. She prayed he had not hurt Darryl so badly that he could not recover.

* * *

 **MOUNT FALLS—**

Eugene landed the helicopter on top of a building as if he had done it a thousand times before. Negan suspected that he had.

Mount Falls was damned beautiful, he thought. Just from the air it looked like a Peyton Place town or something like that. Negan saw a woman come on to the roof and shield her eyes a bit, before Eugene landed. Negan had the feeling that Eugene's being there was no surprise. Once he powered down the helicopter, the woman made her way over, just as Eugene and Negan.

"Eugene? I was expecting Rosita to be with you. Who's your friend?" she asked coolly. Negan got the feeling his being there was not exactly alright. But he smiled at the woman.

"Rosita isn't well," Negan lied, cooing, "she's under the weather. It's probably because we don't have shit and you all have **ALL** of this."

The woman did not crack a smile and Eugene ran interference.

"Madison, this is Negan."

"Why is he here?" she asked.

"Because we had to tell about this place. Someone that looks like Rick has come to our community and we thought he'd want to know that." Eugene said, just as the roof door opened and this druggie looking guy walked up to join them. At least he looked like a druggie to Negan.

"Who's this?" the guy asked.

"Honey, this is Negan. Eugene's friend. Would you go tell Rick that we have a problem."

"Madison," Eugene began stuttering, "there is no problem! Really! We're just here to warn Rick, that's all."

Madison looked from Eugene to Negan.

"Is that true, Negan? Are you here just to warn Rick?"

"That depends." Negan said, grinning. Eugene ran a hand down his face!

"Oh what?" Nick asked.

"On what you have to trade. This is a mighty, nice town you've built up for yourself. While others are out in the wild, starving."

"But you're not, are you?" Madison asked blithely. Nick turned and walked towards the roof door. Eugene had brought some weirdo into their town. Rick would deal with him in his own way.

Negan didn't know what he had expected, when he met 'Evil Rick'.

This Rick was barbecuing and it smelled damned good! They had passed by pastry shops, mechanics stores, restaurants, and some apparent, 'government offices'. And that was just for starters. Negan also saw an auto garage with gas pumps! What the fuck?

They arrived at a modest looking, middle class looking home. Probably no different than the ones in Alexandria. Only they had restaurants and gas stations…

Negan told himself that once Michonne saw this place, she wouldn't be mad anymore. She would see that he had to come here. She would see that bartering with these people would be good for Alexandria. He would just hope that Evil Rick wanted something other than Judith or RJ.

Rick handed him a plate of barbecued chicken and a young woman named Alicia, put potato salad on his plate and handed him some punch. Eugene could hardly hide his greed as he chowed into his. But since Negan didn't really know these people, he set down his plate and focused on Rick. who, didn't look very clean shaven. It actually made him look older.

"So, Negan," Evil Rick said, sitting down in a patio chair in front of him, "you're here to 'warn me'. About what?"

"Come on, Rick. You know about the portal. A few of your people have come through it. Including someone that looks like you." Negan said. "I just want to cut the shit. I want to trade with your community and we need your help in sending those people back where they came from."

Evil Rick stared at him for a long time. So long, that Eugene stopped eating because it was noticeable. Madison, who was standing behind Evil Rick's chair, rubbed his shoulders in an intimate manner. Negan liked seeing that. That meant he had no designs on Michonne. Hopefully.

"So," Rick drawled out, "some of the others found the portal?"

"A lot of others found it. Looking for our Rick, who they kidnapped to take your place…for some fucking reason. Look, you seem happy here and shit. Good for you. But that portal has caused problems. We need to know where exactly it is so we can seal it."

"So you want to trade and seal the portal?" Evil Rick asked in a tone that Negan didn't like. Eugene, sensing trouble, tried to run interference!

"Uh, no, 'Rick' we wouldn't be greedy and ask you for a helicopter and **ALL** of that too! But seeing people show up, that were killed here by walkers or something, can be confusing." Eugene explained.

"Is that what you were trying to say, Negan?" Evil Rick asked.

"Actually, no." Negan said, deciding to just go for it. "When our Rick decided to get kidnapped and stay in your universe, Michonne and I became close. I am the only father her kids have ever known and things are getting fucked up by their father's return. Your people want HIM back, not you and I'm all for it. But I need to know that neither he, or those people, can come back here. What do I do to plug up this portal?"

Evil Rick reached up for one of Madison's hands and kissed it, before standing up and looking around at everyone.

"Negan and I need to talk. Alone."

Alicia looked at Eugene.

"Eugene, why don't I show you the movie theater we put in?"

Eugene didn't want to see a movie theater, no matter how cool that sounded. But he decided to go along to get along. He wondered if he'd actually be able to leave this place? Or if he did, would he be alone? He looked at Negan, who didn't look worried about anything.

Madison started to say something but Evil Rick gave her a hard look and she left as well. Once they were alone, Negan walked over to the barbecue and began turning the meat. He then closed the top.

"You don't mind? It was getting ready to burn. I'd hate to see good food like that wasted during this fucked up time. You know, when no one else lives like this."

Evil Rick said nothing to any of that. He picked up the cup of punch he had been drinking, sipped some, then set the cup down.

"I'm only drinking this crap, because Madison didn't want to waste beer on the two of you. No offense."

"None taken." Negan answered.

"So tell me, how did Michonne and I end up hooking up? I mean the one in my universe is more like a sister to me than anything else."

Negan didn't like the question. He didn't want any version of Rick being even remotely curious about 'how he hooked up with Michonne'.

Negan shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean what I have with her is kind of new."

Evil Rick eyed him.

"You mean you're new to the group she's in?"

"Something like that."

"Hmmm. Well, I'd like to meet my son. Maybe you could arrange it so that Michonne could bring him by here? Or the both of you could?"

"I don't know. To be blunt, Michonne didn't want me coming here. And seeing a second version of you might confuse the hell out of them."

Evil Rick walked over to a cooler and took out two beers. He tossed one to Negan.

"I'm not interested in the girl," he said matter-of-factly, "because if things mirror my universe, then the girl's name is Judith, right?"

"Right." Negan asked, not liking the tone of the conversation.

"Judith. Yeah, she's not mine. In my world, she belongs to the sheriff. My wife and Carl died helping someone homeless. Lori used to take Carl to some soup kitchen, even though I told her not to and they both caught some kind of illness. They traced it back to the soup kitchen."

"Oh." Negan said, not knowing what to say for the first time in his life.

"How was Carl here? Mama's boy like…"

"No! He was on his way to being a strong, young man."

"Well, good. That's good to know. That's why it's important that I meet my son. You get that, right?"

Negan got it. And he didn't like it. He had never heard this shit before about Judith being anyone's but Rick's. She would expect to be included in any 'outings' RJ had with this Rick. And he knew RJ would probably fear this Rick more than he already did the real one.

"I don't suppose I could have a tour of this town? Like Eugene is getting?" Negan asked, changing the subject.

Evil Rick shrugged.

"You can have a tour when I can see my son. I'll tell you what? I'll just go back to Alexandria with Eugene and you, and iron things out with Michonne myself. What do you say to that?"

"I'd say that Madison might have something to say to that. You two look cozy." Negan surmised.

"We are. She's lucky to have me. Her son, Nick, is a damned druggie. A druggie in this messed up world. Well I helped straighten him out. Actually, I alone straightened him out, though he gives me attitude. Her daughter, Alicia, is okay. So Madison will have no problem helping raise my son."

This conversation was moving in a direction that was unexpected, and a bit too fast for Negan's tastes. He had planned to dangle the promise of seeing the kids in front of this fucker. And he never expected the Judith reveal.

"I'll tell you what, Rick, let's take baby steps here. You wrap up some of that barbecue for Eugene and I to take back, and I'll talk to Michonne about your offer."

Rick grinned!

"That doesn't sound like a deal. At least not one that I get anything out of."

Negan folded his arms.

"I'm going to need something more from you if I'm going to spring you on everyone. Amnesia Rick is still there too. So you see where I'm coming from." Negan said pointedly.

"Okay. Fine. Send Michonne to me. Alone."

Negan blinked. This fucker didn't hear so well! But before he could say another word, Evil Rick spoke.

"We're RJ's parents, we'll iron out the agreement. Just like Madison has no say in anything, you really have no right to involve yourself in this. I'll send some barbecue and whatever Eugene thinks you all might need from some of the mechanic shops. In return, I want to see Michonne here tomorrow. Understood?"

For the first time in a very long time, Negan had been left with little choice. And he didn't like that. At all.


	19. Chapter 19

"What the fuck is this?" Negan asked, as Eugene landed the helicopter back down into Alexandria. It was clear that many of the residents were headed into the church and a few stopped to watch the helicopter land, before going in.

Eugene said nothing as he landed and Negan got out, carrying baskets of food. Deb hurried over to him, just as Eugene powered down the helicopter.

"Why are we having a town meeting?" Negan asked as Deb smelled the barbecue.

"You got this food from that town?" Deb asked. Maybe she would skip the meeting…

"What's going on?" Negan asked again. Eugene took some of the food towards the common storage area, while Negan and Deb headed towards the house with some of it.

"What's going on, is that Dexter and Rita are going to return Rick to those people. Michonne has to explain it to everyone now." Deb said in a grim manner.

"Whoa! What the fuck are you talking about? There is no way Darryl or Maggie would have let something like that happen!"

"Dexter stabbed Darryl. Siddiq is taking care of him now. And…well…Maggie went with them." Deb said.

Negan squinted at her.

"Because…"

"Michonne kind of put it in her head that there might be a version of Glen among them. Actually, I kind of put it into her head to maybe mention that to Maggie. I know that sounds messed up but Michonne returned here determined to turn Rick over. We had to figure out a way around Maggie and Darryl." Deb said firmly.

"Go back. To the 'Michonne returned here'. Michonne left here while I was gone?" Negan asked in a voice that emitted displeasure.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but yeah, she left after you took off with Eugene. She went to the prison and saw that they practically had an army there. It was only a matter of time before they found us."

"It **STILL** is!" Negan snapped. "Turning that Rick over, might not be enough for those weirdos! I just came from a town where the Rick from their time, is alive and running things! And let me tell you something: he's an even bigger bastard than anyone here **THINKS** I am!" Negan said.

"Shit!" Deb swore.

"Shit doesn't half cover it! Take the food over to the house. Are the kids there?"

"Herschel is now with us, along with Harrison, Judith and RJ."

"You keep Maggie's son the hell away from me then! I'm going to the church. Evil Rick from Mount Falls has agreed to help us with these portal people, if Michonne agrees to some things. So there might not be any reason for anyone to go to the prison."

"Did you not hear me? Dexter, Rita and Maggie are…"

"We have a helicopter. We can stop them before they get there. Take the food to the house then tell Eugene he's got another flight to make." Negan said as he turned and headed towards the church. Deb stared after him knowing full well, that Eugene would not be making any flights, if Michonne didn't agree to whatever this was Negan was talking about.

* * *

"You let Maggie leave here with crazy Dexter and that blonde psycho bitch?" Rosita asked in a most hostile tone. But Michonne was beyond used to attitude from Rosita. And Rosita is the one that started ask the trouble in Mount Falls. Her and Eugene.

"Maggie is Dexter's wife. I could hardly stop her from leaving to be by his side." Michonne replied.

"I think everyone here knows, that Maggie is not interested in keeping Dexter away from another woman." Rosita said flippantly.

"I don't know that," Father Gabriel said, "so I think it would be in everyone's best interests if those type of rumors weren't spread."

"I agree," Aaron said, "but I don't like the fact that we're hearing about all of this after the fact, Michonne. If I had known, I would have went with them."

"I know, Aaron and I'm sorry. I had planned on going as well, but too much has happened without keeping everyone in the loop."

"Yes," Laura said, "like where the hell Negan and Eugene went in the helicopter? Are they providing air cover for Dexter?"

"Hardly." Negan said coolly, as he walked into the church. Oddly, he wished he had Lucille in his hands right now. He suspected it was the sight of so many people that he couldn't stand, all in one building like this, that was making him long for the good ole days. Back when he just quickly bashed someone in the head and they didn't know it was coming. That kind of thing kept people in line. But Michonne wouldn't go for that kind of thing.

"Where is Eugene?" Rosita demanded to know.

"Uh, parking the helicopter." Negan replied in a duh sounding voice. "We brought food back. Barbecue. And liquor. Mount Falls has plenty of possibilities."

The word 'food' and liquor' shunted all thoughts of what would happen to Rick Grimes, as the church cleared out pretty quickly, leaving Negan and Michonne alone.

"What happened?" Michonne asked when they were finally alone.

Negan leaned against one of the pews.

"Why don't we talk about 'this' first? You let them take Rick out of here? Not that I give a fuck, but I know how you feel about him."

"Negan, I've told you before I hardly recognize this Rick. He's just not the same man."

"Yeah…so tell me where you went when I left here. Deb said you took off."

"And she didn't tell you where?" Michonne asked knowingly.

"Okay, she did and I don't like it worth a damn! How could you go there alone? You see what Dexter's crazy bitch wife is like? You were going to face down a group of people like her?"

"I was going to offer them 'Evil Rick'. He's who they'd want. But when I got there, I saw someone else that died here that lives there. I saw many more people roaming around the grounds and decided we don't have time for any of this. Not with what we could possibly be facing from this other Rick. I came back here, told Dexter and Deb, and it was Dexter that took action."

Negan folded his arms.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. He's crazier than fuck."

"Well he left Maggie and Darryl with no choice."

"Yeah, Deb told me what he did. I don't personally have a problem with it. But if neither Maggie or Dexter comes back, they're leaving two orphaned boys behind."

Michonne gave him a hard look.

"Do you really think that Dexter will be the one **NOT** to come back? I'm worried about Maggie though. She didn't just go for moral support."

"Yeah…I know about that too. Look, let's get Eugene to do what Laura suggested: let's give them air cover." Negan said, reaching for her hand. "Then we can discuss what happened in Mount Falls."

"That sounds ominous." Michonne replied. "Why don't you tell me right now what happened?"

Negan squeezed her hand.

"I would feel better if we could get this Dexter/Maggie shit out of the way first."

Michonne pulled her hand from his.

"Why don't you give me a hint?"

"Okay," Negan said, not looking forward to telling her what he was going to have to tell her, "first, Evil Rick lives up to his name. He is the biggest bastard you will ever want to meet. He has a ready made family, some woman and her two kids. He didn't seem to think much of Carl from his universe, or his wife. They're both gone, just like here."

"Okay," Michonne said, waiting to hear more because she knew there was more, "what else?"

"Well, Rosita and Eugene did not lie. The fuckers ran their mouths about Judith and RJ."

"I'm guessing he wants to meet them?" Michonne asked tiredly.

Negan took a deep breath.

"Chonnie, he only wants RJ. He said some shit about Judith not being his in his universe…if that's true then I don't know who she lives with in the other world. I also wondered if that's true here? Is Judith Rick's?"

"Oh God!" Michonne sighed and turned away from. Negan now knew what Evil Rick had said was true. He moved so that she was forced to face him.

"He wants RJ. RJ was scared shitless of 'Amnesia Rick' here, so he's definitely not going to like this Rick. And this man is trying to be a father over again, because apparently, Carl was a disappointment to him. I don't know how we explain to Judith that she can't go when we take…"

"We are **NOT** taking RJ to Mount Falls!" Michonne snapped. "I asked you not to go! For this very reason! So we're not going and if he somehow gets it into his mind to come here, he's going to get a bullet. Now I think we need to tell Eugene to get the helicopter ready."

She began to walk away huffily but Negan grabbed her arm!

"I didn't do any of this to hurt you! Or us! That place, Mount Falls, is like the way things used to be! We cannot just look the other way and not get some of what those people have!"

Michonne pulled her arm from his grip!

"But there is a price for getting this stuff, right? My son for all of this? We're doing just fine…"

"We could be doing better, Chonnie! Hell, we have more than most of the nearby strongholds have! We need to be dealing with a community like this! He wants to meet with both of us. He wants to meet with you to iron out some details about when he gets to see RJ…."

"You can go back and tell him never." Michonne replied and walked out of the church. Negan stared after her and swore out loud! In the back of his mind, he knew he had went about this whole deal wrong, but he just wanted Alexandria to be doing better than they were. He wanted his family to be doing better. And nothing in this life was free. He had no intention of sending RJ to that man without being there himself!

He sighed and followed after Michonne. Negan strongly suspected that her anger towards him would carry over to their bedroom. The idea of being frozen out in that way by her almost brought tears to his eyes! He had to make her understand that things would be alright. He had to make Michonne see that things were handled.

* * *

Dexter drove the RV that still had a bit of gas in it. It was used mostly for emergencies, but Dexter figured a prisoner exchange was definitely an emergency!

Rita sat in the seat next to him. She glanced behind her at Maggie, who gave her a hard look. Rick's hands were bound. He was sitting next to Maggie on a couch.

"You really think it was smart to use the one vehicle that has gas in it, on this?" Rick asked. "We should have taken horses."

"I don't like horses." was Rita's reply and she rubbed Dexter's shoulder as he drove. Rick eyed Maggie but he could see she was disinterested in what was going on between Dexter and Rita.

"You should have stayed and made sure Darryl was okay." Rick said in a low voice.

"He's fine. Siddiq is taking care of him. Besides, Dexter knows how to maim without killing." Maggie said in a calm voice.

Rick heard something in those words and decided to press the issue even further.

"So, you knew he was capable of just stabbing someone, long before this?"

Maggie turned to face him.

"You don't know what things have been like without Glen. Be glad you don't remember what things were like the night Negan just killed him in cold blood. I married Dexter because he articulated the rage I felt. And I came back to Alexandria to kill Negan. Somehow everything got out of hand." she murmured.

"You aren't Negan. You're not capable of…"

"The Maggie you remember from the prison isn't. Things changed when we got to Alexandria, Rick. We had so many hopes and dreams. Glen and I." she said, eyeing him.

"What?"

"You would tell me if there was a version of Glen in that universe, right?"

Rick didn't like where this was going!

"I have not seen Glen, Maggie. That doesn't mean he's not there. You didn't come along hoping to see him, did you? Maggie?" Rick asked, just as Dexter passed a sign that showed directions to the prison. He had never used those directions. He had been dragged there through the woods. Dexter made a hard, left turn and drove down some winding roads, before reaching the gate. Maggie peered out the window and saw Tyrese! If Tyrese was alive then surely Glen was, right? He had to be!

Dexter stopped the RV and he and Rita got out first. She hurried over to Tyrese and gave him a big hug!

"Glad to see you made it. Who else is inside?" Rita asked, nodding towards the prison. Tyrese dragged his eyes off of Dexter and addressed Rita.

"Michonne, Morgan, Andrea, Phillip and Miguel." he answered. Dexter raised a brow.

"Miguel? Miguel who?"

Rita turned to him.

"Miguel Prado. God, he's always leering at me. Why he felt like he had to come along, is beyond me." Rita sighed with disgust. Dexter could barely repress a smile. Now he would have the chance to kill Miguel twice.

* * *

Before Eugene could get anywhere near the helicopter, the sound of an incoming one, got everyone's attention. Eugene and Rosita looked at one another, as a helicopter that they recognized, landed outside of the walls of Alexandria.

"Shit!" Rosita hissed. "That helicopter is from Mount Falls!"

"Oh God!" Eugene moaned as the helicopter landed and Rick and Madison got out. A few people that had been eating barbecue, gaped, having been unaware that there was yet another 'Rick Grimes'. Negan hurried over to them, not liking the unexpected visit at all. Michonne slowly made her way over to them, after telling the kids to stay inside the house.

Madison gave Rosita a wary look as she and Rick walked up to the gate, and Rosita understood that Madison herself, did not want to be here. Rick, who had flown the helicopter, smiled at her.

"Rosita. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Rick." was Rosita's response.

"So…are you going to open up the gate and let us in?" Rick asked in a semi impatient tone. Negan walked up then.

"Rick. Wasn't expecting you. We were just on our way out."

"Really?" Rick asked in a tone that sounded like disbelief. Michonne moved to his side and he smiled at her.

"Michonne. Wow. You look so different from the Michonne I know. And I mean that in a good way…"

"I don't care how you meant it. Unless you've come to help close that portal, you can turn around and go back home." she replied, giving Madison a dirty look.

Rick dragged his eyes off of Michonne and looked at Negan.

"I take it you didn't have time to explain things."

"Look," Negan said "Eugene and I returned to find that our Dexter, stabbed someone and took off with our version of Rick. They're going to give him back but we want to offer some back up, in case your people are less than honorable."

"Well," Rick said, "first of all, I'm sorry that there is a second version of Dexter. And secondly, I would be happy to help you all close the portal so we can get on with our lives. So here's how it's going to be: you take Eugene and Madison in the helicopter I gave you all. Michonne and I will follow you in mine."

Negan said nothing for a moment.

Then he spoke.

"No. I was actually thinking that Madison and you could follow Michonne and I."

Before Rick could respond to that, Negan cut him off!

"Look, I JUST told her about everything. She's not going to get into a helicopter with you alone. She doesn't really want to look at anymore 'Rick's'. You need to give us the time to prepare the kids for everything, that you agreed to."

"I don't recall us 'agreeing' to a specific time." Rick countered.

"No but it was more than a few hours."

Michonne sighed. This Rick was an asshole.

"Fine. I'll go with him. Let's just get going." she said curtly.

Evil Rick nodded to her, then walked off to talk to Madison. Negan gave Michonne a look of disbelief!

"I can't believe you agreed to that shit!" Negan snapped.

"Hey! We don't have time for this! Let's just make sure that we get our people back, while putting this other Rick's people back where they belong. I'm hoping that when they see him, they might drag his ass back there. I will let him know how things are going to be, okay?"

Negan suddenly kissed her, hard! Yes, he wanted Evil Rick to see that Michonne was his but more importantly, he needed for Michonne to know it too. He felt her response to his kiss and satisfied himself that she could not be charmed by this piece of shit. Michonne ended the kiss, touched his cheek and walked towards Evil Rick.

"Let's get going." she said shortly to him. Rick nodded to Madison, who looked distinctly unhappy as she turned and walked off with Eugene and Rosita. Why had he come here now? Evil Rick had to have known that nothing was settled in just the few hours he had left him. Negan shunted his worries aside. Chonnie had a good point. These people didn't know that their Rick was here. They thought he was dead. Maybe this was a chance to get rid of Amnesia Rick and Evil Rick in one fell swoop.

* * *

Michonne waited for Evil Rick to say something as they followed some distance behind Eugene's helicopter. But he said nothing for a long while. That is, not until they arrived at the prison. Eugene's helicopter landed.

Rick did not land his. Instead, he smiled at Michonne and said his peace.

"We have a problem, Michonne."

"What? You can land down there."

"No. That isn't what I mean. See, I began this journey here to Alexandria, to see my son and make sure that he was living decently."

"And you see that he is. Now land." Michonne said with irritation.

"I haven't seen **HIM**."

"And you won't." Michonne said, facing him. "And if you don't land this helicopter, right now, I'll make sure your people know that you apparently faked your death. They'll be interested in having you back."

Rick now grinned at her!

"No." he said, as if he had not heard a word she had said, "The problem is that I'm attracted to you. So that means Negan and I are going to have a problem."

Michonne was a bit taken with his bluntness and found that she could not help but feel that he was interested in her. It was clear. Unlike Amnesia Rick.

"No you won't. Because you're with someone else." Michonne replied.

"Here's what's going to happen: I'm going to fly us back to Mount Falls, where I'm then going to make love to you, until you agree to my demands. And I think it will only take one time…"

"Land the helicopter. Now." Michonne said between gritted teeth. She could not believe he had said that to her! And yet, Michonne could not shake the feeling that something was off about this Rick Grimes. Something that made her not challenge his declaration.

But Evil Rick Grimes did not land. He actually turned the helicopter around and flew off in the other direction! Negan jumped out of his helicopter and yelled! Madison's eyes widened and she backed back! Negan looked at her!

"Where the fuck is he going with Michonne?! Answer me, goddamnit!"

Madison tore her eyes off of the retreating helicopter and looked at Negan. Rosita jumped out as well. The noise of the helicopters had attracted the attention of the people now occupying the prison.

"I don't know…but I could tell…I could **FEEL** his interest in your relationship with Michonne."

"Jesus!" Negan snapped. "So he went back to Alexandria to get the kids too?"

Madison shook her head!

"If I know Rick," she said, looking Negan in the eye with regret, "he's flown her some place so they can be alone—whether she wants to or not."

Negan just stared at this bitch, unable to believe that he hadn't seen it before! This fucker, this Rick Grimes, was not interested in seeing his son. Not really. This Rick was after Michonne. And the signs were right in front of his face! He took a deep breath and told himself that Michonne could handle herself. For now. At the moment, all he could was make sure that at least **ONE** Rick Grimes went back through that goddamned portal and never came back!

Meanwhile, Michonne stared at Rick, who had no more to say to her as he flew her off to God knows where. She then realized what it was that was confounding her. And yet what she was thinking, could not possibly be.

 **THIS** man, this 'Evil Rick', was really **HER** Rick. She didn't know the how or why. She could also be wrong. But there was just something there. Michonne stopped herself from touching his arm and he looked over at her as he flew, as if he sensed she was about to touch him. Michonne looked away and told herself to keep calm. Once they landed, she would find a way to figure out of her suspicions were correct.


	20. Chapter 20

"Where is Mom?" Nick asked as Evil Rick got out of the helicopter. He eyed Michonne and watched as Evil Rick reached back to help her out.

Michonne saw Evil Rick toss a pouch to the younger man. Nick gave Evil Rick a wary look.

"What's this?"

"Some nice crack cocaine I found on a run. Now go smoke it up and don't bother me about your mother."

Nick suddenly pointed a gun at both Evil Rick and Michonne! Michonne backed back, her hands up. Was this Rick kidding? Was crack cocaine in that pouch?

"Where. Is. My. Mother? Answer me, you fuck!" Nick half snarled. But Evil Rick didn't bat an eye and began talking to Nick in a soothing voice that one would use on a dog.

"Now, now, Nick. Come on. Your mother is just fine. She stayed behind to get supplies and will be flown back by Eugene. Michonne here is a hostage, that's all. So go relax with my 'gift' and it's all good, okay?"

Nick kept the gun on him and Michonne could see that whatever these two men had in the way of a relationship, it was not good. Nick hated Evil Rick. Probably because of Madison. She decided to run interference.

"He's telling the truth. I'm here until he gets what he wants. Nothing more. Your mother is fine."

Nick looked from Evil Rick to Michonne and lowered his gun. Her eyes looked more truthful to him. Nick whipped the poach at Rick, slamming it in his face, before turning around and walking off! Evil Rick swore and pulled his gun, his intention clear: to shoot Nick in the back!

"Okay, okay! I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Michonne hissed, putting a hand on the gun that he had pointed at Nick. Evil Rick slowly lowered it and returned it to his belt. He then slipped an arm around Michonne's waist and steered her towards a very large, colonial looking house. She could feel warmth pulsating from him and she could not help but relax against his hold. His familiar hold and yet, the Rick Grimes she knew, would have never acted so disrespectfully towards another human being.

"Why did you do that?" she asked quietly, keeping an eye on Nick's back as he disappeared off into the distance. There were more people here in Mount Falls than Alexandria had room for. Negan had been right. This place…it did resemble how towns used to look.

Negan. She had to think of him.

Michonne pulled Evil Rick's arm from around her and stopped, facing him.

"Look, I had no choice but to come here or jump out of that helicopter. But I'm with Negan. Both of my children love him. There is no room for anything else."

"Meaning me?" Evil Rick asked.

"Negan told me about how you feel about Judith. RJ isn't open to anyone but Negan. I'm not saying you can never see RJ. But now is not the time. We need to get back and help corral your people into the world they belong in."

"I think Negan and Madison are up to the task. I also think they'd look good together, don't you?" he asked, before his mouth captured hers unexpectently! Michonne was shocked by the feel of his mouth upon hers and his words, which caused her to break off the kiss.

"Excuse me?" she asked breathlessly.

Evil Rick's arms enclosed around her, pulling her to him.

"I think they'd be good together. I sensed a certain chemistry between them." Evil Rick now whispered, moving to kiss her again. But Michonne wrenched herself out of his hold!

"No. No, I didn't see all that you saw. Sorry. Look, why don't you give me a tour of this town, okay?" she asked, looking around him. There was an ice cream shop! Judith and RJ probably **WOULD** like this town. And that's what it clearly was. A town.

But Evil Rick just stared at her.

"What?" Michonne asked politely.

"Why are you pretending not to like me? And I know that you do." Evil Rick said firmly.

"I just need a moment to take all of this in." Michonne responded, just as firmly. At the rate this man was going, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to put him off, or make him understand why nothing could happen between them at all. And she needed to figure out, what it was about him that gave her the nagging suspicion that he was the man she had been missing all of these years?

"Okay. I suppose that's fair." Evil Rick replied, taking her hand and walking down a sidewalk with her. "What would you like to see first?"

"Actually, I'd like to know why you left your universe and decided to live here? You don't have the undead wandering around where you're from. Why would you stay here?" she asked, feeling comfortable clasping his hand.

"It was an accident, really. I just sort of found this place. Then I found people that didn't know how to rebuild from nothing worth a damn."

"Then you found Madison, right? Madison and her kids?"

Evil Rick paused, then spoke.

"Madison and I are good for one another. Her husband had died and she was left to raise two kids alone."

"She has two children?" Michonne asked.

"Nick and a girl named Alicia. She's not on drugs, minds her manners and had a bright future ahead of her, before this world went to hell." Evil Rick said in a tone that Michonne swore sounded kind.

"But Nick wouldn't still be alive if he'd been still doing drugs, all of this time?" Michonne asked skeptically.

"He's not."

"But you won't let him forget it?" Michonne sensed.

"I just think he's put Maddie through hell. Now is not the time for it."

Michonne didn't quite get what he meant by that. It was almost as if he was saying that Nick had been on drugs recently. Either way, giving the man more drugs, wasn't the answer, or very nice. She also heard anger in his tone. Anger in defense of Madison.

A man walked up to them wearing a police uniform of some sort. He was swarthy looking, though if Michonne had to guess, she would say Hawaiian or maybe Hispanic.

"Travis." Evil Rick said and Michonne could hear impatience in his tone. This Travis eyed Michonne before looking at Evil Rick.

"I thought we agreed that strangers here, had to do two days in jail before being allowed to wander around in town?" Travis asked, his tone resentful.

"I cleared her. She's fine."

"Who is she? And where is Madison?"

"Christ! Did Nick go running to you about this? I told him his mother is taking care of some business and will be flown back with Eugene."

Travis said nothing to that. He looked at Michonne.

"And you are?"

"None of your damned business, Tafoya! And your jealous bit is old. Really, damned old. If Maddie had wanted to be with you, she would have stayed away from me. So run along and do your job out of my sight, someplace else." Evil Rick said coolly.

Travis just stood there. Evil Rick was about to get in his face, when Michonne intervened—yet again!

"I'm not staying. We share a child and Madison IS returning, okay?" she said, hoping no one drew a weapon. Travis broke off eye contact with Evil Rick, turned and began to walk off. But Evil Rick pulled his gun and quickly shot Travis in the leg!

People came swarming out of respective businesses and homes! Nick hurried over to Travis, kneeling down beside him, as did another young, teenage girl. There was no way in the hell Michonne was allowing RJ to come to this place with **THIS** Rick! Meanwhile, Evil Rick found a porch, stood on it and addressed the people in the street.

"There's nothing to see here, people! Sheriff Travis over there, got a bit out of line, forgetting that he's supposed to be protecting and not threatening the good people here. There will be a special recall election to judge whether he's the right man to be protecting us here in Mount Falls! Now please, get about your business. The Sheriff will be looked after by a doctor." Evil Rick told them.

The people slowly dispersed and the teenaged girl helped Travis over to a building that Michonne assumed, had a doctor in it. Nick approached her and Michonne steeled herself for some kind of confrontation.

"You're Michonne, right? My mom said that Rick was hot for you."

Michonne folded her arms.

"Your mother has nothing to worry about. I'm with someone else."

"Negan, right? You know that Rick wants my mother to fuck him so that it breaks the two of you up, right? And my mother actually cares for Rick. There would have been a time when she would have told a guy like that where to go." Nick said quietly, watching Evil Rick as he spoke to a few townspeople.

"That's not going to happen, Nick, okay? And I'm not staying."

"Wow. Rick told me before that you were a hostage. If you're not here to stay permanently, than Rick has brought you here to…"

"Show me around." Michonne said, tired of this conversation. "I shouldn't even be here. Rick here was supposed to help my people get rid of some other people. People that he knew, that were threatening us. Next thing I know, I'm flown here. So I'll be in and out before you all know it and your mother will be back here, by Rick's side and all will be good again. It was nice meeting you." Michonne said, turning and walking away. Jesus! She didn't need any of this crap! She still didn't know for sure if Evil Rick was her Rick or even how to prove it. All she did know, is if there were 'portals' to other universes with people that looked like them, in them, and it was possible that Evil Rick was her Rick Grimes. How and why his personality changed, is what she needed to understand.

Michonne nodded and said hello to some of the townspeople, as she passed them, looking at one fast food restaurant called 'Two Guys and Some Burgers' and noting that it had a drive through! She looked in another direction and saw a gas station and a church. Mount Falls had gas? How?

She suspected that Evil Rick was returning to his universe and pilfering what was needed. And if that was true, then maybe the other evil beings, knew he was here. But yet they wanted Amnesia Rick. Michonne wondered if he was the Rick that actually belonged with them after all?

She found herself walking into the church and sitting down in a pew to think about all of this. She just needed time away from Evil Rick's advances and Nick Clark's accusations. As she was thinking along those lines, a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello. You're new to Mount Falls, aren't you?"

Michonne looked up and saw a priest. That looked like Negan! Michonne slowly stood up.

"Uh, no, I"m just visiting…" Michonne trailed off. What the **HELL** kind of game were Evil Rick and Nick playing? Not to mention Rosita and Eugene? They had to know there was a version of Negan that was here that was a priest!

But Michonne kept her freak out to herself. In her mind. Oddly, 'Father Negan' answered her question…

"Ah. I can tell by the look on your face that you've met my brother. My twin. I get that look every once and awhile. We have some of my brother's people from a community he ran, living here with us." Negan nodded. Michonne just stared at him. The look in his eyes and the expression on his face was one of…peace and relaxation.

"Negan has a twin?"

"Yes. We stopped being close years ago. For reasons not important now." he said casually, looking her over. "You know my brother, how?"

Michonne blinked hard, to pull herself out of the trance that she had been in.

"He lives in the community I'm from. I don't understand why Rick or others that have been here, would not have mentioned seeing you?"

"Well that's because they haven't seen me. I doubt Mr. Grimes or anyone west of this structure, has ever been in here."

"But there's a gas station and fast food…"

"There are three gas stations and plenty of junk food." Father Negan said. He had cleaning materials in his hands.

"I'm sorry! I interrupted your work." she said, standing up.

"Would you like to help? Me with the tidying up? I get the feeling from the way that you're looking at me, that my brother is more than just someone who lives in your town?" he asked in a gentle, knowing way.

Michonne nodded and slowly took a cloth from him. She followed him to some of the front pews and began dusting.

"My name is John, by the way. Not Negan. But I call myself 'Father Negan', I guess, just to keep the people that know my brother, from thinking that everyone in our family is bad." he said as he dusted.

"He's not that bad. But you know, with what happened, anyone that's alive this long, has to have done things they regret." Michonne said, trying not to stare at him. Father Negan/John, looked exactly like Negan, build wise as well.

Father Negan gave her a kind look.

"There are things you do because you have to, and things done because you give in to your base desires. My brother always walked a fine line. Even with his late wife, Lucille. I did not realize he named a weapon after that dear, sweet lady." Father Negan said in a 'tsking' manner.

"I struggle to accept that part of him daily," Michonne said, saying more than she meant to, "and it's because I've accepted and come to love…your brother is not popular in Alexandria."

"Alexandria is the place where you live with my brother?"

"Yes." Michonne said, dusting.

"Did he come with you?"

"No. We're in trouble and we needed Rick's help. But that isn't working out." she said, now stopping what she was doing and setting the cleaning supplies down. "I don't want to get you in trouble, Father Negan. If Rick doesn't know you're here now, that's best. He's not the Rick I used to know."

Father Negan looked perplexed!

"You knew Rick from someplace else?"

"Yes and once upon a time, Rick and your brother knew one another as well. I should get going." Michonne said. "I am glad I met you."

"I did not catch your name?"

"It's Michonne." she said, smiling wanly at him, before leaving the church. Once outside, she looked around quickly and hurried away from it! Evil Rick and some others in this town would have a fit if they realized Negan had a twin brother living here! Meanwhile, inside the church, Father Negan stared out of window after Michonne curiously. So curious, that something within him told him, that maybe it was best that he made an effort to seek out his twin again, in the near future.

* * *

 **RED RIVER CREEK PRISON-**

Dexter, Rita, Negan, Madison, Maggie and Eugene, walked into the cafeteria only to see a Black Exploitation version of Michonne, a pregnant Andrea, The Governor, Miguel Prado and Morgan. At least that is what Maggie saw.

Rita had been about to speak but Maggie took over.

"Your Rick is being guarded by Tyrese. So take him…and me, back to your world."

Evil Michonne eyed her, then burst out laughing!

"Because you love Rick? Rick has a fiancee over there. Andrea. And she's about to have his baby. It's about time he stepped up and did the right thing." she said in a no nonsense tone.

Rita snorted!

"Look, we all know that **OUR** Rick is still here someplace. But this loser fuck that escaped, will have to do to plug the hole. I say we take him and 'Dexter' here, and move on."

"Interesting that you only want to take someone that benefits you." Evil Michonne said coolly.

"Hey! Rick benefits Andrea! So can we go already?!" Rita snapped.

Maggie noted that the Governor was quiet and he was making goo-goo eyes at Andrea! Miguel, however, spoke up…

"I think we ought to take some of their people, and leave some of ours here. Our real Rick still needs to be dealt with."

Negan shook his head!

"Excuse me, but hell no! Your Rick is trying to come between me and the woman I'm with. You need to get him and get the fuck out of here! So no one stays. But anyone that wants to leave here, Dexter…Maggie, goodbye, good luck and Merry Christmas!" Negan said boldly. Madison now spoke.

"Your Rick is with me. And he's made a life for himself here with my children and myself. You have a Rick to take back. You don't want the dead creeping into your world. Just go…"

"Wait a minute," The Governor finally spoke, "Rick sent you in his place? Where is he?"

"Yes," Andrea said, "where is he?"

"He ran off with my woman and I want you to take him and get the fuck out of here!" Negan snapped again, agitated. He didn't know why the situation was not clear to these slow fucks! Goddamn! If Michonne was forced to fuck that evil piece of shit…

Evil Michonne folded her arms.

"What are you talking about? You just said that our Rick ran off with your woman. She's right beside you."

"Honey," Negan said to her, looking her in the eye, " **SHE** is not my woman! You are, in this universe and **YOUR** fucking Rick, took off with her in a helicopter! I will give you the goddamned coordinates, but I want you to go to the town, get him and get the fuck out of here!"

Miguel coughed!

"You could use a drink, my friend." he said quietly.

"For your nerves." The Governor said with a tone that sounded sympathetic.

"We don't have time for that." Rita said, but Dexter disagreed.

"I think a drink is a good idea," he said, looking at Miguel, "show us the way. I'd like to get to know all the people I'm going to be living with, from now on."

Meanwhile, Eugene approached Maggie.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? What about Herschel?"

"I'm coming back, Eugene. I'm going to find Glenn and bring him back here."

Eugene gave her a sympathetic look.

"I get what you're thinking. And the laws of probability say that there might be a version of Glenn there. But what if he's happy with someone else? Or worse yet, what if he's like these people? And we're trying to close the portals. What if you can't get back?"

"I'll get back," Maggie said with determination, "but I need for you to make sure that Darryl raises Herschel and not Michonne. I don't want my son anywhere Negan."

Eugene said nothing as he watched Negan walk off with Dexter, The Governor and Miguel. He could not have guessed that only Dexter, The Governor and Negan, would return to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **MOUNT FALLS-**

Michonne ran right into Evil Rick, as she approached his part of the town…

"Where the hell did you get off to?" he asked, taking her arm. But Michonne pulled out of his grip.

"We need to return to that prison and make sure that your people go back where they belong. After…I will come back here with you and we can work out something." Michonne said, making her meaning sound unclear.

"That isn't quite the way I wanted the day to go." Evil Rick told her.

"I know but you're not the type of man to let unfinished business go unfinished. You have a lot of drama happening here as well. Not to mention, if we don't plug up the portals, either Madison or Negan, will point your people here."

"And I'll just kill them all." was his response.

"Come on, Rick. I looked around this town. You're stealing from your universe and chances are, more than a few people realize it. Others will come to stop you. Someone might be waiting for you when you dip into the till again. We need to send everyone back where they belong."

"And then? Then you come here to be with me?" Evil Rick asked in a tone that was hard and yet, almost pleading.

"Yes. I will return here with you." she answered. But she knew it wouldn't be to be with him. She wanted to know more about Negan. From his brother—the priest. She sensed there was still a lot more to know about the man she was making a life with, than he had ever bothered to reveal to her. And maybe, just maybe, she could reunite the twins one day.

What Michonne was really thinking, was that there was still hope for her relationship with Negan, something she had not been so sure of, when Evil Rick landed his helicopter in this town.


	21. Chapter 21

**RED RIVER ROCK PRISON-**

Evil Michonne eyed Rita, Maggie and Madison, before turning to talk to Andrea, who looked distressed.

"It's not true." she told her. Andrea took a deep breath and answered.

"What? That the Rick that was actually in love with me, has made a life with that woman over there? This isn't going to work! The Rick we're going to take back doesn't love me! He can't remember anything! Maybe we should just let him go."

"What are you talking about? The man we're taking back is the man you slept with, right? Then **HE'S** the father of your child. And to be blunt, I don't care if we see the real Rick again. You see that woman over there? The one named Madison? She looks stressed out as hell! That's how Lorie looked when she was married to him. Now this world smells like living hell and garbage! Let's get our people and go home, Andrea." Evil Michonne said in an almost soothing voice.

"What about you?" Andrea now whispered, eyeing Rita, who was grinning maniacally at them.

"What about me?"

"I've seen Miguel looking at you!"

"He was looking at me as a replacement fuck for Rita. Rita is back…"

"Michonne, there is another Dexter! You have enough problems with Shane! Not to mention that Rita still hates you for sleeping with HER Dexter! Look at her! She's staring at us!" Andrea hissed, putting her hands protectively over her pregnant stomach.

"The bitch doesn't bother me." Evil Michonne said coolly. "Look, why don't you sit down over there and I'll ask that dark haired one what her story is. Someone said she's actually Dexter's wife."

Andrea nodded and sat down at a table as Evil Michonne approached Maggie and Madison.

"So," Evil Michonne drawled, "you're Dexter's wife? And you want to come back with us to live with him?"

"No." Maggie said, unable to believe that she was looking at a second Michonne. "I want to come with you to find my first husband. Glenn."

Evil Michonne raised a brow.

"Uh, Glenn Rhee?"

Maggie's eyes widened!

"Yes! So he is there?"

"Yes. He's a congressman." she said, now frowning. "Oh my God! You're **THAT** Maggie!"

"What does that mean?" Madison asked. She liked Maggie and thought what she wanted to do was a terrible idea.

"It means that you're Glenn's first wife. The one that was murdered by her sister, Beth."

Maggie gasped and began to hyperventilate! Madison grabbed her arm and steered her away from Evil Michonne to sit down! Rita joined Evil Michonne.

"What happened over here?" she asked.

"I told her the truth about Congressman Rhee. She probably would've passed out if I had told her the rest." Evil Michonne said, turning away from Maggie and Madison and facing Rita.

"None of them can come back with us. You know that, don't you? Just Rick."

"You're not running things, Michonne. I am. And I say that we take Dexter, and our son, with us."

"Your son? Oh Jesus…so another Rita managed to give Dexter the evil spawn you couldn't? Nice. Nice and hell no, bitch, so say goodbye to this Dexter and your idea of bringing anyone else into our world."

Rita folded her arms.

"You don't think I know what you were doing when you snuck into this world? You're wanted for murder, Michonne. So you are going to go along with what I want. Otherwise, you'll be left here to answer for your crimes." she said before walking off. Evil Michonne rubbed the back of her neck, then reached inside her leather jacket and fingered a knife she kept there. Rita might not be making it back home with them.

* * *

Negan, Dexter, Miguel and Phillip Blake, were in an office that they assumed was the warden's. There was plenty of liquor there too…

Morgan had disappeared someplace with Eugene, which could be a good or bad thing.

Dexter, however, kept his eye on Miguel as he drank. That was not lost on Miguel…

"You keep staring at me." Miguel said, setting down his glass.

"Do I?" Dexter asked, continuing to drink. Negan eyed the two men, sensing trouble. But Phillip, a.k.a The Governor, who was used to trouble, ignored them and addressed Negan.

"So tell me how you ended up with another version of Michonne?"

Negan dragged his gaze off of Dexter and Miguel to answer Phillip.

"You sound surprised?"

"Well, it's just that Michonne, or the one I know, isn't in to men that have strong willed personalities. And if they do, by the time she's through with them, they're weakened."

Negan grinned!

"From what I hear, her being 'strong willed' is the least of her problems. I heard she's some kind of serial killer. At least she is here."

Phillip paused before answering.

"I guess she could be capable of that. So could our Dexter."

"Yeah this one here isn't that far behind yours." Negan snorted. "So, what's with you and the pregnant one?"

"She's carrying Rick's child. Only he could give a damn about her. He was always looking for ways to escape and come back here."

"So she's pregnant with Amnesia Rick's kid?" Negan noted more than asked.

"Yes, though the other one was into her too. You said he's where?" Phillip asked casually. He was thinking of staying and killing that Rick, so that he could ensure he did not come between him and what he wanted from Andrea, again.

"He's in a town called Mount Falls. Like I said, I wish to fuck you'd take him too so we could live in peace." Negan said, sipping his drink. He then glanced over at Dexter and Miguel.

They were gone.

"Shit!" Negan exclaimed.

Then the lights began flashing off and on, before the power died.

"Shit!" Negan and Phillip Blake said in unison. Phillip suddenly grabbed Negan and put him in a headlock, knowing damned well that Negan's people were responsible for this, and were up to something! Negan remembered where the bottle of whiskey had been on the desk, fumbled for it and reached behind him to smash it against Phillips's head! Phillip's hold on him disappeared and Negan saw him, in the dim light, drop to the floor. There was still sunlight outdoors, but oddly, not much of it came in through many of the windows. Then again, prison wasn't supposed to be a sunny place anyway.

Negan kicked at Phillip, saw he was out like the damned lights in this place, and left the room, very carefully. Somehow he knew Dexter was responsible for whatever was going on around here and he had to find him. Negan had to find him and avoid the other murdering asses he could run in to, on his way to wherever Dexter was.

* * *

Dexter pocketed the syringe he had brought from Alexandria, very carefully, then stared at Miguel's dead body, which was limp and cooling off in an electric chair. He didn't think any prison had one of these anymore. Lucky for him, this one did.

Miguel's death and been quick and easier than he had anticipated. Rita had mentioned that Miguel had made his interest in her clear. And Dexter could see that his eyes never left her when they arrived. So it was easy for him to lure Miguel away from Negan and Phillip, with the promise of hooking up with Rita. Dexter had told him that Maggie was his wife and that he needed for Miguel to talk to Rita about keeping out of his marriage—something Miguel had been only too happy to do.

Until they reached the room where the electric chair had been. The men had passed this room on their way to the warden's office, giving Dexter a creative way of killing Miguel. Without his 'kill table' supplies, this improvise would have to do.

In some ways, it was better.

He had injected Miguel in the back of his neck, watched him drop, dragged him over to the chair and strapped him in. Dexter did tell him why he was killing him, when he awoke, something Miguel protested before Dexter pulled the lever and electrocuted him. Unfortunately, it seemed that the power was being affected by his act of murder…

"What the fuck!" he heard Negan curse in the semi darkness. "Who the hell is that in that chair?"

Dexter glanced at Negan casually over his shoulder.

"Miguel."

"Uh, why?"

"Well, I knew Miguel from my own home town. I never liked him."

"And I suppose he's dead here too?" Negan asked wryly.

"Yes. He was murdered."

"Yeah," Negan said, drawing out the word, "well you see we're in a fuck world of trouble here! Phillip tried to kill me when the lights went screwy!"

"And I see you're not dead." Dexter said blithely.

"Yeah. And neither is he. And when he awakes and finds out what happened…"

Negan's words were cut off by a scream! Dexter ran from the room! That was Maggie! Negan followed Dexter down two winding hallways, until they reached an exercise room. Maggie was standing over Rita's body. She was lying on the floor, a set of bar bells near her head.

Additionally, her throat had been slashed. Dexter squared his jaw, then looked at Maggie.

"Maggie? What happened here?" he asked calmly. Negan checked her to make sure she was dead and she sure as shit was! Shit!

"I went looking for you when the power starting going in and out! I just found her here."

"You just found her, hey?" Negan asked with disbelief. Maggie faced him.

"I don't owe you any answers about anything!" she almost hissed, before facing Dexter again. Dexter could tell just from a cursory examination, that Rita had no head wound. The bar bells almost appeared like a clumsy attempt to make it look as if she had been struck with them. Rita had definitely been killed when someone slashed her throat. And yet, he did not think that Maggie was capable of such a thing.

"Someone else did this. Probably Killer Michonne. Where is she?" Dexter asked in a cold voice.

"I don't know. Rita and her left to find you all when the power went out."

"Where's Eugene?" Negan asked. "He's our ride out of here!"

"Not mine," Maggie said firnly," I'm leaving with…"

"With Killer Michonne and Andrea?" Dexter asked skeptically. "No, Maggie. You can't. And you have Herschel to think of."

"What are you saying?" Maggie asked, eyeing Dexter. "That you're not going there either?"

"I was never really going there. I was attracted to Rita but there is no way I'd let a woman like her, be my son's mother. And you have to think about what kind of 'Glenn' you'd be running in to, if you went there."

"Yes," Negan said in a bored voice, "this is all nice and sweet, but we need to get the fuck out of here before we end up like Rita and Miguel! By my count they have three to our three."

"Four." Dexter corrected him, "There's Madison. Where is she?"

"I left her with Andrea."

Dexter and Negan gave her a look.

"For God's sakes, she's pregnant! Madison can handle her! And she's harmless and she cries a lot. Madison is fine!" Maggie protested. It also just occurred to her that Negan had just admitted that Miguel was dead. How?

* * *

But unfortunately, no, Madison had not been able to handle her. Though Negan's first thought was when he saw Madison's body, was that the pregnant bitch had probably surprised her. There was some kind of knife jutting out of Madison's chin and her eyes looked as if she were still shocked shitless. Negan clenched his jaw and looked over at Dexter and Maggie. Dexter had his arms around Maggie as if they were back together as man and wife. Negan shook his head. Stranger things had happened. Like Madison's death.

"Evil Rick isn't going to like this shit." Negan said coolly.

"I thought 'Evil Rick' was after Michonne and could care less about Madison." Dexter noted wryly. "I mean if anything, he's just going to pant after Michonne even more, now that Madison is gone."

Negan eyed him.

"You know, you're good with murder, Dex, I have to hand it to you. You can stage bodies and make people disappear like no one's business. But when it comes to relationship shit, you suck. Hence, your current situation."

"Just say what you want to say!" Maggie snapped.

"Oh it's not obvious to you, either? Evil Rick may have been relieved of one less woman to lie to, but that doesn't mean he's going to like it! He did care for Madison and this shit is going to piss him off! Not to mention that murdering pregnant ass, is nowhere to be found! Pregnant ass and Evil Michonne have gone like the fucking wind! So we can't tell him some pregnant chick killed his woman and disappeared!" Negan snapped back.

"Yes we can. Because none of these people are unfamiliar to him. He knows Andrea and he knows she's jealous. He knows his Michonne is crazy…really, this is his fault for not staying around and helping us." Dexter informed them.

Negan looked around.

"We need to make sure that everyone **IS** actually gone from here! I left Phil on the floor in the Warden's office. We need to find Eugene and get back to Alexandria."

The sound of a helicopter approaching, caused the three of them to rush to a window! Evil Rick's helicopter had returned and landed on the other side of the gate entrance.

* * *

The first thing Evil Rick and Michonne saw, was the dead body of Tyrese Williams, lying by the guard's booth. Michonne recognized part of a torn shirt that Amnesia Rick had been wearing, lying near his body. Good God! Had he done that to Tyrese?

Evil Rick peered down at the two screwdrivers that had been used to gouge out Tyrese's eyes, then looked around uneasily drawing his gun. Michonne pulled an unused gun off of Tyrese's body and began heading towards the prison, when suddenly a helicopter swopped down in a diving motion near them both, it's intent clear…

"That's that crazy fuck, Morgan!" Evil Rick yelled and grabbed Michonne's arm! They ran for a storage unit and found Eugene already inside, cowering with fear!

"Eugene!" Michonne exclaimed. "Thank God! Where is everyone else? Up at the prison?"

"I think so! I was with Morgan looking for fuel and he seemed nice before he did a total 180 degrees and turned crazy on me!"

"Morgan doesn't 'turn crazy' he is crazy!" Evil Rick sneered. "You should have killed him when you had the chance!"

"I never got the chance!" Eugene whined. Michonne touched his arm.

"It's okay. Did you see what happened to the other Rick? Tyrese is dead and it looks like he did it!"

Eugene gave her skeptical look!

"I highly doubt the probability of that! Your counterpart and Andrea probably did it! They're the ones that probably told Morgan to kill anyone that came in here."

Michonne didn't like the sound of any of this! And there was no time to wait around for half assed explanations! Eugene didn't know shit about anyone being dead, which meant that he couldn't tell her how many people they were facing off against around here! She would have to find out for herself.

Michonne suddenly dashed out of the door, before Evil Rick could grab her to stop her, or Eugene could finish his long pitched scream. She pointed her gun up towards Morgan's helicopter, fired at two blades and then watched as the flying machine weaved and whirled drunkenly, before crashing to the ground and exploding! Evil Rick and Eugene emerged from the storage unit. Evil Rick nodded, impressed. Eugene babbled like a fearful Fred Flintstone, but kept close to them.

Michonne watched the flames from the crashed helicopter grow and then…then she saw her.

Michonne saw the version of herself. Through the flames.

She was not alone. There were two other figures with her, but she saw the evil version of herself staring back at her.

Then the woman gave Michonne the middle finger, before seemingly disappearing! Evil Rick squinted.

"I saw that. She gave you the finger."

Michonne turned to him, raising a brow.

"Yes. I saw that too. Now where did they go? Is the portal here on the prison grounds?"

"I have never seen this place before in my life. You see the fire is spreading and they're using it as cover to get away." Evil Rick explained.

"So you saw she was not alone? Who else was with her?" Michonne asked, hoping like hell Maggie hadn't went with them! Suddenly, Dexter, Maggie and Negan came running towards them! Michonne found herself running to meet them…and Negan's hard embrace! Evil Rick watched the two of them with contempt, before looking around.

"Where's Maddie?" he asked.

Negan cleared his throat, let go of Michonne and faced Evil Rick.

"Either Evil Michonne or Evil Pregnant Andrea, killed her. Sorry."

Michonne gasped!

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Back in the cafeteria. They all turned batshit crazy on us." Negan half lied. Michonne noted that he and Dexter exchanged a look and she knew that Dexter was somehow involved in all of this too.

"Where is Rita?" Michonne asked.

"Evil Michonne killed her too." Dexter said quietly. He suddenly thought of Harrison, who he hoped he could explain this to. Or maybe Maggie could help him. He clasped Maggie's hand and she squeezed it. Michonne noted their closeness and said nothing. Darryl was not going to like this at all.

"Those. Fucking. Bitches." was Evil Rick's response the news. "You take me to Maddie. You take me to her **NOW**!"

Maggie intervened.

"Come on. I'll show you." she said and the two of them walked off. Dexter watched them for a moment, before looking at Eugene.

"Where is our helicopter?" he asked.

"Safe. Morgan showed me some prison supplies we could use at Alexandria. He was alright until he was around…well…your evil version, Michonne. Then he changed."

Michonne had nothing to say to that. Eugene turned and walked off and Dexter turned back to Negan and Michonne.

"I don't suppose you know who killed Morgan there?" he asked sarcastically, referring to the burning helicopter, "Did Evil Rick do that?"

"No. I did." Michonne told him. "And I find it a bit hard to believe that my 'evil counterpart' killed so many people. Did you give her a little help?"

"Ouch, Michonne! That hurts! I didn't even know Maddie."

Michonne moved away from Negan and walked up to Dexter.

"When this is over, you need to take Maggie, and the kids, and leave. Mount Falls is a nice place. You might want to head there."

"Are you asking me to leave?" Dexter asked coyly, looking at her in a way that Negan didn't like. Negan ran interference.

"No! Chonnie's just tired. Aren't you tired, Chonnie?" Negan asked, hoping that she wasn't acting this way because she had been forced to fuck Evil Rick in Mount Falls!

"I'm tired," Michonne said, "of what Maggie and you are about to pull on Darryl. Darryl and I don't always see eye to eye, but he's my boy. And I don't want to see him fucked with. And if Maggie and you are back together, then you need to make that very clear to him."

"I'll take that under consideration, Michonne. You know, my gently letting down an adulterer. Darryl needs to apologize to me, not the other way around. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm just going to go and make sure Maggie is okay." Dexter said and slowly turned away from Negan and Michonne. He sincerely hoped that Michonne was not going to make problems for him or worse yet, become a problem for him.

Negan sighed and pulled on Michonne's arm, turning her back towards him.

"Chonnie, we both know he's crazy. He killed one of them in there, by strapping him in to the electric chair and turning on the juice. Don't fuck with him."

"I meant what I said." Michonne said. "I think he and Maggie need to leave. If he's as bad as we think he is, then more people are going to end up dead. And we don't even know how or why he chooses his victims."

"I think," Negan reluctantly admitted, "that he knew Miguel from before. Chonnie, none of us or innocent here."

"I know that. And I know we used Dexter to help us. But…I just think we could lessen our problems if Maggie and Dexter lived someplace else. I hope we don't have to have a council vote. Because we might not win." Michonne said, more to herself than him. But Negan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Tell me what happened in Mount Falls? You weren't talking about throwing anyone out of Alexandria before you ended up there." Negan noted.

Michonne pulled on his shirt.

"I met your 'twin'." she smiled. "How come you never said you had a twin brother?"

Negan rolled his eyes!

"Which one?"

"Which one, what?"

"Which brother did you meet? I just assumed they all died when the world went to hell."

Michonne frowned.

"Your twin, Negan! You only have one!"

"Uh, no! I have four others."

Michonne's mouth dropped open in shock!

"Wh…what? That would mean…"

"Yeah, my mother had quintuplets. My father could only take it for so long and then left when we were teenagers. I only liked one of my brothers…"

"His name was John."

Negan rolled his eyes again!

"Yeah, not him. He's the priest. He's living in Rick's town?"

"Negan, Rick does not know he's there! I mean the town is so big…I want to invite him to visit Alexandria."

Negan's expression was neutral.

"You want to invite, who, to visit Alexandria?"

"Your brother, John."

"Uh…no."

"Negan, he might know if your other brothers are alive! And I think he would be a good person to know!"

Negan eyed her suspiciously.

"A good person to know? Why? Because he's a priest? We have a man of the cloth in Alexandria so that's not necessary. My brother is not necessary." Negan said matter-of-factly.

Michonne touched his face with both hands and kissed him gently. She then let go of him.

"Okay. We'll leave that alone. For now. I think we need to make sure Rick gets Maddie back to Mount Falls. Her kids are not going to be too happy about this." Michonne noted, thinking of how Nick was going to take this. He already thought something sinister was going on between herself and Rick. Maddie's death would probably help exacerbate that line of thought.

* * *

 **ALEXANDRIA-**

Much of the barbecue and drink that Negan and Eugene had brought back from Mount Falls, had been eaten by Alexandria townspeople, while they had all been gone! Negan was a bit pissed off that they had been out risking their lives for the very safety of this place, and people had been lying around here eating and drinking! What would have happened if those other universe weirdos had stormed this place? Half the townspeople would have been too drunk or full to fight back!

Luckily, Deb had saved some and Negan sat with her, Judith and RJ in their house. Herschel and Harrison were back at home with their parents and Michonne stood out on the porch, watching the infirmary, where Darryl was still recovering. She had seen Maggie go in there, then leave after about 15 minutes. Michonne turned and walked back in the house.

"I'm going to go and see how Darryl is doing." she said. Deb eyed her.

"I was over there earlier. He's doing good. You should eat." she said.

"Yes, Chonnie," Negan said, now feeling annoyed at what he deemed was her over worrying of Darryl, "Darryl is a big boy. He'll be fine."

Judith looked from Negan to Michonne. Something else was going on here. This was not just about Uncle Darryl being stabbed. But she decided to forget about it for now, as she slowly picked up a barbecued chicken leg and chewed on it.

Michonne turned and walked out of the house anyway and Negan stood up abruptly, threw down his napkin and went after her! She didn't get down the porch before he caught up with her!

"Chonnie, I know it sucks but he'll be fine! Let's just let it go and stay out of it!"

"I know you hate Darryl. But you have to understand…"

"No, Chonnie, you need to understand, Dexter! Did you see the way he looked at you at the prison? It was like he was actually considering killing you! I could see it in his eyes! For all we know he blames you for what Evil Michonne did to Rita!"

"I saw it," Michonne said calmly, "which is why he needs to leave. And I need to make sure that Darryl isn't his final victim before he leaves."

"He's not going to leave because you want him to. And he's definitely not leaving because Darryl wants him to as well. Now let's just finish dinner. Quietly. I can tell Judith has a thousand questions and we're going to have to tell her something." Negan said. Michonne relented and went back inside the house, Negan's arm around her protectively. Later on that evening, in the privacy of their room, she gave into Negan's need to bury himself inside of her. Negan planned to take his time and have her as many times and ways, as possible, and Michonne's body jolted in response to each one of his varying thrusts.

When Negan's need for her was sated and she lay in the cocoon of his arms, Michonne eased out of his hold and left their bed. She dressed quickly, checked on the kids and left the house. She headed over to the infirmary and did not notice that Dexter, who happened to be up, saw her walking over there from his window. His and Maggie's bedroom, where they had just spent several hours making love. Dexter's eyes did not leave her form and he almost willed her to notice that she was watching him.

Michonne entered the infirmary and nodded to Siddiq, who looked at her with surprise.

"Michonne? Are you hurt?"

Darryl awoke and sat up.

"She's here for me." he said knowingly. Darryl was the only patient there and Michonne looked at Siddiq.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll look after him and lock up when I leave."

Siddiq nodded as well and padded off to bed. Once he was gone, Michonne pulled up a chair.

"How are you?"

"Scared shitless for Maggie."

"I know." Michonne said.

"Then you know we have to get rid of him, right? Darryl asked carefully. "Because you've been buddy-buddy with him this whole time."

"I have not been 'buddy-buddy' with him. But he did help us with some things. Things that I couldn't bring myself to do."

"Carol didn't kill Zeke. You know that now, don't you?"

Michonne grasped his hand.

"I more than know it. But Maggie would never forgive us if we killed Dexter. We can't go that route. I think they need to leave and…"

"Leave?! No! No, she'll end up like his first wife! No! Something has to be done about him now!"

Michonne squeezed his hand.

"Listen, get rested and we'll talk about this tomorrow. It's not going to help anything for you to get worked up about this…"

"You need to leave Negan as well." Darryl said, looking her in the eye pointedly. "I should have never ran off when you all needed me. Both Maggie and you needed me. I'm back now. I'm really back. And Dexter and Negan need to leave here on foot, or they can go to ground. The choice will be theirs." Darryl said with determination.

Michonne pulled her hand from his.

"Get better. We'll talk tomorrow." she said, realizing that she may have made a mistake coming there. She turned off a light and left, locking up as promised. Darryl painfully sat up so he could watch Michonne's retreating form from a window. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked and Evil Rick came out of the darkness. Siddiq had not realized he had been hiding in his midst. No one knew that he was within the walls of Alexandria.

"I got it. I got all of it. Tomorrow we kill Dexter and Negan and take Maggie and Michonne out of here and to Mount Falls. To start a new life." Evil Rick said as Darryl nodded. Darryl, who had the same odd feeling that Michonne had had, that **THIS** guy, was their Rick Grimes.


	22. Chapter 22

Michonne had not slept well that night. Her mind had been busy replaying situations and conversations that involved various people. But the main one that bothered her was Darryl. Darryl wanted to kill Dexter. And even though she knew it would hurt Maggie, she was beginning to think that it might not be such a bad idea, God help her.

When the first sign of morning light came through the windows, Michonne got out of bed, naked and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon at the door to the bathroom closed, Negan, who was also naked, rolled over and lifted his head. He could hear the shower running and yawned, momentarily ashamed that he felt lazier than fuck.

He got up and padded over to the window to look out and…

Negan's eyes widened! Darryl was coming out of Maggie's house and seemed to be moving in this direction. Towards their house. Frowning, he backed away from the window and reached for a gun he kept on the night table. He then returned to the window and saw two things:

Evil Rick staring up at him from the ground, and Dexter, coming out of his own house, coughing up blood! Negan heard something downstairs and glanced at the bathroom door, before deciding against telling Michonne anything. He ran out of the room and down the stairs, where he found Deb, crawling around and coughing up blood. On the table was a crueller pastry with blood on it!

"Shit!" Negan yelled and helped Deb up and out of the door! He was going to get her to Siddiq quickly! Evil Rick, who was eating an apple, grinned at the sight as they lurched past him. Negan didn't have time to ask him why the fuck he was in Alexandria and Darryl appeared, looking pissed off! He glared at Evil Rick!

"What's this? Negan was supposed to eat that donut!" he growled, just as Maggie came flying out of the house and over to Dexter, who she cradled on the ground! Dexter could feel himself slipping away and could not believe he let Darryl poison him! He lurched towards Deb, who was spewing blood now! Siddiq came running out, as well as Father Gabriel and Aaron! Laura and Deke looked at Rick, who was eating and figured he was the culprit.

But Maggie looked around wildly and began screaming at Darryl!

 **"YOU POISONED HIS COFFEE! DID MICHONNE AND THIS PIECE OF SHIT HERE COME UP WITH THIS!"**

Negan gently set Deb to the ground and Siddiq confirmed that she was dead. Negan looked down at Dexter, who's lips were moving, through the blood, before his eyes became lifeless. Negan backed away and looked at Evil Rick. Darryl stared at him as well. The poison was not supposed to be this violent or public! Shit! And Negan was still alive!

Maggie began to take gasping breaths, as Harrison ran out, screaming! The screaming, is what woke Judith and RJ, who began yelling. Their yelling, caused Michonne to turn off the shower. She got out, put on a robe and ran to the window. She could not make sense of what she was seeing…

Was that Dexter and Deb lying out on the ground? Dead? What the hell? Rick…Rick was here too? Who let him in? Her eyes took in a hysterical Maggie and Harrison and Michonne turned and ran out of her room and to Judith and RJ's rooms! RJ was in a panic but Judith looked stoic.

"Daddy is back. He's back and he doesn't look sorry about what happened to Deb or Dexter." she said matter-of-factly. How the hell could Michonne have thought for a minute, that he was really **HER** Rick? Her Rick wouldn't have done anything like this!

"I want you to stay here. Both of you. Don't come out of this house. Understand?"

Judith and RJ nodded and Michonne left them to hurry down the stairs. She took her katana off of the wall and joined the fray outside. Negan looked over at her and she could see the shock in his eyes. She didn't think she had ever seen him look like that before.

"What happened here? How did you get in here?" Michonne asked, facing Evil Rick head on.

"I used to live here, remember?" Evil Rick said and Negan suddenly snatched Michonne's katana out of her hands and swung it at Evil Rick's neck! His head came clean off…right before Negan awoke! He sat up and looked over at Michonne, who was asleep. It had to be maybe two or three in the morning. He got up, put on a robe and looked out of the window.

Everything was quiet. He glanced over at the guard tower and saw figure standing in it. Negan couldn't make out who it was though. He turned away from the window and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He looked in on Judith, who was sleeping with her hat on. He crept in, took the hat off of her and pulled a blanket over her more securely. Negan then left her room, closing the door partially, and went into RJ's room…

He was surprised to find Harrison on the floor in a sleeping bag, next to RJ's bed. There were old comic books on the floor as well. Negan eyed Harrison. He had had no idea that he was even in the house and wondered if Deb knew?

Negan left RJ's room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He found Deb in there, feasting on late night snack consisting of some of the food brought back from Mount Falls. Deb eyed him.

"I could fix you a plate?" she asked and Negan shook his head tiredly and sat in a chair. Deb brought her plate over to the table and began eating. She then stopped as she realized Negan was staring at her.

"What?"

Negan leaned forward.

"What did you say Dexter did for a living before the world went to shit? He was a cop or something?"

"I was a cop. A detective. Dexter was a blood splatter specialist."

"What the hell is that? He got paid for knowing that blood splatters?"

"No," Deb said, sighing, "sometimes when someone is killed, the blood can give us a clue as to how they were murdered."

Negan nodded.

"Why are you asking me that?" Deb asked, suddenly not hungry anymore. Negan was different. Different and not in a good way.

"Did you know that Harrison was here?"

"No. I thought he was with Dexter and Maggie?"

"You know, Harrison is probably here because no one explained that shit with his mother. Or his mother from another universe, getting killed. Dexter just waltzed in, back with a woman that cheated on him, as if nothing ever happened. Clearly the kid isn't buying it."

"Look, Negan, I know that I shouldn't be here either. Harrison and I will leave…"

"Deb, you're welcome to stay here. Michonne and I don't care about that."

Deb suddenly began to feel uneasy now.

"Michonne and you? What's going on, Negan?"

"What's going on is that one minute Dexter, Madison, Maggie, Rita and I are in the prison, with a group of people from another universe. Suddenly, Rita is found dead. Another guy named Miguel is found dead and someone offed Madison."

"So what? You're saying that you think Dexter killed those people?"

"I know he killed Miguel. He said he knew him from this time. Did you know him too?"

"Yes."

"And? How did he die here? And don't fuck with me, Deb, because I know he is dead!"

"Someone killed him. I don't know why you're focused on Dexter. That Rick with amnesia guy killed someone and is missing! He wants the kids to go back with him to that other place. Maybe you need to be worried about that."

"Don't tell me what I need to be worried about." Negan said, leaning forward. "Because Dex has had a serial killer/batshit crazy vibe about him from the moment I met him. And you've been covering for him. I take it no one in your police department ever knew about him?"

"There was nothing to know. I don't where you're getting this shit about Dexter, but like I said before, Harrison and I will be leaving." she said and stood up.

Negan stood up as well.

"You need to convince Dexter and Maggie to leave Alexandria. Your killer brother can't stay here. I don't know that he just killed Miguel at this prison. I don't know who killed Rita but I think it was either Dexter or Maggie. Now I want them the fuck out of here! And honestly, I don't think they need to be taking care of children but that's not my call."

"You have some fucking nerve!" Deb hissed. "You have bashed people's skulls in for no reason…"

"But Dexter has reasons, right? I did what I did to keep people in line. To make some sense out of this fucked up world that suddenly didn't make sense. I had rules to what I did."

"Dexter has rules too."

Negan lifted a brow.

"Wow, Deb. That's the closest you've ever come to admitting that I was right about him."

Deb got up and picked up her plate, heading towards the trash…

"Bitch, don't you dare throw that food away. Just leave it there. I'll take care of it." he said in a slow deliberate voice.

Deb turned, threw the food at him and flung the plate in the sink! She then hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs! She had to find Harrison so they could get the fuck up out of this house **NOW**! And she needed to talk to Dexter and Maggie. All Negan had to do was spread it around that he thought Dexter was a serial killer, and they wouldn't be able to stay here.

* * *

Dexter opened the door to Deb and Harrison, who he thought had been in his room…

"What's going on?" Dexter asked, looking at Harrison. "Where were you?"

Harrison said nothing to him. He walked past his father and up the stairs. He passed Maggie, who was on her way down.

"Hey, Deb!" Maggie said, yawning.

Deb walked into the living room and sat down, dropping luggage loudly on the floor.

"I just had a late night 'chat' with Negan. He wants both of you out of here."

"What?" Maggie half laughed. "Well he isn't in charge of anything around here."

"No. Michonne is." Deb said. "And I get the fucking feeling he was speaking for both of them."

Maggie looked confused but Dexter wasn't. And Maggie could see that.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Michonne wants us both gone. So we can spare Darryl's feelings." Dexter said, trying to hide his contempt at that notion.

"Yeah, well, Negan told me he wants you gone because he thinks you're a serial killer. He also thinks that either you or Maggie killed that other Rita. I think we should go. This Mount Falls has good food and a lot of people."

"So we're supposed to leave because Negan wants us to go?" Dexter asked sardonically. Maggie shook her head.

" **THEY** are welcome to leave. But this is our home too. And if Michonne wants to bring this to a council vote, then let her. She won't win. Deb, your old room is ready. I'll make sure Harrison is in bed." Maggie said and headed up the stairs. Dexter looked at Deb.

"You heard my wife."

"Dexter!" Deb hissed. "Let it go! If this goes before a vote, then Michonne and Negan will spread all of that shit around about how many people they think you really killed at the prison! I don't want to live like that!"

"Then don't. If you want to go to Mount Falls, do so. With my blessing."

"Okay. But I want to take Harrison with me."

"No. Surely you didn't think I'd go for that."

"And surely you don't think you can live with Harrison here, with people thinking you're a killer, do you? Dexter, he's going to wonder if you killed his mother, if we continue to stay here and he hears that kind of talk. And he will."

Dexter said nothing for a short while.

Then he said something that surprised Deb.

"Okay. I'll leave with you in the morning."

"Really?" Deb asked, surprised that he was agreeing to this.

"Yes. Why don't you go to bed. I just want to make sure everything is secure." Dexter said, allowing Deb to pull him into a hug, before watching her head upstairs. He stared at the stairs for a long while after she had went up them, before walking in the opposite direction—to the basement. He walked down the steps slowly, walked across the room and then opened the door to the secret room Darryl had once been staying in. Dexter turned on the light.

Darryl and Evil Rick were tied up, back to back, unconscious, no thanks to the trusty drug he had used on Miguel in the prison! He had been looking out of the window when he saw Michonne leave the infirmary. He had still been looking out when he saw Evil Rick and Darryl, ease out, like ten minutes later. It had taken Dexter little, precious time, to get his kill room ready.

It had also taken him little, precious time to subdue each of the men. He had left the house, unbeknownst to Maggie or Herschel, and confronted Darryl, who had been up in the guard tower. He had told him that Maggie wanted to be with Darryl and that he would be leaving Alexandria with Harrison. Darryl had been surprised and shocked—so much so that he dropped his guard and Dexter was able to inject him with his usual, knock out drug. He then hoisted Darryl over his shoulder and carefully climbed down the ladder with him. Then, under the cover of darkness, he returned to the house with him, went to the basement and tied him to a chair.

Dexter then went to look for Evil Rick.

Low and behold, he found him staring up at Michonne and Negan's bedroom window! The fuck had clearly been planning something when Dexter used the element of surprise to sneak up on him, inject him, then carry him over his shoulder, back to his home. He went to the basement, tied Evil Rick to a chair and then tied them both together.

Dexter closed the door to the room as he saw both men, starting to come out of it. He walked to a table where he kept a meat saw, and picked up a picture of Maggie and moved it so that Darryl would see it when he awoke. Evil Rick was dying because Dexter had no doubt, that if he was not killed now, some innocent person would probably die by his hand, soon enough. Dexter was sorry he had no picture to shove in front of him.

* * *

Negan wandered around the house, restless after his tiff with Deb and that dream. The dream where in which Michonne and Darryl, for some reason, seemed to think that Evil Rick was the one that had left here, years ago. Then again, dreams could be strange that way. Maybe there was nothing to any of that.

He plopped down on to the couch in the TV room and looked through a bunch of DVD's, none of which fit the mood he was in. Negan was about to turn off the light and go back upstairs, when Michonne entered the room, wearing a robe.

"Was Deb up too?" she asked, looking around.

"Yeah. She moved out."

Michonne's eyes widened!

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What's going on? Did you two get into it?"

"What's going on," Negan said, "is that I asked her some real questions about Dexter and she gave me attitude. With Amnesia Rick running loose and Evil Rick pissed off about Madison, we don't need trouble around here."

Michonne said nothing for a moment, studying his features. She then spoke.

"Dexter really bothers you, doesn't it? I mean you acted as if we could just live with this man if we didn't piss him off, but it's more than that now, isn't it?"

"Chonnie, we don't know who killed who in that prison. Dexter admitted to killing Miguel but that was it. I don't know who really killed Rita or Madison. And Maggie is just a little too quick to dump Darryl. I think she knew what Dexter was the whole time." he said. It was very damned likely that Maggie married him, hoping to use Dexter to kill him.

"So Deb got offended and left?"

Negan said back down.

"Harrison was here. On RJ's floor. I'm telling you, that kid knows something isn't right and didn't want to stay with them."

"Alright. What do you want to do about it?" Michonne asked.

"I think we need to get rid of Dexter. Our own way. Just take him someplace and be done with him."

"And Maggie? She'll know." Michonne said.

"And? Like I give a fuck! She can pick a better husband next time!"

Michonne slowly sat down next to him.

"Okay, let's just not decide anything right now. Come on. We'll go back upstairs…"

Michonne had been about to grab his hand but he pulled away.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"Do you think that Evil Rick is 'The' Rick? The one that left all those years ago?"

"Why would you think that I thought that?"

"Answer my question, Chonnie."

Michonne said nothing and looked away. Negan slowly stood up.

"Did Darryl put that in your head? That Evil Rick was the real Rick?"

"Negan, where are you getting this from?"

Negan rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I had a fucked up dream and it just got to me, I guess."

Michonne stood up as well.

"The real problem is that we still have too many problems. Why don't you run the shower and I'll join you, okay?"

"Why? It's hours before we get up."

Michonne smiled.

"Who's says we're 'getting up'? Just go run the shower." she said and Negan smiled at her, gave her a quick kiss and hurried to the stairs to do as he was told. Once he was out of sight, Michonne began to pick up the slightly messy room, when the front door opened and Dexter walked in, without knocking! Michonne dropped a toy of RJ's and stared him down.

"Did Deb forget something? Like telling you to knock?"

Dexter took off some gloves that had blood on them, and tossed them on a table. Michonne just stared at the gloves for a whole minute, before addressing Dexter again.

"What have you done?" she asked hoarsely.

"Maggie and I are leaving. Deb will most likely be coming with us. I knew that would make you happy, Michonne."

"What would make me 'happy', is if you explained who's blood is on those gloves?"

"Darryl's. And Evil Rick's. He got into Alexandria somehow. You know, I found him looking up at your window."

"You killed Darryl? You killed Darryl!" she hissed.

"And your precious Evil Rick." Dexter said inching closer to her. "I'm going to leave the cover-up to Negan and you."

"If you think Maggie is going to leave with you once she finds out you killed two people, you've got another thing coming!"

"And if you think my wife is going to believe you over me, after you hooked up with Negan, think again, Michonne. I'm going to leave the bodies in our basement. Once we leave, you are going to somehow, dispose of those bodies without anyone being the wiser. And if you don't do as I've told you to do, then we will come back and I will tell a different story: that Negan threatened to kill my son and wife if we didn't leave here. I'll then let it slip that I think that Negan also might have killed Darryl and that's why no one has seen him…"

"You are out of your mind!" Michonne snapped, trying not to glance at the katana on the wall.

"So are you if you think you can reach the sword before I snap your neck." Dexter said. He then looked past Michonne and saw Negan. He had thought Chonnie had taken a bit too long to get upstairs to the shower.

"Dex. What's with the late night visit?" he asked with a calm he was struggling to feel. His eyes took in the bloody gloves on the front hall table, before he looked at Dexter again.

"Michonne will explain it. Somehow, I don't think you'll take the news as badly as she is." Dexter said wryly, before turning and walking out. He closed the door softly behind him. Negan moved to where Michonne was.

"What? What did he say? Who's blood is that on those gloves?"

"Darryl and Evil Rick's! He came in here and told me that he killed them both and he wants **US** to get rid of their bodies! He and Maggie are leaving tomorrow…oh my God!" Michonne whispered. She was shaking! She realized it hurt her that Darryl was dead. Darryl was dead. Evil Rick…it was Darryl that had been lost! And all because Maggie had brought that maniac into Alexandria!

Negan turned away from her and walked to a front hall closet. He pulled out Lucille and then looked back at her.

"Get your sword off the wall, Chonnie! It's time to shut this fuck down, once and for all."


	23. Chapter 23

**ONE YEAR LATER- MOUNT FALLS**

A town picnic was planned and Negan almost allowed himself to become immersed in the excitement of such a thing happening, anywhere. And it was happening. Here in Mount Falls.

Coming here after what happened in Alexandria was the best decision Negan had ever made. And he had that batshit crazy, Dexter Morgan, to thank for it! If he had not shown himself to be what he truly was, Michonne would have never agreed to pack up the kids and come here.

Not that they had much choice. Because after what happened, Maggie turned half of the stronghold against them. The other half believed the lie Michonne and himself had told everyone, as to how Darryl, Evil Rick and Dexter, came up dead.

Well, actually, Negan had made up the lie and Michonne had went along with it. He knew she hadn't liked doing it, but he knew she was a woman that understood self preservation. And they had to make everyone believe that Dexter **AND** Maggie had killed Darryl and Evil Rick in that basement…

Negan opened the terrace doors to his and Michonne's second floor bedroom. They now lived in the sumptuous home that Evil Rick and Madison had once live in, and Negan himself, had been elected the 'Governor' of the town.

Nick Clark hadn't liked it, but at the same time, Negan knew he hadn't liked Evil Rick either. Nick blamed him for Madison's death, as he well should have. So while Negan didn't have too many problems out of him, he knew not to turn his back on him.

Then there was also the not so pleasant part of living here. His goddamned priest brother! Father John…Christ…he was over more than once a week eating dinner with them and he could tell Michonne and the kids really liked him…Jesus…

But the truly bright spot in his life was the fact that Michonne was pregnant. Pregnant with their child. Negan was just happier than shit that they weren't still living in Alexandria now. There was no telling what Maggie or a 'Maggie Fan' could do to Michonne in her condition.

A few people came with them to Mount Falls. Deke's being one of them. He and Deb had broken up when he refused to believe that Negan and Michonne had done the 'basement killing'. Actually, Deke told him later that he didn't really give a fuck if they had done it or not. After eating the barbecue from Mount Falls and hearing what they had, Deke wanted to live here. And it was Deke Negan saw walking up the walk towards the house, his facial expression grim. Sensing trouble, Negan walked off the balcony in his robe and through the bedroom. Michonne and the kids were already up and in the kitchen where Alicia, who had stayed on as a maid of sorts, was fixing breakfast for everyone.

Now, Michonne didn't like this set up at all. She didn't feel a maid was needed, though Negan suspected Chonnie was just uncomfortable with the fact that she was Madison's daughter. If Nick liked or disliked it, he couldn't tell, nor did he give a fuck. But Chonnie was beginning to show and tire a bit. He didn't want her doing a lot of work and Judith and RJ were getting to be handful.

Negan passed the kitchen and walked to the door, just as Deke walked in. Alicia smiled at him from the kitchen doorway and Deke smiled back in a way that let Negan know that something was going on there. Deke pulled his eyes from Alicia's and looked at Negan.

"We have trouble." he said. Negan motioned for him to follow him into the study. Evil Rick had kept a big desk, a bar, some stupid looking paintings and a fireplace in this 'study'. He had given the paintings to Father John, because they had creeped Negan out! One was a picture of a goat and it looked as if it's eyes followed you everytime you came into the room!

"What's up?" Negan said, collapsing lazily in the chair behind the desk. Deke did not sit down.

"Did you know that Nick Clark was living with Rosita here?" Deke asked. Negan slowly sat upright.

"Rosita, who?"

"You know damned well who! Trampy Rosita from Alexandria!"

"What the fuck?!" Negan hissed. "How'd she get in here? There are rules here! No overnight guests that are not Mount Falls citizens!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Clark knows that and doesn't give a fuck! I had to get some gas and when I passed by his house, her ass was outside trimming some bushes in some little ass robe! Nick walked out, shirtless and shit and waved to me!"

"Did Trampy Rosita see you?" Negan asked.

"Yeah. She turned and grinned at me. I don't know how long she's been here."

Negan folded his arms. That was part of the problem here. Mount Falls was a little too big. You didn't quite know who was here.

"You know, it couldn't hurt to get some intel on what the fuck is going on back at Alexandria. Hell, those people were worthless without us." Negan said.

"I know." Deke agreed. "Not to mention Maggie never seemed like the type of woman to let shit go. She could have sent Rosita in here. I'll go ask Nick…"

"No." Negan said, eyeing Lucille from across the room. 'She' was lying on a leather couch. "I will talk to Mr. Clark myself and find out what the fuck is going on. I'll have to make an example out of him for bringing in overnight guests."

There was a knock on the door and Michonne walked in. She nodded to Deke, whom she knew had their backs.

"What's going on? And I know it's something."

Deke looked at Negan, as if he was unsure he should say something to her. Negan stood up from the chair.

"Rosita is in Mount Falls. She's sleeping with Nick Clark and we're sure it's no coincidence." he told her. Michonne said nothing at first, then looked at Deke.

"Father John came by to pick up the kids for the picnic. Why don't you go and keep Alicia company?" Michonne suggested to Deke, who had no problem taking her up on it. He left the study and closed the door behind him. Michonne then looked at Negan.

"This isn't an accident. When did Nick leave here? I mean how did he get a chance to even meet her?" Michonne asked.

"Oh you know Rosita! She was probably hanging out in the bushes outside of the gates there, when Nick saw her! He sure as shit didn't travel to Alexandria."

"Which means it's no accident that she's here. I'll go over there and find out…"

"You'll do no such fucking thing!" Negan snapped, grabbing her by her pregnant waist. "Nick's attitude is half assed. I don't trust him. I don't want you over there and I sure as fuck don't want you over there with her around. You can bet Maggie sent her here to do her dirty work."

"Negan, I can't just sit around here and do nothing."

"Yes you can. That's what this town is all about. Now, I'll go over and find out what those two are up to. And I'm taking Lucille."

"You promised your brother you'd never use that bat again." Michonne reminded him.

"I just promised him that to get him the fuck up out of here! He's been eating here ever night, Chonnie. Why?" Negan complained.

"He's lonely. A priest's life is lonely. Or at least his is. He said he had two sons and that he was raising them when their mother died."

"Yeah." was all Negan said to that.

"Negan, you could be supportive here. It probably wasn't easy for him…"

"Hell, Chonnie, nothing about this world has been 'easy' for anyone! He uses that line on every woman he wants to get with and I think he has you in his crosshairs! I don't want him eating here anymore."

"Judith and RJ like him."

"They'll live."

Michonne eyed him with surprise.

"You're serious? And I don't think your brother was lying when he said he had a wife and two boys."

"Oh no," Negan said coolly, "he wasn't lying. He had a wife, who was all over me when my brother wasn't in the room! Lucille hated her, and two boys who were into chasing ghosts and shit."

"Chasing ghosts?"

"You know…paranormal shit. My priest brother was into that crap too. He never could make a living, so I don't know where this priest crap came from. He didn't go to a school for it or anything. Just don't fall for his crap, Chonnie."

Michonne said nothing more about it and came to the realization, that if this is what Negan wanted, then maybe, to keep the peace, Father John would have to come around less. Still, she found what Negan was saying about his own brother, hard to believe.

Michonne changed the subject, returning to the former one.

"I know you want me to stay here, but we can't get too comfortable here. We have to be on our guard. We killed Dexter and blamed it on Maggie. This town is filled with people that have never had to fight for what we have. I'm going to get my sword and go with you. Just in case."

"Chonnie…"

"Negan, for all we know, Rosita is not the only one at Nick's house!" she said firmly. Negan took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay." he said and could think of nothing else to say to that. She was right.

* * *

Rosita was the one that opened up Nick's door, grinning at them. She was dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Negan. Michonne. Wow. Long time no see. Nick and I were just eating breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"Shut up, bitch! What are you doing here?" Negan asked coldly. Michonne put a hand on Negan's arm.

"How did you get in here?" she asked Rosita.

"Nick and I met."

"Cute." Negan responded. "Met **HOW**?"

"Nick went on a run to clear his head and I was on a run. We just clicked."

"Nick has no need to go on any 'runs'. He's well provided for here." Negan said.

"But for how long?" Rosita asked. "I mean wasn't that Evil Rick stealing from his world? And since you killed him…"

"Oh here we go! Dexter and Maggie killed him and Darryl! Maggie was fucking Darryl and probably Evil Rick too! You never thought it was funny that three men end up dead in her basement while she's upstairs asleep? Maggie was smarter than that! Nothing like that would've ever happened underneath her nose." Negan said.

Rosita ignored Negan and looked at Michonne.

"I don't know. Then of course, Michonne backed you up and said all of that BS was true. That someone like Maggie would kill her own husband, Darryl and some man that looked like Rick."

"We heard noise," Michonne said, 'left our house and found Maggie in the basement, standing over the bodies with some kind of cleaver. The next thing we know, Maggie is blaming us for everything. We realized that the town was divided and left, Rosita. You're being here is going to cause problems."

"You know what's funny?" Rosita asked, as if she had not heard a word Michonne had said. "Nick thinks you two might be guilty too. Not that he cares. He hated Rick. But now he thinks that the two of you, might have killed his mother at the prison. I wonder **WHERE** he would've gotten that idea from?"

Negan's eyes widened, when Michonne suddenly grabbed Rosita by the throat and threw her down onto the front lawn! Nick came running out, in some half assed looking t-shirt that needed to be washed.

"Stop it!" he yelled, pulling Michonne's hands from around Rosita's throat and pushing her back. Negan cocked the bat at him.

"Watch who you're pushing." he said calmly. "How'd she get in here? You know the rules. Overnight guests need to be screened."

Nick helped Rosita up and then looked Negan.

"I figured since she came from Alexandria, you two would vouch for her."

"How long has she been here?" Michonne asked.

"Like a week. Father John knew she was here so I figured he would tell you." Nick said in a way, that made Michonne not believe him. He knew damned well the kind of trouble this would cause. Father John, however, might not have thought anything of it. He tended to believe the best in people.

Negan didn't comment about his brother. John was a clueless bastard. He always had been. Negan planned to have a talk with him about this later.

"Well, we're not vouching for her, Nick. So she needs to be locked up until it's decided she can stay." Negan said. "I'm going to get some men and…"

"Okay, okay!" Rosita snapped. "I lied!"

"About what?" Michonne asked sarcastically.

"About how long Nick and I have known each other. It's been longer. Nick wants me here." Rosita told them.

"She's pregnant." Nick said. "And apparently things aren't going well at Alexandria."

"How is your food supply?" Michonne asked, concerned.

"That's not the problem." Rosita said. "Maggie runs Alexandria now. And she let in some weirdos. I couldn't take it anymore. Especially when I felt as if my baby could be in danger."

"You've seen these weirdos?" Negan asked Nick.

"From a distance." Nick said. "They use the skin of the dead as a disguise and wander around killing people."

"What?" Negan and Michonne asked in unison.

"I don't get why Maggie allowed them in, but she did. And now the community is even more divided than ever." Rosita said. "They creep me out."

Negan ran a hand over his face.

"Will these 'weirdos' come looking for you here, Rosita? Seriously, we don't need this shit."

"Hey! Rick, bastard or not, wouldn't have put up with this shit! There wouldn't be a threat like this around here if he were alive!" Nick snapped.

"That's because," Michonne said calmly, "he had people from another universe he could use to get rid of people like that. People and weapons." Michonne said, pulling on Negan's arm. They moved a few feet away to have a private discussion.

"You know," Michonne said, "maybe it would not be such a bad idea to find that portal. If for no other reason, to shore up our supplies. Evil Rick kept a lot here that's lasted us, but we are going to need to replenish things."

"That's why we have the helicopters. We'll fly and…"

"And beat up people for their supplies?" Michonne asked. "I don't like the idea of seeing any of those other universe people either. I don't. But maybe we can also use them on these people Rosita is talking about."

"How about a compromise? How about we find out if Rosita is even telling the fucking truth about any of this?" Negan asked, giving Michonne a quick kiss, before she nodded. They then returned to Rosita and Nick.

"We're having a picnic today. Then tomorrow, we're going back to Alexandria to see if anything that Rosita here has said, is true. You're coming with us, Nick. If it's not true, both of you are dying, are we clear."

Rosita looked at Michonne.

"Wow. You'd kill a pregnant woman. You're pregnant yourself, Michonne!"

"You have nothing to worry about if it's true." was all Michonne said. She didn't even know if Rosita was pregnant or not. That would have to be the first thing ascertained. But too much had happened to take the word of anyone from Alexandria, anymore.

* * *

Michonne hurried over to Father John's church. He had done her a tremendous favor by taking Judith and RJ to the picnic ahead of time. She knew he was keeping paper plates and forks over in his supply closet in the church, and wanted to get them. But when she walked into the church, she saw something she didn't like.

There was a blonde woman, maybe in her late twenties, early thirties. pulling up her halter top as she came out of a confessional. Father John stepped into view as well but did not flinch under Michonne's inquisitive, yet hard gaze. What the hell? Why wasn't he at the picnic with the kids and who the hell was this?

"Michonne. This is Hannah McKay. I'll assume you've met?" Father John asked casually. Hannah reached out and shook her hand.

"I am thrilled to meet the First Lady of Mount Falls!" she gushed. "I'd better get to the picnic now."

She rushed out of the church without looking back and Michonne stared after her for a bit, before turning to face John.

"I didn't expect to find anyone here. I thought you were with Judith and RJ?"

"Not to worry. They are in the town square, playing with their friends. What brings you by here?"

Michonne folded her arms.

"I thought we might need extra plates and utensils. I knew you kept some here."

"Oh."

Michonne waited for him to say more, but apparently, he was not. If John was going to explain why the hell that girl's halter top needed to be pulled back up after coming out of a confessional, he seemed slow to come forth with any explanation. Michonne decided this was none of her business. And it wasn't.

"I'm going to get going. Just bring some extra supplies in case we run out." she said and turned to leave, but John stopped her.

"Michonne, there is something I need to tell you."

Michonne turned back to him.

"John, you don't owe me any explanations about Hannah."

"Ah. Yes, well, actually, she is who I want to talk about. Ordinarily I would not break a confidence but I am concerned."

Michonne frowned, not following what he was saying.

"You're concerned? About what?"

"Hannah. And my brother and you. And the kids."

"John, what are you talking about?" Michonne asked, sensing she was going to hear something else this morning not so pleasant.

"Hannah. Hannah knew someone from Alexandria and she's grieving."

Now Michonne folded her arms.

"Grieving? Because…"

"This person, this man, is dead."

"He's someone that lived there with us?"

"Michonne," John said gently, "it's Dexter Morgan. She says that his ghost has come to her and told her that Negan and you killed him. Just tell me it's not true."

Michonne said nothing at first. All she could think about is what Negan had said earlier about John…the paranormal shit he and his kids were in to.

"Hannah knew Dexter from where?" Michonne asked instead.

"From Florida, I guess. That is where she is from. Now Michonne, about what she's saying…"

"How long has she been here?" Michonne asked abruptly.

"I don't know. Not long, I suppose."

"John! When you see new people you have to tell Negan and I! You have to! It's important for the safety of this town!" Michonne said in exasperation. Then, Father John did something unexpected. He pulled her to him and kissed her—hard! Michonne was too stunned to pull away and let the kiss go on longer than it should have! She finally wrenched herself from him!

"What was that?" she asked calmly, struggling to catch her breath.

"I think my brother is dragging a good woman down the wrong path. Michonne, Hannah has had contact with my boys. She knows where they are. I want you to come with me to find them. I want you…"

Michonne suddenly grabbed his face!

"John! This woman is lying! And if she knew Dexter and is actually still alive then…" she trailed off.

"She's killed before. We've all had to survive." John countered.

"I get the feeling she 'killed' before the whole world died." Michonne said. "Look, let's go to Negan and tell him what you learned. Maybe he can help."

"Help how, Michonne? By throwing Hannah out of here? Or worse? Come with me to find my family."

Michonne didn't know what to say to his request. Yes, she wanted him to find his family but she didn't believe Hannah had seen them, much less anyone else they knew! She had probably pumped him for information about how Dexter died. She probably also knew Deb and Harrison.

"I'll run it by Negan." Michonne replied.

"No. Just leave with me tonight. We'll take Judith and RJ with us. I can keep us all safe."

It was then, that Negan walked into the church carrying Lucille. And he didn't like what his eyes were seeing one bit!

"I hope I'm not interrupting…for your sake, **JOHN**."

Michonne took a deep breath and looked at Negan.

"Your brother thinks he knows where his sons could be. Someone that lives here saw them."

Negan sat Lucille down on a pew and walked up to them.

"Who would that be? Rosita?"

John eyed his brother.

"Who is that?"

"That would be the woman you let in here to live with Nick Clark."

"Oh. Her. Yes she is lovely…"

"I don't want to hear that shit! You should have told us a stranger was living here." Negan told him.

"She wasn't a stranger because the two of you knew her. But I suppose she is yet another person from Alexandria that you've wronged, hey brother? You won't survive here. I think you should let me take Michonne and the kids someplace safe."

Negan just stared at his brother for a short while, before his head craned over towards Lucille. Michonne ran interference, pulling Negan away a bit.

"He wants to find his sons. Let him go. Having him here stresses you out."

"Did that fucker just say he wanted you and the kids to go as well?"

"Yes but…"

"Go find the kids and I'll meet you at the picnic."

Michonne did not move.

"I'll wait here for you." she finally said.

"I'd rather you went ahead." Negan replied.

"Negan, don't. He didn't mean anything by that. Someone else is here that we didn't know about and he's worried about us. That's all." Michonne assured him.

"Who?" Negan asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Someone Dexter knew." Michonne replied and Negan understood what she was saying. He concentrated on his brother.

"How long has this person been here?"

But Father John was tired of answering questions.

"Why don't you ask Hannah yourself? And while you're at it, you can tell her what you did to Dexter, and how it conveniently looks like someone else killed him and two other people." John said.

Negan shrugged.

"There was nothing 'convenient' about the shit. Someone else did do it and now we live here. And if you want to fucking breathe any air in this life, you will get on the side of right ,and stop letting people in here that mean Chonnie and myself no good."

"I would never do anything to hurt Michonne. I am scared sick that your crimes will hurt her and the kids. You have a child coming! Hannah and Rosita and God knows who else, are not going to let you get away with what you have done. I think you hurt Madison as well." John said.

"Chonnie, go to the picnic." Negan said firmly.

Michonne knew that the air needed to be cleared between the siblings. She just hoped Father John didn't come up dead! She pulled away from Negan, turned and walked out of the church. She spotted Nick coming out of a pastry shop, walked up to him and knocked a cake box out of his hand! It went flying onto the ground and a lone dog, ran up to it and began eating out of the box!

"Nice, Michonne!"

"Yeah. And it was 'nice' of you to tell Father John that Negan killed your mother at that prison! He most certainly did not! You know how I know that, Nick? Huh? Do you know how I know that?"

Nick rolled his eyes!

"No, Michonne, why don't you tell me how you know that that bastard didn't kill my mother!"

"Really, Nick? You couldn't see how much Negan hated Rick? He hated him because of me! And if Negan could have found women for him, himself, he would have! Anything to keep him away from me! So he would not have killed someone that kept Rick at bay!"

"But see, my mother didn't really keep Rick at bay, did she? And I think you fucked him the time you were here! When you said he 'abducted' you!"

"Wow, Nick! You were watching us that whole time, so when did we get the time to do anything?" Michonne asked sarcastically.

"Probably in the helicopter before you landed…"

"I'm not going to let you undermine what Negan and I are trying to do here." Michonne said coldly.

"Oh I know you won't, Michonne. Otherwise Rosita and I will end up cut up in a basement around here, right? I have to go. I need to buy another cake." he said and walked back into the pastry shop. Michonne ran a hand down her face. This wasn't going to work. This running away from Alexandria and starting over. Somehow, someway, that had to fix the past before they could being anew here in Mount Falls. Or anywhere else.

* * *

Hannah McKay had not went far. Meaning she had not went to the picnic. She had stuck close to the church when she saw Negan walk in, shortly after she left. Negan and Michonne. Dexter's murderers. She could feel Dexter's presence with her daily…hourly. And he would have wanted her to exact revenge for what Negan and Michonne had done. And she had no doubts whatsoever that they were the guilty party.

Hannah had never met Maggie, of course, but she planned to pay the witless wife of her her beloved, a visit, soon. She had allowed Dexter to be killed. Senselessly killed. And what Hannah suspected is that she allowed Dexter to be killed out of some kind of revenge for her lover. The one that had been called Darryl.

And how had she come by this information? Rosita, of course. Negan and Michonne were slow. Rosita was not the only one who was 'friendly' with Nick Clark. Nick was obsessed with revenge. Rosita was obsessed with revenge as well. It made Hannah feel more welcome here in Mount Falls.

She slipped inside of the church and listened in on Negan and Father John's continuing argument…

"Who the hell was Chonnie talking about before? Who is this person Dexter knew?"

John just stood with his arms folded.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Are you going to kill her?" John countered.

"So," Negan drawled, "this is a woman? You said her name was Hannah, right?"

"Yes. She expressed concern about Dexter's fate and his son, Harrison."

"Well where is she? And how long has she been here?" Negan asked, pointing Lucille at his brother. It was then Hannah made herself known. She cleared her throat and John looked past Negan and stared at her. Negan turned to look at Hannah and frowned.

"I know you. I know you, don't I?" Negan asked, feeling odd. Hannah smiled.

"Yes. You do. I was one of your 'Savior Wives', remember?" Hannah smiled again. Only the smile clearly didn't reach her eyes and John looked from Hannah to Negan. But Negan suddenly remembered this crazy bitch! She had come in with some other guy….someone who died on a run. And her name had not been Hannah, but something else. He had offered to make her a 'Negan wife' but when it came time to 'consummate' the marriage, the bitch pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the arm!

Negan nodded. Yes, he had chased this bitch out of his bedroom and out of the sanctuary in the rain, for like a mile, before losing sight of her. He smiled slowly at her.

"What was your name again, darlin'? I forgot." Negan asked. He was not surprised she had known batshit crazy Dexter, and she for damned sure, would not be staying in Mount Falls. Not if he could do anything to prevent it.


	24. Chapter 24

Things would change in an instant in Mount Falls. During the picnic. And the safety and serenity the town felt, during the change of their world and society, would be gone after today.

Negan and Michonne would not be the same either.

Michonne found Judith and RJ at the town square picnic, running around with a group of children, who's parents Michonne believed, ran a parent/teacher organization in the community. Michonne kept reminding herself to get more involved with that, since Judith and RJ were now attending the school. But there was this part of her that could never quite relax, no matter where she was. Negan had managed to become Governor of this town, but that didn't mean everyone liked it, or them. So she didn't feel as if she could really relax, let her guard down and become a part of any organizations, groups or committees.

But she knew she would have to. For Judith and RJ's sakes. And the baby…

Michonne spread a blanket out, along with the picnic basket Alicia had helped her pack, then settled down onto it. A band was playing some old songs and God forbid, she saw Nick Clark up on stage playing a guitar. The song was an old Hall & Oates one called 'Family Man'. Nick Clark. One of the people in Mount Falls that could not be trusted.

Rosita was wearing some shorts that went half way up her ass, and a skimpy tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was bopping around to the music, as were a few other people that looked drunk. Michonne slid a hand through her braids tiredly, just as Judith and RJ dropped down onto the blanket!

"Hi Momma!" Judith and RJ chirped. Michonne could see that they were probably hungry after all the running around they had been doing. The idea of the two of them being able to run around carefree made her heart sing. Mount Falls gave her hope that the world could return to what it was before.

The problem was that outside world of Mount Falls sucked.

"Momma, when did Rosita get here?" Judith asked and Michonne recognized suspicion in her daughter's tone.

"I don't know, honey. Maybe a week ago." Michonne said, placing food on plates. RJ eyed Judith before speaking.

"What's a tramp?" he asked softly.

Michonne handed Judith a plate before clearing her throat.

"It's a person that travels from place to place, looking for work." Michonne said, opting to use that definition. "Why do you want to know?"

"Some of the kids said that their mother called Rosita that. That she was 'trampy looking'. What does that mean? So she looks like she's looking for work?" RJ asked. Judith looked to Michonne for clarification as well, just as Negan joined them—minus his bat.

"Well, well! Everything looks good…the music is interesting… I didn't realize Nick played guitar." Negan said in a tight voice to Michonne.

"Neither did I." was all Michonne said to that, just as Deke and Alicia made their way over to join them. Alicia helped Michonne get more plates of food ready, just as Father John also settled down next to them.

"Father John, Momma was just telling me what a tramp was. Why is Rosita one? She isn't looking for work is she?" RJ asked.

"And if she is, can someone here hire her?" Judith asked.

Negan lifted a brow and looked at Michonne. Deke grinned and ate a chicken leg while Alicia cleared her throat. She herself didn't trust Rosita and she thought her brother was jumping into this relationship way too fast. Then again, relationships in this world were fleeting and brief. Maybe she shouldn't judge Nick too harshly.

Negan dusted off his hands and looked at the kids. He answered instead.

"Well, kids, this isn't Alexandria. You can't just come here and not work. Rosita has not found anything to do with her day and that's why she's a 'tramp'." he told them. Deke refrained from grinning as he ate some potato salad. Nice definition there!

"Momma doesn't work." Judith noted.

"Your mother doesn't have to. And the two of you are work enough as it is." Negan told them. His mind wandered in that instant to Hanna McKay and his eyes fell on his brother, 'Father John'. Father John gave him an answering look. One that Michonne caught. Something else had happened. She could feel it. And suddenly, Michonne needed a moment to herself. Whatever was going on, was yet another lie. And none of them had been good at ever covering up anything. She hadn't even been good at hiding her affair with Ezekiel and the list went on from there…

"Why are **WE** work?" Judith sniffed with attitude.

"Oh I'll give you an example," Negan began as he leaned back on the blanket, clearing enjoying his sparring session with Judith, "how about when you kids…"

Michonne suddenly stood up.

"I forgot something at the house. I'll be back." Michonne said and hurried off, a fact that was lost on no one. Rosita noticed it from the stage and then looked at Nick, who nodded casually at her. Negan started to get up to follow after her, but Alicia jumped up instead.

"I'm sure it's pregnancy related. I'll make sure she's alright." Alicia assured Negan and Father John. Deke wolfed down some baked beans and scarcely noticed any of the subtle goings ons. RJ had some baked beans as well.

Alicia followed after Michonne, who was some distance away and glanced over at Nick, who nodded to her as well. Alicia was still some distance behind Michonne, so that she did not sense she was being followed, then stopped at an ambulance. She knocked on the back door of it and someone inside knocked back, The ambulance then started up and slowly began driving down a lone street so that Michonne would not notice.

Michonne touched her stomach as she looked both ways and crossed the street over to the home she now lived in. She walked across the grass and on to the walk and was about to open the door when…

It was partially ajar. Michonne backed back. She did not have her katana and she felt vulnerable. She turned to head back towards the town square and saw Alicia!

"Michonne? Are you alright? Negan asked me to check on you."

"Someone is in the house! Let's get back to the picnic and…"

But those were the last words Michonne would say inside of Mount Falls. Amnesia Rick stepped out of house and held a chloroformed rag over her nose until Michonne went limp. Two other people, named Alpha and Beta, hurried out of the house. Alpha was eating a cookie and Alicia tried not to stare at her bald, bizarre appearance. Rick looked at Beta.

"Get her into the truck." Rick told him, as Beta carried an unconscious Michonne off, before nodding to Alpha, who followed after them. Alicia folded her arms.

"I'm still not sure I'm doing the right thing here! You are leaving us with Negan! You do understand that he's just going to keep Judith and RJ hostage until Michonne is returned?" Alicia warned him.

"I'll deal with Negan. He's going to have to understand that I don't have amnesia anymore and that I remember everything I'm supposed to. And neither Michonne, nor my children, are staying here with him," Rick Grimes said firmly. The **REAL** Rick Grimes.

Alicia said nothing but she was not as confident as Rick. They were taking Michonne out of this town and Negan would want to know what she knew about it. Alicia planned to tell him the truth. Sort of. That someone attacked Michonne and kidnapped her and that she couldn't stop it. What she had to hide from him, is that she knew it was going to happen. But she nodded to Rick and left the yard, determined to look as innocent as possible. Meanwhile, Rick went back into the house so he could have a moment to himself. Those were so rare these days.

Rick slammed the door and looked around the house. The one that had been dubbed 'The Governor's Mansion'. The one his double from that other universe had lived in. He had once run this town. Until he ran into Negan. But that was what always happened when someone ran into the former leader of the Saviors. Negan took his time and took over. He took over Alexandria and he managed to maneuver his way into Michonne's life and his kids.

He had only had half of his memories when he escaped that alternate universe. And then…

And then, he had been forced to kill Tyrese at that prison. And even though Tyrese had not been the Tyrese he had remembered, he had spoke of Michonne. The Michonne here. The Michonne he had not remembered loving. And he had spoke of her in a threatening, rapey like way that had just suddenly incensed him. And before Rick knew it, he was killing Tyrese, while a sea of memories washed over him and returned to his mind.

Then there was the sound of a helicopter and gunshots and Rick knew he had to get away from the prison until he could clear his head. And come up with a plan to get his family, friends and town back.

But he had waited too long.

Rick had run from Red River prison and into another group—The Whisperers. And yet, he found the people in the other universe, many of them bizarro versions of people he had once known and cared about, ten times worse than his dealings with these new people. It was not long until he bested Alpha and Beta, making him the leader of their group. Half of the group stopped wearing the skins but some continued to do so. Rick knew what it was like to be brainwashed and he knew that sort of conditioning would not end overnight. Those people gave him no trouble and followed his orders, so he let them be.

Alpha, on the other hand, was determined to be by his side in every way. Rick made her no promises and was upfront with his goals—which were to reunite with his family. If Alpha did not understand that, Rick could see no signs of it.

Rick had grown weary of the Whisperers outdoor, lay of the land crap and decided to take everyone back to Alexandria. He could confront Negan with his people and throw them the hell out of there. And then…then he would make Michonne understand WHY he didn't remember her or why he betrayed her with Debra Morgan or why…

Rick clenched his jaw. No. There had been betrayals on both sides. Rick could have lived with Michonne being with Darryl before Negan. Or anyone else for that matter. And that brought the 'basement killing' to mind. Maggie and Alpha became fast friends and there were many that believed that Michonne and Negan had killed Dexter, the version of himself from the other universe and Darryl.

Rick refused to believe that. He refused to believe that Michonne would kill anyone, especially, Darryl, in cold blood. But he did believe Negan would have done it. Rick believed Negan killed all three men and then forced Michonne to lie. There was just one slight hitch…

Dexter Morgan. Rick had not told Maggie this because she was not in a place to hear this. In her mind, Negan had killed two of her husbands and Michonne had helped. She felt beyond betrayed and Rick knew that he could not take Michonne back to Alexandria at this time. That is why he was taking her back to the prison—for now. But back to Dexter…Rick had dealt with his other universe persona. And he had met the man Maggie had married. Rick could not shake the feeling that somehow, someway, Dexter and Negan might have both killed Darryl and the other version of himself. And then Negan turned on Dexter.

The point being, Darryl was dead. And after what happened to Glen and Abraham, Rick was not about to allow Negan a moment of happiness or control in this world or life. Never again.

* * *

Judith and RJ ran off to play and Father John moved towards the stage where Rosita was. Deke told Negan he would check on Alicia and Michonne, and Negan would later kick himself for not going to check on them himself.

It was as Negan was sitting on the now empty blanket, suddenly not hungry and feeling uneasy, that the sound of an ambulance blaring, overrode the sound of the music the band had been playing. Negan jumped up as did many other people, as the the ambulance suddenly barreled into the town square! And the driver looked like a walker! The screams and mayhem that ensued were deafening as Negan scrambled to find Judith and RJ, while wondering how in the hell a walker, driving one of their ambulances, had gotten into Mount Falls?

Judith had pulled RJ under the stage and the ambulance had crashed into the gazebo! Two people that had been in it, had caught the brunt of the run down and looked seriously hurt! Negan began screaming for Judith and RJ and they scrambled out from under the stage and ran to him! Father John felt slightly uneasy witnessing this. He never doubted that Negan cared for his new family, but he had witnessed wild eyed panic in his brother's eyes and he suspected that Nick Clark and maybe Rosita, had something to do with this. Two people that he would have sworn would not hurt a fly!

Deke and Alicia came running up! Deke then swore, as he saw the 'driver', dressed in dead walker skin, jump out and try and run off! He chased the guy down, leaping onto his back and they both tumbled to the ground. Negan caught up with him and they both punched the guy senseless, before pulling off his 'skin'.

"Rosita said that Maggie had let in weirdos at Alexandria, that wore this shit!" Negan hissed.

"Then they followed her here?" Deke asked, breathing heavily and confused.

"How did this fuck get in here and where is Michonne?" Negan demanded, getting up.

"Alicia checked on her. It's a good thing she's not here." Deke assured him. But Negan wanted to see for himself she was okay. He eyed Hannah McKay helping to carry some of the injured into the back of the ambulance. He would deal with her later, Negan thought, as he looked around. People that had not attended the picnic, were coming out of their houses or respective businesses. The melee noise had carried.

And yet Michonne was not one of those people.

Negan hurried over to Alicia, who was calming Judith and RJ. He pulled her away from them and turned her so she was facing him!

"How is Chonnie? You followed her back to the house, right?" Negan almost asked in a barking tone.

"Yes," Alicia lied, "but she insisted I go back to the picnic. She said she felt like nauseous and didn't want to ruin the picnic for everyone."

Negan said nothing and slowly let Alicia go. Chonnie had told him that she hadn't felt like hurling for at least a month now. And yet now that was all coming back? He nodded to Alicia and she eased away, grateful that Negan seemed to have bought her explanation. She found Nick and Rosita by a tree.

"We don't have long here," Alicia warned her brother, "we have to help out the wounded. You said there wouldn't be any."

"I wasn't the one that said it." Nick said. "Rick Grimes did."

Rosita eyed Negan, who was suddenly staring at the trio.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, "but it was necessary. We diffuse Negan's power by taking Michonne and the kids from him. They belong with Rick. The sooner we are all gone from this place, the sooner the two of you can step up and run Mount Falls. I have to get going. Rick has probably gotten Michonne out of here by now."

"He was just leaving." Alicia confirmed. Rosita nodded and began to walk off, but didn't get far. Negan blocked her way.

"Well, well, Miss Rosita! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm pregnant. I shouldn't be out in this…"

"No, but you were on stage before, dancing your ass off to that half assed sounding band. You look fine to me. So fine that you're going to help with the wounded. That's what a good citizen of this town would do." Negan said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" Rosita snapped. Nick walked over to intervene and Negan grinned at him!

"Where'd you learn to play guitar? Sesame Street? None of this shit would have happened before you snuck her in here, so we're going to detain your 'pregnant' girlfriend."

Nick kept his cool. In order to pull this off, they all had to act as if this disaster was just as much a shock to them, than everyone else. Besides, this had been a delaying tactic anyway. The goal was for Negan to not notice Michonne's absence and to give Rick time to get away with her.

Nick nodded and walked off and Negan found that suspicious as hell!

"You know, Rosita, if someone had grabbed up Chonnie like I'm doing you, I couldn't just walk away like Nick did there. Why do you think he did that?"

"Probably because he's going to go and help people and make sure they're alright. Like a REAL leader would." Rosita said coolly.

"Meaning?" Negan asked, grinning.

"You can take that to mean whatever you want!" Rosita snapped, trying to break his hold. But Negan pulled her even closer to him.

"You know where we're going? Over to the doctor's office. If you're really pregnant, then your baby could be in distress. So come on!"

"Fuck you! You can't force me to take a pregnancy exam!"

"Honey, if you're not pregnant now, I can make sure you **WILL** be before I throw you the hell out of here! This shit reeks of you and Nick over there! So let's go!" Negan hissed, dragging her off. Judith and RJ noticed and RJ looked at his sister.

"So is Uncle Negan mad at Rosita because she's a tramp?" he asked.

"I think so. Let's go and find Momma." Judith told him.

* * *

 **RED RIVER CREEK PRISON-**

Michonne's eyes slowly opened and her vision slowly came into focus. She was not in Mount Falls anymore. And yet the setting was vaguely familiar.

Good God! She was at Red River Creek Prison! And she was in a cell! But she was naked and her arms were bound above her head. What the hell? How had this happened?

She vaguely remembered feeling uneasy and unwell. She vaguely remembered the unlocked door, telling Alicia about it and then…

Nothing.

Alicia! Was she here too? Michonne's thoughts wandered to Rosita and what she had said about Maggie and the weirdos. Was Maggie responsible for this? Or maybe it had been Rosita and Nick?

Michonne instantly sensed something else was going on here. And she began to get the feeling that she had been the only one abducted from Mount Falls. But she would not know that for sure until she got out of here. Why was she naked and tied up like this though?

She then realized that maybe…just maybe, this was the doing of someone from the portal. From the other universe. Michonne began to feel sick, literally! She would rather face Maggie and a hoard of walkers before dealing with any of them!

A noise interrupted her misery. Michonne stared out of the cell. There was a cafeteria of sorts outside of the cells and a woman, with hair that looked as if it had been shorn bald and was now starting to grow back, walked up to her cell. Her eyes slid over her with contempt.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Michonne asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

The woman smiled.

"You're here because our leader wants you here. I'm here to witness your wedding ceremony." she said in a soft, cajoling voice.

Michonne squinted at her!

"What are you talking about? Wedding ceremony?" she asked, squirming against the binds. This woman didn't look like anyone she had seen in the alternate universe! But that didn't mean she wasn't from there! Who the hell was this that was going to marry her while she was naked and bound against some jail cell wall?

Maggie then appeared and Michonne's heart sank.

"Maggie? Maggie we left Alexandria and we left you alone…"

"Oh I'm alone alright. Without Dexter or Glenn. But you see, you were lost Michonne. Lost without Rick and now he's here. He's back and things are going to go back to what they once were. You're going to help us defeat Negan. Like you should have long ago." Maggie said calmly. But Michonne was not really listening to her, so much as she was looking at her. Maggie looked…well…really good! Her hair had grown out and she was wearing a dead walker skin dress that oddly, looked good on her. Michonne could not get over the incredulity of **ANYONE** wearing such a thing and looking good in it.

The other woman, the near bald one, turned and walked off, just as a very large man, wearing a dead walker skin mask and Amnesia Rick, with his eye patch, walked into the room. The large guy had normal clothes on, minus the mask and Rick…Rick was wearing a Sheriff's uniform.

Suddenly, Michonne relaxed. Amnesia Rick was trying to make some kind of power play here. She would let him think he could take Judith and that would get her out of this.

The door to the cell opened and Michonne started to say something, but Amnesia Rick put a finger to her lips, shushing her. He then whispered in her ear.

"I remember EVERYTHING, Michonne. From the explosion on the bridge…to now. And we're going to set things right again." he said softly, before he looked behind him. Father Gabriel walked in carrying a book and Michonne gaped at him, before looking at Rick.

"Rick…I…we need to talk about what's happened…"

Rick placed a finger on her lips again, before he began to shed his police uniform! Michonne's heart began to race and she couldn't fathom if it was from excitement or panic! What was he doing?

"We're going to be married while making love," Rick said in a low, burning tone, "and then I'm going back to Mount Falls to get our children and kill Negan. We're going to put this all behind us now."

"Rick…" Michonne began but his lips covered hers possessively as Father Gabriel began with the words 'Dearly Beloved'. Meanwhile, Alpha was in another part of the prison. She could not stand to watch the ceremony but decided that everything would be okay. She had a plan. A plan to make Rick see that she was who he should be with. And in time, there would be another ceremony. One between herself and Rick.

Beta had helped her with this, though he had disapproved. But they had found a fresh kill. A black woman with dreads just like Michonne's. Beta had scalped the threads and helped her fashion them into a wig. Now, Alpha turned to a mirror and arranged them on her head, blocking out the ceremony from her head and ears. She could hear the words. She could hear when Rick entered Michonne and he could hear their mutual passion, thought Alpha would swear that she could also hear in Michonne, some sort of resistance that faded with each one of Rick's thrusts. She knew what that was like. To resist ceding power to Rick Grimes.

Alpha took one last look at herself in the mirror, before heading off towards the ceremony. She would wear these dreads until Rick realized that he belonged with her and not Michonne.


	25. Chapter 25

**RED RIVER CREEK PRISON-**

Michonne awoke in a bed that was very familiar. It was the same one she used to spend time with Ezekiel in, when she came here. That seemed like a lifetime ago now. It stood to reason that that meant she was in the same house that Ezekiel used when he stayed here. Her mind went to Ezekiel and all of the hopes and dreams he had had for himself and Carol here. Michonne didn't like thinking about that. Because then she would have to think about her part in all of it. At the time she had justified her affair with Zeke but now…

She sat up. She was still naked, tangled in bedsheets. Michonne looked over at the space beside her. It was still warm. Warm from Rick's body lying there, beside her. Like he used to long ago back when they lived in Alexandria.

Michonne rubbed her face, then shook her head. The 'wedding' had been a blur. A hot, erotic blur. She couldn't have imagined making love with Rick in front of 'wedding guests' and not being self conscious. But it had happened. And all of this time, somehow, she had told herself that Evil Rick had been HER Rick. But that hadn't been true.

The wedding…being untied and taken here where she and Rick made up for years of lost time, wordlessly. Only now, it was time for words again. Hard words. Because as much as she loved Rick and as much as she wanted to go back, they could not. Negan was in her heart too, whether anyone liked it or not and she couldn't just throw aside what they had, what their family had, for this…this…cult thing Rick, Maggie and God knows who else, had going on at Alexandria.

Michonne found a robe and got out of bed, putting it on. She then walked over to the window and looked out. It was then that she saw a crazy sight…

That bald woman, at least Michonne thought it was her, was outside of the house, staring up at her window! And she was wearing a dread lock wig! Her face had a smear of dirt on it and it was almost as if she knew Michonne would look out and see her! Michonne backed back, confused and pissed off, then walked to the bedroom door. She found it was unlocked and she slammed it open, stomped down the hallway until she reached the top of the stairs! That was when she heard voices that stopped as they heard her approaching. Michonne carefully descended the stairs and found Rick in a robe, and Maggie in normal clothes, staring at her.

Rick smiled at her.

"Hey! The coffee is almost ready. I thought we could go for a horseback ride and then…"

"Who is that outside?!" Michonne snapped, interrupting him. Maggie cleared her throat.

"Her name is Alpha." Maggie replied tersely.

"Alpha what? Alpha Crazy? Why is she wearing a wig that looks like my hair?"

"is that really important?" Maggie asked sarcastically and Michonne decided it was time to get real with her.

"Why don't you explain to me what it is you plan to accomplish here? First, you send Rosita into Mount Falls so she can tell us about these weirdos you've let into Alexandria. Then I'm drugged and brought here…"

"Actually," Maggie interrupted, "Negan and you killed Dexter, Darryl and Evil Rick. Then you tried to frame me for it. Then you left, thinking what you did would be forgotten. Now you're here."

Rick decided to end this.

"Maggie, please go outside and tell Alpha to head back to Alexandria. She's making Michonne uncomfortable."

"She's in love with you." Maggie countered.

"And I'm sorry but Michonne is my wife now. Take her back to Alexandria, along with Beta. Michonne and I need some alone time."

Maggie folded her arms.

"You can have your private time with your wife, as long as we understand how things are going to be."

The way that was said, was a little too ominous for Michonne's tastes.

"What do you mean, Maggie?" Michonne asked.

Maggie tossed her hair.

"The only way I will accept Judith, RJ and yourself…and your unborn child, of course, back into Alexandria, is if Negan is killed. By you. Then I will know that you're truly with us."

"We're not coming back to Alexandria." was Michonne's answer, as her eyes now fell upon Rick. Rick returned her stare, before dragging his eyes off of her and looking at Maggie.

"Do as I ask." was all he said to her. Maggie turned away coldly and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Rick walked over to the living room window and watched Maggie approach Alpha. At some point, Maggie tried to reach for Alpha's dread wig, but Alpha slapped Maggie across the face, then glared at her. Maggie rubbed the slapped side of her cheek, then walked away. Rick clenched his jaw, before turning back to Michonne.

"Are you hungry? I'm also fixing breakfast." he said, smiling again. But Michonne did not smile back.

"I hate this." she said quietly.

Rick's smile disappeared and he leaned against a table.

"I know." was his response.

"I need to know what's going on here? How could you take those people in? How could you believe Maggie? Maggie was wearing the skin of a walker as a dress! What the hell?"

"Okay, Michonne. Stop right there. Now we both know Maggie didn't kill anyone, did she?" Rick asked, his eyes probing hers. Michonne looked away and Rick knew he had his answer.

"So that whole thing was Negan, again, right?"

Michonne had to think before she could formulate an answer. One that would protect Negan and their family.

"It's a simple yes or no answer, Michonne."

"No it's not. And it isn't simple because of Dexter. Maggie had no business bringing him into Alexandria." Michonne said. Rick nodded.

"I agree with that. During my brief stay in the jails, I could see he was dangerous. I could also see that Maggie knew she made a mistake marrying him. Her anger isn't really about him. It's about Darryl. Killing him was unforgivable."

"Dexter killed him. I would not lie about that."

"But you did, Michonne. You made it sound as if Maggie killed all three men."

Michonne said nothing but looked away. Rick made a point of moving around so that she had to look at him. He tentatively reached out to touch her shoulders but she shirked away.

"Don't." she said quietly.

"Don't what? Touch you? After yesterday and last night?"

"I was trapped…"

Rick lifted a brow.

"I would have untied you if you had asked. And if you had said you didn't want to marry me, I would have let you go."

Michonne gave him a WTF look!

"I still don't feel as if I know you! What happened? I know you said that killing Tyrese brought your memory back. I get that. But there was a time when the Rick Grimes I knew, would not have taken in people that ran around like that!"

"Like what? Michonne, you had dead walkers on leashes at one point…"

"For coverage! I wasn't wearing their skins and I wasn't scalping women for hairdos! I can't believe Father Gabriel went along with any of this either!"

Rick said nothing for a short moment.

Then he spoke.

"Answer my question: did you lie about Maggie killing three men?"

"As far as I know, she did it." was Michonne's answer. Rick tilted his head.

"Okay. You'll tell me when you're ready. Let's eat and we can talk about other things later."

"Other things?" Michonne asked, not feeling very hungry.

"The baby."

Michonne rubbed the back of her neck and looked away from him.

"I understand that none of this is your fault. I will raise him or her like she was my own. Like I did Judith. Siddiq is going to come here to give you an exam and find out how things are going, okay?" Rick asked gently.

Michonne looked back at him.

"Negan may have something to say about that."

"Not if he's dead." was Rick's response. "I made a mistake locking him up. Maggie and Darryl told me so but I was…I wouldn't listen. And it cost me. I should have killed him after our battle with him."

"Rick, I'm just going to say this: I can't go back. We can't go back and last night…the way things were between us…last night was goodbye. I wanted to go back. There is always going to be a part of me that does. But I'm committed to Negan."

Rick now folded his arms.

"You're married to me, now. So your 'commitment' is to me. And our children. I understand how you might not be able to kill Negan yourself. I think Maggie was out of line with that. I will take care of it myself." he said, slowly closing the distance between them.

Rick Grimes was just as stubborn as Negan was. Neither of them would give an inch and Michonne didn't intend for it to even get that far. She planned to find a way to escape this prison and get back to Mount Falls. She didn't even want to think about what Negan was thinking right now! But she was 99% sure that he knew she had not left their home on her own.

"I'm married to you. Does that woman think she's married to you too?"

Rick smiled softly.

"You're jealous."

"I'm curious, Rick. And let's not forget about Debra Morgan. Don't tell me you didn't rekindle what you had with her?"

"I had nothing with her, Michonne. I didn't know half of what I was supposed to know and I was brainwashed into believing that I belonged in another universe. And as for the people that are now living at Alexandria, they are known as The Whisperers. When the world went to hell, it really messed them up. That could have been us if Aaron had not found us."

"I doubt we ever would have sank that low." Michonne said curtly.

"But you don't know, do you? Look, let's just eat and then go for a ride. We need alone time to get to know each other again." he told her, reaching out to touch her shoulders again. This time Michonne did not pull away. But she did look him in the eye.

"I'm with Negan now. Judith and RJ love him and I'm about to have his baby. We need to find a real way to work this all out."

Rick let go of her slowly.

"A real way? You mean like I go to Mount Falls and tell Negan that we couldn't get enough of one another? That despite all of your words, you want to be with me but you can't figure out a way not to hurt Negan's feelings or traumatize our children? That's the real way to deal with this Michonne. And I don't think you're ready for that."

"And you think that taking me back to Alexandria is a better option? You think they're ready to see me again there?"

"No. I know what King Zeke and you had planned here. He was a good man and I'm sorry he ended up in the middle of that portal business. But this place will be our home from now on. Ours and our children's." Rick said, resting a gentle hand on her stomach, before slowly sliding it off. Michonne turned away from him and looked out the window. The woman called Alpha was gone. She turned back to Rick.

"Fine. We'll eat breakfast and go for a ride." she said in a hollow sounding voice, that didn't sound hollow to Rick. It sounded cooperative and slowly accepting. Michonne turned away to look out the window and Rick walked up behind her, swept her dreads aside and planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

"You are going to have to forgive me one day, for not finding my way back to you sooner." he whispered, before walking off towards the kitchen to get breakfast started. Michonne swiped at a tear that threatened to fall. Was that it? Was that why she was so forgiving of him in bed, but out of bed, she felt a wall between them. One that she did not want to break down or go around. Was she angry with him?

She told herself it didn't matter. She had a life and family in Mount Falls. And Michonne needed to find a way back to it.

* * *

 **MOUNT FALLS—**

Word had gotten around that weirdos had gotten into their town and kidnapped Governor Negan's pregnant wife. Negan calmed the townspeople, sent RJ and Judith off to stay at a neighbor's house, along with Alicia, then prepared to find out what he needed to know, 'Negan Style'.

Negan waved to Judith and RJ, nodded with a smile to Alicia, before closing the front door firmly. He then locked it, walked into the front sitting room and picked up Lucille off of the couch. He then made the trek to the basement. He found himself thinking that Alicia would not have smiled back at him, or even left this house, if she knew who Deke and him had in the basement.

He slowly descended the stairs and he heard Rosita cry out. When Negan got down into the room, he found it just as he had left it. Nick and Rosita were down on their knees, crying and shivering. Deke had a gun on both of them. Negan sighed and focused on Rosita, who they was discovered was **NOT** pregnant.

"Rosita, you remember how this whole thing goes, right? One of you is going to die and of course, I don't necessarily have to feel bad about killing a possibly pregnant woman because…well…hell… you aren't pregnant."

Rosita gritted her teeth! All she could see was Abraham, Glenn, Spencer and Olivia.

"Rick is coming for you. So it doesn't matter what you do to me." she hissed softly. Deke smirked.

"You mean Pussy Rick with the one eye?" he asked sarcastically, now pressing the gun against Rosita's temple. Nick spoke.

"No. Rick Grimes who has his memory back and his shit together. Michonne and him should be man and wife by now. This whole thing was about getting her out of here so he could marry her, then come and kill you."

Negan eyed Nick.

"Well…that's touching. Honestly. I mean I think we all know that no one is really 'married' these days, officially. But typical of Mr. Grimes, he went about this all wrong. He should have killed me first, then married Michonne. Maybe his one eye is making him slow." Negan said. Nick was about to say something else, when Negan began wailing on his head with Lucille! Rosita screamed and screamed as Nick's blood and brain matter, splattered all over her! Deke wasn't too happy to get some of it on his shirt, but he also didn't like plots and betrayal. He also figured Alicia wouldn't like him too much once she found this shit out.

Deke glanced over, during the killing, at the stairs and yelled Negan's name! Nick was long dead as Negan kept smashing that bat on the bare pulp of his head. But somewhere within his rage, he heard Deke calling him and stopped. He looked over where Deke was looking.

Hannah McKay was standing there, calm as she pleased. She actually looked a bit disinterested. Deke suddenly pointed his gun on her.

"You should have knocked." Deke said.

"And missed all of this?" she asked slyly, moving closer to the fray. It was obvious to Negan that she was a crazy bitch. It was obvious to him the night she stabbed him at the Sanctuary.

"If you don't want some of the same, you'll turn around and pretend you never saw any of this." Negan told her.

"Why? You two actually plan to cover this up somehow and get away with it?" Hannah asked in mock disbelief. She walked closer to them and eyed what was left of Nick. She then smiled and looked at Rosita, before staring at Negan.

"I could finish her off for you. For a price, of course."

Deke and Rosita's eyes grew huge! Negan stared back at Hannah. Hard.

"Yeah, see, I might have taken you up on that offer, long ago. Problem is, first, this whole thing here, is none of your business. Secondly, I once used someone named Dexter Morgan to do my dirty work and since you're connected to him, and seem to be just as nuts as he was, I don't want to go back down that road again. But if was nice seeing you again, Hailey."

"It's Hannah. Something you well know. I hope your 'attitude' isn't about the misunderstanding that happened between us? You know long ago?" Hannah asked in a falsetto, questioning tone. Negan nodded to Deke and they moved away from the women into the recesses of the basement. Meanwhile, Rosita glared at Hannah!

"Just who the fuck are you?!" Rosita snapped.

"You can tell Maggie that I was the true love of Dexter's life. He wouldn't be dead if this whole undead crap had not happened. I would've protected him." Hannah answered. Rosita said nothing more, not liking any of this. The implications made her uneasy. Clearly, Negan was going to send her back to Rick to tell him what happened. This would start another war. But with this crazy bitch on Negan's side, Maggie could be in danger.

"You knew Dexter?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"I just said I did."

"How did you know Negan?" Rosita asked, hoping against hope that maybe, this woman could be used to make Michonne come to her senses, if Rick had not made her come to them already.

Hannah ignored her and stared at Negan and Deke. Deke peered over at her.

"I remember the bitch, Negan!" he hissed. "But there was something about her husband's death on that run that was odd. I can't remember what, but she was there!"

"On the run?" Negan asked.

"Yeah! And there were people that said that they thought she trapped her husband in convenience store with some walkers. No one cared to prove it. I just assumed if that did happen, you told her to do it."

"Why the fuck would I tell anyone to do that? I hated losing people that could produce…though I don't remember the guy she was with. I doubt he was really her husband. Anyway, she's crazier than fuck…like Dexter was. So she's not going to say shit about any of this. But we'll use her to escort Rosita back to Rick. She can tell him that we want Michonne back. Otherwise, more of his people will die."

"How are we going to keep that promise, Negan? Seriously, none of them will come back here now!"

Negan grinned at him.

"We're not going to wait for them to come to us. We've got the resources to fucking take one of their people, whenever we want. And we're going back to the old days. We're going to take whatever the fuck we want from them, just to keep our supplies up."

"We could use the helicopters." Deke said, grinning back.

"You're damned right we will!" Negan said and turned back to Hannah. He walked over to her.

"You're taking Rosita back to Alexandria. Maggie might have some things of Dexter's that you could have. You cared for him more than she did, I can assure you. You let them know that they have a day for Rick to surrender himself and return Michonne. Otherwise, more people will die."

Hannah smiled.

"I can do that for you." was her answer. And she really hoped Maggie was there. Really and truly. She turned and walked off towards the stairs. She hurried up them and soon neither Negan, Deke or Rosita could hear her footsteps. The sound of the front door banging shut was heard in the distance. Deke walked over to Rosita and yanked her on her feet, while Negan pondered what he had learned. He had taken most of his rage out on Nick, but he was still seething at the idea of Rick Grimes pulling this shit! And he had no doubts whatsoever, that he had probably forced a sex act on Chonnie! While she was carrying HIS child! Yeah…Rick Grimes would surrender himself and die publicly for that!

Negan got his breathing under control and joined Deke over by Rosita.

"Well Miss Rosita, let's get you ready to return to Alexandria."

"Rick is not at Alexandria." Rosita said. She didn't like this Hannah shit and she didn't want to see Maggie hurt. It was better if they did not go there.

"What are you talking about?" Deke asked.

"Rick is at the prison. He plans to make a life for his family there." Rosita said proudly.

"Does he have a new family? Because he can't have mine. I guess I'll be going there to tell him that in person." Negan said. He looked at Deke.

"Get some men together. Tell them that this Rick is Evil Rick's twin or something and that he's a child perv. That'll get the men riled up. Probably some women too that are good with guns." Negan said and Deke nodded and left the basement. He ignored Rosita's hateful stare as he imagined what Rick would look like swinging from a rope in the middle of the town square.

* * *

 **RED RIVER CREEK PRISON-**

Rick began to saddle two horses in the prison stable. He actually thought about only preparing one, and having Michonne ride on it with him, but he sensed that despite their lovemaking, she was not ready for little intimacies such as that. It would take time. And yet, Michonne needed to understand that what he was doing, taking her away from Negan, was for her own good.

He didn't expect the bastard to turn Judith and RJ over. Rick had known the chance he was taking with that, when he came up with this plan. But, Michonne was carrying Negan's child. And Rick was willing to bet that Negan would be willing to, at least, compromise, if he ever wanted to see his own child again. Maggie didn't agree with his thinking and he didn't blame her. When he was taken from them, all those years ago, he and Maggie had disagreed about Negan back then. He thought it was ironic that even now, Negan was a bone of contention between them. Negan and something else.

Maggie wanted the Glenn that had been in the other universe, brought here. And Rick was really the only person that knew the exact location of that said portal, which he had taken pains to block off, so that if anyone from the other side did try and come here, they'd get quite the surprise. A Walker Surprise.

Rick made sure that there were walkers, outside of that entrance. It was actually closer to the prison than the Alexandria stronghold, so he had more of a chance to check the trap and see if it needed fresh walkers, or if someone from the other side had gotten caught in the trap. He actually needed to do that today. That was where he and Michonne planned to ride to. He would tell her all about it on the way.

A noise made him turn towards the entrance of the stable, and he saw Alpha walk in, slowly, and still wearing the 'Michonne Wig'. She took it off and set it on a tool bench nearby.

"Thank you for taking that off." Rick said quietly.

Alpha said nothing to that.

"It was disrespectful. I thought you left with Maggie?"

"Why would I have left? Michonne and yourself will need someone here to tend to your needs." Alpha said casually, looking around the barn.

"Michonne and I are able to tend to ourselves. You don't have to do that. You should get back and see to Lydia. I know she seemed like she was coming down with something before we left." Rick said.

"I trust Siddiq to look after her."

Rick slowly turned away from the horses and gave her his full attention.

"Alpha, Siddiq is on his way here to examine Michonne. So he won't be looking after her."

"Lydia can look after herself then." Alpha answered, making it clear she was not leaving the prison. Rick suddenly could not stand all that was unsaid between them.

"I will always be grateful for what you did for me once I got my memory back. But I always told you that Michonne was who I wanted to be with, and that I needed her back."

"Yes. But you didn't tell me that she was with someone else. You also didn't tell me that she was pregnant with another man's child. You made it seem as if she was just back at Alexandria and that some rapist/murderer was forcing her to be with him to keep her children safe. I understood that, Rick. I'd do anything to keep Lydia safe."

"At the time, I thought that too."

Alpha closed the distance between them.

"I know you did. Beta and I helped you prepare for the oncoming war with Negan, knowing that you weren't in any condition to do so at the time. Your memories were overwhelming you. Memories and guilt. I sacrificed my own leadership of my group, to help you. My people began following **YOU**."

"Not Beta." Rick reminded her.

"No. Beta knew better. I should have known better."

"What are you saying? That you want to leave Alexandria? That you want to go back into the woods and live out in the wild…wearing walker skins? Alpha, I do care about you. All of you. You can't go back out there doing what you were doing."

"Who said anything about leaving Alexandria?" Alpha asked quietly.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I agree with Maggie. I agree that your 'wife', will have to prove herself as one of us. We are all one now. The Whisperers and everyone at Alexandria. We. Are. One."

Rick wasn't following her.

"I get that, Alpha. But Michonne can't just kill in cold blood like that. I would love for her to be able to kill Negan but I know her and I can't push her to do that."

"Of course you can." Alpha said in a voice that was now almost a whisper. "She can do it right now."

Rick stared at her in confusion as he watched her walk over to the tool box and pick up the Michonne Wig. She then put it back on, just as Beta dragged in Negan! Rick frowned, unsure as to why he was dressed like a priest.

"He was found trying to break in here. Probably to rescue your wife. All that's left is for Michonne to kill him, and we can all start this new journey together." Alpha said, a small smile forming on her face.


	26. Chapter 26

Things got bad very quickly. Though, technically, there were pretty bad already.

Hannah was given a truck to drive to Alexandria, with a tied up Rosita in the passenger seat beside her. In the back of the truck was a water barrel for the people of Alexandria. It was supposedly a peace offering but when they opened it, they would find Nick Clark's body inside of it.

Meanwhile, the pilot that was flying the helicopter, was a man named Victor Strand. Negan knew that he was somewhat close to Nick and Alicia, so it was imperative that he not know that Nick was dead. Negan didn't trust him worth shit, but oddly, he was very good at finding things outside of the walls of Mount Falls. Many of the people that lived here, had not been out in the wild. They were soft. Victor and Madison had been close at one time and they had all come here together to live under Evil Rick.

Deke didn't trust him either, but he was the main pilot around here, so he told him the Rick Child Perv story and noted that Victor helped spread it around a little. Negan assured many of the riled up townspeople, that when they returned, they would come up with a plan to get Michonne back. Negan had also stressed Michonne's pregnancy and he could see the nervousness in some of the women, and what they were thinking about Chonnie and his unborn child being a possible victim of a perv!

Victor had no idea that Michonne wasn't at the place he was flying them to, this Alexandria, nor did he know that they would be taking one of the residents back with them, as a hostage…

"So Vic," Negan said loudly, over the roar of the engine, "how'd you end up in Madison's group?"

"I didn't know you knew that much about me." was Victor's reply.

"Oh I make it a point to get to know everything about everyone in Mount Falls. Or I will eventually." Negan said, holding on to a machine gun he had brought along. Deke had one as well, but was busy looking down at the ground below. He had never been one to make small talk.

"You remember those first days." Victor said. "When it became clear that no one was really running anything. You met up with people and stuck with them."

"So is that what happened? You met up with Madison and her kids and 'stuck with them'?" Negan asked, not liking the lack of detail in Victor's answer.

"Yeah. Isn't that how you ended up with Michonne?" Victor dared to ask. Deke looked at the back of his head, then looked at Negan, who especially didn't like THAT answer.

"It's none of your fucking business, how Governor Negan ended up with his wife!" Deke snapped. But Victor wasn't fazed. And he was the one flying so these two thugs were at his mercy now. And he knew they were up to no damned good. He just couldn't figure out what, exactly. Victor figured he would just have to go along to get answers.

"No, no," Negan said as he realized what a cagey bastard Victor Strand was, "it's okay. People should know how Michonne and I came to be. The REAL story. There's a lot of bullshit rumors out there about us. About me. You've heard them, haven't you, Vic?"

"If you're talking about that bat and how you use it, then yes, I've heard." Victor said.

"Bat?" Negan asked in a fake sounding voice, "the only bat I use is the one I practice baseball with. I'm teaching my young son, RJ, to play. Do you have any kids, Vic?"

"No." Victor replied shortly, wishing Negan would shut up.

"Why is that?" Deke now asked. "You look like you could get plenty of ass. There's a rumor that you were doing Madison behind Evil Rick's back."

Victor's hands tightened on the helicopter controls. He had his own feelings about what happened to Madison. He had his own feelings about their coming to Virginia and finding this goddamned place called Mount Falls. He had his own feelings about how fucked up Madison's falling for 'Evil Rick' had been. He watched Travis's heartbreak over it. Victor had known something was wrong with that mofo the minute he laid eyes on him. And he had been angry that Madison couldn't see it. Their group—Alicia, Nick, Travis, himself and Madison, was once larger than four. And with each new place, or some new person they trusted, their numbers dropped.

Victor had watched Mount Falls change Nick, and not for the better. Things got worse once Madison was killed…

"Well?" Deke asked, interrupting Victor's thoughts. "Is it true?"

"Now, now," Negan said soothingly, "Deke you know it ain't polite to ask some shit like that."

Deke grunted but did not apologize. Instead he looked out of the helicopter window again. They were over Alexandria now and Negan tried to hide his surprise at how decrepit the stronghold looked now! Hannah, of course, was still on the road with Rosita, which was fine with Negan. He needed to 'explain' how things were going to go to his former 'neighbors'. He began by sliding open the door, and pointing the machine gun at the plants that were struggling to grow. He fired off a few rounds and watched people scamper for the hills! He was careful not to hit any children and he saw a dog that seemed cute. Negan made sure nothing hit it.

Aaron stared up at him with hatred and Negan grinned, then took out a megaphone!

"Good morning, Alexandrians! Your leader took Chonnie from me! One of you is coming with me! And then I'm coming for someone else, and someone else, until I get her back! You tell Rick Grimes that!"

Victor hadn't expected this shit and didn't like it! He landed the helicopter inside the stronghold just as Hannah pulled up outside of the gate. They were outnumbered here, Victor thought, feeling panic well up! What the hell was Negan thinking?

Deke answered that by lobbying a grenade over by the gate! It exploded and more than a few walkers ambled in. Hannah drove around them, through the smoke and parked by the helicopter. She got out, then went over to the passenger side and hauled Rosita out! Eugene came out of hiding, as did some of the others, Laura, a former Savior, being one of them.

"Michonne is not here!" she snapped.

"Oh I know that! But Rick runs this place. Real Rick. And you can tell him that if he doesn't want another war, he will return Chonnie back to Mount Falls tomorrow. But I'm taking someone back with me and I think I have the perfect person." Negan said, as he walked up to Herschel Rhee, who was glaring at him.

"Ass in the helicopter kid or…"

Negan didn't get to say much more, as a tiny molotov cocktail, that did not explode, was hurled at him from an upper floor window of a house! He hauled ass towards the helicopter and Hannah recognized Harrison Morgan as the assailant and nodded approvingly! Harrison eyed her as well, and she knew he remembered her. Hannah undid Rosita's binds and pushed her towards her people! She ran to Eugene and he put his arms around her.

"Negan killed Nick with that bat!" she snapped. Meanwhile, Negan hid the fact that he had been scared shitless by what Harrison, and probably Herschel together, pulled! Jesus, when had any of these people grown balls? Victor, who was still in the pilot's seat, turned to look at him.

"We're outnumbered here! Can we just get out of here?!"

Negan was about to say something not too kind, when he spotted Maggie driving in, looking confused. Negan grinned! The loose walkers were between her car and an actual way into Alexandria! He looked at Victor.

"Fly over that car!" Negan snapped. "We have our hostage!"

"What about Hannah?" Victor asked.

"She'll be just fine here." Negan told him. He didn't want that crazy bitch setting foot back in Mount Falls anyway. Victor did what he was told. He got the helicopter into the air and flew low until he was over Maggie's car! She had gotten out to fight off walkers and glanced up to give Negan a hateful glance, before resuming beating off walkers. It was clear she didn't think she was in any danger from him.

Negan blew off the heads of three walkers she was dealing with, then reached down and grabbed the top of Maggie's hair! She began screaming and Deke reached out to help Negan drag her up into the helicopter, before flying off. Negan was well satisfied that the people down below, would let Rick know that he had taken Maggie.

Maggie wriggled out of their grips and slid herself back against Victor's pilot seat, glaring at both Negan and Deke!

"I'm going to kill you both!" she snapped.

Deke rolled his eyes and decided to let Negan handle this one. Negan smiled at her.

"Maggie, I think we need to have some 'alone time'. We've always needed that. Just to clear the air. And now we're going to have time to do that. All the time in the world, until Rick returns Michonne and before he dies."

Maggie smiled back. Coldly.

"I just saw the two of them. Michonne's not coming back to you. And in all likelihood, Rick will raise your child. So you might as well kill me now." was her response.

Negan didn't like her words. But then again, he didn't like Maggie. And with their history, she was capable of saying anything to hurt him and Michonne.

"I noticed you haven't asked about Rosita? That's damned selfish of you." Negan answered. He noticed Maggie's smug look falter.

"What did you do?" Maggie asked.

"Oh you just missed her. She's back in Alexandria. A woman brought her back by truck. A woman that says that she and Dexter were close. I got the feeling she wasn't too happy with you and wanted to give you a piece of her mind about it. You should be thanking me, Maggie, because I'm pretty damned sure that she is back in Alexandria, looking to kill you." Negan said, grinning at her. It gave him real satisfaction to see Maggie's expression go from smug, to slightly horrified.

* * *

 **RED RIVER CREEK PRISON-**

Rick returned to the house and found Michonne coming down the stairs, ready to go riding. He stood in front of her on the bottom stair, blocking her descent down. She could see from the look on his face, that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Michonne asked. "Is Negan here? Because if he is, I don't want you to hurt him."

Those words annoyed Rick, but he swallowed his displeasure and spoke. He reached out to touch her arm.

"There's a man here that says he's Negan's 'twin'. At first I thought it was Negan playing a game but he said you know him."

"Father John is here?"

"You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding!"

"He followed me here?" Michonne asked and tried to move around Rick, but he placed his hands on her hips to keep her still.

"Yes and Alpha found him. We've got him in the stables and from all that he's saying, he sounds more like another mouth to feed than a hostage." Rick said, his eyes searching hers.

"Rick," Michonne said, gently moving out of his grip, "let him leave. I will talk to him and tell him whatever you want me to tell him."

"Michonne," Rick said, his eyes more intense than before, "I don't want you to tell him something that 'I told you to say'. I want you to be here because you want to be. And I know you want to be. It's Negan, Judith and RJ that are stopping you. Once I get our children back, we can get back to the life we should have had from the very beginning."

Rick could see that Michonne didn't believe that. And he told himself that was okay. He caressed her arm.

"I know you don't believe that. That's why I wanted us to stay here. You need time away from everything that was between us, so that you can see I'm right. Michonne, Negan in a way, has turned you into a 'Savior'. You can't get him or his ways out of your head."

"So I'm brain washed? Is that what you're telling me?" Michonne asked skeptically.

"I'd be willing to bet that you're not the only woman in his life. He had a whole stable of wives at the Sanctuary…"

Michonne cut Rick off by slapping him!

"You have no idea what I have been through the last six years you've been gone. I know that none of this was your fault and I know you didn't choose to leave us. But life went on and I HATED wanting Negan in my life. I HATED liking him or wanting his company or how the kids responded to him. I hated how everyone that knew what he did, looked at me. And then, suddenly, I didn't have time to care about any of that. I don't know how to explain Negan nor am I going to defend what he's done. I am saying that I'm not willing to throw away what I have with him. And I for DAMNED sure, would know if there were any other 'wives'. That would not be happening with me. That IS NOT happening now."

"You're overly defensive about that possibility though?" Rick asked, somehow sensing a weak spot in her relationship with Negan. Oddly, he understood Michonne's resistance to him. He understood her resistance to all that he was offering and suggesting. He even understood about Negan, in his own way. And there was a part of him that blamed himself. Because he had no doubts whatsoever, that Negan saw this day coming. Saw his return and wanted to have some kind of protection against it. Basically, Rick believed Negan took up with Michonne and became a father to his children, not because he cared anything for them. But because he wanted to get to him.

"Just take me to Father John." Michonne said softly and Rick reached for her hand and squeezed it, before escorting her from the house. He held it the whole way to the stables.

Father John was not tied up. He sat on a stool in the barn and watched Alpha, watch him. She was back to wearing the 'Michonne Dreads'.

"May I ask why your hair looks like that?"

"Like what?" Alpha asked. But she knew what he was really asking. She knew a lot of things just by looking at this so called priest. And it was clear to her, that he would not have taken this dangerous path, if Michonne didn't mean more to him than just being his brother's woman.

"I think you know what." Father John gently chided. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Alpha asked, slowly taking off the wig. She set it on a bale of hay.

"Why you feel the need to look like Michonne?"

"Do you think I look like Michonne, Father?"

"Well, not now, no."

"But with the hair I did?"

"No." Father John admitted.

"Well that's a pity." was all Alpha said to that.

"Why? Because maybe Rick would like you more?"

Alpha's expression suddenly turned hard! No one understood her feelings for Rick! Not really. And there were more than a few of her people, that she sensed thought she was 'soft', for ceding power to him, just because she had become slightly enamored with the man. But Rick…Rick genuinely cared. And he wanted to take back what was taken from him and in order to do that, he needed strength by his side.

Michonne was not strong. At least, Alpha didn't think she was strong enough. For Michonne was in bed with the enemy. That was weakness. And worse yet, it was very likely she was in bed with the enemy and his twin brother! Though just from looking at Father John, she could see that this 'Negan', was not bad looking. Not that she had expected him to be.

"You know," Alpha said, not answering Father John's question, "I don't think you came here to free Michonne. I think you came here to run off with her, 'Father'."

Father John folded his arms and Alpha was a bit surprised that he didn't try and deny it. He didn't admit it but he wasn't saying she was wrong. He wasn't saying much of anything really. He walked over to the wig and picked it up, looking it over.

"You scalped some poor woman for this? Or was it a walker that had hair such as this?"

"Do you really care, Father?"

"I care about your soul, yes."

"Well that is mighty kind of you, Father. And you know something else? I think we could be of an enormous help to one another." Alpha said, just as Rick and Michonne walked in, holding hands. Michonne broke away from Rick and hurried over to Father Negan, who was holding that ridiculous wig! Father Negan dropped it and met Michonne with a brief hug that he wished would last longer. But he let go of her and set her away from him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

Michonne nodded and Rick joined them, having overheard the question. He pulled Michonne away from Father John and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Of course she is. Michonne confirmed your identity. You can see she's alright so tell your brother she's fine. You can also tell him that I want to make arrangements to pick up Judith and RJ from Mount Falls."

Father John smiled at him, and for a moment, Rick was taken back to a time long ago, when Negan had smiled at him that way. It was during one of his 'raids' of Alexandria. Rick suddenly felt very aware that the good 'Father' could be just as dangerous as his brother.

"I don't think my brother is going to be agreeable to that. I am also on my way elsewhere. I stopped by just to see that Michonne was alright and being looked after properly. Then I plan to be on my way."

Michonne frowned.

"You're really going to look for your family? Now?"

Father John pulled Michonne away from Rick and Alpha a small distance into the stables.

"I thought it was time. Until I met that woman. The one with the hair she clearly murdered some woman for. I have no problem with Rick, except with how he kidnapped you. But that woman…she will kill you at the first opportunity. And Rick clearly doesn't see it." Father John told her.

Michonne half glanced at Alpha.

"Believe me, I know. I'm dealing with it. How is Negan? Rick wants to make a deal with him."

"I think you know, that my brother makes no deals. I followed these people when I saw them take you, so I don't know how Negan is taking any of this. I would suspect not well."

Michonne took a deep breath.

"Okay." was all she said.

"Okay? I don't get the impression that my brother, nor this Rick here, is willing to compromise. And we both know what Negan is like when it comes to you. He will hurt anyone he has to to find out where you are."

"I know that too. You need to go. Go and find your sons. There is nothing you can do for me here." Michonne told him. But Father John did not agree.

"I can't leave you here. I won't. We'll wait together here for whatever Negan has planned."

"Father," Michonne said, whispering, "we need to escape. I have no intention of allowing Rick or Negan to harm one another. We have to think of a way out of here." Michonne said urgently, just as Rick made his way over. There was something about the way 'Priest Negan' was looking at Michonne, that didn't look like a 'man of the cloth' to him!

"Father, as you can see, Michonne is fine. Is there anything we can get for you for your trip?" Rick asked in a tone that brooked barely strained patience.

"May I speak to you in private, Mr. Grimes?"

"It's Rick." Rick said and gestured for the two of them to leave the stables. That left Michonne alone with Alpha. Michonne picked up the wig and looked at Alpha.

"Who did you kill to get this hair?"

"You know," Alpha said, running a hand over her own stubbly, bald head, "the priest is in love with you. But somehow I think you know that. What do you plan to do about it?"

Michonne tossed the wig across the room and faced Alpha.

"Do?"

"Yes. 'Do'. I mean if you want to be an honest wife to Rick, then you will slay him and his brother called Negan."

"Slay? Look, I don't know where you came from…" Michonne began, but Alpha closed the distance between them.

"I come from a place of honest love for Rick and all that he wants. He needs a strong woman by his side. Prove that to him by killing his enemies."

Michonne eyed her for a short while before answering.

"Somehow, I don't think you'd back off if I 'killed' Negan and his brother. Somehow I don't think I could do enough killing or anything else, to be worthy of Rick. I also think that the only woman you feel Rick belongs with, is yourself. So how about a compromise? I will be perfectly happy to kill Negan and Father John, if you do some killing yourself. Starting with yourself, okay?" Michonne asked, rolling her eyes. She began to move around Alpha, when Alpha suddenly took out a knife and stabbed herself in the chest! Michonne gasped loudly enough for Rick and Father John to come running back in! Rick ran to Alpha as she slowly slid to the ground.

"Alpha? Alpha, stay with me! What happened?" Rick asked her.

"Michonne stabbed me. She stabbed me to prove how much she loves you." Alpha whispered. A truck pulled up outside of the stables and suddenly Siddiq appeared. He blinked when he saw Michonne hurry over to him!

"Hurry! She stabbed herself!" Michonne yelled. Rick moved out of the way and let Siddiq work on Alpha, before grabbing Michonne's arm!

"Alpha said you stabbed her? Why?"

"Rick. She stabbed herself. Clearly she wanted to frame me."

"Michonne, if you felt threatened, you should have told me. Father John said that he sensed that she was a threat to you. I should have sensed it."

"Rick, I did not stab that woman, okay? She stabbed herself! Just like she slaughtered some woman that had hair like mine!"

"Listen to me: once Siddiq is finished with Alpha, we're going to have him check you out, okay? Then we'll skip the ride and you just rest." Rick said, clasping her face between his palms.

"Rick, I did not stab Alpha!"

"Honey, I just…"

Michonne suddenly slapped his hands off of her!

"Negan would have believed me!" she snapped and walked out of the stables. Father John followed after her wordlessly. He believed Michonne, of course. He also believed that Alpha could be the way to get Michonne out of here and on the road with him.

* * *

 **MOUNT FALLS-**

Alicia sensed something was wrong with every fiber of her being. She watched Negan and Deke return with a dark haired woman, whom they took to Negan's house and not the local jail. She tried not to think about the fact that she had not seen neither Nick, or Rosita, in hours, but she could not. The plan had backfired. That terrible reality was beginning to set in. She waited until Victor was alone and ran over to him, as he got out of the helicopter.

"Tell me what's going on? Where is Nick?"

Victor looked around carefully before answering.

"I have not seen him. I don't know if that's good or bad. Rosita is back at Alexandria. That blonde woman that showed up here recently, was involved with the husband of the woman Negan and Deke brought back."

"What?" Alicia asked in frustration. "Okay, never mind about that! Why was that woman brought here?"

"Negan seems to think that the people that kidnapped Michonne will come for this woman. They're planning an exchange of some sort." Victor told her.

Travis made his way over, still wearing his Sheriff's uniform. His face had taken on a hard edge in the last year. He hated Negan probably more than Evil Rick. And that was because neither Evil Rick, nor Madison, came back alive to this town. But somehow, this Negan bastard, who only visited this town once, ends up running it. Something was not right.

He had been forced to watch Negan, force a young woman to get a pregnancy test, against her will. He had seen quite a lot since the fucker had shown up here. And it was galling that his twin, priest brother, had zero influence over him.

"Travis, tell me you've seen Nick?" Alicia asked, not even bothering to keep the fear out of her voice.

"No. I haven't but I'm sure he's around here someplace." Travis said soothingly. Victor gave him a skeptical look.

"Nick and Rosita were thick as thieves. And he wouldn't just hide while she was taken away." Victor said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. But damnit, in the back of his mind, he blamed Madison for this! He knew they should've just taken their chances elsewhere!

Meanwhile, Negan rolled up his shirt sleeves and stared down at Maggie, who was tied to a chair in the basement. Maggie could see that something vicious had happened down here. The scene reminded her of the night Glenn and Abraham were murdered, which is what she suspected, was Negan's reason for bringing her down here. Negan looked at Deke.

"You'd better handle Alicia." he told him.

"What should I tell her?"

"Tell her that we took Nick and Rosita back to Alexandria. That will do for now." Negan said. Maggie shook her head in utter disgust!

"I take it that this is Nick's blood all over the floor here, you sick sonofabitch!"

Negan nodded to Deke and he left the basement. Maggie heard the door close and it was never more clear that she was alone with Negan, murderer of two of her husbands and a man that she had loved desperately. Negan pulled up a chair and looked at her.

"Maggie, you've always been a problem when it came to Chonnie and myself. You just wouldn't let her be. You were always throwing that night in her face and making her feel bad about it."

Maggie said nothing to that and Negan decided to continue.

"You knew damned well, that Rick would have done the same thing if he had been in my shoes."

Now Maggie couldn't keep quiet!

"The hell he would have!"

"Oh if you all had had a good operation going and I came along and fucked things up, you wouldn't have stopped me?"

"Rick would never have went around to communities and robbed them! He wouldn't have had their people beaten and killed just to 'teach' a lesson! And stop blaming me for Michonne's being ashamed of being with you, which she should be! You had plans to move in on her from the first day Rick was stupid enough to lock you up in Alexandria. But you just waited and waited and finally there was a flood! And you were let out of that prison and somehow, someway, you managed to never go back into it. You know something else?"

"What?" Negan asked with amusement.

"I never believed that that other Michonne killed King Ezekiel and Angel. I think you did it and tried to frame Carol for it. Once Ezekiel was gone, Michonne was yours free and clear."

Negan grinned!

"Michonne was mine before King Ass Face was killed. She just didn't know it yet. And you don't know or understand what Chonnie and I have, so you can keep your fucking mouth shut about it!"

"I know what Rick and Michonne have. He married her. He also made love to her in front of all of us. I have no doubt whatsoever, that Michonne has never responded to you in that way, ever."

Negan stood up.

"I think you'd be wrong about that. Here is what's going to happen: you're going to begin working for me. Deke is going to take you out on a few runs until you are well trained to be a 'Mount Falls Savior'. If you don't, I'm going back to Alexandria and teach those sons of yours, lessons in respect. Dexter's psycho kid threw an explosive at me. You act right, and I won't go back there and pay him back for it. Are we clear?"

Maggie spit upward at him and a good amount caught his jacket! Negan knew better than to lay a hand on her. When he returned her to Rick, she had to look pristine with not one mark on her.

"And I'm not 'working' for you! What's the matter, Negan? Are the supplies Evil Rick stole from his own world beginning to run out? Wait until this community realizes just what you are. What you and Michonne both are." Maggie said coldly.

Negan took off his jacket, then wiped it off on her face and hair! Maggie squeaked but said no more when Negan took his jacket away and put it back on.

"Judith and RJ will be coming home soon and I don't want them hearing you down here. You make one sound, and your boys will end up in this basement alongside you." he told her, before slowly walking up the steps. He whistled his familiar, creepy tune, before turning off the light and closing and locking the basement door. Now it was Rick's turn.

His face hardened as he thought about what Maggie had said about Rick's 'wedding' to Michonne. He fucked Michonne in front of other people? That shit was sick! He had to get her out of there! His throat tightened when he thought of his unborn son or daughter, sleeping in her belly while Rick's dick interfered! That muther…

Negan got ahold of himself just as the door opened and Judith and RJ came running in. He pulled himself together and smiled.

"Hey you two! Listen, your Momma went to check on things at Alexandria. They have no food so she took them some." he lied, wondering how long he could keep that half assed story up to the kids. Especially Judith.

Meanwhile, Rick drove a small Honda to the portal spot where he had placed the walkers, just to check his trap. He needed time alone to clear his head and decide just what he was going to do about Alpha. He stopped the car suddenly and stared before slowly getting out.

All of the walkers had been slain. That meant someone had come through the portal. But who?


	27. Chapter 27

The answer to 'who' came through the portal, lay within the realm of Alexandria.

Hannah McKay eyed the man with the walker skin mask, take her half finished tray away from her cell. Rosita and the others had pounced on her the moment Negan's helicopter flew out of here. Some would say that he had left her here stranded. Yes and no.

Her goal had always been to be here in Alexandria. But with Maggie. Negan had messed up her plans, so now, she had to find a way to get back to Mount Falls, or wait for Maggie to be returned here.

Hannah decided on the latter. And now that she had come to that decision and made peace with it, she now had time to study her surroundings. Half of the people here looked like normal people. Then there were others that walked around in 'walker skin'. Starting with this tall guy that peered at her for long moments through his eye holes. Hannah decided to strike up a conversation…

"So," Hannah began, tucking her legs underneath her on her cot, "how did you end up here? And what's with the mask?"

The man looked at her for a long moment, before he set down her tray and took off his mask. There was no one here at Alexandria any longer, that would have recognized Shane Walsh on sight. Except for Maggie and Rick. And neither of them were here.

He had come through the portal, deciding to see for himself what had been so fascinating about this hell hole of a world, that had brought his Michonne here, along with two Rick's, Dexter, Rita, Morgan and Miguel. Michonne and Morgan had come back with some half assed story about a lot of nonsense. Shane had decided he was tired of all of it. Nonsense, and Michonne and Morgan making a fool of him. He would have killed the Dexter from his world, long ago, if he had been able to find the right opportunity.

He was here not only to see what this new world was like, but because he was also on the run, in his own way. He had killed his Michonne and Morgan, when he caught them screwing in his and Michonne's home. He knew it had happened before there, but something in him just snapped. The fact that everyone went through the portal, even though as Sheriff and true leader of their community, they should've listened to him when he told them not to. And if he had aligned himself with that group of people, in the end, he would've ended up as dead as everyone else.

Shane Walsh did not know if he could stay in this festering, rotted out world. But he knew he could not leave without meeting the Michonne from THIS world. The fact that his Michonne had hated her with a passion, made him all that more curious about her.

But he couldn't quite gauge where he was when he arrived here. Shane had fended off the walkers that had been placed on the other side of the portal, sensing that it had been a trap set by someone. Someone who didn't want anyone coming from their world.

It didn't take long before he ran into The Whisperers. And easing himself into their group was no easy task and he found himself struck by what people did, and how they acted, as they survived what was clearly the end of civilization. The sight of them alone, should have been enough to send him running back for the portal. But he saw someone. Someone that he knew he had to stay for.

Lydia. Lydia, who was his daughter by Abby(she calls herself Alpha here) in the other universe. Abby had sort of been a one night stand that resulted in Lydia. And he had been drunk as hell when it happened. He had been upset over Rick's then wife, Lori, and had tried to convince her to leave Rick. He swore he would raise Carl right. Anyway, Lori went back to that bastard and he got drunk and did Abby, who at the time, had been a clerical worker over at the local high school.

Abby had had a husband at the time, who died from something, Shane couldn't remember what, but he always supported Lydia financially.

Then, when Shane married Michonne, Abby stopped letting him see her. She took his money, but refused to let him see his little girl. Michonne could've cared less about Lydia and maybe **HE** would've cared less, if Michonne could've been bothered to give him a child of their own.

None of that mattered now. Shane had made a clean break of that other world and now, he wanted what was in this one. He could see that Abby…Alpha, was too enamored with Rick's 'leadership' and other things, to pay proper attention to their daughter. So he stuck close by, if for no other reason, to keep an eye on her. And to watch Rick slobber over a version of **HIS** wife! He had lost Lori to him once. And he strongly suspected that the original Rick he knew, had slept with his Michonne as well. Shane was here to put things right. And even if the Rick that was their leader, was not the one that ruined everyone's lives in the other world, no version of Rick Grimes was going to be happy with **ANY** version of Michonne. Not as long as he had breath within him.

Shane pulled his head out of the past and answered Hannah's question.

"I don't think you need to be worried about me, now do you?" was his response.

"You're not like the others." Hannah said, tilting her head at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the others, don't take off their masks. You did. I didn't even ask you to. You're not really one of them, are you?"

Shane said nothing to that. Instead, he moved closer to her cell.

"Tell me why Negan left you here?"

"Because he knew this is where I needed to be." was Hannah's reply.

Shane frowned but took that to mean that there was something, or someone here, that she needed to be near. He understood that, thinking of Lydia. Hannah smiled at him.

"There is more that you want to know, isn't there? Don't be shy. I apparently have all the time in the world."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Shane said matter-of-factly, "word is that you're some kind of killer. You might not be around for long."

"Who isn't a killer these days?"

"Hmmm." was all Shane said to that, eyeing her. He wanted to ask her about the Michonne of this universe, but he didn't want to give himself away. If she had been with Negan in Mount Falls, then she had to have met her. But he sensed that maybe this woman wasn't the one to get the information out of. He picked up her tray and walked out of the prison basement door. He hurried up the steps and noticed more than a few people looking at him. Now that he had the mask off, people were wondering who the hell he was.

Rosita was one of the people that noticed him. She realized he had to be one of Alpha's people, since they were assigned to feed prisoners and such. This guy had to have been wearing one of those skin masks this whole time, and probably took it off just to get some air or something. Rosita walked over to him and Shane nodded to her.

"Rosita, right?"

"Yeah," Rosita said, eyeing him, "you're…."

Shane decided that a fictitious name would be safer.

"Frank."

"Hi, Frank. I see you came from the cells. How is our prisoner? Not that I care."

"She's a cold one. She hinted that Negan left her here because he knew this was where she wanted to be."

Rosita nodded, crossing her arms.

"She's dangerous to Maggie. Aaron and Laura went to the prison to tell Rick about Negan's demands. I'm scared for Maggie. Negan wants Michonne back and Rick is not going to compromise."

"I thought Rick had children with Michonne?"

"He does."

"Okay, well Rick seems level headed. If he wants his kids then he needs to turn Michonne over to Negan."

"What needs to happen is that Negan needs to die. We need to get Maggie back and Negan needs to die. And if Michonne gets in the way, so be it. There would have been a time when I would have never said anything like that about her. But she has changed. Negan changed her and Rick leaving…being kidnapped or whatever, changed her as well. I worry that if and when we do kill Negan, will that make Michonne come back to her senses? Or will she try and avenge him?"

"I'm sure Rick and Alpha will make sure everything works out." Shane said, trying to make sense of what Rosita had told him. Lydia, and walking around here in front of Rick's face and his not knowing who he was, were the only joys he got out of any of this. But he had heard that Rick might not be coming back to Alexandria. That he might want to stay at this prison with Michonne and their children. Whatever happened, he needed to be wherever this Michonne was. He suspected that if his Michonne had hated this world's Michonne, that much, it was because she was vastly different from her in some way that was insulting.

And…there was a part of him that wanted to just see, and be, with a version of his wife that had been nurturing and caring. Because despite all that was being said, she had two children that she appeared to care for. His Michonne had cared for nothing and no one. Shane Walsh needed to be with a different Michonne. And if things worked out, he would take her back to his own universe—for good.

* * *

 **RED RIVER CREEK PRISON-**

Aaron and Laura had arrived at the prison, thinking that the worst thing they could tell Rick, was that Maggie had been kidnapped by Negan, and that he expected Michonne to be exchanged for her.

But when they heard about Rick's 'portal trap' and that someone from that world was here, and clearly not revealing themselves, obviously, that added to their problems…

"You have no idea who this could be?" Aaron asked, his eyes darting around the prison grounds. Rick has met them at the gate and the three of them stood by the guard's booth.

"No. Though if I had to guess, I'd say it's the other Michonne. She was here awhile before anyone caught on. Whoever this is, hasn't revealed themselves because they're sneaking around, doing God knows what." Rick said. Laura shook her head.

"Maybe. But unless she's living in the woods or left the state, someone around here would recognize her as either Michonne or that other woman she was pretending to be, when Dexter and Maggie knew her."

"I think her name was Amanda." Aaron said.

Rick clenched his jaw.

"I'm not even sure now that it was just one person. It would have taken a batshit crazy person to kill all of those walkers, or an army of people, that knew that they were there. We'll deal with that later. We need to get a note to Negan about the exchange." he said.

"We're actually going to exchange Michonne for Maggie? After all of the trouble you went through?" Aaron asked.

"No." Rick said, looking around, just to make sure they weren't overheard. "You get a message to him saying I'll go along with it. We have the exchange happen here. I don't want Judith or RJ seeing what is going to happen."

"What is going to happen, Rick?" Laura asked. But God help her, she knew…

"We're going to do things Alpha's way." Rick said quietly. Aaron shook his head…

"Aaron, Laura, I hate it too! But it's the only way. I need as many of you as possible, to dress like walkers. There are woods outside of Mount Falls. We get Nick to make sure the entrance is unlocked…" Rick began.

"Yeah, that's another thing," Aaron interrupted, "Rosita said that Negan killed Nick. We literally have no one that can get back inside of Mount Falls and let walkers in. Even fake ones."

Rick looked at them both.

"Actually we do." he told them, thinking of Father John.

Meanwhile, Michonne and Father John watched as Siddiq patched up Crazy Alpha at the house. Or at least that's the name Michonne called her in her mind. Alpha had asked Siddiq not to give her any pain killers, because the wound was a 'war one'. Michonne had rolled her eyes at that and Siddiq had to repair the wound, while not being freaked out by the fact that Negan had a twin brother that was a priest.

Father John pulled Michonne into a corner of the room.

"You know the layout of this prison, right?"

Michonne nodded.

"Let's go now. Let's escape while Rick is gone and Alpha there is indisposed. If we wait for my brother to do whatever it is he plans on doing, there will be bloodshed. I suspect there probably has been some already."

That thought had occurred to Michonne but she wanted to think that Negan had grown some, since Abraham and Glenn. But she suspected that Lucille might have been used on someone, just to get her location.

"Okay but…" Michonne was about to agree, when the sound of a helicopter…no, helicopters, drowned out her words! Alpha struggled to stand as Siddiq hurried away from her and joined Michonne and Father John at a window.

Those helicopters belonged to Mount Falls. And no one had any doubt that Negan was in one of them

Meanwhile, Negan sat calmly as Victor hovered over the prison. Actually as the helicopter hovered over Rick, Aaron and Laura. He had his trusty machine gun and megaphone, while the other helicopter, which was being flown by some fucker that Alicia or someone knew, named John something. He wore a cowboy hat and wouldn't shut the fuck up to save his life, which is why Deke was flying with him. Negan's nerves were shot! He had decided he didn't want to wait to get Chonnie back and why the fuck should he? He knew where she was, they had fire and airpower and Rick Grimes could shove it up his ass if he didn't like it.

And he wouldn't.

Negan opened the helicopter door and took out his megaphone. He grinned down at Rick, Aaron and Laura, who were backing away.

"Mr. Grimes, I want you to bring me Chonnie and I want you to surrender your fucking self to me! Are we clear?"

Rick said nothing and just stared up at him. Every hateful moment that he had had in this man's presence, came flooding back. Negan told Victor to land the helicopter and when it was on the ground, Negan got out with his machine gun and walked up to the three of them, pointing it.

"Let's go! Go and get her!"

"There's supposed to be an exchange, remember?" Rick asked calmly.

"Oh I changed my mind," Negan said in a fake, apologetic tone, "Maggie is staying with me. I figured she'd make a nice housekeeper for Chonnie. And you know something else?"

"No, what?" Rick asked wryly.

"I'm going to find that woman a husband! A proper one so she'll stay out of my fucking business. Laura," Negan said, addressing his former Savior, "go get Chonnie— **NOW**!"

Rick stood in front of Laura.

"So is Michonne the only person you want?"

Negan gave Rick a WTF look.

"What the hell are you driving at, Grimes?"

"Well your twin brother is here as well. With Michonne. He seems very concerned about her. **VERY**." Rick stressed and then refrained from smiling. The reaction he had hoped to get out of this bastard, showed in his eyes.

"My brother is here?" Negan asked calmly.

"Yes. One would almost think, Negan, that he was the father of her child, you know, with how protective he is of her."

Back at the house, Michonne didn't like the looks of the Negan/Rick conversation, and decided to cut it short!

"I'm gong to them. You should come too." Michonne said to Father John.

But Father John thought it might be better if he stayed put. Rick Grimes was not a man to be trifled with. And even if Michonne left this prison, he felt it was almost a certainty, that she would be back. With the kids. And then, he could get to know her well enough, that he could get her to leave with him in search of his family. But that would never happen if he returned to Mount Falls with her. Negan would always be hovering.

"I'm going to stay, Michonne." he said quietly and Siddiq looked over at him. Michonne shook her head!

"No, John! You can't! I know Negan and you have your problems, but he would not want you to stay here."

"Michonne," he said quietly, "you might find that in the end, Mount Falls, and my brother, are not what you need or want."

Siddiq was listening in, suspecting that Negan's twin brother was not cock blocking Negan, for Rick's sake. But he said nothing and looked out of the window again. Negan and Rick were on their way towards the house. Siddiq turned to check in on Alpha and found that she was gone!

"Where did Alpha go?" Siddiq asked, his voice starting to rise. Father John and Michonne turned and noticed her absence. How the hell had she been able to get up after a wound like that?

"'l'll help the doctor find Alpha. You deal with my brother." Father John told Michonne, before giving her a quick hug. He and Siddiq then began looking through the house, just as Negan and Rick entered. Michonne ran into Negan's arms, unable to help herself! Ordinarily, she would not have been so inconsiderate in front of Rick, but she just couldn't help it. She didn't like not being on firm ground here. This prison, that had once been a home away from home with Ezekiel, had been overrun with strangers. Rick, despite her time with him, was a stranger now. And all she could think about now, was how to explain all of this to Judith and RJ.

Negan smirked at Rick as he held Michonne, then he gently set her away from him.

"Where's my brother? How come he didn't try to bring you back?"

"Someone was hurt. Siddiq and him are off looking for her. I think you should help them while I talk to Rick."

"I don't think that…" Negan began but Michonne put a finger over his lips.

"I'm leaving with you. Just go and find Siddiq and Father John." she whispered before Negan kissed her quickly. He then turned and leisurely began looking around for whoever this was, that wasn't Siddiq or his bastard brother! He decided to look for his twin and give him a nice talking to.

As soon as Negan left the room, Michonne turned to Rick, who was looking at her in a way she couldn't quite read.

"I'm sorry. I will do everything to ensure that Judith and RJ are in your life…"

"My children will not be raised by that man. He kidnapped Maggie and is holding her at Mount Falls. Rosita had the privilege of watching him murder Nick Clark, the same way he killed Glenn and Abraham. I can't make you see that he's brainwashed you, Michonne. I can't make you see that it's me you really love. But my kids are not going to live with that animal."

Michonne said nothing to that. At first.

Then words formed.

"How do you propose to keep them from living with me?" she asked, giving him a no nonsense look.

"Are you challenging my parental rights?" Rick asked, giving her the same no-nonsense look in return. "I'm just supposed to let Judith and RJ grow up to be people that would smash someone else's head in, just to get what they want?"

"I will make sure that Maggie's returned. I will deal with what happened to Nick. But our children need to know how to survive."

Rick sensed she was trying to say something that he really wouldn't like hearing! But he decided to be patient and let her get it out.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, this thing you have with these 'Whisperers' is messed up, Rick! You would actually expect our children to be around people that walked around like that? And I'm not stupid. Any human would think that they were just some normal, hoard of walkers. Meaning they would fire or stab at their heads. A human person would not expect a 'walker' to stab them back or have a gun on them themselves. How many innocent people have Alpha and her crew, murdered before you took them in?"

"Michonne…"

"You know I'm right and what they are pulling…"

"Probably pulling. I don't know that her people did anything like that to anyone."

"Okay, Rick. We're going to agree to disagree about that. Or at least we'll pretend to." Michonne said, her eyes probing his. "But you cannot expect me to live here or at Alexandria with you and the kids, when you have less than we do."

"The only reason you have all you have, is because that other version of me was stealing from the other world. I could do that too. I'm the only one that knows where that portal is and eventually, what was brought into Mount Falls will get used up."

"I think six years went by and it's too late to go back." Michonne said sadly, moving to give him a goodbye kiss. She then pulled away and walked off in the direction that she saw Negan leave in. But Rick was not finished.

"This isn't over, Michonne. And we're not over. We're married now!" he called after her as he heard a back door open and close. Rick could not believe what had just happened! He could not believe that Michonne was going back to Mount Falls with Negan. His mind, oddly, went back to the time when he found out about Lori's betrayal with Shane. She too had thought he was dead and had taken up with Shane. Though Michonne took a lot longer to let someone in than Lori had. But it was because of what happened with Lori, that he couldn't let Michonne go. He had never made things right before Lori died. He should've forgiven her. Truly forgiven her.

Rick folded his arms. Negan and Michonne were not going to work out. All he had to do was sit back and watch it fall apart. But, there was also nothing wrong with his giving things a little push in that direction.

* * *

Negan found Alpha in another building that housed a cafeteria and a kitchen. He saw the bandages on her throat and surmised that she was the person that Michonne had been talking about. He whistled as he walked up to her and noticed she seemed to be washing a wig of some sort, in the kitchen sink. Only the wig looked odd. Negan tore his eyes off of it and addressed the woman, who was now pretending as if she didn't know he was there. He leaned around her at the sink, so that he could see her face. Alpha turned off the water and stared at him.

"You're Negan."

"I am indeed. People are looking for you. So I suggest you go find Siddiq and get that wound taken care of."

Alpha gave him her full attention.

"Michonne did this to me."

Negan shrugged.

"And?" he asked, annoyed. He still needed to find his damned brother and give him a piece of his mind! But this…whatever…was bothering him about some shit Michonne supposedly did…

"It doesn't bother you that she would stab someone in the throat?"

"You probably had it coming." Negan answered, his eyes falling on the wet wig in the sink. Alpha noticed and smiled but said nothing about it.

"Your brother is fond of Michonne." she noted.

"Yeah. You haven't seen him around, have you?" Negan said, his eyes darting around.

"No, Mr. Negan. I haven't. But I think we could be of some use to one another."

Negan's eyes focused on her.

"In what way?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"Michonne doesn't belong at Rick's side. We could both make them understand that. We could also make them understand that Alexandria and Mount Falls, should keep their distance from one another." Alpha said in a soft voice.

"You're fucking Rick then, right? Is that what you're trying to tell me? You're fucking Rick but for some reason, you aren't laying it on him like you should be, and he's with Michonne."

"I would not have put it like that…"

But Alpha was cut off when Negan grabbed her by the throat and pressed her wound—hard! Alpha began flailing every which way but Negan did not let go until he made his meaning clear!

"What happened at the 'wedding', was your fucking fault! Start doing Mr. Grimes right, so that he doesn't come looking for what's mine. If he keeps coming back around, looking for Michonne or my children, I'll make sure you don't live long enough to wear that fucked up wig that's supposed to be Chonnie's hair, are we clear?"

Negan didn't wait for her to respond and he shoved her away from him! The pressure he had put on her throat, reopened the knife wounds and blood was visible through the bandages. It was then that Father John came in and guessed something was amiss.

"Negan, you found Alpha, thank God and…"

Father John's words were halted, when Negan took the wet wig out of the sink and slammed it into his brother's face! Father John went stumbling back, sputtering and Negan followed him until he had him backed up against a wall.

"This wig, is all of Michonne you will ever get! I don't know what the fuck you were doing, sneaking off without telling me that you knew where she was, but I'm on to you! I've always been on to you." Negan said coolly.

Father John let the wig fall to the floor and he kicked it away. Oddly, Alpha let out a muffled scream when Father John's foot touched the wig and they both looked at her briefly, before resuming their argument.

"There was no time to get you!" Father John yelled. "Otherwise I would have lost their trail! But I always planned on bringing her back to Mount Falls."

"And you watched the wedding? The wedding between Michonne and Rick?"

"I heard about it, but no, I was not present." Father John replied. Negan eyed him, not believing him. He suspected his priest brother was hotter for Michonne than ever, now that he'd seen her naked. He suspected he was at the wedding and just allowed Rick to do what he did, without interruption. Negan would ask Chonnie about it later.

Michonne and Siddiq entered the cafeteria and Siddiq immediately ran to Alpha, who was standing next to the sink, bleeding through her wounds. Alpha gave Michonne a dirty look and watched as she ran to get in between the two brothers!

"Negan, we all need to leave here! Let's just go and talk to the kids, okay?" Michonne suggested.

But Father John had another 'suggestion'. One that didn't sound that great.

"You know, I think that Rick and Alpha should come and stay in Mount Falls. For a week. Then Rick can see that the kids are in good hands and Alpha can see that Michonne is no threat to her and Rick." Father John said.

Siddiq looked at him, while he tried to examine Alpha's wounds. He then spoke to Alpha.

"You could find out how Maggie is doing. Apparently she was kidnapped from Alexandria." he said, eyeing Negan. Michonne suddenly felt tired and wished for a time machine. Things were simpler when it was just Rick and Carl, back at the prison and the Governor was all they had to worry about.

Negan suddenly smiled. Yes, that was a good idea. He would get Rick in Mount Falls, reveal him to be a child perv and hang him in the middle of the square. Of course, Chonnie might not like that. Michonne looked at him, puzzled.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Negan wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I think that's the first good idea the good Father has had in a long while. Yes, let's keep this civil. We'll show Rick and Alice over there, that we can care for the kids and people in general, better than they can."

"My name is Alpha." Alpha said in a nasty sounding whisper.

"Nobody gives a fuck!" Negan snapped and pulled Michonne away from Father John and the others.

"I've been hearing some talk about a 'raw fucking' that took place during some half assed wedding ceremony, Chonnie? Now I'm hurt as fuck here!"

"Negan, I was tied up and it was a moment. He got Father Gabriel to marry the two of us and people were watching. Honestly, I think they were there to keep me from escaping. I'm not going to pretend like I didn't feel something then. But when it was over and I saw the kind of life Rick wanted to have with me…I just don't see it working. Too much has happened. I have told him. I have told him I am with you." Michonne told him firmly.

"I want to see this cell that you were molested in! Shit, if you were tied up that makes this whole thing seem completely different!"

"Negan," Michonne said softly, "let's just go home. I've had enough of this prison for a lifetime. And we're taking Father John with us."

"Was he there? At this 'wedding'?" Negan demanded to know.

"No. He showed up the next day."

Negan nodded, slightly mollified. At least his brother didn't watch anything dirty. But still…

"I don't like the fact that Grimes thought it was okay to have sex with you while you're pregnant with **MY** child! Chonnie, you are going to have to let me have some kind of revenge here. It's not right."

"Let's not think about that right now, okay? Let's just go home. I heard the helicopters. Let's go home and deal with other things." she said knowingly and Negan knew she knew about Nick.

Negan nodded in agreement. Or he pretended to. But he was tired of Rick Grimes. Tired of him thinking he could once again, take what was his. He had taken what he had built with the Saviors once. He was not about to let him destroy his new home and family. Not again.


	28. Chapter 28

**MOUNT FALLS- NEXT DAY**

Negan had slept soundly through the night and Michonne didn't know how he could, considering all that had happened. She eased out of bed the moment the first light had streamed through their terrance door. There were things that had to be done and taken care of.

Michonne slipped on a pink, silk robe and left the room she shared with Negan. She quietly closed the door and walked down the hall to check on Judith. Michonne eased her door open and found her fast asleep. Once again, she had tried to sleep with her hat on and it was on the floor. Michonne crept in and placed the hat on a small table, before quietly leaving the room.

She then looked in on RJ, who for some reason, was sleeping at the opposite end of the bed with his pillow. Michonne sat down on the edge of her son's bed and touched his back, thinking of Rick. Was she being fair to him? He had lost Carl and all he wanted to do was spend time with his children.

No. That was not all he wanted and Michonne couldn't see a way to be fair to him and Negan, who didn't want to share parenting duties with Rick. Rick. Rick Grimes. It had felt perfectly natural to return to Negan and what she had here with their family. And she had spent a sleepless night turning over what she had done, in her head.

Actually, she had gotten some sleep and dreamt. She dreamt of the time when the Governor attacked them at the prison and it seemed as if all of them were scattered beyond reunion. Only in her dream, she never found Rick and Carl. It seemed as if she was always losing Rick, one way or the other. Either in a dream or for real.

She got up from RJ's bed and quietly left his room and headed downstairs…

Alicia was standing at the bottom of the stairs, as if she had been waiting for her. Or someone. Michonne tied the belt on her robe and cautiously met her on the bottom step.

"Alicia. You're up early."

"The basement looks like living hell, Michonne. Your hostage is saying that it's Nick's blood. Tell me that's not true! Tell me Negan and Deke didn't murder my brother down in that basement!" she began to yell.

Michonne didn't try and quiet her and she knew someone would wake up. She ran her hands over her face before answering her.

"I don't know. That's the truth. I was not here. But I heard what you heard as well. I want to say to you that Negan would never do anything like that, but I would be lying."

Alicia tilted her head.

"It doesn't bother you that he did do it, does it?"

"Your brother blamed me for what happened to your mother. I was always uneasy around him. But of course it bothers me that he was killed."

"If it really bothers you, Michonne, then pack up Judith and RJ and leave. Set a good example…"

"Shut up, Alicia, okay? If you want to kill me then do it and get it over with. Your problem is that you've been fooled by these safe walls and this community that seems like how things were once upon a time! And you know what my problem is? I don't want to do things 'alone' anymore. I was alone when my first baby was killed by his careless father. I was alone when Rick disappeared through a portal. I was alone for six years while trying to run Alexandria and raise two children. I want something different now."

"You want a killer?"

"You've never killed to protect what was yours? Or to protect someone you loved?"

"I have never killed for no reason." Alicia said coldly.

"And you think what Nick and Rosita pulled here was 'nothing'? It was fine for them to let someone drug me and take me out of here?" Michonne asked, just as Maggie came in her line of sight.

She was holding a knife.

Alicia half glanced back at Maggie, before focusing on Michonne again.

"I untied her."

"So I see." Michonne said, trying to hide her fear and dread. They had been stupid. And careless. Or Negan had been, since she herself, would have never bashed Nick's head in, kidnapped Maggie and then kept Nick's sister around in the house. Alicia pulled out a gun from God knows where.

"This is what's going to happen: Maggie is going upstairs to kill Negan. You're going to let her do it or I will shoot you where you stand. After, we're going to share everything here with Alexandria." Alicia told her coldly.

Michonne looked from Alicia and over at Maggie.

"Negan killed Glenn. And we both killed Dexter. But it was Dexter that killed Evil Rick and Darryl. You know why he killed Darryl. You should have never started anything with him, Maggie. And as for Evil Rick, Dexter told us he was 'extra'. He caught him skulking around Alexandria, uninvited and figured he was up to no good."

"And you couldn't just tell me that? You had to tell everyone that I killed all three of them?!" Maggie snapped.

Before Michonne could answer, a shot whizzed by her and knocked Alicia's gun out of her hand! Michonne whirled around to find Judith, with her cowboy hat on and holding a gun, walking slowly down the stairs to join Michonne.

"I never liked your pancakes, lady!" Judith snapped. "And stay away from my Momma!"

Before anything else could be said, Negan's 'tune' reverberated down the stairs. He was dressed in a black silk robe, carrying Lucille. He pointed it down towards Alicia.

"I'm going to let you make a run for it. Because you took good care of Judith and RJ. But If you don't leave here, in the next hour, I'm going to put the word out that you were helping Perv Rick try and take kids from here. Your choice." Negan told her.

Alicia glared up at him.

"I'm not leaving." she told them. Judith cocked her gun and Michonne intervened.

"Alicia, go! I'm sorry about Nick but there is nothing to be done about it now! Just go!"

Maggie looked over at her.

"Go, Alicia. Get to Alexandria and let Rick know what's happened."

"Oh by all means, Alicia, tell Rick all about the drama this morning! Tell him how I generously allowed you to fucking live, after I woke up and found you ready to kill Michonne and his little girl! But I suppose you'll be leaving that out, right?" Negan asked coldly.

Alicia turned and ran past Maggie and out of the house! Negan yelled after her!

"You leave on foot! Don't you dare take one of the vehicles from here!"

Negan then turned to Maggie. Michonne looked at Judith.

"Go back upstairs until we're finished here, okay?"

Judith looked unsure and she looked back behind her up at Negan, who nodded to her. Michonne took her gun and Judith slowly walked back upstairs. Negan touched the back of her head as she passed him, then waited until he heard her door close before he began talking. He slowly walked down the stairs until he was standing next to Michonne.

"You know, Maggie, I had a dream about you." he said, eyeing her knife. "I had a dream that you married my brother, Father John. And I woke up thinking that should be a dream come true."

Maggie looked at him as if he were batshit crazy!

"You were thinking wrong then. I would rather be dead than married to anyone in your family. Especially anyone that looks like you."

"My brother would be hurt to hear that. He told me he thought you were beautiful." Negan replied. Michonne rolled her eyes!

"When was this?" she asked. "John's never even seen Maggie."

"He said someone showed him a picture of her, and he said he wished he could marry the woman in that picture." Negan lied.

"No one around here would have a picture of me." Maggie said, rolling her eyes. She then suddenly flung the knife, catching Negan through his robe and in the shoulder! She then turned to run out of the house, as Michonne pointed her gun and aimed to fire at the back of her leg someplace! But Negan managed to stop her, through gritted teeth!

"No! John would never forgive us if we brought him a shot up wife." he hissed, pulling the knife out and tossing it to the floor! Michonne helped him into the kitchen to apply first aid. He sat on a stool as Michonne took out supplies, then banged them down on the counter!

"What the hell have you been doing here, Negan?! Why did you take Maggie and why did you kill Nick? None of that was necessary."

"I didn't know that at the time, Chonnie. And I'll tell you something else: none of us would be alive today if Nick was still around. He helped Rick mastermind that whole kidnapping. Now I know you hate my methods, but we cannot have people plotting against us here, if we are ever going to make Mount Falls work. People need to understand that they can't fuck with us." Negan said in a matter-of-fact tone. Michonne said nothing as she cleansed his wound, then began stitching him up.

"I know. You don't agree." Negan said, not flinching.

"No. I do agree. I guess it bothers me that I've been so slow. I knew Nick couldn't be trusted. I knew he blamed us for his mother dying and I thought Alicia didn't blame us. I just feel as if I should have been on my guard more. I should have known something was going on here. Rick could've taken Judith and RJ instead of me."

Negan reached for her hand and she stopped stitching him up. He squeezed it.

"I would have never let that happen. And I didn't want you thinking about anything, but being here and taking care of yourself. I wanted you to let me do the heavy lifting for once. That's all."

Michonne smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, before she resumed taking care of his wound. That was sweet. What he had said. But the days were long gone where a woman in her position could lay back and take it easy. She hadn't been able to relax when she was carrying RJ. She should have known better. She did now.

Deke suddenly made an appearance in the kitchen.

"The front door was wide open. What happened?" he asked, eyeing Negan's wound.

"Alicia and Maggie are gone." Michonne told him. "I know that what happened, messed things up between Alicia and you."

"Yeah, well, I found someone else last night so I'm good." Deke said and Michonne raised a brow. But Deke wasn't about sharing and she was not about to ask. Deke sat down at the table.

"They escaped?" he asked.

"Alicia came in here and freed Maggie. They then tried to pull some shit on us. But we acted like a family and had one another's backs." Negan said, smiling at Michonne.

"So we don't go after them?" Deke asked.

"No. They'll be going back to Alexandria." Michonne said, finishing up with Negan. "But I think we need to be on the lookout for those people that Rick and Maggie have hooked up with. The ones that wear the walker skins."

"Yeah, I saw some of them from the helicopter. What's their deal?" Deke asked.

"I think that they pretend to be walkers so they can trick people and rob and kill them. That's the only reason anyone would do anything like that." Michonne said firmly.

"And Rick is okay with that?" Negan asked.

"Rick doesn't believe me. I think he knows they're bad but somehow thinks that a nice bed and a home, will cure them of being crazy. Maybe." Michonne sighed, remembering how run down they all were, when Aaron first brought them to Alexandria.

Father John appeared in the kitchen looking concerned!

"Someone was found outside of the gate in a sleeping bag. How they survived the night…" he left off as Negan, Michonne and Deke hurried out of the house and towards the front entrance of Mount Falls! Who they found, was Eugene. He was rolling up his sleeping bag and had tears in his eyes. Michonne looked around. Alicia and Maggie had to have seen him? And they left him here?

"Eugene?" Michonne asked and Eugene broke out into full sobs, and ran to Michonne for a hug! She slowly put her arms around him and patted his back.

"Uh, Eugene? What's happened? Why are you here?"

Eugene sniffed and pulled away, wiping his nose.

"You know how much I love Rosita! And she never looks my way…"

"Fucking Christ!" Negan snapped. He remembered that Eugene would complain to Michonne about his love for Rosita. It was pathetic! But he kept out of it back then. But now…

"Negan!" Michonne scolded him before looking at Eugene again. "What's happened?"

"There's someone new! Rosita is with someone else now! I can't stay there and watch her be with man after man and not me! It hurts too much!" he sobbed, burying his head in Michonne's dreads. Father John raised a brow.

"Come Eugene. Why don't we have a talk at the church?" Father John suggested.

"No." Negan said. "He's here spying for Rick. Take your sleeping bag and get the fuck…"

"I'm not spying for Rick!" Eugene sobbed his mouth wide open and gasping. "Rosita took up with one of Alpha's people! He took off his mask and he looks better than most of the men! Oh God, Michonne! I can't breathe!"

"Okay, okay. Let's get you to the church with Father John. I'll be with you the whole time."

Negan raised a brow as his priest brother and Michonne helped Eugene walk as if he were injured. Deke rolled his eyes!

"Do you believe him?" he asked. Negan shrugged.

"Only Eugene would pull that crybaby shit. Yeah, I do. You know, we could keep him here. He does have skills." Negan said, just as Victor Strand approached them.

"I know what you did to Nick. I'm leaving with Alicia and Maggie."

"Bye." Negan told him. "Oh and they don't have shit to eat at Alexandria. So good luck!"

Victor said nothing and turned to leave. Travis was close behind him. Deke blocked his way!

"Whoa, Sheriff! Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm not staying here." was all Travis said, before following after Victor out of the front gate. Negan looked around. No one else seemed to be trying to leave and appeared to be going about their business. In a way, this was good. All the dead weight that had been loyal to Madison Clark, was gone. He looked at Deke.

"I'm going to marry my brother off to Maggie. Let's get the truck and grab her up while Chonnie is busy coddling Eugene." Negan said.

Deke eyed him.

"What? Don't you think she's a bit too good for him? Hell, I wouldn't mind getting to know her myself!"

"Well that can't happen if she gets back to Alexandria. I have to find someone to watch Judith and RJ and then we can get going." Negan told him.

* * *

 **ALEXANDRIA-**

Rosita slowly rose, then fell onto 'Frank's' heavy appendage, as he held her by her bare waist. Rosita soon lost herself in bolts of pleasure, at just the feel of this virtual stranger being inside of her. She bucked and writhed on his piston of flesh, while her breasts gently bobbed in front of her new lover's lips. Shane instinctively closed his mouth around one of her nipples, just as some commotion outdoors, interrupted their lovemaking.

Rosita was the one that cut things short, when some sort of noise outdoors distracted her. They were in her bedroom in her home and she pulled herself away from 'Frank' and went to look out of the window. Down below, she could see that Rick, Siddiq Alpha, Aaron and Laura had returned. Rick looked pissed off about the damage to the gate Negan had caused. Rosita swallowed her guilt. She should be out there now, with the others, keeping walkers at bay while the gate was fixed. She glanced over at Frank. They both should be doing more than what they were doing.

"Rick and the others are back. And I don't see Michonne." she said as she looked around for her clothing. Shane got up quickly, looking around! He had not expected Rick's return so soon and he needed to find his walker skin mask! He was nowhere near ready to reveal himself to Rick yet.

Meanwhile, Deb hurried over to Rick and that crazy looking freak, Alpha. The only reason she tolerated her was because she knew she'd give Michonne trouble. But she didn't see Michonne or the kids. Something had went wrong.

"What happened?" were the first words out of her mouth when she reached them. Alpha gave her a blank, yet oddly appraising stare. It was as if she knew that Deb had actually been with Rick in the past, and didn't approve. Deb didn't give a fuck! There were times when she honestly thought she and Harrison should just go. Go and find someplace else to live.

Then there were times when she thought she should leave Harrison here, and find a way to kill Negan and Michonne herself. She had not been that fond of Maggie and how she treated Dexter. Hell, she still wasn't that buddy-buddy with her. But the detective in her, knew damned well that she would've never killed Dexter **AND** Darryl! Especially Darryl.

The detective in Deb, also suspected that Dexter, in all likelihood, killed Darryl. Maybe even Evil Rick, just because he was Evil. But Dexter sure as shit didn't kill himself! And something happened at that Red River Rock prison, something that broke up their alliance. Deb knew with unvarnished certainty that Negan and Michonne had most definitely murdered Dexter! And the only reason she didn't go after those two, was because she didn't trust Maggie's mothering skills towards Harrison. She couldn't just leave him with these people. And she sure as shit couldn't leave him, once Maggie let these 'Whisperers' into this community, along with 'Eyepatch Rick', who was now supposed to be the real Rick after all.

Rick folded his arms and answered Deb's question.

"Michonne and I are married. Legally married as far as I'm concerned. But she left with Negan."

Deb's eyes widened!

"You let her leave with him? You didn't kill him?" she asked in disbelief. Alpha answered that.

"No. Michonne will do that. Back at Mount Falls." she said quietly, rubbing the bandage on her throat.

Deb noticed that Aaron, Laura and Siddiq, all had the same look of disbelief on their faces, that she herself probably did. But Alpha was a crazy bitch and would say anything. Deb kept her eyes on Rick, who's expression she could not read.

"I have a plan and Negan will be dealt with. But there's another problem. One that has to be dealt with first."

"What's first before getting Maggie back, Rick?" Deb asked sarcastically. Aaron stepped up and answered.

"Rick set a trap for so that any of our counterparts, coming through the portal, would be killed by walkers. The walkers are dead. Someone is here and we don't know why or what they are going to do." he said gravely.

Deb considered that. She decided that that wasn't as important as dealing with Negan. Rosita joined her and she looked as if she were fixing her clothing, as she joined in the conversation. Deb glanced back towards Rosita's house and saw a large, dark haired man, leaving it and heading towards the jails, were Hannah was. Deb made a mental note to ask Rosita about him, after they were through listening to Rick's bullshit. He was kind of cute…

"What's going on?" Rosita asked. "What are we doing to get Maggie back?"

"Let's all gather in the church. I need to talk to Father Gabriel." Rick said and walked off. Aaron and Laura headed off to help with reenforcing the gate Negan messed up and Alpha drifted off towards Beta. He held out a walker mask for her to put on and Deb grunted in disgust, as she and Rosita watched her put it back on.

"Jesus," Deb exclaimed, "why would she put that gross thing back on? Seriously, they all live here now so they can show their real faces! I can't believe Rick and Maggie are putting up with this crap?"

"I know. But as long as they can help us beat Negan, I can put up with anything." Rosita sighed.

Deb nodded towards the jails.

"I saw someone come out of your house and go towards the jail cells."

"Yeah. That's Frank. He's one of Alpha's people." Rosita said with a small smile.

"Frank. Well at least he has sense enough to walk around here uncovered."

"He told me he hadn't been with Alpha's people long." Rosita told her.

"Where was he before that?" Deb asked.

"He didn't say and I didn't ask." Rosita answered.

Deb decided to change the subject, since Rosita was feeling a bit defensive about fucking someone she barely knew…

"I'm going down there to see Hannah. I heard she came here to kill Maggie?"

"That's my feeling. What was the deal between her and Dexter?" Rosita asked.

Deb knew she had to answer this very carefully. Maggie, to her credit, had never given away what she knew about Dexter's true ways. If people knew that, they might have a different opinion of the 'basement killing'.

"I was investigating her back in Florida. She's a fucking serial killer!"

Rosita's mouth dropped open!

"What the hell?! Deb, I am not surprised! Not one bit! Apparently she was living with the Saviors for awhile and was one of Negan's 'wives'!"

"Are you shitting me? Michonne must have had a fit when she found out?"

"I don't know what Michonne knows. And Hannah didn't seem to be interested in Negan. She seemed pissed off that Maggie 'allowed' Dexter to be killed. Did Dexter dump her when he found out that she was a killer?"

"Yes." Deb lied.

"God, did Harrison know? I know he was probably kind of young when Dexter was dating her…"

"Dexter and I never talked about it. That whole thing was over shortly before the world went to shit. I had hoped Hannah's ass had been eaten but I guess she wasn't! People like her and Negan can survive anything, I guess. I'm going over there now." Deb said to Rosita, before walking off towards the jail cells. When she went down the stairs and opened the door, she found 'Frank' in front of the cells, Hannah on her knees with part of him in her mouth…

And 'Frank' was wearing the walker skin mask!

Deb slammed the door!

"Well fuck me! Wow! I'm sorry I don't have a camera phone so I can show this shit to Rosita!"

Hannah slowly released Shane from her mouth and he turned around, tucked himself back in and took off his mask. There was something about him that brought out Deb's inner detective. Something was off about this fuck. More off than Alpha!

"He was just feeding me breakfast." Hannah said slyly. "How've you been Deb?"

"Shut up! Is this how you got away from Negan's men back in the day?" Deb countered, but didn't wait for an answer as she walked up to 'Frank'.

"Rick is back and there is going to be a meeting in the church. You should get over there." she told him.

Shane had heard that Deb was a cop, and for the first time since he had slid into Alexandria, he felt as if he was in danger of being found out. Why, he couldn't quite guess but he knew that wherever Deb had worked, she was good at her job. He said nothing to her and put on his walker mask, before leaving. Deb stared after him, wondering why the fuck he would go back to wearing that? Then again, Alpha had. Those Whisperers were all just a bunch of weirdos.

Deb turned to Hannah.

"Whatever the fuck you're planning, it's not happening. We don't even have enough food here to keep prisoners. I'm going to talk to Rick and then we're going to send you back to Mount Falls. Go and fuck with those people."

Hannah shrugged.

"Fine with me. Since I doubt any of you have what it takes to get Maggie back. Negan isn't going to let you have her."

"Negan doesn't 'let' anyone do anything." Deb said, before turning and walking out of the basement prison. Getting Maggie back would probably cost them someone here in Alexandria. She planned to make sure that it was neither her or Harrison.

Meanwhile, Shane got enough information to understand that Michonne was back at Mount Falls. And whatever Rick was planning on pulling, probably would fuck people up. Shane wasn't interested in getting fucked up and decided to leave. He was going to Mount Falls and he'd take his chances with Maggie. He suspected she was probably locked away someplace and wouldn't see him anyway.

In Alexandria, one couldn't just take a vehicle and leave. But he had a plan. He knew that Eugene had left here crying, after seeing him and Rosita in bed. He would leave here with the excuse that Rosita wanted him to go after Eugene and get him back here. Shane walked over to Aaron, who was near that mess of a gate. Shane hurried over to a walker, pulling out a knife, and stabbed it in the head, before heading back over to Aaron. Shane also had his mask off again and Aaron eyed him with interest.

"You're uh…"

"Frank." Shane said, shaking Aaron's hand. "Listen, I need to take one of the truck's out. Eugene and I had a misunderstanding and he ran out of here upset."

Aaron looked at him with surprise.

"Eugene is not here? I didn't realize that. I'll go with you."

Shane didn't need company, but at the same time, Aaron's being here might help him get out of here easier. He'd shove Aaron out of the truck once they got going on the road.

"Thanks." Shane answered.

* * *

 **MOUNT FALLS-**

Night was beginning to fall and Negan sat naked in a hot tub and closed his eyes. He thought about all that had happened on this day.

First, he and Deke had found that Maggie had not left at all! They saw Alicia, Victor and Travis in a truck on the road, trying to leave. Since Negan had specifically told Alicia not to use any of their vehicles, he shot out their tires and drove past them, looking for Maggie. When they couldn't find any sign of her, Deke told him he suspected she was still in Mount Falls.

They drove back home and found her, under some part of the town square gazebo, with another knife! Negan suspected she was going to come out at night and break into their house again. He told the townspeople that she had been one of Perv Rick's accomplices and she was here to steal children for him! Two people spat on her and Maggie gasped, as she was forcefully taken to the local jail. John, the yappy helicopter pilot, was sworn in as the new sheriff and watched over her.

Next, Eugene was counseled by his brother and was living over at the church with him. Unfortunately, Michonne invited them both over for dinner that evening so he had to listen to more unrequited love nonsense. But Judith and RJ seemed to feel truly sorry for Eugene and RJ even gave him one of his action figures, some old Ghostbuster he had, to cheer him up.

Third, Negan decided not to mention that Maggie was in one of jails, though he was sure someone in town might mention it to her. He figured he would get around to that when he needed to. But he was dead serious about marrying her off to his brother. Negan had noticed the good Father making goo-goo eyes at Michonne all evening and he was tired of the shit!

Now, he wanted some alone time with Chonnie. They needed to discuss some things. Meaning her time at the prison with Rick and he needed to push her into getting Father John to marry Maggie. Negan opened his eyes just as Michonne walked in wearing a white, terrycloth robe. Her dreads were fastened up, so they would not float around in the water. She smiled at him, dropped her robe and Negan forgot everything that was bothering him on this day, as he took in the sight of her nude form. Her belly only slightly protruded and he found himself feeling a swarm of relief that she, and his son or daughter, was back safe within the walls of Mount Falls.

She slipped into the water next to him.

"I put in a movie for the kids. I figured since RJ was nice enough to give Eugene his Ghostbuster figure, they could watch that." she said, sighing. She closed her eyes. She then opened them as she realized Negan was staring at her.

"What? What is it?"

"We have to talk about what happened during your time with Rick." Negan said firmly.

Michonne said nothing but decided to let him get it out of his system. She couldn't change what had happened there.

"It is over, right? There will be no more 'accidental fucking' incidents?"

"Is that what you think that was?" Michonne asked, almost half amused by his word usage. Almost.

"I don't know, Chonnie. You tell me! I know you were shackled, but hell, if you had just told him that you were committed to me, I doubt Rick would have forced you. He's never struck me as the rapey type."

"He's not." she said and decided it was time to just get this out of the way. "I realized when he walked into that cell, that he was Rick. I don't know why that was so unclear when we had him locked up at Alexandria, but suddenly I could see it was him."

"It was unclear, Chonnie, because he didn't want you then! Or he claimed he couldn't remember shit or something! Hell, it was over a year ago so I don't remember all of it. But…have you really wanted him this whole time, Chonnie? I need to know that you're not just filling time with me until you can forgive him, or get to know him better or…"

"You think I would do that? To you?" Michonne asked, a bit appalled.

"I don't know. I do know that if circumstances were different, meaning he had never left Alexandria or had been taken from you, we wouldn't be here right now. I need to know that you're not going to try with him. He thinks the two of you are married. He's not going to give up."

"What are you really asking me, Negan?" Michonne asked quietly. But a part of her knew…

"If I have to kill him, can you live with that? Will you stop loving me if I have to do that? If I have to kill him to protect what is ours? If I have to keep our family together? I need to know." he said quietly.

"If Rick was killed because he attacked Mount Falls, I wouldn't like it, no. But I would understand it. If he was killed because you don't like him, I would have to take the kids and leave." she said, hoping that she had made the difference, very clear to him and she noticed he seemed to be mulling it around in his head. And what he was doing, Michonne knew, was trying to figure out a way to kill Rick so it **LOOKED** like he had attacked their home, so that he would be forgiven! She knew him like the back of her hand! She reached out and touched his chin.

"I would like for him not to die at all though. Wouldn't that be nice?" she asked in an almost teasing manner, as her lips moved to kiss his neck. Negan was thinking hell no, it would not be 'nice', but those thoughts began to slip away as her lips burned a trail on his neck. He lost all of his composure as his hands slid down into the water, and on to her hips, softly holding them and tracing her curves. Negan soon lifted her slightly and gently writhed her around on the purring knob of his intense erection until Michonne was impaled upon him completely.

Michonne breathed in and out slowly, adjusting to his penetration and began riding him carefully and delicately as the water swirled around them. She steered his manhood deeply and vigorously within her as his hot mouth suddenly crushed her lips, drawing her further into his heat. As the two of them became lost in pleasure, they had no idea that Shane Walsh was on his way to Mount Falls, after beating Aaron down and leaving him out in the elements. How he would manage to get himself into Mount Falls, was something he knew he had to have planned, before he reached their gates tonight. He knew he needed a plan to get in, and he knew once he was in, he needed to get to know Michonne somehow, someway.


	29. Chapter 29

**MOUNT FALLS- TWO DAYS LATER**

Shane was lucky. In some ways, he always had been. Except, of course, when it came to love.

He managed to get into Mount Falls by sort of telling the truth. He had no choice because Eugene was there, pointing fingers and half crying, about who he was. Or who he thought he was. Eugene's distress seemed to make Negan and Deke grin!

But Negan was no fool. Neither was Michonne. Or this Michonne. And they both wanted to know where he had been, before he fell in with the Whisperers. Shane described the town that he had lived in, in the other universe, only he gave it a different name, in case Rick had told either of them a lot about it. He called it, 'Bay Pines' and said that the leaders tried to make a town of it, very much like how Alexandria and even Mount Falls was. Shane admitted that he had a background in law enforcement and had been the Sheriff there.

Shane then said that a hoard of walkers got in and killed up half of the town. The other half, he didn't know where they were. Everyone was on their own now and he had been 'surprised' to not run in to more people from there.

When asked why he left Alexandria, Shane was a little more blunt. Wearing the walker masks creeped him out and he didn't quite understand what Rick Grimes was trying to do there. Half the people were hungry and Rick was overly concerned with his personal life. Shane wanted to be someplace where he could earn his keep and see results.

He also warned that Rick was up to something. Probably an attack on Mount Falls, so Maggie could be rescued and Michonne returned to Rick.

Oh, and they also thought his name was 'Frank' as well…

Maggie was really the only person he would have to deal with and his plan was to take Michonne from here, before Maggie saw him. He heard she was in the local jail here and Negan, while not completely trusting him, did believe he knew something about being a cop. Negan could always smell one a mile a way. He told him he would be working with 'Sheriff John' over at the jails and told him to go over there. For now, he could sleep in the house behind the jails, with John.

Michonne, however, was suspicious of Frank. But not for the usual reasons. There was something about him that reminded her of Rick, and that bothered her. Maybe it was the was he spoke or something. 'Frank' and Rick, certainly didn't look anything alike. Maybe it was his manner, but she didn't feel as if she could shrug off the vibe she got off of him. Maybe it was because both Rick and this Frank, were cops back when the world was normal. That and she had made the mistake of shrugging off Nick Clark and look what happened there.

Unfortunately, there had been no time for anyone to question 'Frank' further. Sheriff John came over, shortly after Frank's arrival, to tell them that Maggie had managed to escape her jail cell! Negan wasn't buying that shit and suspected Mrs. Rhee had sweet talked Sheriff John or fucked him for the key to the cell! So Negan got the equivalent of a posse together to look for Maggie, which now included Frank.

And Sheriff 'Yappy' John, was demoted back down to helicopter pilot. Frank was the new Sheriff in town…

Two days later, it was determined that Maggie had gotten out of Mount Falls, with the help of two 'John's'! Meaning Yappy pilot John and Father John! Negan sincerely hoped that wherever his brother and Maggie were, they would hook up and he could get the woman off of Negan's ass! Still, Negan needed to make sure that neither of them were busy plotting against him or in Mount Falls. Negan could see Maggie talking his brother into killing him, so she could have her revenge, and his brother could have Michonne.

Meanwhile, Michonne didn't want the kids to see all of the tension in the community. With Negan gone, along with several men, to look for Maggie and Father John, Michonne was determined to keep the peace in Mlount Falls. She didn't like the fact that Father John had left with Maggie, and that was because she didn't trust Maggie not to hurt him. And if that happened, Judith and RJ would be devastated. And so would Michonne, if the truth be told. Father John, to her, was what Negan could be. And he was a good friend. Michonne hated the fact that Maggie used him to escape and rest assured, if she was civil to Negan's brother, she was just pretending. Pretending until the right moment came along to either kill him, or God knows what.

At the moment, RJ was at a friend's house, that had more action figures than he did, and Judith, was with her. They were having a girl's lunch at a small restaurant called 'Mount Falls Cafe', with tables outside. Judith was looking over the menu, when the owner, a portly man around sixty, named Gerry, asked to speak to her. Michonne got up and went inside the restaurant with him.

"What is it, Gerry?" she asked, noting that the cafe looked full today.

"I hate to bother you, but I'm almost out of wheat, rye and barley. Usually, the former Governor of this town brought me all that I needed. I have asked Deke, Negan's assistant for what I needed, but he never seems to get around to it." Gerry said in a humble sounding voice.

"How long until it affects business?" Michonne asked in a low tone.

"A week, maybe two."

"I'll speak to Negan. We will get you your supplies." Michonne said, hoping that her voice did not betray the fact that she was not sure Negan, or herself, could do just that. Gerry smiled gratefully and Michonne left the inside of the cafe and returned to the table with Judith…only to find that Sheriff Frank was now there, talking to Judith. He looked over at Michonne and smiled. Michonne smiled back, thinking that he did that with such ease. Smiling, that is.

Meanwhile, Shane, could not help staring at Judith. He had noticed it the first night he arrived here, when he was in Negan's house and saw her, how much she looked like his younger sister, Jenna, when she had been a little girl. Judith definitely looked like Lori, but there was something else that he could not put his finger on. He dragged his eyes off of the little girl and focused on Michonne.

"So, how're you feeling this morning?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"I'm good. How about yourself, Sheriff?" Michonne asked politely, trying not to think of the gluten shortage issue they were now facing.

"Well I'm off to the local mall. There have been complaints of the homeless living in the abandoned stores there."

Judith raised a brow and looked at Michonne.

"Homeless? What's that, Momma?" she asked.

Michonne looked just as dumbfounded! In a way, everyone that didn't live with a group, inside of walls, was 'homeless'. But Sheriff Frank was saying that there were homeless people within Mount Falls? She clenched her jaw. She had better take care of this. Granted, they were living in an abandoned mall, but everyone here lived in houses or apartments. Negan was liable to either take his bat to them or gun them down. And he would probably frame it on someone living here as well!

"Those are people that don't have a house to live in here. Or an apartment. Sometimes they have to find abandoned places to live in." Michonne said.

"Why?" Judith asked.

"I don't know why, baby. Your Uncle Negan has tried to make sure that everyone has a place to live. I'm going to find out though." she told her. Shane frowned.

"Michonne, that's my job. I don't think you should go down there." he advised her, his eyes giving her body a cursory glance. He would be perfectly fine raising Negan's baby as his own, once he and Michonne returned through the portal.

"And it's my job to make sure things in this town run smoothly. I just want to see what is happening and why."

"And I'll do that." Shane told her.

"I want to go too." Judith added.

"No! Look, try and see this from my point of view, okay? Negan would have my head if he knew I put you in a situation like this."

Michonne and Judith opened up their purses and revealed guns! Somehow, for whatever reason, Shane was not surprised. In this world, outside of certain walls, everyone had to know how to defend themselves. He could tell that many of the townspeople here, had been protected from that reality. And some had not. Clearly, Michonne and Judith fell in the latter.

"Okay, but put the guns away." Shane said, his eyes darting around. "You'll scare people."

Michonne and Judith stood up.

"I don't want people to be scared," Michonne said, "but they need to be careful and on their guard. And inside these walls, there's a tendency to forget that the world went to hell. We just want to see what's going on."

"You think it's wise to take her?" Shane asked, referring to Judith. Judith raised a brow. She wasn't going to say anything, but Sheriff Frank had told her, when her momma had been in the cafe, that his last name was 'Castle'. How stupid did he think she was? RJ and herself had a lot of Marvel comics and that was The Punisher's name! So either Sheriff Frank's real name was a comic character's(which Judith doubted), or he was lying about what his real name was. But why?

Judith had been watching an old detective show on DVD that was found during a run, by her Uncle Negan. It was called 'Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries'. Judith liked the Nancy Drew character, though the Hardy Boys were alright too. But she suspected that she had found a 'mystery' to solve. And that was who Sheriff Frank Castle really was? Or at least what his real name was. Because Judith was now suspicious that his first name might not even be Frank!

"Judith can handle herself better than most girls her age," Michonne said, "I made sure of it. And if we are all going to live together, then we all need to deal with the problems of this town."

Shane still didn't like it, but he could also see there was no changing Michonne's mind. He would just have to look out for both of them.

"I have my car over there." he said, sighing.

* * *

It was obvious to both Shane and Michonne, that this 'mall', had been closed long before the world went to hell. There were vines on the complex and a lot of overgrowth in what used to be the parking lot. The mall itself was vast and when Shane did a drive around, he could see that at least four buildings would have been department stores. He wondered if Negan even knew it was here? Michonne had not, that he was sure of.

Judith was wide eyed as Shane stopped the car and got out. He looked back in the car.

"Both of you stay…"

But Michonne and Judith were already out of the car, guns cocked! The parking lot alone was a jungle, hence a place someone could hide in. Shane drew his own gun and the three of them carefully made the trek to one of the buildings. Michonne's eyes roamed over the mall, thinking that there was no way there was heat or air conditioning within the unit, having been shut down so long ago.

Suddenly a noise, long familiar to Michonne, made her tilt her head to the left.

It was growling. Walker growling.

Michonne sprinted in front of Shane to shoot it in the head, wishing like hell she had her katana, but Shane grabbed her wrist quickly!

"We don't know how many more are in this parking lot alone!" he hissed. "That shot could bring out a hoard! Let's get back to the car and go back to town. We'll gather some people together to fence off the mall."

Michonne slowly lowered her gun. Sheriff Frank was right and she should have known that. If she had shot that walker in the head, others could have come out, swarming them. The one walker they did see, saw them and tried to hurry after them, but he got tangled in some of the brush and fell down. Shane, Michonne and Judith backed back, slowly and quietly, before turning around and making their way back to the car. Once inside, Shane noticed Judith was quiet and he knew what she had seen scared her. He looked over at Michonne.

"We have a problem." he told her. Michonne nodded.

"I know we do. Clearly people have died and now Mount Falls has a walker problem. I'm surprised more haven't shown up in the main part of town." Michonne mused, looking out at the mall from a distance.

"We have to do something!" Judith cried out. "We can't just let people die and turn! Maybe they're dying because they're hungry!"

Michonne looked back at Judith, who was in the back seat.

"We're going to talk to your Uncle Negan, okay? He will figure something out." she said, then got out of the car. Shane told Judith to stay in the car and he followed Michonne a short distance away from the vehicle.

"We don't have time to wait for Negan and the group he took with him to find Maggie, to return here. This has to be taken care of now. I'm going to talk to John about flying one of the helicopter's over the parking lot. Maybe we can get an idea of what we are dealing with from the air." Michonne said.

Shane nodded.

"Okay, but we still have to deal with what's inside the mall."

"I know but they can't open doors, so they're contained—for now. That can wait for Negan's return. Walkers running loose in this jungle, cannot. I hope we've caught this problem in it's early stages." she mused, just as the walker they had been avoiding, came stumbling out of the brush, along with several others! Shane removed a knife from his waste belt and stabbed one in the head, but Michonne, having nothing but the gun, had no choice but to shoot two in the head! More began to arrive, and Michonne, not wanting them to leave the mall parking lot, headed back towards the mall, crouching in and out of brush!

"Goddamnit!" Shane swore, unable to believe she had done such a thing! He hurried to the car and opened the back door, pulling Judith out.

"Honey, you need to get this car back to town!" he said, handing her the keys and helping her in the driver's seat!

"But I'm too little!"

"Listen to me, you take the car out of this lot and the moment you get back to town, you step on that pedal, put the this gear into P and run like hell to get help! You can do this!" he said, grabbing her face with both hands! Judith nodded and he only had a brief moment to watch her put the car gear in D, turn around and take off! She could just barely see the road but she was doing a good job!

Shane then turned back to stab another walker in the head and search for Michonne.

* * *

Negan returned with Deke, convinced that taking the helicopter out to search for his brother and Maggie, would have been the smarter thing to do. It was like the two of them had vanished into thin air!

But people really couldn't do that. Not these days. Not with Mount Falls, Alexandria and the other sorry assed communities still in existence that Negan and the Saviors used to steal from. He had figured that they had headed to Alexandria, but he also knew they left by foot. That trek took days and no sign of them was found. They could be hiding but Negan could not shake the irritating feeling that Maggie Rhee had pulled a fast one on him again. And this time with the help of his own brother!

Negan suspected that Maggie and 'Father John', were still in Mount Falls. But he would confirm it when they got Yappy Pilot John to fly them over some central areas. Negan rubbed the back of his neck as he got out of the truck Deke has been driving, just as Eugene ran up to them looking someone had shot his mother or something. Negan eyed him.

"Yes?" he asked, not really expecting any kind of talk out of Eugene that he wanted to hear.

"Michonne's in trouble! Judith drove Sheriff Frank's car back to the down town area! She told us that some homeless people were at a mall in some bushes, and that were now walkers! She didn't make a lot of sense but I took her home. Some of the townspeople wanted to go down to the mall to see…"

"Wait! Hold up! We have a mall in this town? And homeless people? Homeless people that are walkers? What the fuck? Where is Judith?"

"At home. RJ is playing with a friend and Michonne and Sheriff Frank are trapped, or at least that's what Judith said." Eugene said, seeing that what he was saying, was now sinking in to Negan. Deke gave Eugene his usual look of disgust before looking at Negan.

"I'll find out what this is all about." he said and got back into the truck, driving towards the center of town. Negan ran towards his house and threw open the door! Judith came running to him and he held her tightly for a moment, before setting her away from him.

"Honey, what happened? Eugene said you drove Sheriff Frank's car? How?"

"He told me what to do! Momma and I were having lunch and he said he was going to a mall to see some homeless people! I don't know why they don't have homes?"

"Don't worry about that! What happened? Why did he take you with him?"

"Momma insisted! I think she thought we could find them houses to live in but they were really walkers! Momma ran and hid in some bushes and Sheriff Frank ran after her!" Judith nearly sobbed. "Momma is dead! She's dead!"

"No, she's not! Your Momma knows how to take care of herself better than either of us! I'm going to go get her and bring her home! Okay? Just look after RJ and I'll be back before you know it?"

Judith nodded and then told him one more thing.

"I don't think Sheriff Frank's name is really his own."

Negan, who had grabbed Michonne's Katana off of a wall, looked over at her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because his name is the same as this guy called 'The Punisher'."

"Oh in the comics?" Negan asked. "Honey, I don't think that means anything. I think a lot of people have changed their names now. You can do that these days. Now look after your brother and stay inside, okay?"

Judith nodded again and watched Negan hurry out of the door. She knew he hadn't had time to take her seriously and decided to watch another Nancy Drew DVD. How would Nancy go about investigating Sheriff Frank?

* * *

Michonne crouched down in the high grass and managed to pull a knife out of a dead walker's head. Someone had had the sense, at one time, to fight one of these things off properly. Was it one of the homeless people? She also noticed that the walkers she had seen, looked freshly turned. And they were definitely people she had never seen before.

As she peered at the distance it was between the actual mall doors and her own location, Michonne began to wonder just **WHO** had told Sheriff Frank about the homeless people? She herself, had only seen walkers. That had to mean that whoever reported this, had to have seen the walkers as well. But they didn't say anything about that…

Suddenly, Shane fell in beside her, almost scaring her to death! He had seen a glimpse of her dreads through the grass.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" he hissed in a whisper.

"What are you doing here? Where is Judith?" she asked in a similar sounding whisper.

"I had her take the car back to town, and before you give me that look, she was doing just fine as she got the hell out of here! She'll get help!"

"From who? Frank, these people are not equipped to face something like this! We need to find a way out of here ourselves!"

"Then they'll have to get 'equipped', otherwise those walkers will reach the populated town! Let's make a run for it towards those doors…" Shane began and then stopped and stared. Michonne looked over at what he was staring at. One of the doors had just swung open. It wasn't a main door, but a side one, like an entrance the employees would have used.

"Someone just opened that for us." Shane said, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, I noticed. How did you find out that there were homeless people here?" Michonne asked.

"The former sheriff told me. The chatty helicopter pilot. I came in to the office and he said someone had left a note on the door about it. I told him I would take care of it." Shane said, eyeing her. "What?"

"It's just that the former Sheriff…John…he…well…he was part of a group. A group that conspired against Negan and I. Or at least I think he was with them. He acts friendly and talks your head off, but I don't completely trust him." Michonne confided.

Shane thought that over. He had never actually seen the note. He was just told there was one.

"Let's go inside. We can't stay out here. Maybe we'll get some answers from whoever opened that door for us." Shane said and together, they hurried out of their hiding spot and towards the entrance. Once inside, Shane slammed the door closed behind them. Right away it was apparent that this particular mall had been closed for a long while. Sunlight seeped in from the sun roof in certain parts of the enclosure, especially by the fountain, which had a healthy amount of algae in it.

It also had, in front of it, the dead body of Negan's brother, Father John! He had a knife sticking out of his forehead and Michonne ran to him, tears streaming down her face! What the hell? He had helped Maggie escape! That's why Negan wasn't here! He had helped Maggie escape…

Shane looked around and saw Maggie, who was coming out of a store that for whatever reason, still had clothing in it. She was wearing a light pink blazer with jeans on her body. Her facial expression was one of triumph as she looked from him, then to Michonne.

"Hello, Michonne. It's a shame what happened to him." she said in a voice that sounded as if she could give a damn. Michonne took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

"He never did anything to you." she said. Michonne also realized that Maggie, in all likelihood, had killed the homeless people that had been living here and set them loose. She knew Father John would have tried to stop her.

"He was Negan's twin. He tried to rape me in here. I think your townspeople will understand…"

 **"SHUT UP!"** Michonne screamed. **"I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING! YOUR HUSBAND WAS A PSYCHOPATH! HE KILLED DARRYL…AND YOU DID TOO THE MOMENT YOU CHEATED ON DEXTER!"**

Michonne pulled out her gun and pointed it at Maggie but she just smiled.

"You have worse problems than me, Michonne," Maggie said, now looking over at Shane. "So you came through the portal, right?"

Michonne slowly turned her gun from Maggie and on to 'Sheriff Frank'!

"What are you talking about?" Michonne asked, trying to keep her eyes off of Father John's body. It hurt that he looked so much like Negan and yet he had been very much a part of their family. Maggie was not getting out of this mall alive, she intended to see to that!

"Shane, why would you come into this world? To kill Rick?" Maggie asked casually, wiping imaginary dirty off of her pink jacket. Michonne's eyes widened!

"Shane?! Shane who's…"

"Yes, Judith's real father." Maggie said casually and then noted the look on Shane's face. It was clear that was a surprise to him!

"Judith is my little girl?" Shane asked, knowing now in his gut, that Maggie was telling the truth. Everything he had been thinking about that child now fit. Why she looked like his little sister…how natural it seemed talking to her…

"You came through the portal and then came here? To what?" Michonne asked, now fully focused on him.

"I didn't lie about where I had been." Shane told her. "I came through the portal, got with Alpha's group and then went to Alexandria."

"And then you found out I had Judith and came here to kidnap her?" Michonne asked. Maggie kept quiet because she honestly didn't think Shane knew until now, that Judith was his.

"No." Shane said, knowing somehow he had to salvage this. When Negan found out who he was, he'd be taking a dirt nap for sure. No one else but Rick Grimes, knew that he had been married to Michonne in the other universe.

So he lied.

"I was here for Maggie. We were married in the other universe before her sister killed her, so she could have Glenn." Shane said, which was partially true. Yeah, Beth had killed Maggie but he had had no part of that.

Maggie's eyes widened in surprise!

"The hell we were! I don't believe you!"

Michonne lowered her gun, not knowing what to think. Negan had wanted Maggie married off to someone, just to get her out of his hair. And if Shane, the same Shane who had caused all of that trouble between Rick and Lori, was actually married to Maggie in that other universe, well…maybe that would solve their problems. That and the horrified look on Maggie's face was priceless!

Noise, in the form of gunshots and a helicopter, distracted Michonne and she hurried to the mall door they had come in by, leaving Maggie and Shane alone.

"The hell I'm married to you! You were crazy here and I have no doubt you're crazier in that other universe!" Maggie snapped.

"No," Shane said casually, pulling out his gun and looking it over, "I'm married to Michonne. And she's who I want. Her and now Judith. I'm taking them back through the portal and you're helping me."

"How? By saying that we're married?"

"Negan doesn't give two fucks about his brother! He thought he was after Michonne and he'll be glad to see the last of him. And he wants you out of his hair. He'll want us both here so he can keep an eye on us. You're going to go along with whatever needs to be done, then you're going to help me get Michonne and Judith out of Mount Falls and back to my world."

Maggie seemed to consider this for a moment, before saying something else.

"Fine. But when the time comes, my son and I come with you. I want to see Glenn again."

"You play along, it can be done." Shane said, just as Negan, Deke, Michonne and some of the townspeople, burst into the mall, looking around! Negan walked over to his brother and shook his head. Michonne bent down and cradled Father John. Negan hid his annoyance at her gesture and mosied over to Shane and Maggie. He pointed Lucille at Shane.

"You're a deceitful fuck, aren't you?"

"I just wanted my wife back." Shane said, slipping an arm around Maggie's waist. She tried to resist his hold and that made Negan grin!

"Well, that's the only reason I'm letting you live, Sheriff. We're going to throw the two of you a wedding, just to make sure things are done proper." Negan said. Maggie wrenched herself away from Shane and walked off back towards the clothing store she had been in. Negan eyed her, before facing Shane.

"You can stay. You can even be our sheriff. But you stay the fuck away from Judith. And…I'm going to need some assurances that you're keeping your wife in line."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I need to watch you fuck her. Like as soon as you get her home. I need to know that you're not fucking with me."

"You want to watch me fuck Maggie?"

"Well it shouldn't be a problem, should it? I'll be bringing popcorn and you make sure you get me a comfortable chair."

Shane just stared at Negan, now knowing why Rick hated this unbelievable bastard.

"And I suppose you'll want to bring Michonne along?"

Negan stopped grinning.

"See…that's why I want to watch. There's something about the way you practically risked your life for Chonnie, that unnerves me. Because I don't really know who was hooked up with who, in that universe you belong in. And if you get cute like that again, I'll bring Deke and Eugene along to watch. Poor Eugene is still upset about how you put it to Rosita. I expect to see that same kind of enthusiasm with your 'wife' Maggie. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Shane said, biting back the urge to call Negan a 'motherfucker'. He watched Negan grin at him again and walk back towards Michonne. He saw her slowly pull her away from his dead, priest brother, then slip a firm arm around her waist as he walked her out of the mall. At one point Michonne looked over at him, her eyes staring at him in a way he could not quite read. Once they were gone, he turned to stare off in the direction Maggie had went off in. She would have to accept Negan's terms if she ever wanted to see Glenn again.


	30. Chapter 30

Michonne was insistent on honoring Father John with a funeral. She could not stop thinking about his family, the one he had wanted to desperately reunite with. He had tried to leave, but stayed, to help her out of one problem or another. If he had just left Mount Falls, or if she had pushed him to leave, Maggie could have never gotten her hands on him. Maggie, who spit in a kind, priest's face when he tried to help her. She spit in his face, killed him and then put their town in danger.

And Shane. Michonne found herself struggling to remember if Rick had ever told her his last name. All she knew was that he had lied to ingratiate himself in here. He had lied so that he could get in here and take Maggie back with him.

Michonne had been lying on her and Negan's bed, knowing there was no time for this type of self pitying thinking. There were things that needed to be dealt with. And yet…there was something that was needling her. Besides the obvious. Something about the Shane and Maggie relationship that didn't add up. She went over and over in her mind what it was, until it finally hit her. It was something Shane said.

Shane said Beth killed his Maggie so she could have Glenn. So Maggie was sleeping with Glenn, while married to Shane? Had Beth been married to Glenn and Maggie came between the two of them?

Michonne's mind went back to the prison, back when her and Dexter were kept prisoner there. There had been some conversation, by whom, Michonne could not remember, that made her think that Maggie had been married to Glenn and that Beth killed her so she could be with him. There had never been any mention of Shane by anyone.

Michonne slowly sat up, touching her slightly protruding stomach. She didn't believe Shane and she remembered the look of surprise on Maggie's face, when he had revealed their relationship. And as much as she loathed Maggie now, Shane could not be allowed to come back here and claim her. He needed to return to his own time.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Michonne called out, 'come in'. The door opened and Judith and RJ came in, carrying a tray and wearing solemn expressions on their faces. Michonne took the tray that had applesauce and toast on it, along with orange juice, set it aside and enveloped her children in a hug.

"Why?" RJ asked in a muffled voice. "Why would Aunt Maggie hurt Uncle John?"

"She's not our aunt anymore." Judith said gruffly against Michonne's shoulder. Michonne slowly let go of them.

"I never wanted you to see that kind of evil. That kind of ugliness. But the truth is, Maggie is a very angry person."

"She hates Uncle Negan." RJ said solemnly. "And Uncle John was his twin. Is she going to kill Uncle Negan next?"

"No." Michonne said firmly. "We're not going to let her do anything to anyone else, ever again."

"Momma, maybe we should ask…maybe we should tell…you know, my real Daddy about what happened to Uncle John? He would want to know." Judith said quietly.

At first, Michonne couldn't follow what Judith was getting at. Then it hit her: Negan's lie about Rick and him being brothers! That and Michonne was so focused on the fact that Shane was Judith's father, that that simple sentence complicated her mind.

"Your Uncle Negan will let him know." Michonne lied. "I have to go over to the funeral home and make arrangements for your uncle. Eugene is going to go with you to the Mount Falls Maxx and find some proper funeral clothing for you."

"What about Uncle Negan? Is he going to kill Maggie?" Judith asked quietly. RJ shook his head!

"That Sheriff is her husband and he knows she's bad! He's taking her out of here! Uncle Negan told me." RJ said proudly.

Michonne nodded, as if that were true.

"Where is your Uncle Negan, baby?" Michonne asked her son.

Michonne found Negan where RJ and Judith said he was. He was down in the kitchen, looking through an assortment of popcorn and chip bags that he had apparently just purchased from the local market in the town. He turned slightly when she entered the kitchen. Michonne also spied a case of beer…

"What's all of this?" she asked, her suspicion radar up.

"Well, I never realized we had a 'mall' in the town. Once we make sure that there are no stray walkers around, we're going to see about opening up some stores there. So Deke and a couple of other guys are going to spend some time over there tonight, you know, to clear things out. It could be a long night." Negan lied. Well, he half lied. Yes, that was the intention. To see if the mall space was valuable. But that wouldn't be happening tonight…

"Hmmm." was all Michonne said to that. She leaned against one of the counters. "So are Maggie and Shane locked up?"

"Locked up?" Negan asked.

"Yes, Negan, are they locked in the local jail?"

"Well, no, Chonnie. Shane said she was his wife."

Michonne raised a brow.

"What are you talking about? Maggie came into this town and killed your brother! A man people went to for counseling and solace! He was a member of our family! And Shane is lying! Don't you remember hearing Rita or someone from that group, tell us that Maggie's sister killed her so she could have Glenn? If Maggie was already married to Shane then she could have Glenn whenever she wanted! Something is wrong!" Michonne huffed.

Negan didn't want to lie to Michonne about the raw fucking he had ordered Shane and Maggie to perform before his very eyes. Michonne wouldn't like it. But he did have to explain why the two of them weren't locked up…

"Chonnie, Shane lied, I get that. But hell, he slipped through the portal looking for a lost love. If you had known that portal existed, six years ago, would you have went looking for Rick there?"

Michonne didn't like the question and Negan could see by the look on her face, that her answer was 'yes'. But he wasn't hurt. The two of them weren't close back then. He moved to close the distance between them.

"I'm not going to fault Shane for wanting to see the love of his life again. He's hoping to get this Maggie to love him. He wants to take her and her kid back through the portal with him.

"He told you all of that?" Michonne asked, skeptical.

"Yes. Yes he did. Maggie wasn't too happy about any of it, but I don't give a fuck about her feelings here. Shane didn't kill anyone and I think he's been doing a good job sheriffing around here."

Michonne raised a brow.

"Negan, what is your plan here? To allow them to stay? They can't stay here! And I don't want Shane around Judith."

"They stay here until I'm satisfied that Shane is telling the truth about all of this." Negan said.

"So you think there's a chance he's lying?" Michonne asked, now feeling as if her and Negan were on the same page again.

"I just need proof."

"How do you expect to get that?" Michonne asked, now eyeing the snacks again.

Negan decided to just come out with it!

"I've ordered Shane to fuck Maggie. Tonight. Deke is going to watch as well…"

"Oh my God!" Michonne hissed, turning to glance up the stairs! She didn't want Judith and RJ hearing about any of this!

"Look, it's the only way."

"Are you kidding? No, you're not kidding. I've known you long enough to know, that you are fully capable of coming up with a terrible idea like this! You want Shane to rape Maggie?"

"I'll have you know Miss Chonnie, that Maggie is all up for it! She wants to go back through that portal so she can try and get with Glenn! So she'll do whatever to go."

"Then let's just let them go, Negan. Let's take them to this portal ourselves, see them through it and make sure that our side is sealed for good. I don't see why a 'sex show' is necessary." she said wryly. Negan grabbed her around her pregnant waist and molded her to him.

"Because I don't know that he has all that much interest in her. And if I get the slightest sense of that, then they will both die. Simple as that." Negan said, giving her a quick kiss before turning back to his snacks. But Michonne stared at him.

"What are you saying? That Shane lied about him and Maggie? For what purpose?"

Negan turned back to Michonne.

"I've sent Eugene off in the helicopter, with a few men, to ask Rick who Shane's wife was, in that other universe. And if he says 'Maggie', then I'll let him take her wherever the hell he wants to. Rick would know."

"Rick will also want to come here when he finds out Shane is here." Michonne said, feeling more uneasy than ever. Negan suddenly began packing up the bags and beer and heading towards the back kitchen door!

"Negan! Don't do this! Let's just wait for what Eugene has to tell us!"

Negan sighed and turned to look at her.

"Honey, you are welcome to join Deke and I. This is just a safety precaution."

"I want to talk to Shane." Michonne said firmly. "None of this has to happen if he just tells me the truth."

"If he tells you something other than what he told me, then he dies. He knows that. He's not going to tell you shit, Chonnie and frankly, I don't think you should put yourself, or our unborn child, through this stress. Stay here, rest and wait for Eugene. This won't take long—hopefully." Negan said, winking at her, before he picked up the bags of food and beer, and walked out of the house.

Michonne ran a hand over face, turned and left the kitchen. She was going to tell Judith to watch RJ until she came back. She was not about to allow some barbaric sex act to take place, just to prove a point.

* * *

 **ALEXANDRIA—**

Rick, Alpha and Beta, eyed the helicopter as it landed inside of the Alexandrian walls—like it had a right to be there. Aaron had been found, luckily, a mile up the road, dehydrated and in shock. He had fought off a small hoard of walkers and then hid out in the woods for a couple of nights, eating God knows what. When he was finally found by the search party that Rick had put together, Aaron was in no shape to tell him about this 'Frank' bastard.

But Rick strongly suspected that Negan knew something, thus this unwelcome visit. He was more than a bit surprised to see Eugene hop off the helicopter with a couple of men that he had never seen before. There were at least three surrounding the helicopter, all carrying machine guns. Rick took a deep breath and met Eugene before he could come closer. Alpha stood by his side. Beta and some of the other Whisperers that chose to stay in in the Walker skins, kept an eye on the helicopter.

"Rick," Eugene said on a conversational tone, "it's good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"Negan would've come but there's a problem."

"Does it have to do with a guy named 'Frank'?" Rick asked. Alpha then spoke.

"Eugene, I brought him in here. He was my responsibility." she said plainly.

Eugene eyed them.

"He did something here?"

"He hurt Aaron, yes." Rick told him. "Now where is he? Is he in Mount Falls with you all?"

Eugene sighed.

"Yes. Negan and Michonne found out that he's someone called 'Shane Walsh'. He came through the portal…"

"Sonofabitch!" Rick half screamed. He **KNEW** someone had come through there but he never thought **HIM**. Shane, when Rick had lived in the other universe, oddly, had been the least of his problems. Not with Dexter and Rita running things. And Michonne…

"Michonne!" Rick half yelled. "Has he hurt her?"

"What do you mean?" Eugene asked.

Rick suddenly got tight lipped.

"You tell me what you mean, first." was Rick's answer. Eugene didn't see any point in playing around. He also made it a point to ignore Rosita, when she walked up to join them.

"I mean that Maggie killed Negan's brother, Father John. She killed him and some homeless people that were living in a mall, thus turning them into walkers. Shane and Michonne confronted her and Maggie revealed his identity."

Alpha just stared at Eugene, not comprehending that sentence. Neither did anyone else, really.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"I mean that the man known as Shane, told us his name was Frank. He's our new Sheriff. When Sheriff Frank and Michonne went to check out the homeless mall, that was where they found Maggie. Maggie let Michonne know who he really was when she saw him."

Alpha didn't care about that. The part about Maggie killing the priest, however, was interesting.

"So," Alpha said, "Maggie killed the priest? That means Negan has to be upset. How is she still alive?"

"I don't get the impression that Negan cared that much for his own brother. Really, I'm here because Negan wants to know if Shane was telling the truth about himself and Maggie. Rick, you were there with him. Was Shane married to Maggie?"

"I need to come back with you." was Rick's reply. Rosita now spoke.

"What? Why? Just let Negan handle this Rick!" she yelled.

Rick half glanced over at her, before looking at Eugene again.

"Shane was married to Michonne. And Michonne made a fool of him—constantly. He's went to a lot of trouble to ingratiate himself with you all and I guarantee you, he either wants to kill Michonne or…"

"Or?" Eugene asked. But God help him he knew. Why the hell couldn't he live in a town that was calm, for like five minutes?

"Or he's come here looking for a different version of her. I need to come back with you to stop him. What else does he know?" Rick asked and he could see Eugene looked confused.

"What else does Shane know? About what?" Eugene asked.

"Never mind. Give me a bit and then I'll return with you." Rick said, then nodded to Alpha. Alpha and him when inside his house to speak privately.

"Just so you know, that Shane, the one I am going there to kill, is really Lydia's father." he told her. Alpha's face registered surprise.

"Oh. He doesn't look like my type, if the truth be told. I did not realize you knew me there." Alpha noted.

"You were different. Everyone that I've ever known in both places, is different, though in your case…well…you're more settled down and life has not gotten to you. Even though Lydia's parentage was sort of an open secret."

"So when he joined my group, it was because he recognized Lydia and myself?"

"Yes, at first. I think Michonne was his ultimate goal but he didn't know where she was. I need you to watch over things while I'm gone and be ready to lead these people if I don't come back."

Alpha said nothing at first.

Then she did.

"So is the plan the same? Even if you are killed?"

"Yes." Rick said firmly. "You lead our people to Mount Falls, wearing the skins and attack, You get Judith and RJ out of there and make sure that Negan doesn't raise them."

"And just to be clear," Alpha said, reaching up up to touch the collar on his shirt, "you want ME to raise Judith and RJ, even if Michonne is left alive."

"Yes." Rick said firmly, before moving away from her and leaving the house. Alpha turned to stare out of the window at Rick, who was walking with Eugene, and the other Mount Falls men, towards the helicopter. Rick's ultimatum was a little too conditional for her tastes. She was only allowed to raise Judith and RJ if Rick died. She believed in Rick Grimes more than she had ever believed in anything, even her own power over people. Rick would come back to her, and when he did, she would work on getting him to understand that the both of them, would raise his children. Alpha, briefly, thought of Michonne's unborn child. Maybe, if all went well, Rick and herself could raise that child too.

* * *

 **MOUNT FALLS-**

Michonne followed Negan discreetly. Not only did she not want to be seen, or noticed that much on the street, but had no idea where this distasteful event was supposed to take place. She doubted it was in small housing quarters Shane shared with John the helicopter pilot. He was in trouble as well for letting Maggie out of jail in the first place!

It was a short walk to the house that Nick Clark had lived in briefly with Rosita. Michonne saw Negan stop to talk to Deke, which gave her time to slip around to the back of the house. She peered through some windows and saw no one on the first floor in those rooms. Michonne stealthily climbed the back porch steps, found that door unlocked and slipped inside…

Meanwhile, Shane and Maggie were on the second floor. Maggie was pacing, while Shane was taking off his clothes…

"Do you have to do that now?" Maggie almost snapped. She walked to one of the windows and peered out. Negan and Deke were down below and she could see that Negan had brought chips! He really planned on enjoying himself!

"There's no point in bullshitting around." he said, now naked. "Let's just get this over with…"

"Jesus, Shane, don't you get it? If we 'get it over with', then Negan will know that this isn't real."

"Hells bells, Maggie, we can explain that three different ways from sundown! You're not the Maggie from my world anyway. You loved Glenn, so it will just look like you're not into it. I don't like this anymore than you do. And maybe if you had kept your goddamned mouth shut when you saw me at the mall, we wouldn't be in this situation! But no, you had to throw it in Michonne's face, just who I was!"

Maggie folded her arms and stared him down.

"Michonne is with Negan because Rick was not here. It's as simple as that. And she can't really get past that with Rick. If you don't want her pining for Negan once you get her back to your world, then we need to do something drastic."

"Drastic?" Shane asked. "Meaning?"

"I mean that Michonne would never forgive Negan's cheating on her. With me." Maggie said quietly. "You go and find Michonne. Negan will come in here and want to know where you are. I will take the time to seduce him…"

Michonne, who had been in the hallway listening to all of that bullshit, suddenly stepped inside the doorway! Maggie raised a brow. Shane's face didn't actually have a particular expression. Michonne ignored his nudity.

"Maggie," Michonne said slowly, "there was a time that I considered you a friend and your father Herschel, the father I wished I had! I know I hurt you and others in Alexandria by letting Negan out of his cell. There was a flood and I was only thinking of Rick and Carl. They would not have wanted him to drown. Maybe I should have put him back in his cell after it was over but I didn't. I got to know him. The kids got to know him and then I fell in love with him. Glenn and Abraham's killer. That is something I still deal with. But I am giving you a chance to get the hell out of here, before you are forced to have sex with someone that you don't want to. Just go. And I know you won't need any help escaping from here. Don't take anything just GO!"

"I need to be with Glenn again." was Maggie's response. Michonne looked at Shane.

"You leave too. You take her there." she said.

Shane walked over to the window. Negan and Deke were laughing about something and didn't seem to be in any hurry to get in here. Shane turned away from the window and faced Michonne.

"I want you and my baby girl to come back with me."

"That isn't happening." was Michonne's reply.

"Well let me tell you why it will happen: I can't believe that you would allow your children to live in **THIS** fucked up world, when I am offering you a better one. One where they wouldn't be in constant danger…"

"Shane, please. There is not one person from that world that wouldn't kill their own mother, to get ahead." Michonne replied, glancing at Maggie. "You know that Glenn will be different, right? Like Evil Rick was?"

"I can change him." was Maggie's answer and Michonne refrained from rolling her eyes, before looking at Shane again.

"Take her and go. I doubt Rick will let you into Alexandria to get Herschel though." Michonne said, just as the sound of a helicopter, filled the room. Shane and Maggie ran to the window and looked out. Michonne spoke again.

"Negan sent Eugene to Alexandria to find out if you two were actually married in that other universe. Chances are, Rick is on that helicopter. Go!"

Maggie watched and saw Rick get off of the helicopter. She told herself that Rick probably knew where the portal was. And she did have Herschel and Harrison to think of. She would get Rick to tell her where it was, somehow, someway. She looked over at Shane, before turning and hurrying out of the room past Michonne. That left Michonne and Shane alone.

"Rick is going to kill you. Go. You're a capable man. I'm sure you can find a way out of here without Rick and Negan seeing you."

"I can." was Shane's reply. Michonne nodded and turned to walk away…and that was when Shane quickly hurried up behind her and put her in a chokehold! One that rendered her unconscious, despite her struggles! When he felt her body go limp, he picked her up quickly, tossing her over his shoulder, hurried down the stairs and out of the back door. He criss crossed through some backyards. There was the constant danger of someone glancing out of the window and seeing what was happening. That the naked 'Sheriff Frank' was carrying off Governor Negan's woman. There was no help for that. Time was of the essence. He needed to get Michonne and himself out of Mount Falls and someplace where they could not be found until it was time to take her back through the portal.

He then needed to come back for Judith so she could return with them.

Shane ended up around the back of the police station! His keys to one of the cars was in his pocket. He set Michonne down, opened up the trunk, then lifted her inside and closed it again. His eyes darted around as he then got in to the driver's side, started the car and drove off towards the 'Homeless Mall'. He had seen a way to get out of Mount Falls that way, if he gunned the car though some fenced in foliage. As he drove off, John, the helicopter pilot, stared out of his cell window. He saw the whole thing. This would be the key to getting Negan to let him out of here.

Meanwhile, Negan ignored the fact that Rick Grimes was in **HIS** town, as he, Rick, Deke and Eugene, burst into the house that was formerly Nick's! Maggie had come running out and threw herself into Rick's arms, acting as if she had been mistreated or something! Maggie had said Shane and Michonne were in here.

Now they weren't.

"He's taken her back to the portal." Rick said grimly. "And he will come back for Judith. Let me take the kids to Alexandria. He won't expect to find them there."

Negan eyed him like he was a filthy circus animal or something!

"You all can't protect shit over there! You're starving! MY children aren't going to your ghetto! Are we clear, Grimes? Hell, I don't know that you and this Shane fuck, aren't working together!" Negan yelled. Rick walked up to him and got in his face!

"Shane wants what I have! He always has! Much like you! Now we have to assume he's found a way to take Michonne out of Mount Falls and is headed towards the portal. If he gets her through there and blocks it on his side, we will never see Michonne again! And you will never meet your son or daughter! Do you get that?"

"I got it, Grimes. And I get you. You want something for this help. What is it?" Negan asked, trying to keep his cool. But the idea of never seeing Chonnie or their baby, of never being a family again, angered and scared him beyond belief.

"I go after Shane alone. And when I return, I want Michonne and my children, living in Alexandria. Once your child is born, you can have him or her. But not Michonne."

"No and fuck you! Eugene, get the helicopter, we'll find the fucker…"

"And he will know he's being followed by air. And then he'll make sure you can't see the portal. He won't use it." Rick told him.

"That's fine with me! I can get Chonnie back if he stays here! Eugene! The helicopter, now! Deke, you stay here and get some men to escort Mr. Grimes and Maggie, the hell out of here. People think you're a child perv around here, Rick. So you're not safe." Negan grinned, as he and Eugene hurried towards the helicopter. Deke and several burly men, surrounded Rick and moved him towards Maggie and a huge truck.

Once on the helicopter, Negan loaded his rifle and glanced at a machine gun that was in the back. Shane Walsh would die and Negan planned to drop his body off at Alexandria, as a lesson to Rick and anyone else, that wanted to come at his family like this again. And if Shane got Michonne through that portal, the first person he was going to kill, was Maggie Rhee.


	31. Chapter 31

Shane Walsh has always been told that he was a 'lucky sonofabitch'. Many times he had not felt that way, but today, oddly, he could see why people had thought that of him.

He managed to ram the car he had Michonne in, back and forth through a weak part of some metal fence wiring, near the abandoned mall Maggie and Father John had been in. He then successfully got the car out of Mount Falls and sped down some empty streets! His destination was the portal near Red River Rock Prison he had emerged from.

But he hit something in the road. Something that made **TWO** of his tires go flat! Cursing, Shane looked around and saw two walkers headed his way. He jumped out of the car and ran to the trunk to get Michonne out, when a guy in a truck fired two shots, hitting the walkers in the head and making them not a problem any longer. The guy was Jesus, from the Hilltop…

Jesus came upon a naked man, lifting Michonne out of a trunk and stopped abruptly. He got out and pointed his gun.

"What is this?" he asked and it was clear to Shane, that he knew Michonne. But Shane had a cover story for that too.

"I'm from Mount Falls and I'm trying to get Michonne to safety. Negan choked her and threw her in a trunk, before turning on the townspeople there! I just jumped in the car here and took off, hoping against hope to get her someplace where she could recover. I'm glad to see someone…I need to get back there and get Judith and RJ…"

Shane noted that Jesus's expression changed from one of wariness, to quasi trust. He lowered his gun and hurried over to see to Michonne.

"Well she's alive, no thanks to Negan! I never understood what the hell she was thinking by taking up with that piece of filth! What happened to your clothes?"

"It's a long story but Negan is involved. You knew him from somewhere else? I was living in Mount Falls when he just showed up and took over."

"That's what he does. Though he used to have thugs to do his dirty work." Jesus told him.

"Well…the truth is, Michonne is pregnant with my child. Michonne didn't want to leave Judith and RJ and it finally came to a head. I just need help getting her away from him." Shane lied.

Jesus looked at him again, his expression back to being wary. Michonne took up with this guy and was pregnant with his child? Jesus thought about taking them back to the Hilltop, but now he didn't know if their community needed this kind of trouble.

"Maybe you should take her to Alexandria. Rick Grimes knows her and would be more than willing to help."

"I know Rick," Shane 'confided', "and he's just as unhappy with my relationship with Michonne as Negan is."

"I'm sure he is," Jesus said gently, "but he's not Negan. And he would want his children to be safe." Jesus said, bending over Michonne when she seemed to be coming around…

Shane sighed and quickly put Jesus in a chokehold that rendered him unconscious! He searched for Jesus's keys, then lifted Michonne out of the trunk. But by the time Shane managed to put Jesus in the backseat of the car(he figured he would be protected from walkers that way), Michonne came to, fully, and while she was a bit unsteady on her feet, her eyes focused and took in the situation.

"Where are we?" she asked in a tone that was soft yet sharp. She took in his nudity, yet again, and couldn't believe he had left Mount Falls with her and hadn't thought to put on some clothes!

"In the middle of nowhere. Who is that guy? He knows you."

Michonne looked around until she spotted Jesus's unconscious form in the back of a car! She hurried over to him and opened the back passenger side, to find out if he was still alive. Shane eyed Jesus's clothes. He was shorter than him, but his clothing would do. Michonne came up out of the backseat and faced him.

"He's still alive. We need to get him back to the Hilltop."

"The Hilltop? That's a place like Mount Falls?"

"Sort of. Yes." Michonne said, then changed her mind. She did not want to bring Shane Walsh into innocent people's lives. Maybe it would be better if they took him to Alexandria. At least Siddiq could see to Jesus.

"Or we could take him back through the portal." Shane told her and Michonne stared him down.

"I'm not…"

"Do you want your friend to get medical help or not?"

Michonne said nothing and Shane ran a hand over his face.

"Look, I'm not about to leave this guy…what is his name?"

"Jesus."

Shane stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. His name is Jesus."

"Meaning that's what he told you his name was but it's really something else?"

"How would I know? We call him Jesus."

"Okay, fine. But he could get good medical help in the world I'm from! And Judith and RJ could breathe fresh air, go to school and be kids again! You're having a baby…don't you want to have him or her in a hospital?"

"What **YOU** want, is Rick's family. We'll take Jesus back to Alexandria and then I'll leave with you. I'll go back to your portal world. Will that do?"

"I don't like your attitude." Shane said in a surly manner.

"How do expect my attitude to be, Shane? You lied when you came into our community and then kidnapped me! Negan is probably on a helicopter now, looking for us! You should go."

"So first you wanted to get Jesus to the Hilltop, then to Alexandria, if you came back with me to my world and now you're telling me to go alone? I don't like your attitude!"

"This isn't about attitude. It's about reality. Lori Grimes couldn't give herself to you in this world or the one you're from. And you just want what…"

"What Rick wants? Like Negan? Did it ever occur to you that the Michonne I was married to, was a deceitful bitch? Did it ever occur to you that I came here to meet a version of her that wasn't? Did it ever occur to you that before we went to that mall and found Maggie, my only plan was to stay here and get to know you better?" Shane huffed in frustration. And Michonne could hear that. His frustration. And that he talked about his relationship with her counterpart in the past tense. And somehow, Michonne did not think he had divorced her.

"Shane," Michonne said slowly, "that portal is trouble. You don't belong here. That other version of me didn't and that other Rick, definitely didn't! You see what even knowing about another reality does, don't you? It makes people seek out people they've lost and not caring about who they have to hurt to do it. Surely, there is someone else in your world, that you could start over with?"

Before Shane could answer, a noise interrupted them. And it sounded like a helicopter. Michonne knew it was Negan and refrained from shaking her head. While she felt for Shane, he needed to get out of here now or he would die. It was just as simple as that. But when she watched his face, she noticed a questioning look. Michonne looked at what he was looking at, and noticed that the helicopter had landed. And it was not from Mount Falls.

Michonne then backed back, as **GLENN** got out of the helicopter, along with **ABRAHAM**! They had to be from Shane's universe and suddenly, Michonne couldn't breathe! Her mind was back at that night. The night they were all on their knees and Negan was killing both of them.

Glenn was wearing a suit and looked very yuppie like. He eyed Michonne as he moved towards them but his eyes were on Shane. Abraham, who was the pilot, turned off the engine and got out as well.

"Sheriff Walsh. You were easier to find than I anticipated." Glenn said coolly, eyeing his nudity.

"I didn't know anyone was looking." was Shane's response.

"You left us quite a mess. A mess that has to be answered for." Glenn told him before looking at Michonne again. This one had an interesting look to her. He noted her pregnancy and eyed Shane again.

"Are you the father?"

"No. Negan is." Shane replied and Michonne felt a chill run through her. Neither Rick had expressed any familiarity with Negan in the other world. But now she had the distinct feeling Negan was known to these two.

"Negan? Interesting. Carol will be thrilled." Glenn said wryly as Abraham approached. He winked at Michonne before eyeing Shane.

"What the fuck, Sheriff? Put some damned clothes on! By the way, your wife and her boyfriend's brains are littering the town! I understand why you did it but…"

"I didn't do anything." Shane said calmly. "Rick tried to come back to our time to steal. I followed him through the portal and got trapped here. I ran into some weirdos that skin people and wear flesh for clothing and masks. I escaped and found this Michonne in a community living with Negan. I don't know who killed my wife."

"Or her lover?" Glenn asked sarcastically. "Let us say I believe you. Michonne and Morgan were valuable members of our community. Dexter, Rita, Miguel, Brian…we need compensation for our loss."

Michonne didn't like the sound of that at all! But she decided she needed to speak up. And an idea came to her. A terrible one. For Maggie.

"You're looking in the wrong place for 'compensation', Glenn."

"It's Congressman Rhee."

"I'm sorry, Congressman. Rita was killed by a woman named Maggie Rhee. And she is still killing. Her goal is to use your portal to be reunited by you. Neither yourself, or Abraham here, are alive in this world. So I think if you're looking for 'compensation', you need to take her with you. Back to your world." Michonne said, her senses still burning over Father John's death. Maggie, the woman she knew now, would fit right in with these people.

Shane looked at Michonne but said nothing. He didn't really know if any of that was true, but he did know that throwing Maggie under the bus, might get Glenn's mind off of Michonne and Morgan from his world. And Abraham was actually Shane's deputy! He had probably been pressed into service by Glenn to hunt him down.

Michonne could see that she had the congressman's attention.

"Andrea never said anything about that. She claimed that a woman that our Rick Grimes was living with, killed her. You're saying it was a version of my late wife?"

Michonne nodded, though she felt a flicker of guilt. Maggie was crazy to want to be with this Glenn! There was a coldness to him that was beyond unnerving. And even though Maggie had changed, Michonne could not see her loving this man. Not to mention that she had heard that Beth had killed the other Maggie, so she could be with Glenn. Michonne did not think that the Maggie she had known, would really be able to deal with that.

But she swallowed that guilt. She told herself she was saving Maggie from Negan. Eventually, Negan was going to do what he felt he needed to do to her, and that would leave Herschel an orphan.

Michonne felt Shane looking at her, and she sensed he was suspicious of her version of events. Maybe Maggie had told him something different. But his silence also told her that he was willing to throw Maggie to the wolves if it would spare her.

Shane then proved it.

"I've seen her. The Maggie here. She wants to come to our world. She had an idea that maybe the two of you could be reunited." Shane said. Glenn's expression remained eerily impassive and Michonne tried to block out her final image of his being bludgeoned to death and leaving this world. The shame that she had thought she had buried, at being with Negan, came swimming back.

Abraham made things worse by just talking. And this one didn't seem any different than the one she had known…

"Well hells bells, Rhee, you're not happy with that crazy wife of yours anyway! And it sounds like this Maggie can take her sister on this time around." Abraham said, before quickly reaching out and pinching Michonne on the ass! Michonne backhanded him in response and he just grinned!

"You're no different than the other Michonne, that's for damned sure!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"She is," Shane told him, "because if you'd pulled that on my wife, she would've killed you."

"No offense, Sheriff, but that was always the damned problem. You should've killed Morgan the moment you found out about the two of them. Morgan and Dexter too…"

Shane took a step towards his lippy deputy, but Glenn got between them.

"There's no time for this. Shane, take her back through the portal. We won't say anything to Negan or Carol about who she is to them in this world. I'll stay here and retrieve Maggie."

"I think you should just take Maggie." Michonne said, looking for a way to escape. But Shane gripped her arm.

"There is no way out. Let's just go and make the best of this." he urged her.

Michonne lurched out of his grip and ran into the woods! Glenn threw up his hands and rolled his eyes!

"Go and get her!" Glenn ordered Abraham. "And as for you, Shane, you're going to stay and help me get Maggie. I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary. The air here reeks of death and ass!"

But Shane revealed his gun and pointed it at Abraham, shooting him dead! Glenn put up his hands in surrender.

"I will go after **MY** wife. I would suggest you get your ass back to the portal and out of here." Shane said.

"How do you suggest I do that, Sheriff, since you just killed my helicopter pilot." Glenn said sarcastically.

Shane wasn't really listening. He was now taking Jesus's clothes off of him, so he would have something to put on. The sound of a distance helicopter could be heard.

"I know that's Negan." Shane said, half dressing while keeping his gun on Glenn. "He'd like nothing more than to kill you, just to make a point to Maggie. Get back to that portal or hide or whatever. I don't care which. I'm going to find Michonne!"

Glenn watched as Shane dressed and then ran into the woods. Glenn sighed and looked down at Abraham's dead body. He didn't usually carry a gun but Abraham's would have to do, since he didn't doubt Shane's words. He also looked back at the helicopter they had come to this world in. This Negan would find it and know to look for someone. Glenn looked around one last time, before running off in the same direction Shane had. He had no doubts whatsoever that Shane would take Michonne to the portal, once he found her. And he planned to follow them through it.

The only thing he could find even remotely funny about any of this, was that here, Negan was this killer bad ass. In their world, he didn't do his own killing. He used his wife's money to get the job done. Poor Carol. She might begin drinking again when she met this Michonne.

* * *

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER-**

Eugene landed the Mount Falls helicopter next to the abandoned one that Abraham had landed, and Negan got out. Eugene turned off the engine and soon joined him next to Abraham's dead body. Eugene kneeled over him and began to cry!

Negan rolled his eyes! Christ, clearly the red headed fuck was not a ghost! He had come through that portal and…and what? Negan heard moaning and soon, a semi naked Jesus(he still had underwear on), lurched out of the backseat of the car Shane stole. His eyes focused on Negan, Eugene and the dead body of someone who looked vaguely familiar.

"What are you doing here? Where is Michonne and that guy?" Jesus rasped. Negan's response to his question was to grab him by the throat!

"That's what we want to know! What happened here? And where is Chonnie?"

Jesus shoved a hand against Negan's face to get him to release him! Eugene pulled Negan off of him!

"He knows something so let him talk!" Eugene yelled. And ordinarily he would have never yelled at Negan! But his nerves were raw here! Finding Abraham's dead body looking more intact than the body Negan had left them with, on that fateful night, was horrifying. Who had done this? Shane?

"Alright, Moses, talk!" Negan barked.

"It's Jesus!"

"Yeah…okay, talk!"

Jesus looked around and his eyes settled on the helicopter.

"You brought two helicopters?"

Negan's response was to choke him again! Eugene yelled and pulled Negan off of him again! Negan pulled out a gun and out it to Jesus's forehead!

"If you don't start talking, you're going to join that red headed fuck down on the ground, are we clear? Where did Shane take Chonnie?"

"I don't know! I found them here and knew something was off when he picked her up out of the trunk. She was unconscious. He said that Michonne was pregnant with his child and he wanted to get her someplace safe. But then he would've taken my truck…" Jesus said, as he himself tried to figure out what had happened here.

Negan took the gun off of him. Yes, there was a truck there that looked as if it ran. The stolen car had two flats and dead red headed guy was lying out here, along with a helicopter. He had probably been the threat.

"Eugene, I want you and Moses here, to search for Chonnie and Shane from the air. I can see tracks that go into the woods. I'm going to search on foot." Negan said and hurried off in the direction that Michonne, Shane and Glenn, had headed off in.

Meanwhile, Michonne hid behind a tree when she heard crackling sounds. They sounded sort of far away. Sort of. She stood very still, knowing that the tree was wide enough to hide her form. Meanwhile, Shane looked around, sensing Michonne was around but unsure of her location.

"Michonne!" Shane called out. "Listen to me! Just come through the portal with me to see how Judith and RJ would like it. If you don't think they would, you can come back! I swear it!"

Glenn, who was a distance behind Shane, heard the offer. He also heard running footsteps behind him! That had to be whoever that was in the other helicopter! Glenn hid behind a large tree and held his breath. He watched as Negan ran past him and towards Shane's voice. He smiled, taking in Negan's low brow appearance. Negan wore designer suits and wouldn't be caught dead in a leather jacket! He stayed behind the tree a few more moments, then followed after Negan.

Behind her own tree, Michonne did not answer and tried to stay very quiet, while looking for a weapon of some sort. She had heard a gunshot earlier, when she first entered the woods and assumed that Abraham had killed Shane. Someone was dead and it definitely was not Shane!

Shane then made a mistake. He took a chance and ran off in another direction. One that took him away from Michonne and brought him to someone else. Someone who was lying on a blanket in the woods, naked and supposedly sunbathing.

It was Alpha.

Shane stopped short and stared at her nudity and bald head. He knew damned well with all the noise he had been making, she had heard him and knew he was standing over her. He cocked his gun.

"Alpha. What the fuck are you doing out here?"

Alpha opened her eyes but did not show any surprise. Shane didn't think he'd ever seen her show any, ever. Alpha sat up slowly and hugged her knees.

"It's Shane, isn't it? Though you told us your name was Frank." she said softly.

Shane looked around.

"Is Beta with you?"

"No."

"Rick?"

"No. He left to find you. He told me that we had a child together in that other world of yours. And yet when you came to us, you weren't very fatherly to our little girl."

"Lydia isn't my daughter here."

"And she's barely your daughter there." Alpha said and began to sit up. But Shane pointed his gun on her.

"Stay down. I don't know what Rick and you are up to out here, but you stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." Shane told her. He then turned and began to head back in the opposite direction, wondering how long this delay had given Michonne to get away from him! He did not see Alpha pull out a knife from underneath her blanket and fling it at Shane's back!

But Negan did, from behind a tree!

"Holy shit!" he muttered, then eased away from the tree and continued looking for Michonne. At least he knew that that Shane fuck was down for the count! He started running, tempted to call out for Michonne, but decided against it. He hadn't known Alpha was anywhere nearby. There was no telling how many of Rick's other people were around here.

Michonne peered from behind her tree and saw that Shane was gone. She began moving again, looking for some familiar landmark so she could get back to the road they had been on. She needed to be seen when Negan came for her and…

She smashed directly into Glenn and they both fell! He recovered first and pulled a gun on her.

"This is not personal, Michonne. But I cannot return to my world with no one. When my people are killed here, someone has to replace them."

"And that's why I told you to take Maggie…and your son." Michonne told him, holding up her hands in surrender.

"My son?" Glenn asked curiously. "Maggie and I had no children…"

"There. Beth killed her before she could give you any kids. You have a son. You were killed before you saw him born. Take them both." Michonne said and she could see that Glenn was shocked.

And that was his undoing.

Negan shot Glenn in the forehead and he dropped to the ground. Michonne flinched, watching the man that had been a dear friend in this world, die again in front of her, at the hands of Negan. He had wanted to meet Herschel, she could see it in his eyes. Herschel had been a game changer. She slowly turned to face Negan, who pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Thank fucking God!" he moaned into her hair, before letting her go.

"You didn't have to do that! I think he was going to take Maggie and Herschel with him!"

Negan stared at her for a short moment before answering.

"Honey, pregnancy does things to the mind."

"Really?" Michonne asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, really! I could give two fucks whether Maggie and that brat of hers, live with this murdering fuck someplace! You saw his gun, don't you? He would've killed you and found Maggie and their kid himself! Now can we get out of here? I just saw Alpha, butt naked and she stabbed Shane in the back!"

"What?! What is she doing out here naked?"

"The fuck if I know! But I saw him go down over there someplace! If Alpha was out here, then Rick planned this shit somehow! You can bet on it! Deke and some of the other men threw Maggie and Rick out of Mount Falls, so we don't have to worry about seeing them…"

Negan was interrupted as the sound of leaves rustling got their attention. Shane was crawling towards them, reaching up. Negan walked over to him and started to put a bullet in his head, when Michonne stopped him!

"Negan," she said quietly, "we are running out of supplies. Evil Rick was stealing to get things for the town to live on. Some of the store owners are running out of things. Maybe we need to keep him."

Negan said nothing at first, unsure that keeping this fuck alive was a good thing. But he paused and looked at Michonne.

"So we use him to get us things?"

"Yes. He can't go back. Glenn and Abraham were here to take him back and make him answer for killing his wife and her lover." Michonne said, unable to make herself say out loud that he had murdered the 'other version of herself'.

Negan lowered his gun. Going back would be dangerous then. He'd definitely want to do an 'in and out'. Still…

"A man like that would want more, Chonnie. I still say he'll need a wife. Someone that he would want to come back for."

Michonne rubbed the back of her neck.

"We could offer to let him spend time with Judith. And only if she wanted to. I don't like it, but she really is the only thing he loves here."

"She's not the only thing he loves." Negan said in a disagreeable tone. "And the answer to that is no. I can't believe you'd even suggest that shit!"

"Negan," Michonne said calmly, "if I thought he didn't care about her, the words would have never left my mouth. But he is worried that life here is dangerous. And it is! He just wanted to take her back to his world where the undead aren't around every corner! I get that! Let me put it like this: we let him spend time with Judith, but supervised."

Negan still didn't like it. But then he thought about how much Rick wouldn't like it, and that made it somewhat bearable.

"If Judith doesn't agree to it, then we find something else to hang over his head." Negan said. Michonne reached for his face, kissed him quickly, then let go of him and hurried over to Shane. He was still alive. They would get him back to Mount Falls by helicopter.

* * *

 **MOUNT FALLS-**

When Eugene flew Negan, Michonne and the injured Shane, back to Mount Falls, Negan was pleased to see that work on the part of the fence that Shane had fucked up, when he left here with Michonne, had just finished. There was no way stray walkers could get into the town from that direction.

Deke and some burly men that frequented the local bars in the town, had thrown Rick and Maggie out of Mount Falls. They had not been given a ride and were told to walk. So it would be days before they got back to Alexandria. Negan was secretly hoping that Rick and Maggie would grow close out in the wild, and that would end Rick's dreams of being with Michonne again!

Needless to say, Michonne hadn't liked hearing that. That Rick had been forced to walk back, but she didn't dwell on the point. She and Negan would have to deal with Judith and RJ about what was going to happen with regards to 'Sheriff Shane'. Michonne now felt funny about this whole thing. Was it really their place to tell Judith that Shane was her real father? Or was it Rick's?

Michonne told herself that Judith was her daughter. When Rick couldn't make his way back to them, that was when he lost the right to have any decision making power. Besides, he's the one that brought all of these people into their lives, by not securing the gateway between their two worlds.

Still…that left Shane. Shane had to agree to this deal. That being to steal from his universe and bring the goods here. And Michonne decided that Negan had a way about him, when he asked for 'favors', that made one not want to cooperate. Michonne put the kids to bed early and got no disagreement from them, which in a way saddened her. They were trying to be brave, but the events of the last 48 hours had unnerved and tired them out. Michonne was determined to put their world back right again.

Negan was in the sitting room with Deke and some other men, discussing the new mall plans. There was a lot going on tonight. Negan had let John, the other helicopter pilot, out of jail so he could help Eugene return with the helicopter Glenn and Abraham had brought into this world. Michonne decided to go out of the kitchen back door and make her way to the infirmary. There, Shane was being looked after by John's girlfriend, who had medical skills. Her name was Naomi.

Michonne walked in and closed the door. Naomi was sitting behind a counter, reading an old magazine. She looked up when Michonne walked in and put the magazine down.

"How is he?" she asked.

"It was good you decided to get him back here instead of leaving him." Naomi said. Michonne was aware that Naomi had been a 'Madison/Nick' fan. But she seemed to roll with the punches better than anyone else that had been aligned with them had.

"Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"I don't know if he's awake. But yes, you can see him. I hope this means that John doesn't have to spend anymore time in that jail." Naomi said matter-of-factly. "You wouldn't be back here if not for him."

"That was Negan's call." Michonne told her. "John helped Maggie escape. She murdered Father John because of it. Why don't you take a break? If something happens with Shane, I'll find you."

Naomi said nothing and walked away from the counter. She soon left the building and Michonne decided that maybe a new doctor would be needed around here. It did them no good to keep anyone around, that came here with Madison or Nick Clarke.

She opened the door to Shane's room and found him sitting up, shirtless, sipping on some drink with a straw. Michonne moved to stand over his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why am I still alive? How come Negan didn't leave me?"

"Because we have a deal for you. One that I think you should take. A deal that will be good for everyone." Michonne said pointedly.

"I'm doing nothing for Negan."

"Then do it for yourself! I am staying here, along with my children. If you want to make sure that they have what they need, then I need for you to return back to your own world, from time to time, and get things for us. Like the Rick from that universe did."

Shane gave Michonne a look of disbelief!

"And you thought I would just go for that?"

"I thought you loved your daughter."

"Michonne, I'm never going to stop trying to take her back to my time. I'm never going to stop trying to take **YOU** back as well. So Negan might as well kill me now."

"And is that what you want me to tell him? You could stay here, get to know Judith…"

"Oh you'd let me?"

"If she was living with Rick, Rick would never allow what I was proposing. Yes, Negan and I are agreeable to this, as long as Judith is. If she's not…"

"Then what? I'll tell you what? I'll offer you a counter proposal: **YOU** steal the stuff. I'll take you back there, show you where everything is and then we return, safe and sound."

Michonne folded her arms.

"You'd rather do that then get to know your daughter?"

"I can have both."

"Forget it. We don't need you. Rick knows where the portal is. We can make the same agreement with him." Michonne told him matter of factly, before starting to leave. But then Shane offered another solution. One that wasn't much better.

"You don't know that I will come back if you let me go alone. Negan is already there so it can't be the one to come with me. It has to be you. You come with me, make sure I steal what I'm supposed to steal, and then we come back together. We could do this weekly."

"How stupid do you think I am, Shane? That still works out to my being there in that world with you, and 'suddenly', I'm forced to stay. Just like Rick was."

Shane slowly sat up, wincing.

"Michonne, the only way I will agree to come back here on my own, with your supplies, is if I have something to come back for."

"Meaning?" Michonne asked. But she knew. God help her, she knew.

"You know what I mean. Negan never has to know. We become lovers, whenever I want. Whenever you want…"

"Christ!" Michonne yelled. "I'm pregnant!"

"So?"

"Okay, we'll figure something else out!" Michonne told him and began to walk out, but Shane's words stopped her.

"Michonne," Shane said slowly, "I know what type of women you are. I know you want this town to succeed. Naomi said that they are running low on penicillin…you are not going to allow people to go without things they need. Think about it."

Michonne turned and walked out of his room and the infirmary. She should have never come over here. She was given at least four options by this man that were all unworkable.

Or were they? After after all, anything that involved not fucking Shane Walsh was acceptable, wasn't it? She could go with him and watch him. Once she knew the exact location of the portal, on each side, she could come and go as she pleased as well, right?

She thought of Rick. Then another idea came to her. One that Negan would hate just as much, but it was doable.

Rick could go with Shane and watch him. Rick would come back—this time. He had every reason to, if they gave him one. Half of the proceeds…and time with Judith and RJ.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the gates of Alexandria, John the helicopter pilot, dropped Jesus off….along with the dead bodies of Abraham and Glenn—per Negan's orders.


	32. Chapter 32

**MOUNT FALLS-**

Negan had seen Michonne come back from someplace, while he was still talking to some of the men in town, but he had put it to the back of his mind. Until now.

It was evening and with the exception of some activity in the down town area, the town itself was relatively quiet. Negan had assumed that Michonne had went out to make plans for his brother's funeral. He personally didn't think a funeral was necessary, but that would be a bastardly way to be—especially when they were talking about his brother. So he pretended to be sad for Judith and RJ's sake and let Michonne give his priest brother, the proper goodbye she felt he deserved.

But as the sounds of Judith and RJ playing an old video game with Eugene, who had returned from his 'errand', wafted into his senses, Negan realized that Michonne was being uncharacteristically quiet. And he now wondered if something more happened during her kidnapping, than she was sharing…

He found her in the kitchen, trying to make room in the fridge for some of the food neighbors had brought over, in condolence over Father John. Negan eyed the food, then Michonne, who noticed him and shoved a glass container of some sort of potato dish, in the fridge before closing the door and facing him.

"I was thinking of letting the kids decide what they wanted to eat tonight." Michonne said casually.

Negan shrugged.

"I'm fine with whatever they want." he said and sat down at the table, peering at her. "So…how did the funeral planning go?"

"Funeral planning?"

"That's where you were earlier, right?"

Michonne took a deep breath and leaned against the fridge.

"I went to see Shane."

Negan blinked.

"You went to see him, why?"

"Negan, we talked about his. He needs to help us bring food and supplies from his world, back here."

"Yeah and I was going to talk to him about it tomorrow—alone! I don't want you near the crazy fuck!"

"Yeah…I think that maybe he's not the right person to ask. But I was thinking we could get Rick to help us."

Negan leaned back in his chair and stared up at her, knowingly.

"Now why would that be? Your suggestion about what Shane could do for us, was the only reason I chose to keep him alive. Now suddenly you want Rick to go back through the portal and bring shit?"

"Negan, we have no way to make sure that Shane even returns with anything."

"You said you wanted to offer him a chance to get to know Judith? I take it you made that offer and he refused it?" Negan asked tightly. There was something more Michonne wasn't saying and he strongly suspected what it was. But he was going to wait for Michonne to say it.

Michonne slowly sat down in a chair.

"He wants more than we can give. Let's just leave it at that. But Rick would do it for Alexandria and a chance to get to know Judith and RJ. We could trust him to come back and we wouldn't need to go there and watch him."

Negan drummed his fingers on the table for a moment before answering.

"Chonnie, we've met some real fucks from that other universe. And Evil Rick was a fuck. He could go back and forth without blinking an eye. I don't think the Rick Grimes we know is made of such strong shit. There's a reason he doesn't want to go back there, even if it means his people will starve. I get what you're saying and I think it's a good idea. I think it may be the only idea, other than scavenging further away from here. But, Shane is the one that's going to do this. And I'm going to go to him tomorrow and hear why he wants to do this for us. If I don't like his answer, I'm going to use Lucille on him, and **THEN** we can go to Rick. Are we clear?"

Michonne stood up again.

"There isn't going to be anyway to make Shane do this unless I agree to give him a chance."

"A chance?"

"Yes," Michonne said firmly, "and that's not happening. I don't think he's going to tell you anything different than what he told me. Let's just let him go. We can put him back in his own universe and be done with him."

"Because we would really be 'done with him', if we did that, versus just killing him and never seeing him again?" Negan countered. He stood up as well.

"We can't kill him. And the idea of Judith knowing that we did something like that to her father…"

Negan began grinning!

"Chonnie, Judith doesn't even know him! She might wonder when she gets older but she will not give a fuck, I'm sure!"

"Let's just do things my way? For once?"

"When have I never done things your way? Fine, Chonnie. If it will make you feel better, we'll return Shane to his world if he doesn't want to cooperate." Negan said in a syrupy tone. One that sounded faker than hell to Michonne!

"Really?" she asked suspiciously. But Negan's tone suddenly changed again.

"So," Negan said slowly, "let me guess: Shane wants Judith and you, right? That's why you're so eager for him not to die?"

"I think he's jealous of Rick. He probably always has been. Let's just let him go. Rick, I'm sure, will help us."

Negan just stared at her and Michonne knew he didn't like any of this! She moved to close the distance between him and he pulled her into his arms.

"We're having a baby. I don't want you running around making deals or being kidnapped…you do understand why my way is easier?"

"Negan…" Michonne began but he shushed her with a kiss on the mouth, before speaking again.

"Judith doesn't know about Shane, because Rick wouldn't want her to know. She will never know who he was. I will take care of Shane. You take care of yourself. Take care of our children. I don't want you even thinking about any of this. I will find a way to bring in the supplies that we need. But from now on, I handle shit around here. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Michonne relaxed in his embrace. Letting Negan handle things always came at a price. And that price usually included hard feelings, bitterness and attempted murders and kidnappings on their persons. She could not tell Negan that Shane had come here to get to know a version of her that he had hoped, was better than the Michonne he had been married to, in the other universe. She couldn't tell Negan that she didn't think Shane should be killed for seeking out someone had had loved once, even if she herself could not return his feelings.

"As long as handling things means you don't kill Shane." Michonne said. Negan nodded and kissed her again. He was lying, of course. He had found that it was best just to do things and not let Chonnie know that they had been done. And even if she did find out, there was nothing to be done to change anything and life moved on.

Negan let go of her, squeezing her pregnant waist.

"I'm going to tell the kids they can play one more game, and then it's off to bed." he said, giving her another quick kiss, before leaving the kitchen. But instead of going to the room that emitted squeals of excitement from Judith and RJ, and shouts of something being 'unfair' from Eugene, he pulled Lucille from behind an umbrella holder and quietly left the house. He only began whistling once he was on his way to the infirmary.

* * *

 **ALEXANDRIA-**

Rick ran water over his face, then dried off with a towel. He had come to a decision, one that he could not voice aloud to anyone. And that was because the consequences of what he was going to do, were going to be tremendously unfair to several people. Actually many people here.

Deb walked into the kitchen and stood there with her arms folded.

"Well? What's our next move? And don't tell me we don't have one because Maggie is raring to go."

Rick tossed the towel by the sink and focused on her.

"I know. We attack."

Deb's eyes widened a bit. She didn't expect him to sound so sure or to even have a plan of attack. What she had honestly expected, was for Rick Grimes to ask how Maggie was, after finding a version of her late husband, dead outside of the gates, along with some bulky red headed guy. Rosita had been close to him because she had a shit fit when she saw him.

"Meaning Alpha's way?" Deb asked, not relishing putting on dead walker skins.

"Yeah. Alpha's way. I'm going to bring in re-enforcements because we are not going to lose this battle."

"Re-enforcements? Meaning people from the other communities? Jesus didn't seem like he thought this was his fight…"

"No, Deb." Rick sighed. "I'm going to go back through the portal and get military help. Negan won't stand a chance."

Deb backed back a bit.

"Rick, you said everyone from that place was shit! And from what I've seen they are! If you get people from there, they'll defeat Negan and Michonne and then leave us in peace?"

"They'll leave us with supplies. The people that live there do not want their world to turn like ours did. They will get in and out." Rick told her. Deb nodded.

"That could work. But if you're going to get an army, then why do we need to wear the skins? That will just get us killed. We'll be shot at."

"Not if we mingle with real walkers." Rick said matter-of-factly.

Deb didn't like the sound of any of this! And there was something off about Rick's strategy.

"Rick, if you're going to go and get us an honest to goodness army, and bring supplies, I don't see why we have to pretend to be walkers. Negan isn't stupid. He's heard about what Alpha and her people were doing and when his people start shooting at us, we won't stand a chance."

"We're going to be providing cover for the military, so they can overwhelm them."

"They can overwhelm them anyway! I think we should have a meeting." Deb said, her eyes roving over him. Rick realized that he could not get around Deb and decided to come clean.

"Okay, look, I want to get Michonne, Judith and RJ out of here. I plan on taking them back to the other world and closing the portal behind me, somehow, someway. The walkers and the army, will be enough of a distraction so I can get them out of here."

Deb just stared at him. Stared until Rick could not take it any longer!

"Look, I know what I'm doing…"

"Is a shit thing to do? You're just going to leave us here? You want to take Michonne and the kids to a world that is clean and without monsters? It never occurred to you that there's plenty of people that would like to do that? You may stop Negan with this army idea but what about Shane? He knows exactly where this portal is and…"

"I'm going to ask for his help in getting Michonne and the kids out of Mount Falls. He's coming back with me. I will not leave you all without food or supplies…"

"Until we run out of food and supplies! You don't plan on coming back so how are we supposed to replenish things?"

"You go back to scavenging, Deb!" Rick snapped. "I will bring you gas and cars…but as long as there are versions of yourselves there, you can't come with me! None of you can!"

"There's no version of Maggie or Herschel."

"And there is no Glenn. Not anymore. Maggie will not want to come. She will want to see Negan's destruction through to the end." Rick said. Deb turned and walked out of his house. Rick knew he had made a mistake in telling her. He walked over to a window and saw her talking to Rosita. Damn! Why hadn't he kept his damned mouth shut?

Because he wanted this to work so badly, he could taste it. Michonne had to be forced to be without Negan, much like she was forced to be without him for six years. And yes, he knew there was a Negan in their world on the other side of the portal. But Rick had never met him and from what he had heard, he was married, ran a media empire and was someone they themselves would never see or be near.

No. This was the only way.

He heard someone clear their throat, and realized that Alpha had come in a back door. She sat down on a couch and stared at him.

"You heard?" Rick asked, still looking out of the window.

"I did."

"And?"

"I think that I can run Alexandria just fine in your absence."

Rick turned to look at her.

"You have no problems with this?"

Alpha did not answer that.

"I want your army to make sure that Negan is brought to me—alive. I see him as—-useful."

"Maggie won't like that."

"Maggie won't have any choice." Alpha said softly. "You'll need my help to pull this off."

Rick nodded.

"I will."

"And I will need for you to never return."

Rick folded his arms.

"You'll need sup…"

"We'll need nothing. After all, I'll be running Alexandria and Mount Falls. Once the people understand our ways of scavenging among the dead, we'll all be just fine." Alpha almost cooed before standing up and walking out of the house, via the back door. Rick stared after her, wondering briefly if he was being selfish leaving people in the hands of a woman such as this?

But all he could think about was Michonne, Judith and RJ. Each day he was not with them, was a day they were slipping further and further away from him. He thought about Shane. Shane, he would deal with when they returned through the portal. For now, the immediate threat was Negan.

* * *

 **PORTAL WORLD-ELM LAKE**

Negan Peltier leaned against a pillar at the Peltier Ranch and watched his 19 year old step-daughter, Sophia, swim laps in the pool. The morning was annoyingly hot and according to the weather people at his station, WKBS, it would be ungodly hot all week.

He himself was wearing a robe with shorts underneath. He sipped a glass of tomato juice with a shot of vodka in it, as he watched Sophia swim another lap. He thought about his time with her the other night in her room, after Carol, her mother, slept off the liquor she had begun drinking, again, whenever she heard news she didn't like. Negan didn't know if she knew about Sophia and him, nor did he really give a damn.

Now, Sophia's father, Merle, might be a problem. And her uncle Darryl. But Sophia was worldly, for her years. She knew how to keep her damned mouth shut. So he was expecting no problems on that subject.

Negan turned from eyeing his step-daughter, to face his assistant at the station, Gareth West, who had been escorted out by their butler, a man named Herschel Greene. He was the father of mayor's wife but she seemed ashamed of him or something, and never came around. Which was too bad, because Negan would love to interview Beth Rhee on several subjects. Gareth thanked Herschel, before he took off his suit jacket.

"Jesus, it's hot! Christ!" Gareth swore, draping his jacket over a lounge chair.

Negan really didn't want to hear his complaining. And he didn't acknowledge the weather.

"You have something for me?" he asked instead, sitting down at a table.

"Yes," Gareth said, watching to make sure that Herschel was indeed gone, "Mayor Rhee and Deputy Ford went through that portal to bring back Sheriff Walsh."

"And yet no one knows where the fuck this portal is, right?" Negan asked.

"No. Glenn Rhee and his inner circle have been quite slick about the whole thing."

"Rhee's inner circle is dwindling. No one has shit to say about the fact that Dexter and Rita Morgan haven't been seen in months. And remember that lawyer that used to pant over Rita Morgan?"

"Miguel Prado." Gareth said. "His replacement became a D.A.."

"And where the fuck is Brian Heriot? Remember how him and Grimes fought over that blonde?"

Gareth leaned forward.

"Didn't your wife's ex get her pregnant one time?"

"She's the reason Carol divorced Dixon. Rumor has it that…I think her name is Andrea, gave birth to a girl and then let her sister raise it." Negan confided. "But I never could get anyone to talk. Anyway, we need to put something on the air, now that Morgan Jones and Michonne Walsh are dead. Everyone knows the Sheriff killed them both and he needs to be brought to justice." Negan said.

"Public opinion is against that, from what I can see, considering what's been said about Michonne." Gareth replied, looking around for the bar. He could use something to drink. He spotted it and got up to help himself to something. Negan eyed Gareth's back. He had known him for years. That meant he knew his moods and he knew when he was chomping at the bit to tell him something. Negan glanced over at Sophia, who had finished her swim and was now wiping herself off with a towel.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" Negan asked. Gareth turned back around, drink in hand.

"Oh? That I want a raise and a promotion? Like to Assistant Station Manager? Or maybe even Station Manager?"

Sophia, who was wringing out her hair, came over to them and plopped herself in Negan's lap! She gave him a kiss on the mouth, before smiling at Gareth, getting up and continuing on into he house. Gareth cleared his throat.

"I would say that that little display alone is the reason I'm asking for the come up, but no, what I know is much worse than that."

Negan got up out of his chair and shrugged off his robe. He then padded over to the breakfast table and poured himself a glass of water. He looked at Gareth.

"You're the one coming at me with blackmail and now you're expecting me to guess what it is?"

Gareth set his drink down on the bar and spoke.

"I never could get why you didn't want me to do any stories on Michonne. I mean she followed both Rick's through that portal, murdered people and screwed half the town. It was only after she was killed, that you okayed anything at all about her. So I did some digging. I think you know what I found. I just have one question? Did Carol begin drinking when she had to help you pay Michonne the hush money? Or was she always a lush?" Gareth asked.

Negan said nothing to any of that as he gauged in his mind, how bad the fall out from any of this would be, if it were well known? He had actually known Michonne in high school. They had both attended a posh, private academy called Porter Mills, named after some fucker named Porter Mills, who had been ungodly rich and wanted rich kids to attend a school named after him. Or at least that's what Negan told himself.

His own parents had died in a plane crash that oddly, Michonne's parents, who had been rich Africans that came to the U.S., had been in as well. Negan and Michonne were drawn to one another through grief, loss and being left fortunes that were beyond their years, due to their being only children.

Then, Michonne got pregnant. Then Negan lost his fortune. Bad investments and other fuckery had been the culprit. And if he had not been broke, Negan would not have taken an interest in their child, Andre, or anything else related to fatherhood. He liked fucking Michonne but that was about it. That and she had money. But she was so insistent on his being a good father and being there for her and blah, blah…he just wasn't ready for any of it.

Then the accident occurred. The one that he had been responsible for. He had been drunk and somehow almost drove them off a cliff. Well, they were hanging perilously off a cliff and the passenger side was hanging down further than the driver's side. Negan managed to climb out and run for the damned hills.

Michonne and Andre were rescued by a passerby…a young police cadet named Shane Walsh.

Andre died at the hospital.

Michonne was never the same. And she made sure that Negan paid her child support anyway, even though Andre was dead! But Negan knew what the payments really were and he scraped them up through various means, until he met an older lady named Carol Peltier. She helped him deal with Michonne in exchange for his hand in marriage. She dumped her cheating husband and Negan took her last name…along with parts of her fortune that he had scurried away.

"You know, Negan, I can protect you."

Negan raised a brow.

"I can protect myself by killing you." he replied.

"You could. But you don't know who I told, do you? Just like you don't know who Michonne might have told. For example, I'd be willing to bet that Michonne, probably told her good friend Andrea about you. She's all alone and pregnant. I'm sure she will begin asking for that hush money."

"And if that happens you can do what, Gareth? Kill a pregnant woman?" Negan asked sarcastically. Gareth didn't get a chance to answer because Carol's moaning hit both of their ears. She stumbled out, her eyes squinting at the sunlight. She was wearing a silk robe with a fur boa around the collar. She dropped into a chair and looked at the breakfast that Herschel set out. She looked as if she wanted to heave! Gareth looked at Negan.

"Why don't you get back to me on my offer." he said before waving at Carol and walking down a gated path towards his car. Carol stared at him, then looked at Negan.

"Was that Gareth?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"It was. Yes." Negan said in a tight tone. He eyed her with disgust.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she snapped.

"Like what? Like someone who was supposed to be clean and is now fallen of the wagon?"

Carol slapped a hand down on to the table!

"That pregnant bitch…Andrea, asked me for money the other day! She said Michonne had left 'blackmail' in her will to Andrea! And you know what? I'm not paying it! Not to the bitch that stole Merle from me! You do what you have to do to keep her quiet! Or don't keep her quiet Negan and we can just get a divorce! I can't remember the last time we were together anyway…"

Negan told himself during these times, that what he had to do to keep his money, was a small price to pay. He pulled down his shorts and grinned at her.

"The 'last time' is right now, darlin'." he said as he approached her, his erection looking more enthusiastic than he felt inwardly. Meanwhile, Gareth got a call in his car from a source. General Dale Horvath had sent troops through the portal, in accordance with some deal made with Rick Grimes.

* * *

 **MOUNT FALLS-MORNING-**

Michonne awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains and Negan's body curled against hers. It was during times like this that she felt as if everything in this messed up world, could possibly be alright. And then…

There was screaming and loud knocking on their door! Michonne sat up and Negan bolted upright! He listened, then realized what this could possibly be about…

"Is that Naomi? Maybe Shane's wound took a turn for the worse?" Michonne asked and began to get up out of bed. _Yeah, Negan thought, something like that…_

Negan put on a robe and hurried from the room, down the hallway and stairs and got to the door long before Michonne did. He opened the door and grinned at Naomi!

"Well good morning, Nancy! Do you know how early it is…"

"First of all, you know damned well my name is Naomi! Second, you know what you did! I know it was you because you were the last person I saw Shane with!"

Michonne was now at the door next to Negan.

"Naomi? What's happened? Is Shane alright?"

"No, he's not fucking alright! He's dead! Beaten to death! You told me you were going to watch out for him last night! You told me you had been a medic in the army! I should have known when you carried that bat in…"

Michonne's eyes widened and she stared at Negan before looking at Naomi again.

"You're saying that someone beat Shane to death last night? With a bat?"

"Yes I'm fucking saying it! And it was our 'Governor' here! I don't know what's going on, but I damned well should have left when Alicia and the others did!"

"They were thrown out of here. They didn't 'leave'. But you are welcome to take your narrow looking ass, out of here, Night Nurse! And you are welcome to tell that story. But I'll have a different one to tell and it goes like this: I beat the shit out of Shane after I found him forcefully fingering you! I was just trying to protect a lady's honor. Now I'll have Deke and some of the other men in this town, escort you to the gate. Alexandria is a long way away…"

Naomi slapped Negan and Michonne had to get in between them to keep him from laying hands on her!

"Stop it! Just stop it! Naomi, go! Just go! There isn't anything here for you anymore. Take John with you." Michonne said calmly. Naomi turned and hurried down the stairs. Michonne slammed the door and faced Negan!

"How? How could you? You pretended to my face to go along with what I was asking you to do and you lied…"

"You liked him, didn't you?" Negan asked calmly.

"He was Judith's father. I couldn't hate the man that had brought her into this world, Negan! Why couldn't you get that? Rick would've understood that."

"You're really going to throw his goddamned name in my face?! Huh, Chonnie? You're going to look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't know what I was going to do, once you confessed the fucker was panting after you? Hell no, he could not stay alive! And hell no, we're not using Rick Grimes as a go between the worlds! And maybe you should begin thinking about **MY** fucking feelings here!"

"Your feelings? What are you talking about?"

"You are still ashamed of what we have! Your ashamed you're carrying my child and you were always looking at my brother as a 'better version' of me! I'm not going to get any better, Chonnie and neither is this world! Now either you are with me or you're not! Either you are committed to raising a family with me or you're not!"

"Negan," Michonne said coolly, "if I hadn't wanted to have your baby, I wouldn't have. It's as simple as that. Maybe I'm tired of having to prove my feelings for you, over and over again! You had no business killing Shane!"

"Well he is dead. And another reveal: I made sure Eugene dumped dead red head, and Glenn, outside of Alexandria! So they're probably raring to go over there!"

Michonne's mouth dropped open!

"What the hell is wrong with you? Rick is going to come for us! Rick, Maggie and probably that crazy assed Alpha! The point of coming here was so we could live a quiet life and run this community! You're ruining all of that!"

Suddenly, a loud, anguished scream could be heard! Michonne and Negan ran to the door and opened it! Naomi had taken it upon herself to leave unescorted, along with John, the talkative helicopter pilot. A hoard of walkers streamed in, just as this community was beginning to wake up!

"Christ!" Negan swore. He would've never guessed Rick Grimes would be so quick on the rebound! Michonne scanned the walkers, instinctively knowing that some of them, were probably from Alexandria. She slammed the door and locked it! Negan ran upstairs to get Judith and RJ! Eugene had slept over as well! They would get out of here and have Eugene fly them the hell out!

Meanwhile, Michonne peered out of the peephole and saw one walker walk up the porch steps and stand in front of their door. She knew instinctively it was Rick.

* * *

 **ALEXANDRIA—ONE DAY LATER-**

Negan woke up and thought that this had to be a dream.

He was back in the cell he had spent almost six years in, at Alexandria! What the fuck?

But when he heard a giggle, looked over and saw that Hannah McKay was in the cell next to his, he knew Rick Grimes had managed to get the better of him—again! **GODDAMNIT!**

"Well, well. I didn't think these people had it in them. But you're here and I had the first, great dinner since I was captured here before—or when you left me here to rot." Hannah said, still smiling at him.

Negan didn't answer her because he didn't quite understand what the fuck had happened! He had been running up the stairs to get Judith and RJ…then…

Eugene. That fuck Eugene came out of his room and hit him with something! Then nothing.

Then here.

"Where are Michonne and the kids? Is Rick fucking Michonne someplace on the grounds?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You know, when it comes to failure around here, by men, 'Michonne' seems to be the culprit. Rick is gone. The kids are gone and so is Michonne."

"What the fuck does that mean? Answer me, bitch!"

"It means," Hannah said in a tone that clearly indicated she didn't appreciate being called a 'bitch', "that Alpha runs this place now. Rick took his family back through the portal."

"You. Are. Shitting. Me?" Negan asked in a slow, deliberate tone, just as the door to the basement prison opened and Maggie came in. Negan rolled his eyes. Lord…

"You are finally where you should have been when I came back here. If you had been behind those bars, Dexter would still be alive. And so would Darryl."

"I highly doubt that since you and Darryl were fuck buddies. Dexter was many things, but he wasn't a total cuck. You both would've been taking dirt naps by the time he was through with you. Now you let me the fuck out of here so I can talk to that crazy assed looking bitch. The one that dresses in walker skins." Negan told her.

Hannah regarded Maggie with contempt. She would not survive Alpha. Herself, on the other hand, planned to make herself indispensable to the weirdo.

Meanwhile, in the portal world, in Elm Lake, Sheriff Rick Grimes was having a news conference, one that WKBS was all over. Negan was there and stared at Grimes, while his two children, Judith and RJ, stood unsure, by his side. They looked scared to death, but willing to trust Rick. His eyes scanned the area. He did not see a version of Michonne. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. He listened as Rick explained that Sheriff Walsh, Mayor Rhee and Deputy Ford had been killed by the undead in the other world.

At the same time this was going on, Michonne awoke, tied to a chair in a bedroom! A bedroom she did not recognize! She looked around and saw a shadowy, framed picture of herself with Shane, in a wedding dress. God, Michonne thought, Rick brought me back through the portal. This was the other universe! She had stupidly opened the door to him, thinking she could reason with him and then…

Nothing.

Where was Negan? Had he been killed? Where were Judith and RJ? God, she felt sick and sorry that she had ever argued with Negan! He had been right about the danger to their family! How had she not seen it? How?

Michonne hopped the chair over to a window and peered out. Rick was on some kind of stage with Judith and RJ! He was dressed in a police uniform and he had his arms around the kids! They looked alright, from a distance. But she had never feared that Rick would ever hurt them. No, that had not been her true fear.

It had been that Rick would hurt her again.

Michonne saw something else as she looked down. Or someone else.

Negan was staring up at her though the window. Michonne tore her eyes from his, knowing he was not 'her' Negan, and hopped back away from the window. She would survive this. She would do what she needed to do so she could find the portal and…

And what? Return to a world of death and decay? Could she return her children to that world? And what of her unborn child? Didn't he or she deserve a real chance at life?

Yes, but Negan, her Negan, deserved the chance to know this baby. Michonne told herself to keep calm and think. She was unaware that the Negan of this world, had slipped away from the crowd, broken into the house and was now on his way upstairs to introduce himself to a very different Michonne.

 **THE END**


End file.
